


Trójkąt Bermudzki

by jan_kowalski (duod), luna666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pegging, Polski | Polish, Polyamory, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, to skomplikowana i pokręcona historia miłosna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/jan_kowalski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minęły trzy lata od śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa, z którą John Watson w końcu zaczął sobie radzić. Wyszedł na prostą, znalazł nową ukochaną i szykował się do ślubu...</p>
<p>Właśnie wtedy, gdy wszystko zmierza ku dobremu, detektyw doradczy powraca na Baker Street, robiąc niemałe zamieszanie. Życie Johna Watsona, Mary (prawie Watson) Morstan i Sherlocka Holmesa staje na głowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powrót

**Author's Note:**

> Zanim zaczniemy, chciałybyśmy wytłumaczyć kilka kwestii odnośnie tekstu, który mamy przyjemność wam udostępnić. _Trójkąt Bermudzki_ zaczął powstawać na przełomie marca i kwietnia 2013 roku, po tym gdy na fandom gruchnęła wiadomość, że Amanda Abbington w trzecim sezonie wcieli się prawdopodobnie w Mary Morstan. Nieco rozczarowane reakcją fanów na tę wieść, postanowiłyśmy więc dla własnej przyjemności stworzyć RP w którym zmierzymy się z problemem interesującej Mary i dodatkowo pogodzenia jej obecności z wątkami około-Johnlockowymi. W efekcie otrzymałyśmy ponad 58 tysięcy słów tekstu. Nie planowałyśmy go publikować, ale kilka osób wyraziło chęć przeczytania go; oto i on.  
>  Od strony technicznej: _Trójkąt_ jest roleplayem, co oznacza, że punkt widzenia postaci zmieniał się z każdym "odpisem". Początkowo miałyśmy zlikwidować nagłówki, ale chyba nie ma sensu udawać, że ten tekst nie jest tym, czym jest. Poza tym będą pojawiały się w nim raczej… graficzne sceny łóżkowe, M/F, M/M i F/M/M. Ostrzegamy.  
>  Możliwe, że przy redagowaniu tekstu umknęły nam jakieś błędy. Prosimy bardzo o zgłaszanie ich.  
> Życzymy miłej przejażdżki,  
> Luna i Jan.

JOHN

John był szczęśliwy. Miał narzeczoną, która może nie była oszałamiającą pięknością z okładki, ale była ładna. Piękna na swój sposób. I nieziemsko bystra, nie tak jak Sherlock (wtedy byłaby niebiańsko bystra), ale wciąż mądrzejsza od większości ludzi jakich znał. Holmes pewnie by ją ztolerował... O ile w ogóle byłby z nią, gdyby on żył. Mary była też dobra, bardzo dobra. Rozumiała go, fascynowała się jego blogiem, zachęcała aby opisał brakujące sprawy... Ludzie może i zrozumieli, że Sherlock był tylko ofiarą, ale dla Johna było to za późno. O jeden skok za późno.

Zresztą, to że media odszczekały swoje obelgi skierowane do detektywa, było częściowo zasługą Mary. Oczywiście, Molly i Lestrade wierzyli, że to wszystko kłamstwa (chociaż Greg nie mógł się do tego przyznać publicznie), ale Mary... Ona zrobiła wszystko. John na początku jej nie ufał. Przedstawiła się jako znajoma Molly ze studiów, pani patolog, która przeszła na drogę wydawcy powieści kryminalnych. Chciała, aby wydał dzięki niej bloga w formie dziennika, przekonywała, że "wierzy w Sherlocka Holmesa". Wyśmiał ją. Prawie nikt nie wierzył w Sherlocka. Wiele tygodni minęło nim pozwolił, aby chociaż trochę się do niego zbliżyła.

Pomogła mu z żałobą, rozumiała go tak dobrze, to co czuł do detektywa, to co ich łączyło... co mogło ich łączyć. Akceptowała to, że tak naprawdę wciąż cierpiał. Pokochał ją, ona jego i rozumiała to, że częściowo wciąż kochał Sherlocka. Nie odrzucała go z tego powodu, nie chciała aby o nim zapomniał. Była cudowna. I taka odważna. W wielu kwestiach.

Tego dnia czuł się zmęczony, trochę smutny. To była trzecia rocznica zakończenia procesu Jima Moriarty'ego, tego w którym został uniewinniony, tego który był prologiem jego ostatecznego planu. Mary była wyrozumiała, leżała z nim rano w łóżku, specjalnie dla niego wzięła sobie kilka dni wolnego, leżała tak i dotykała go delikatnie, całowała. A John tylko siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i myślał o wszystkim co się podziało.

To było rano.

Teraz stał w salonie, oddychając ciężko, czując tępy ból w mocno zaciśniętej pięści. Czuł, że jest czerwony na twarzy... i niczego nie rozumiał.

Na ziemi na wpół leżał, jęczący z bólu Sherlock Holmes, którego właśnie uderzył w tą jego pieprzoną, przemądrzałą mordę. Bardzo żywy Sherlock Holmes.

John sam nie wiedział, czy chce krzyczeć, płakać, rzucić się na niego celem dalszego bicia, czy...

 

MARY

Zaklęła wychodząc z kuchni i widząc co jej narzeczony wyprawia.

\- John, do cholery – powiedziała, klękając przy głowie Holmesa. Był nieprzytomny. – Musiałeś przemeblowywać mu twarz tutaj? Pani Hudson zabije cię za krew na dywanie.

Gdyby wiedziała, że to tak się skończy, pomyślałaby dwa razy przed wpuszczeniem detektywa pięć minut temu. Albo by go chociaż ostrzegła.

 

JOHN

Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Mary zachowywała się, jakby sama nie była w szoku... przecież musiała go rozpoznać... Sherlock może i był chudszy (chociaż nie tak chudy, jak bywał w czasie ich znajomości), miał blond włosy (wyglądał absurdalnie) i dresy (które John miał ochotę z niego zerwać, bo były dresami, nie jego cudownymi garniturami), ale to wciąż ten sam Sherlock. Po ciosie po podłodze potoczyła się jedna z soczewek kontaktowych, które zmieniały kolor jego oczu na brązowe, ale nie było wątpliwości... To jebany, zasrany, martwy ale żywy Sherlock Holmes. Na ich podłodze... z Mary, która sprawdzała czy wszystko ok - z nosa popłynęła krew, ale nie był złamany.

Gdy jego narzeczona poprosiła, aby pomógł jej przenieść, wciąż słaniającego się detektywa na kanapę. Użyła jego imienia... A John jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiał co się dzieje.

\- Mary... co do kurwy nędzy...? - Spytał cicho, gdy odciągnęła go do kuchni. - Co... on... jak... czemu jesteś... nie wiem! Taka spokojna?!

 

MARY

\- Przestanę być spokojna, jeśli się nie uspokoisz! – syknęła. – Usiądź.

Musiała powtórzyć to ostatnie kilka razy, zanim John posłuchał.

\- To długa historia, ale nie przerywaj mi za bardzo.

I opowiedziała o tym, jak odnalazła Sherlocka.

*

Zaczęło się... cóż, na początku. Mała i słodka Molly Hooper zadzwoniła do niej dwa i pół roku temu, czy nie chciałaby zwrócić uwagi na blog jej przyjaciela Johna Watsona. Mary trochę zajęło skojarzenie jego nazwiska z tą sprawą samobójstwa jakiegoś detektywa, ale gdy w końcu to skojarzyła, uznała, że jej wydawnictwo nie może przepuścić tej szansy. Rodzinny interes który odziedziczyła (i który znacznie usprawniła) radził sobie doskonale, ale zawsze lubiła opowieści detektywistyczne i chciała zacząć jakąś kryminalną serię non-fiction u siebie.

John nie dał się łatwo znaleźć, a potem nie łatwo było go przekonać, że ma dobre intencje. Nie dziwiła mu się, naprawdę. Gdyby sama przeszła tyle co on też by się zamknęła. W końcu dotarła do jego wnętrza i odbierało jej mowę za każdym razem gdy to sobie przypominała. Lekko drżał, gdy opowiadał jej całą historię a gdy doszedł do skoku... Płakali oboje.

\- Kochałeś go – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni. Wtedy Watson całkiem się załamał. Zaprzeczał i bronił się tylko chwilę, potem przyznał jej się, że nigdy nie powiedział tego nawet swojej terapeutce.

Wspierała Johna przez całą tą ważną rozmowę (i później, bo po zaledwie tygodniu zaprosił ją do kawiarni pod jego mieszkaniem, aby "porozmawiać o jego książce", a o której wcale nie rozmawiali, tylko John opowiadał różne ciekawostki o Sherlocku, o sobie, a pół roku później mieszkali już razem na Baker Street), ale jednocześnie wsłuchiwała się w jego opowieść, próbując wyłapać fakty, które... które jej nie pasowały. Potem dyskretnie wypytała Molly i znajomego Johna, Lestrade i po jakimś czasie z pomocą całej trójki przedstawili opinii publicznej "jak to naprawdę było z Upadkiem Raichenbacha".

Ale robiła też coś na własną rękę. Coś co wywnioskowała z rozmowy z Molly i z rozmów z Johnem.

Planowała, jak dotrzeć do Sherlocka Holmesa, który raczej na pewno nie był tak martwy jak się wszystkim wydawało.

To była kwestia czasu, kiedy Holmes wróci. Przygotowała się na to, ale to, ze udało jej się na niego trafić było chyba znakiem od niebios. Odnalazła Sherlocka i spotkała się z nim tak, aby John o niczym nie wiedział. Gdyby wiedział byłby z niej dumny, bo wymagało to sporo odwagi. Zaproponowała nieufnemu Holmesowi pomoc, którą ten odrzucił. Nie była zawiedziona, bo tego się spodziewała, ale enigmatycznie obiecała detektywowi, ze pewnie się jeszcze spotkają.

\- Wątpię – powiedział wtedy. Jego mina gdy otwierała mu dzisiaj drzwi do 221b była po prostu bezcenna.

\- Panno... Morstan, co...

\- Niedługo będę panią Morstan-Watson, głupolu, teraz wchodź na górę. John drzemie na górze, mogę ci zrobić herbaty, ale nie będzie zachwycony...

I nie był.

\- Nie rób takiej miny, Ham – powiedziała potem do narzeczonego. – Nie mogłam ci powiedzieć, bo chciałbyś go znaleźć, a wiem coś jeszcze o tej całej sprawie. On wrócił, bo TY jesteś teraz w niebezpieczeństwie.

 

JOHN

Wiedziała... od kilku tygodni wiedziała. John chwycił się za głowę, szumiało mu w uszach.

\- Oczywiście, że chciałbym go znaleźć! - Warknął. - To...

Odwrócił się w stronę salonu, który przez te wszystkie lata niewiele się zmienił... W drzwiach stał Sherlock, który przystawiał rękaw jasnej bluzy do wciąż lekko krwawiącego nosa. Sherlock Holmes. Żywy. Bardzo żywy. Mary klepnęła go lekko w ramię, jakby zachęcająco. Ona to rozumie, ale... czy zrozumie jeżeli coś by z nim zrobił? Nie. Nie jest aż tak wyrozumiała.

Wstał na nogach jak z waty i podszedł do detektywa, który tylko mocniej się spiął. Ostrożnie dotknął jego twarzy - spuchnięta od uderzenia... był też kilkudniowy zarost. Przytulił go mocno.

\- Przyrzekam, że jeżeli odstawisz mi jeszcze taki numer, ty fiucie, cię gdy będziesz spał...

Usłyszał nerwowe parsknięcie Mary, oraz cichy, bardzo słaby śmiech Sherlocka. Odsunął się i spojrzał na niego.

\- A teraz mów jakie zagrożenie i jak... Ty o tym wiesz? - Odwrócił się i spojrzał na narzeczoną. Od tego wszystkiego kręciło mu się w głowie. Powinien usiąść.

 

MARY

Usiedli przy stole, ona i Sherlock po obu stronach Johna. Każde z nich miało przed sobą parujący kubek herbaty.

\- To była pierwsza rzecz jaką jej powiedziałem, gdy mnie tu wpuściła - powiedział Sherlock, ku jej wielkiej uldze. Potem zaczął opowiadać, o Moriartym, o “kluczu”, którego tak naprawdę nie było, o tym jak przechytrzył Jima, w końcu w jaki sposób sfingował swoją...

\- Molly ci pomagała? - szepnęła z niedowierzaniem. Taka niepozorna, taka załamana... A tu proszę, kluczowa postać spisku! Musi ja zaprosić na drinka.

\- Jej pomoc była nieodzowna - powiedział Sherlock patrząc na swój kubek. - John, ja... liczyłem się z tym, ze będę musiał “umrzeć”. Wiedziałem, że to może się stać, ale... miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał skoczyć. Ale gdybym tego nie zrobił - głos mu się załamał. Nagle wyglądał o wiele starzej i szczuplej, szczególnie, że Mary widziała “prawdziwego” Sherlocka wcześniej tylko na zdjęciach. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i nagle jego twarz znów była kamienna. - Gdybym nie popełnił wtedy samobójstwa, musiałbym dziś nosić żałobę po tobie, pani Hudson i Lestrade.

 

JOHN

Słuchał Sherlocka ze zdenerwowaniem. Był przerażony... jednocześnie czuł niesamowitą ulgę. Holmes żył. John miał ochotę chwycić jego twarz i pocałować namiętnie, ale... Nie mógł. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć - szepnął cicho. Detektyw spojrzał na niego całkowicie rozbity. Musiał być wykończony, nie było go trzy lata. John chciał zapytać jak sobie radził co robił przez te wszystkie lata, ale widział że to za wcześnie. - Chryste, mogłeś mi powiedzieć...

Sherlock zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- A zagrożenie? O co ci chodzi?

I czy wróciłbyś w ogóle, gdybyś wiedział, że jestem bezpieczny? - Pomyślał, czując jak coś rozrywa mu serce.

\- Sherlock, proszę...

 

MARY

Holmes długo patrzył w swój kubek. Jego dłoń lekko drżała, knykcie dłoni były białe od zacisku. Mary zastanawiała się, czy detektyw czuje się winny: zniknął, aby ocalić Johna, aby uratować wszystkich ludzi, którzy dla niego coś znaczyli. A mimo to teraz musi zmartwychwstać nie dlatego, że oczyścił swoje imię i jest wolny, tylko by znów ratować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który nie zwątpił w niego nawet na chwilę.

Pełne usta Holmesa uchyliły się. Drżały, tak jak jego dłonie.

\- Przez ten czas, po... – przełknął. – ścigałem ludzi Moriarty'ego. Ścigałem wszystkich, którzy mogli być dla was zagrożeniem, jeśli przedwcześnie bym się zdemaskował. Został... został już tylko jeden.

Gdy pił herbatę zapadła cisza. Mary i John wpatrywali się w detektywa w napięciu.

\- Planowałem się ujawnić jakiś czas po tym jak wystawię go policji. Chciałem napisać list, stopniowo wszystkich przygotować, że jednak żyję. Mycroft chyba się domyśla... Molly wspierała mnie finansowo ten cały czas, wiec żyłem wyjątkowo skromnie – machnął niedbale na swoje ubranie. – Nie chciałem... przybywać bez zapowiedzi – znów wpatrzył się w swój kubek, zaczął oddychać nierówno i szybko. - Docierały do mnie pogłoski, że wszyscy układają sobie życie, ja... cały czas pamiętam co mi wtedy powiedziałeś, John. Przyjaciele nas chronią. Lestrade, Molly, pani Hudson i ty... teraz to ja muszę zrobić wszystko aby was ochronić.

 

JOHN

Czuł jak coś ściska mu żołądek. Zaniemówił... Słowa Sherlocka, zwłaszcza te ostatnie, sprawiły że zabolało go serce. Otworzył usta, zamknął je... i tak kilka razy.

\- Sherlock - szepnął cicho. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał strasznie. - Ty nas wtedy ochroniłeś, nas wszystkich - położył mu rękę na wychudzonym ramieniu. - Uratowałeś mnie... To raczej ja jestem ci coś winny.

Detektyw spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Kimkolwiek jest ten gnój, który ci pozostał, możesz na mnie liczyć, rozumiesz? - Uśmiechnął się słabo. - Naprawdę. Pod jednym warunkiem. Popracujemy nad tym rano. Zjesz coś, umyjesz się i zdrzemniesz... Twoja... Twoja sypialnia jest niezmieniona.

Boże, musiał brzmieć żałośnie.

 

MARY

Obserwowała chwilę jak jej narzeczony i jego niedawno jeszcze uznany za zmarłego przyjaciel patrzą na siebie. Tak jakby przez chwilę wszystko wokół zniknęło, nawet ona. Byli tylko oni dwaj: Sherlock i John, znowu razem na Baker Street.

Nagle Holmes opadł do przodu, wciskając głowę w ramię wyraźnie zdziwionego Johna. ciałem detektywa przebiegały dreszcze gdy pokrywający go kamienna sarkofag, przez którego ludzie nie mogli zajrzeć do jego wnętrza, zobaczyć co się dzieje w duszy Sherlocka Holmesa, pękał, jak skorupka jajka. John objął go mocno i sam zaczął się trząść.

Wstała wtedy i zostawiła dwóch mężczyzn, płaczących nad trzema straconymi latami,  samych w kuchni. Jeśli Sherlock ma tu na razie zamieszkać, musi spróbować przygotować panią Hudson na jego zmartwychwstanie. Może też zamówi coś do jedzenia. Czekają ich wszystkich ciężkie dni.

 

JOHN

Nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu ze strony Sherlocka, ale przyjął go i sobie samemu pozwolił na łzy. To znaczy, jak na Holmesa to był wybuch... nigdy nie widział go płaczącego... chyba, chyba tylko wtedy, na dachu... ale nawet jeżeli tak było, to były to samotne łzy.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś - szepnął cicho.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Mary gdzieś zniknęła. Poczuł się trochę winny, ale... nie mógł się zachować inaczej. Nie teraz, nie gdy Sherlock Holmes okazał się być bardzo żywy. Spojrzał na niego, zaniedbanego i wycieńczonego, ale wciąż... pięknego. Prawie położył mu obie dłonie na policzkach i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Nie, tego już w ogóle nie mógł zrobić.

Wstał powoli i machnął na Sherlocka, aby poszedł za nim. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę niegdysiejszej sypialni detektywa, którą trzeba było tylko odkurzyć i ponownie nadawała się do zamieszkania.

\- Mówię, umyj się, jak wyjdziesz będziesz mógł... musiał coś zjeść, a później odpoczniesz i rano zajmiemy się tym psychopatą - uśmiechnął się słabo. - Poczekał na ciebie prawie trzy lata, poczeka i jedną noc...

Sherlock przytaknął powoli, chyba stwierdzając, że to dobry pomysł. John przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, gdy Holmes wyjmował ubrania z szafy. Może nie były świeże, ale... naprawi to, później.

Mary pojawiła się w salonie kilka minut później. Zastała go siedzącego na kanapie, totalnie oszołomionego. Wyciągnął do niej rękę.

 

MARY

Podeszła do Johna w milczeniu. Chwyciła jego rękę a palce drugiej wsunęła w jego włosy. Gładziła skalp lekarza, masowała skórę głowy, próbując przynieść mu ulgę, chociaż trochę.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie - pochyliła się i go objęła, siadając mu na kolanach.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się słabo, obejmując ją w talii. Przycisnął ją do siebie, czując jak jej krągła pierś opiera się o jego ciało. Miała na sobie tylko jego koszulkę, był w stanie wyczuć jak pierś odkształca się nieznacznie.

\- A co? Zamierzasz mnie zostawić, bo on wrócił...? - Pocałował ją lekko w ramię. - Myślisz, że ja odejdę, czy może chcesz mnie porzucić dla niego?

 

MARY

Zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- A co, chcesz odejść? - pociągnęła go lekko za włosy - Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, mały draniu.

Myślała o tym właściwie już w chwili gdy odnalazła Sherlocka i gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że wróci. Zrozumiałaby gdyby John tak zrobił. Tak naprawdę to zawsze była, ona i inne jego dziewczyny, “tą druga”. Sherlock miał pierwszeństwo i akceptowała to.

Właściwie, to gdyby John miał już ją z kimś zdradzić, to chciałaby aby to był Sherlock. Tylko on był dla Johna lepszy niż ona.

\- Cieszę się, Ham. Cieszę się, że wrócił do ciebie. Że znowu, cholera... Że Sherlock Holmes żyje i będziecie znów jak papużki nierozłączki - wytarmosiła jego policzek. - Jesteście obaj popierdolonymi szajbusami i będziecie mi sprawiać mnóstwo kłopotów, ale będziemy mieli wspólne konto w banku, więc wytrzymam.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się, słysząc jej słowa. Oparł głowę o jej ramię i uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.

\- Jakbyś miała dwójkę niesfornych dzieci, co? - Pocałował ją w policzek.

Odchylił się do tyłu i przycisnął narzeczoną do siebie. Gładził jej długie włosy, które dzisiaj wyjątkowo były rozpuszczone. Składając pocałunek na jej głowie, zastanawiał się, w co w zasadzie się pakuje. Ujął jej miękką dłoń, na palcach miała małe zacięcia pozostawione przez papier. Nie pamiętał już ile razy widział ją kartkującą jakąś książkę, raniąc sobie przy tym palce. Jej dłonie przypominały mu wtedy o rękach Sherlocka i śladach po eksperymentach, albo strunie, która wymknęła się spod kontroli.

\- Nie będzie tak jak kiedyś - odparł, niemal smutnie. Pokręcił głową, spoglądając na nią. - Zmieniliśmy się, mam ciebie...

Wciąż słyszał szum płynącej wody.

\- Dużo będzie zależeć od ciebie.

 

MARY

Milczała chwilę słuchając szumu wody dobiegającego z łazienki. Nie, na razie nie ma chyba siły myśleć o tym, co John chciał przez to powiedzieć.

\- Hej, Ham - szepnęła znów masując jego skronie wplecionymi w jego włosy palcami. - Jak On się wykąpie i pójdzie spać, pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zacisnął dłoń na jej piersi. Przyciągnął Mary do siebie i wpił się w jej usta.

\- Kochanie, po co w ogóle pytasz - szepnął. - Tylko będziemy musieli być bardzo cicho, aby go nie obudzić.

 

MARY

\- Pewnie będzie twardo spał. Myślę, że jest na nogach od wieków i zaśnie jak niemowlę, przy tym mocno jak suseł.

Całowali się chwilę. To nie były gorące i namiętne pocałunki jak w pierwszych dwóch tygodniach ich związku; te świadczyły o tym, że dwoje ludzi zna się doskonale i wciąż się kocha.

\- Chcesz abym uwolniła moją męską końcówkę - zamrugała filuternie, wstając. Sherlock chyba zakręcił wodę w łazience.

 

JOHN

Odchrząknął cicho. To brzmiało kusząco, nawet bardzo, sądząc po stanie jego spodni, aż za bardzo, ale...

\- Mogę wtedy myśleć o nim - przyznał szczerze.

 

MARY

\- Wiem. Nie przeszkadza mi to, kochanie. A myślę, że może to być dla ciebie przyjemne, szczególnie, gdy teraz wiesz, ze żyje. I rozpiera cię nierozładowana energia.

\- Poza tym - powiedziała, pochylając się nad nim i łapiąc go mocno za włosy, ciągnąc za nie i widząc jak jej narzeczony walczy z grymasem, który chce wypłynąć na jego twarz - pewien paskudny mały łotr był dzisiaj bardzo niegrzeczny i zakrwawił dywan pani Hudson. Myślę, że należy mu się lanie.

 

JOHN

Wciągnął powietrze ze świstem. Z podniecenia chyba zakręciło mu się w głowie. Przełknął głośno ślinę, patrząc na nią żarłocznie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zaśnie tak, żeby nas nie usłyszał.

Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, to pewnie zamówione przez Mary jedzenie. Jego narzeczona zeszła na dół, a John z trudem wstał i poszedł przygotować nową herbatę. Pierwszy do kuchni wszedł Sherlock, z mokrymi, blond włosami. John parsknął mimowolnie na jego widok.

\- Będziemy musieli cię zafarbować...

 

SHERLOCK

Słysząc słowa Johna złapał przewieszony przez ramię ręcznik i zaczął pocierać swoją głowę. To było dla kamuflażu, ale czy John myśli, że nie czuje się jak idiota z takimi włosami?

\- Nie miałem czasu - bąknął siadając.

\- Ham! - usłyszał wołanie z dołu. To była Morstan - Zejdź na dół po to żarcie, ja płacę!

\- “Ham”? - zapytał, gdy John wszedł z trzema kubełkami chińszczyzny.

 

JOHN

Pozwolił, aby na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Wzruszył ramionami, odstawiając pudełka na stół.

\- Jakoś tak wyszło, że woli mnie tak nazywać. Wiesz, od Hamisha. Uważa, że to... erm... słodsze, czy coś w tym stylu - machnął ręką, czując jak policzki pokrywa mu rumieniec. - Ale proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak - zaśmiał się. Spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Dla ciebie zawsze będę Johnem. Albo idiotą. Albo bloggerem... albo, jak chcesz mnie nazywać.

Blogger. Chyba właśnie, podświadomie podjął decyzję co dalej. Odchrząknął.

\- Więc... kiedy cię farbujemy?

 

SHERLOCK

\- Jak skończymy - mruknął otwierając pudełko. - Mam farbę do włosów w hotelu.

 

JOHN

Skinął lekko głową, otwierając swoje pudełko. Mary coś długo nie było, może zatrzymała ją pani Hudson... Ciekawe jak jej to wyjaśnią.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie - mruknął cicho. Uśmiechnął się do Holmesa, nawet jeżeli ten na niego nie patrzył. - Bardzo.

 

SHERLOCK

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wiedział, że Johnowi go brakowało, wiedział to z raportów, które raz na jakiś czas dostawał do Molly. Ale podejrzewał, że jemu było równie ciężko bez Johna. Tylko, że “mnie brakowało cię bardziej” brzmiało... tanio.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. I to go doprowadzało do szaleństwa!

\- Ja - zaczął ale wtedy do kuchni weszła Mary. Spojrzała na nich i jednak wyszła, z dyplomatycznym, grzecznym uśmiechem. Wzdrygnął się. Musi być dla niej miły, gdyby nie ona John by go zabił. Niespacjalnie, ale jednak.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś przez to przejść - powiedział, przeklinając się w duchu za oficjalny ton. Nie umiał tego powiedzieć inaczej. - To się więcej nie powtórzy.

 

JOHN

Sherlock był sobą, Sherlockiem. Nawet gdy mówił coś tak ważnego, był zakłopotany i sztywny.

\- Mówiłem już - wgryzł się w kawałek kurczaka. - Jeżeli jeszcze kiedyś odstawisz mi taki numer, uduszę cię we śnie - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 

SHERLOCK

Czuł ucisk w piersi. Przez te lata rozłąki czuł go prawie zawsze gdy myślał o Johnie. Irytowało go to, bo nie rozumiał tego uczucia, nie chciał go. Szczególnie teraz, gdy John miał narzeczoną, osobę, która go pragnie i się nim zaopiekuje.

Może to właśnie była prawdziwa natura tego bólu w piersi. Może to wcale nie ból, tylko jego serce, pękające na pół? Nonsens. Jego takie trywialne sprawy jak uczucia nie dotyczą, nie... I John zasługiwał na coś lepszego.

Na kogoś tak dobrego jak on sam.

\- Gdy załatwimy to wszystko, wrócę do hotelu, aż znajdę jakieś mieszkanie. Nie będę wam przeszkadzał.

 

JOHN

Zatkało go. Spojrzał z bólem na Sherlocka, chciał krzyknąć nie, ale wiedział, że nie może, że to nie tylko jego decyzja.

\- Sherlock - szepnął cicho, trochę łamiącym się głosem.

To nie chodziło tylko o to, że detektyw nie chciał z nimi mieszkać (a może z Mary?).... to brzmiało jakby nie chciał go widzieć.

\- Nie...

Co nie? Zresztą i tak nie zdążyłby dokończyć, bo do środka, jakby zaalarmowana tymi słowami, weszła Mary.

 

MARY

Coś się działo, gdy weszła do kuchni. Sherlock wyglądał na wykończonego a John miał minę zbitego szczeniaczka.

\- Sherlock... Mogę ci mówić Sherlock?

\- Proszę - powiedział detektyw. Miał zdegustowaną minę.

\- Cudownie. Mogę cię prosić na chwilę do twojego pokoju? Chciałam ci pokazać, gdzie trzymamy zapasową pościel, abyś sobie ubrał w poszewki. Wnioskując z opowieści Johna śpisz w negliżu i pod prześcieradłem, ale lepiej dzisiaj śpij pod kocem - poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji, gdy Holmes się zaczerwienił. Nie była pewna czy ze wściekłości czy z zakłopotania. - i w pidżamie. John ma kilka za długich par spodni i na pewno odstąpi ci jeden z tych obrzydliwych T-shirtów. Ham, kochanie - zwróciła się do narzeczonego - przynieś mu coś? Słyszałam jak mówiliście o farbie do włosów, a i tak miałam skoczyć na zakupy bo lodówka jest prawie pusta. Ciemny brąz?

 

JOHN

John otworzył szeroko usta i zamknął je z głośnym klapnięciem, gdy usłyszał słowa Mary. O Boże, to nie może się dobrze skończyć. I jeszcze ten rumieniec Sherlocka. Pewnie się teraz zastanawia, co w zasadzie naopowiadał Mary.

\- Pewnie czarna, tak stanowczo jakaś czarna farba - wypalił szybko. - Oczywiście, skoczę - chyba sam się rumieni. Po co przypomniała mu, że Sherlock śpi nago? I dlaczego w ogóle o tym mówiła? Myślała, że... wejdzie mu do łóżka?! Nie. Co to, to nie. - Kupię coś do domu i... takie tam - podszedł do narzeczonej pocałował ją w policzek. - Wkrótce będę. I pożyczajcie z mojej szafy co chcecie.

Gdy wyszedł, zastanowił się czy właśnie, w pewnym sensie, nie zostawił w domu swojej narzeczonej i kochanka... nie. To nie tak. Mary fascynowała się Sherlockiem, to nie mogło się źle skończyć.

 

MARY

Ucieszyła się, że to John jednak poszedł do sklepu. Chyba bał się, że Mary przestanie mu ufać. Głuptas.

Poprowadziła Holmesa do jego dawnego pokoju, w którym praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło od jego fałszywego samobójstwa. Podobno Niewiarygodnej siły perswazji wymagało zmuszenie Johna aby pozwolił pani Hudson na wytarcie kurzu raz w tygodniu! Sherlock chyba był nieco poruszony tym, że jego pokój stał się czymś na kształt mauzoleum, a przynajmniej Mary tak się wydawało.

\- Czasami tu wchodził, wiesz? Widziałam go raz. Wtedy chyba nie płakał, ale stał nad twoim łóżkiem i patrzył na nie - rzuciła na wspomniane łóżko świeżą pościel i prześcieradło. - Ale czasami gdy stąd wychodził miał czerwone oczy. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi.

Sherlock patrzył dziwnie na własne łóżko. Wydawał się spokojnego, ale była pewna, że wewnętrznie krzyczy.

\- Posłuchaj, panie ładny - powiedziała do niego krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - John bardzo za tobą tęsknił, ale jestem pewna, że wiesz o tym. Rozumiem, że moja obecność tu cię irytuje, pewnie mnie nie polubisz, jeśli to co mówi John to prawda i naprawdę jestem do ciebie podobna... Ale jeśli ci na nim zależy zaklinam cię... Musisz tu zostać, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Sherlock patrzył na nią w milczeniu. Wydawał się smutny... Jak na siebie.

\- To zawsze tak wygląda? - Zapytał cicho. Zaryzykowała uśmiech i dotknięcie jego rozjaśnionych loków.

\- Niestety, kochanie. Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Gdy John wrócił, Sherlock już spał.

 

JOHN

Spacer dobrze mu zrobił. Na dworze było chłodniej niż pewnie było w ciągu dnia. Na zmianę szedł wolno i szybko, czując jak targają nim przeróżne emocje. W sklepie był równie nerwowy, aż jeden z ochroniarzy zaczął za nim chodzić i w końcu nieco się opanował. Wybór farby był nielada wyzwaniem. W końcu wziął kilka odcieni, aby Sherlock sam zadecydował (chociaż pani zajmująca się stoiskiem była bardzo pomocna i doradziła co najlepiej zakryje blond włosy a nie byłoby smołą).

Wrócił na Baker Street z trzema siatkami z zakupami. Zastał drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka zamknięte, a z góry dobiegał go dźwięk płynącej wody. Wszystko powoli rozpakował i niepewnie wsunął się do pokoju detektywa, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy to wszystko przypadkiem nie jest tylko snem.

Holmes leżał na brzuchu, śpiąc głęboko. Pochrapywał cicho. John uśmiechnął się smutno, czując jak napięcie odchodzi mu z ramion. Niemal podszedł do łóżka, by dotknąć jego policzka. Zamiast tego trwał chwilę w bezruchu, po czym wycofał się do kuchni. Ostrożnie zamknął drzwi... niech odpocznie.

Wszedł na górę i uśmiechnął się do Mary, która leżała na łóżku całkiem naga, tylko ze strap-onem na biodrach.

\- Wyglądasz olśniewająco - szepnął, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

MARY

Uśmiechnęła się i  wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Chodź do tatusia, Johnny - powiedziała niskim głosem. John zaśmiał się i chwycił jej dłoń. Położyła mu rękę na potylicy gdy usiadł obok niej i ją pocałował.

\- Jeśli wolisz poleżeć i się poprzytulać, to mogę się wykastrować - powiedziała patrząc na jego zmęczoną twarz.

 

JOHN

Usiadł na skraju łóżka i uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. Ujął dłoń Mary i pocałował ją lekko.

\- Może... najpierw przytulanki? Później zobaczymy, więc nie kastruj się jeszcze. Tylko - odsunął się i rozebrał się do bielizny. Miał na sobie czerwone slipki... od czasu gdy był z Mary, mógł nosić tylko takie.

Położył się obok niej i oparł głowę o jej pierś. Przymknął oczy, czując jak otacza go ramieniem. Była cudowna.

 

MARY

Gładziła chwilę jego włosy, później zjechała palcami na kark i łopatki.

\- Może chcesz iść po prostu spać, kochanie? - zapytała. Zwrócił twarz w jej stronę - Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony.

 

JOHN

Przymknął oczy, całując Mary w kark.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś cudowna? Naprawdę cudowna. Kocham cię - mówiąc to mocniej się w nią wtulił. - Dziękuję...

Zasnął niewiele później, wczuwając się w zapach Mary, czując jej palce na swoich włosach... i czując opierającego się o udo strap ona... Prawie jakby byli tu w trójkę.


	2. Koszmar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękujemy za ciepłe przyjęcie!
> 
> Od następnego rozdziału na początku każdej notki będą ostrzeżenia odnośnie bezeceństw, które bohaterowie będą popełniać. 
> 
> Z tego co obliczyłam do 10 rozdziału zostaną dodane co najmniej dwa tagi. 
> 
> Luna i Jan.

MARY

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny później Sebastian Moran był wsadzany w radiowóz, a ona, John ze zdartym kolanem i siniakami na szyi oraz Sherlock z rozciętą wargą i lekkim wstrząsem mózgu w  pełnym ulgi milczeniu patrzyli na zatrzymujących go policjantów.

Nie chcieli jej na początku ze sobą zabrać. John martwił się, że coś jej się stanie, ale Holmes uważał, że będzie piątym kołem u wozu. Najedzony i względnie wypoczęty był jeszcze bardziej drażliwy. Okazała się jednak przydatna. Żaden z nich nie powiedział tego na głos, ale gdyby jej tam nie było, na otarciach i drobnych skaleczeniach by się nie skończyło. Ktoś, kogo napastnik się nie spodziewa na miejscu konfrontacji a kto jest gotów przywalić mu w głowę krzesłem gdy próbuje udusić przyszłego męża tego kogoś, zawsze się przydaje.

Ktoś zawiadomił prasę, pierwsi reporterzy już się pojawiali aby zrobić zdjęcie "cudownie ocalonemu geniuszowi" i jego "wiernemu przyjacielowi". To miało swoje dobre strony, bo gdyby nie obecność prasy, Sherlock pewnie miałby twarz ponownie przemeblowaną, tym razem przez Lestrade. Już wystarczy, że pani Hudson go rano spoliczkowała.

 

JOHN

Czuł krążącą w żyłach adrenalinę. Serce biło mu szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w ostatnich latach. Przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o pracę. Mimo wszystko uśmiechał się, a w uszach szumiała mu krew. Nawet jeżeli Sebastian Moran próbował go udusić, czuł się wyśmienicie. Był podniecony... intelektualnie i fizycznie. I sam nie wiedział, kto bardziej go w tym momencie kręcił. Genialny Sherlock, czy odważna Mary.

Bał się, oczywiście, że się bał... Gdy powiedziała, że chce z nimi iść. Jeszcze bardziej się bał, gdy uderzyła Morana krzesłem, mógł się w końcu na nią rzucić, zrobić jej coś. Zamiast tego to John rzucił się na niego, chociaż wciąż ledwo oddychał.

Teraz był dumny ale i przerażony wszystkimi dziennikarzami. Nie miał najlepszych wspomnień, jeżeli chodziło o te sępy. Zaczęli się wokół nich zbierać, przystawiać mikrofony. John czuł, że cały się spina, przypominając sobie jak łazili za nim po skoku Sherlocka, jak zamęczali. Gdzieś z tyłu widział Lestrade i jego ekipę, którzy patrzeli na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, stanowczo odsuwając jeden z mikrofonów.

 

MARY

John miał uraz do prasy, wiedziała o tym, ale zdziwiła się, widząc jak Sherlockowi z trudem wychodzi ignorowanie ich. Chyba jeszcze nie zeszło z niego napięcie, martwiła się, że teraz się załamie, albo zrobi coś idiotycznego. Wciąż widziała jego twarz, gdy Moran zaczął dusić Johna.

Dziennikarzy było coraz więcej, wkurzali ja też coraz bardziej. w końcu wysunęła się na przód, przed Johna i Sherlocka. Nie była sama pewna co robi, gdy powiedziała:

\- Nazywam się Mary Morstan i jestem rzecznikiem prasowym Sherlocka Holmesa, na wszystkie pytania otrzymają państwo odpowiedzi jutro, na konferencji prasowej. Dziękuje bardzo i żegnam.

Chwyciła dłoń Johna, złapała Sherlocka za nadgarstek i pociągnęła ich w stronę taksówki, podczas gdy głosy dziennikarzy tworzyły małe piekiełko.

 

JOHN

Wsiadając do taksówki zaczął się szeroko uśmiechać. Mignęła mu jeszcze blado-czerwona twarz Lestrade oraz rozwścieczone oczy Donovan. Później, zajmą się nimi później.

Wylądował na środku kanapy z Mary i Sherlockiem po bokach.

\- Gdzie? - Burknął taksówkarz, który przyglądał im się podejrzliwie w lusterku.

\- Restauracja Angelo - wypalił. - No co? Trzeba to uczcić. Dam mu znać, że będziemy... - wyjął komórkę, ale po chwili położył ją sobie na kolanach i chwycił twarz Mary. Pocałował namiętnie narzeczoną. - Jesteś niesamowita, genialna, fantastyczna - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Odwrócił się w stronę detektywa, który miał minę zbitego psa. Jego też chciał pocałować, równie namiętnie.

\- Ty też, kretynie... jesteś nieziemskim idiotą - uśmiechnął się szeroko, z trudem trzymając ręce na kolanach.

Mógłby się tu na niego rzucić, zacząć całować, rozbierać...

 

SHERLOCK

Jak... Jak on mógł mówić to jej? Ona tylko... tylko przyszła na doczepkę i...

Nie mógł nawet powiedzieć, że przeszkadzała. Pomogła im, uratowała praktycznie im życie i jeszcze... Odciągnęła ich od prasy, a nie miał siły na konfrontację z nimi wszystkimi.

Mimo to był zły. Kiedy jej nie było John tylko jemu mówił, że był wspaniały...

Jemu powiedział tylko, że jest idiotą. To było pieszczotliwe, wiedział, ale i tak był jedynie “idiotą”. Mary była teraz dla Johna “genialna i niesamowita”.

U Angelo się trochę rozchmurzył, bo restaurator rozpłakał się widząc go żywego. Jako pierwszy powitał go nie ciosem w twarz tylko objęciem i zrobiło mu się dziwnie ciepło, gdy zdał sobie, jaki ten mężczyzna jest do niego przywiązany i jak bardzo cieszy się, że żyje.

\- Będę mógł się wprowadzić do mojego dawnego pokoju, jak sądzę? - skierował to pytanie do ich obojga, chociaż patrzył w twarz Mary. Chyba trafnie wydedukował, komu John powierzył spodnie w tym związku.

 

JOHN

Wydawało mu się, że Sherlock jest rozczarowany... Chciał, naprawdę chciał nazwać go niesamowitym, cudownym, genialnym, ale... Jezu, wszystko było o tyle bardziej skomplikowane.

Wypił więcej wina niż powinien i gdy Sherlock zadał swoje pytanie, natychmiast miał gotową odpowiedź.

\- Oczywiście! Prawda, kochanie? - uśmiechnął się w stronę narzeczonej. Mary skrzywiła się z grymasem, ale mimo wszystko przytaknęła. - Zostań z nami...

Ze mną.

Angelo jak zwykle podawał im wszystko za darmo. Zresztą, miał gotować także na ich ślub i nawet w tym upierał się na brak opłat. W głowie szumiało mu od wina.

 

MARY

Nie miała nic większego przeciwko Sherlockowi, ale jego ostentacyjna zazdrość była trochę denerwująca. Miał zamiar teraz urządzać zawody, kogo John lubi bardziej?

\- Zostań tak długo jak zechcesz - powiedziała sącząc wino. Uśmiechnęła się też lekko, bo chyba zrozumiała co Sherlock imputował kierując to pytanie do niej. Biedny Holmes, nawet nie podejrzewa, co taka Herod-Baba jak ona robi biednemu Johnowi. Kto wie, może będzie chciał małego ruchanka nawet dzisiaj w nocy? Niegrzeczny Ham ma wciąż zaległe klapsy za wczoraj.

Ona i Sherlock w przeciwieństwie do Johna byli trzewi - cóż, trzeźwiejsi -  więc po chwili zaczęli dyskutować szczegóły jutrzejszej konferencji prasowej. Poczuła nagle rękę na udzie.

\- John, nie pijesz już więcej - powiedziała opróżniając jego kieliszek do końca i odstawiając go jak najdalej od rąk lekarza. Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

 

JOHN

Udo Mary było cudowne. Pełne, miękkie, silne... Chyba patrzył na nią pożądliwie, bo tylko się śmiała i go karciła... Och, chciał, żeby go skarciła.

Przez stół zobaczył twarz Sherlocka akurat gdy Mary po raz kolejny mruknęła coś o tym, aby się uspokoił. Nie patrzała na żadnego z nich, co było zaletą. John czuł jak pęka mu serce. Holmes patrzył na to wszystko z bólem w oczach.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił w powietrze, sam nie wiedząc czy do niej, do niego, czy do całej knajpy. Odsunął rękę, ale nie odsunął się od Mary. Odchrząknął chwilę później, czując jak Mary opiera się o niego i obejmuje ramieniem. Było mu z tym dobrze, nawet bardzo, ale... paradoksalnie brakowało mu kogoś z drugiej strony. - Co jutro z tą konferencją? - Spytał cicho. - To genialne... ale chyba też głupie, w ogóle tego nie przemyślałaś, prawda?

 

MARY

Pogłaskała go po głowie.

\- To nie na twój pijacki trans, Mój ty Dionizosie - pocałowała go w policzek. Sherlock milczał patrząc w okno. Johnowi oczy zaczynały się chyba kleić.

\- Nie kłopocz się wołaniem rachunku, on i tak się nie zgodzi, abyś go zapłaciła - powiedział detektyw wciąż patrząc okno. Nie musiała być skierowany w jej stronę, aby widzieć jak wyjmuje portfel.

Położyła banknot dziesięciofuntowy na blacie i postawiła na nim podgrzewacz w szklaneczce, aby nie zwiał jej podmuch wiatru.

\- Nikt nie zabrania mi zostawić napiwku, prawda? - Powiedziała zaczepnie. Sherlock przyglądał jej się, badał. Szukał słabych punktów w osłonie.

Na razie żadnych nie znalazł, więc w milczeniu (nie licząc Johna który był bardzo wesoły) wyszli z restauracji i udali się na Baker Street.

 

JOHN

Konferencja była jednym wielkim szumem. Siedział przy stole, wśród ludzi którym można było zadawać pytania. To znaczy jemu, Sherlockowi i Mary. Był na kacu i najchętniej zostałby w łóżku z swoją narzeczoną, która wyraźnie dała rano do zrozumienia, że czeka go kara za odwlekanie seksu.

Do niego było mało pytań. Czy wiedział. Jak się z tym czuje. Przez większość czasu przyglądał się twarzy oszołomionego Lestrade, który stał  tyłu sali. Była też wściekła jak osa Donovan oraz zniesmaczony Anderson, oboje skupieni na Sherlocku.

W tłumie dopatrzył się nawet tej suki Riley. Czuł dziką satysfakcję, pewnie bardzo niezdrową. Jeżeli jej kariera nie poszła z dymem wcześniej, teraz po prostu nie miała szans. Już wyglądała gorzej, na zaniedbaną. Pamiętał jej przemądrzałą mordę, gdy zaraz po skoku Sherlocka chodziła za nim i starała się wyciągnąć informację. Dobrze jej tak.

Gdy wszystko się skończyło, był zmęczony i bolała go głowa. Większość pytań mu uciekło, w końcu słyszał już tą opowieść. Zresztą, Sherlock na pewno opowiedział im ją szczerzej, niż na konferencji.

Ze smartfona, absurdalny prezent od Mary, napisał pierwszy wpis na blogu od czasu gdy imię Sherlocka zostało oczyszczone. Bardzo krótkie “Sherlock Holmes żyje i ma się doskonale”. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który był wyraźnie spięty.

\- Mogę to opisać na blogu? - Spytał. - Tak jak nam to opowiedziałeś?

 

MARY

Konferencja była sukcesem, szczególnie jej i Sherlocka.

Z tego, co słyszała, John był niezłym piarowcem dla Holmesa przed Upadkiem Raichenbacha, ale ona miała chyba większe doświadczenie. John był zbyt sztywny publicznie, zbyt zdyscyplinowany. Watson chyba z radością odstąpił jej to stanowisko. Poszło jej chyba znakomicie, bo Sherlock gdy wychodzili nachylił się do niej i powiedział “Dobra robota”. O mało nie pękła z dumy.

Redaktor Riley zauważyła chyba jako pierwsza - no, może jako druga, bo w końcu Sherlockowi nic nie unikało. To było przed konferencją i po chwili detektyw nachylił się do ucha Mary aby powiedziała jej kilka słów. Wstała z zajmowanego przez siebie krzesełka i poszła w stronę dziennikarki.

\- Witam panią, Panno Railey - powiedziała chwytając dłoń zaskoczonej dziewczyny i potrząsając nią energicznie. - Nazywam się Mary Morstan i wprost nie mogłam się doczekać, aby spojrzeć w twarz kobiecie, przez którą mój narzeczony znalazł się w śmiertelny niebezpieczeństwie aż dwa razy.

Railey była oburzona, kojarzyła nazwisko Mary z gazet, z artykułów, które wybieliły Holmesa, pogrążając ją. Po chwili znalazła chyba odpowiednie słowa i otworzyła usta by je powiedzieć, ale Mary była szybsza.

\- Przynoszę pani pozdrowienia od Sherlocka Holmesa - powiedziała cicho, tak cicho aby tylko Kitty mogła to usłyszeć. - Wyraża nadzieję, że uda mu się zepsuć pani reputacje tak gładko i szybko, jak pani udało się to zrobić z jego. Kazał jeszcze dodać, i ja się pod to podłączam, że brzydzi się panią bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

To powiedziawszy, odwróciła się na pięcie i usiadła obok detektywa. Szkoda, że nie przybili sobie piątki, to by chyba ostatecznie przepełniło kielich goryczy przeznaczony Kitty Riley. Kto wie, może to “dobra robota” które Holmes jej szepnął dotyczyło jej rozmowy z tą suką?

Konferencja się skończyła i po kilku bardzo męczących godzinach wreszcie znaleźli się w domu. Pani Hudson zrobiła im kawy i herbaty, szampan chłodził się w lodówce, a Sherlock gładził niewyjmowane z futerału od prawie trzech lat ukochane skrzypce, plumkając cicho na strunach. Siedział na swoim skórzanym fotelu, fotel Johna przypadał dzisiaj pani Hudson, która wróciła na moment do siebie po kieliszki, a sam Watson siedział obok niej na kanapie. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że Sherlock nie usłyszał pytania Johna, ale w końcu ciągnąc za kolejną strunę ukochanego instrumentu, powiedział cicho i spokojnie:

\- Będziesz wiedział co przemilczeć a co podkreślić. Zawsze to potrafiłeś.

Uśmiechał się delikatnie, mówiąc to. Mary odniosła wrażenie, że był... szczęśliwy  w tym momencie.

 

JOHN

Siedząc na Baker Street czuł się lepiej. Uśmiechał się, widząc jak pomiędzy Sherlockiem a Mary powstaje nić porozumienia. To było budujące. Cmoknął opartą o niego Mary w policzek.

\- Jestem z was dumny, obojga - mruknął, patrząc na Sherlocka, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego ręka wodziła po biodrze Mary. - Za to jak świetnie to poszło... i za to, że nie rzuciliście się sobie do gardła.

Cieszył się, że znów będzie mógł pisać o sprawach Sherlocka, że będzie mógł napisać na blogu o tym jak ten kretyn przeżył.

Holmes przestał grać równie szybko co zaczął. Rozstrojony instrument brzmiał jak zarzynany kot. Detektyw zajął się strojeniem, a John przyglądał mu się, wciąż gładząc narzeczoną.

\- Jakieś wieści od Mycrofta? - Spytał cicho. Parsknięcie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Pani Hudson wróciła na górę z kieliszkami.

\- No, chłopcy i Mary, trzeba się napić - świergotała radośnie, nalewając szampana. - Za Sherlocka! - Zawołała, gdy wszyscy stali już w kółku.

\- Za Sherlocka - John uśmiechnął się, przyciskając do siebie Mary, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od przyjaciela.

 

SHERLOCK

Był naprawdę zadowolony, że wrócił do domu. Czuł się lepiej na swoim fotelu, ze swoimi skrzypcami, którym przyda się strojenie. To być może nie przydatne dla jego pracy, ale stęsknił się za panią Hudson i za jej domem.

John patrzył na niego intensywnie gdy podnosili kieliszkii. Mary chyba udawała, że tego nie zauważa. Jednocześnie lekarz wciąż przyciskał narzeczoną do siebie, jakby ciepło jej ciała miało mu bezustannie przypominać, że ma się pilnować.

Sherlock czuł się w głębi swojej osoby nieswojo gdy John tak na niego patrzył.

Pamiętał to spojrzenie jeszcze sprzed upadku. Śniło mu się po nocach.

Zanim nadeszły koszmary. Wzdrygnął się.

Mary akurat opowiadała pani Hudson konferencję a John dolewał sobie szampana (klin?), gdy się odezwał.

\- Chyba spróbuję zrobić sobie kilka dni wolnego - powiedział, gdy wrócił na fotel. Mary uśmiechnęła się. To za bardzo przypominało jego uśmiech.

\- Zobaczymy jak długo wytrzymasz bez sprawy - śmiała się... - Z tego co opowiadają w tym domu wnioskuję, że niezbyt długo.

Poczuł, że się rumieni. Do czego to doszło, że flirtuje z nim narzeczona jego przyjaciela?

John wciąż na niego patrzył i Sherlock miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, aby przestał, jednocześnie rozkazując mu nie przestawać. To było dziwne.

 

JOHN

John przełknął ślinę, gdy Sherlock zaczął się rumienić. Aż nalał sobie dodatkowy kieliszek szampana. Przez jego głowę przewinęło się stanowczo zbyt wiele nieprzyzwoitych myśli.

\- Będę z tobą chodził na sprawy, jeżeli chcesz - zaoferował się ochoczo. Praca dorywcza w przychodni i tak nie dawała mu zbyt dużej satysfakcji, a większość pieniędzy dla ich domostwa wnosiła Mary. Spojrzał na narzeczoną, będą musieli o tym porozmawiać.

Siedzenie tak w czwórkę było przyjemne. Tym razem to Mary wypiła więcej (ale najwięcej pani Hudson...). Więc gdy Sherlock odprowadzał radosną staruszkę na dół, John wziął za rękę swoją narzeczoną, ucałował jej dłoń i poprowadził na górę.

\- Jak chcesz mnie ukarać, pani? - Wyszeptał jej do ucha, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się i odwróciła do niego, aby pocałować namiętnie.

\- Dogłębnie, mój słodki łobuziaku - mruknęła, łapiąc go za pośladek.

*

Mmm, to było przyjemne.

Zerżnęła Johna dildem, sprała mu tyłek tak, że był czerwony, potem rozłożyła nogi aby zrobił jej dobrze językiem i palcami. Było niebiańsko.

Było około pierwszej w nocy, gdy zeszli z powrotem na pierwsze piętro. Miała ochotę na herbatę, Johnowi też nie chciało się spać, więc jej towarzyszył. Wiedziała, że gdyby zszedł sam pewnie zajrzałby do Sherlocka, i nawet ja to wbrew pozorom trochę rozbawiło. John zachowywał się, jakby Sherlock był ich adoptowanym, bardzo wyrośniętym dzieckiem.

Dzieckiem, które o mało nie powoduje, że “matka” oblewa się gorącą herbatą, bo zaczyna wrzeszczeć ze swojego pokoju.

Właściwie, to wrzeszczenie nie było odpowiednim słowem. To były płaczliwe, pełne rozpaczy krzyki, trochę nieartykułowanych odgłosów i bardzo wyraźne “Proszę nie, proszę przestań!”

John od razu przebiegł przez kuchnie do pokoju detektywa. Musiała przyznać, ze sama była dość zaniepokojona, widząc jak Sherlock wciąż uwięziony w swoim koszmarze, rzuca się na łóżku.

 

JOHN

Seks był nieziemski. Jeszcze bardziej podniecające było, że musiał zaciskać usta, aby nie wydać z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. Sam to sobie wymyślił i uparł się na to, a Mary miała z tego niesamowity ubaw, tylko bardziej go prowokując ciosami. I swoimi jękami, gdy ją wylizywał i palcował. Po wszystkim leżeli chwilę, oddychając ciężko, otoczeni cudownym zapachem seksu. Mary leżała oparta o niego, a on czuł jak piecze go tyłek.

Po kilku minutach zeszli na dół. Mary stwierdziła, że ma zrobić jej herbatę. Wciągnął na siebie spodnie od piżamy, a ona zarzuciła tylko szlafrok, którym nawet się nie otuliła. Wyglądała niesamowicie.

Właśnie odstawiał swój kubek na stół, gdy usłyszał krzyk Sherlocka. Czuł jak zalewa go zimny pot (nie, nie, nie, niech nic mu nie będzie) i bez namysłu rzucił się w stronę pokoju przyjaciela. W pierwszym odruchu zerknął czy okna są zamknięte, ale były. Dopiero po sekundzie spojrzał na łóżko, na którym Holmes miotał się w koszmarze.

\- Mary, przyniesiesz szklankę wody? - Spytał, siadając na łóżku. Jego narzeczona zaczęła się otulać szlafrokiem i wyraźnie nerwowo przytaknęła. Położył rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny, który niemal natychmiast usiadł przerażony, przez chwilę wyraźnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Po chwili obie dłonie Johna znajdowały się na ramionach Sherlocka i trzymały go pewnie. - To sen, nic więcej...

 

SHERLOCK

Za każdym razem to był ten sam sen: Uciekał. Był w domu w którym to się stało, opuszczonym, pustym domu w Monachium. Dymiący pistolet ściskał kurczowo w dłoni, biegł podpierając się ścian przez labirynt korytarzy, które nagle były długie i zupełnie nielogiczne.

Ten człowiek był jednym z popleczników Moriarty’ego, był bez skrupułów, był...

Był ojcem dwójki dzieci. Małych dzieci, jedno miało ciężką odmianę autyzmu. Nie miały matki, powiesiła się na skutek depresji poporodowej po narodzinach dziewczynki.

Dziewczynki, która trzymając chorego brata za rączkę uśmiechała się do taty robiącego zdjęcie.

Dziewczynki, która stała w każdym pokoju, który mijał biegnąc przez swoją niekończącą się torturę. Która była tuż za nim za każdym razem gdy odważył się spojrzeć za siebie, nie słuchając jego przeprosin, jego błagań by sobie poszła.

Nie chciał zamordować jej ojca.

Niech przestanie za nim łazić!

NIE CHCIAŁ ZABIĆ JEJ OJCA!

NIE--

Zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy poderwał się do siadu. Poczuł zimny pot na czole, spływający po oczach.

\- John - widział, ze lekarz jest przy nim, to dobrze, to znaczy ze jest bezpieczny, że on go obroni, że - John - on mu pomoże, on go uratuje - John...

Starał się opanować oddychanie i drżenie rąk. Szklanka którą mu podano była tak przejmująco zimna. Czuł rozwodniony śluz płynący mu z nosa, łzy które płynęły mimo jego woli.

Miał koszmary jak każdy człowiek, każdy zwyczajny człowiek.

Był “zwyczajny”.

Był żałosny.

 

JOHN

Odebrał szklankę od Mary w drzwiach. Wydawała się nie rozumieć.

\- Proszę, idź na górę... on ciebie jeszcze tak nie zna... nie będzie chciał, abyś go tak widziała... - pocałował ją w policzek. - Wkrótce będę.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i ponownie usiadł na łóżku. Podał przyjacielowi szklankę wody i patrzył na niego, gdy opróżniał ją szybko. Cały drżał. Sherlockiem wstrząsał bezgłośny szloch. John przysunął się bliżej i objął go, przyciskając mocno do siebie. Gładził jego włosy.

\- W porządku, jestem tutaj - szepnął. - Jestem tutaj Sherlock, nic ci nie grozi. Cokolwiek się stało, to przeszłość.

Sherlock mamrotał coś o tym, że jest żałosny. John czuł jak pęka mu serce. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i odsunął od siebie. O dziwo było to nie lada wyzwaniem, bo Holmes uczepił się jego, jakby był ostatnią pewną rzeczą na ziemi.

\- Nie jesteś. Jesteś genialny, niepowtarzalny, szalony pewnie, ale nie żałosny, słyszysz? Nie zwyczajny. Jesteś niesamowity... - przytulił go ponownie, bo cała twarz Sherlocka zdawała się znowu drżeć. Czuł jak palce jego przyjaciela wbijają się w jego skórę.

 

SHERLOCK

John siedział z nim tak długo aż się uspokoił. Był wdzięczny, ale bolała go głowa, szczypały oczy i był naprawdę wykończony.

\- Możesz już iść. Nie będę już krzyczał - powiedział, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie.

MARY

Wróciła na górę i usiadła na łóżku. Nie dziwiła się Johnowi, że nie pozwolił jej tam wejść. Widziała Holmesa gdy jeszcze spał i przeżywał swój koszmar i samo to było wystarczająco straszne.

John też miewał koszmary. O Sherlocku właśnie.

Położyła się, na poduszce, zastanawiając sie, o czym śni Sherlock.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko, wciąż obejmując Sherlocka.

\- To nie chodzi o to, że nie masz krzyczeć - szepnął. Był zmęczony, ale wiedział że musi tu jeszcze zostać. - Nie musisz się też tego wstydzić. Możesz mi o tym mówić, możemy gdzieś usiąść, nawet tu, zamknąć się i być tylko we dwójkę i o tym porozmawiać. Bez Mary. Ona o niczym się nie dowie.

Odsunął się i poklepał go po ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Jestem tu, pamiętaj. Obojętnie co się dzieje, jestem tu dla ciebie.

Holmes wymamrotał ciche podziękowanie, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

\- Sherlock? - odezwał się jeszcze, stojąc w drzwiach. - Cieszę się że jesteś, strasznie mi ciebie brakowało.

Chwilę później był już na górze, obok Mary.

\- Chyba już dobrze, ale pewnie może się powtarzać - westchnął, opadając na łóżko.

 

MARY

Przytaknęła, błądząc myślami po innych rejonach. Mimo wszystko cały ten incydent trochę ją zmartwił i zirytował. Na pewno zepsuł postkoitalny stan zadowolenia i pełności.

\- Wiele przeszedł - powiedziała po chwili, czując na ramieniu palce Johna, głaszczące leciutko jej skórę. - Minie jeszcze sporo czasu nim się wewnętrznie uspokoi. Tak sądzę.

Sięgnęła do lampki nocnej i zgasiła ją, aby po chwili, w przyjemnej cichej ciemności umościć się przy boku Johna.

\- Chodźmy spać. Rano muszę iść do wydawnictwa, więc możecie trochę porozmawiać po męsku.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się słabo, przytulając ją. On i Sherlock rozmawiający po męsku? To będzie komedia. Pocałował Mary w czoło.

\- Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie - wymamrotał. - Dobranoc kochanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział powinien pojawić się w piątek wieczorem (oraz być dłuższy)! _Stay tuned!_


	3. Komplikacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia odnośnie tego rozdziału: **opis zabójstwa w samoobronie, heteroseksualny seks oralny i stosunek waginalny.**

JOHN

Oczywiście wstał pierwszy. Tak było zawsze. Mary wolała pospać sobie do późna i budzenie się rano, bo potrzebowało jej wydawnictwo, było dla niej męczarnią. Zrobił jej śniadanie i kawę do łóżka, przy okazji robiąc coś dla siebie i Sherlocka. Lepiej go dobrze przywitać.

Holmes wypełzł z swojej sypialni dosłownie dwie minuty po wyjściu Mary. Musiał się czuć straszliwie niezręcznie po tym, co podziało się w nocy. John uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

\- Masz śniadanie na stolę, a do kawy wystarczy wcisnąć guziczek na ekspresie - zawołał, popijając swoją kawę przy stole w salonie.

Detektyw dołączył do niego po kilku minutach, niosąc ze sobą tacę. John uśmiechnął się, widząc, że pomimo spania w piżamie, wyszedł z pokoju otulony w prześcieradło.

 

SHERLOCK

Mary już nie było, gdy wyszedł z pokoju. Czuł się fatalnie z tym przedstawieniem, jakie wczoraj urządził, ale trudno.

Wniósł śniadanie na tacy, już jedynie letniej temperatury, ale nie było takie tragiczne.

Jadł je w milczeniu, czując na sobie wzrok Johna. Był zmartwiony. Sherlock chciałby, aby lekarz nie musiał się już o niego martwić. Przynajmniej jakiś czas.

\- Gdy ty to robisz to wydaje się takie łatwe - powiedział cicho, gdy już zjadł tyle, ile potrzebował. Watson spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc dodał - strzelanie do ludzi.

 

JOHN

Czuł jak mocniej zaciska dłonie na kubku. Odstawił go powoli i przyjrzał się Sherlockowi. Ktoś, kto go nie znał, pewnie nie zauważyłby jak bardzo zdenerwowany był jego przyjaciel. John wziął głęboki oddech.

\- To wcale nie jest takie proste - odpowiedział w końcu. - Też zdarzało mi się o tym śnić - spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem.

Sherlock Holmes kogoś zabił. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co podziało się przez te trzy lata. Jak wiele tak naprawdę przeszedł? O ilu rzeczach jeszcze długo mu nie powie? Wstał i podszedł do niego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Możesz ze mną o tym rozmawiać...

 

SHERLOCK

Dłoń Johna na jego ramieniu była ciepła i silna. Pewna. John był tutaj i wszystko mogło być takie jak dawniej.

Ale obawiał się, ze on nie jest już taki jak kiedyś.

\- Był... Jednym z ludzi Moriarty’ego i to się stało w Monachium. W opuszczonej, starej willi. Prowadził podwójne życie. W “pracy” był bezwzględny, a prywatnie... Miał dwójkę dzieci, jedno bardzo chore. Był wdowcem, był...

“Był”. Głos mu się załamał.

\- To... To była obrona konieczna, zaawansowana obrona własna! - Zaczął bełkotać, on, bełkotać... - Gdybym nie strzelił pierwszy, to ten człowiek zabiłby mnie i nie przejmowałby się, że na mnie ktoś czeka w mieście Londyn nad Tamizą, i-i-i brudnymi od mojej krwi rękami głaskałby główkę tej dziewczynki, John, miał przy sobie jej zdjęcie, ja nie wiedziałem, nie miałem wyboru, to... To był wypadek. Ja nie chciałem, ja...

Czuł się żałośnie. Oparł czoło o blat i zakrył głowę ramionami. Chciałby przez chwilę chociaż o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, proszę, niech ktoś mu pomoże, niech ktoś zabierze stamtąd to dziecko!!!

JOHN

Milczał słuchając jego słów. Gdy Sherlock opadł na stół odsunął się na chwilę, aby przynieść sobie krzesło. Holmes poderwał się przerażony, jakby był przekonany, że właśnie go opuszcza.

\- Jestem tu, tylko biorę sobie krzesło...

Sam nie wiedział ile to zajmie.

Po chwili siedział już przy Sherlocku, znowu z ręką na jego ramieniu. Milczał, gładząc powoli napięte mięśnie.

\- Też zabiłem czyjegoś ojca... Pewnie niejednego. I też to przeżyłem - objął go. - To dobrze, że to przeżywasz... Nie miałeś wyboru, Sherlock. Wiem, że to... Boli. Po Afganistanie śniłem głównie o tym, jak mnie postrzelili, ale... Tam? Mnóstwo śniłem o osobach, które zabiłem - urwał. - Koszmary to nic złego... Sam je wciąż miewam...

Lepiej nie mówić mu, o czym wtedy śnił.

\- Nie musisz się tego... Wstydzić.

Sherlock milczał. Musiało być mu ciężko.

\- Rozumiem, że śnisz o tym. I rozumiem, doskonale rozumiem, że to dla ciebie ciężkie. Rozumiem, że nie miałeś wyjścia. I... Szczerze, pewnie gdyby nie ty, zrobiłby to ktoś inny. Te dzieci i tak straciłyby ojca.

 

SHERLOCK

W tym, co mówił John był rozsądek. Miał pewnie rację. Ale mimo to, to poczucie winy nie odchodziło.

\- Zanim cię poznałem nie widziałem jak umiera człowiek. Tylko to, co z niech zostaje w kostnicy - przyznał i odwrócił głowę. Cholera, nie ma się czym chwalić.

 

JOHN

Przypomniał sobie sprawę psa... I wyraz twarzy detektywa, gdy morderca wbiegł na minę. To był czysty szok. Holmes nie wiedział umierających ludzi, widział taksówkarza, ale czy kogoś poza nim? Na swój sposób Sherlock był... Niewinny. Do niedawna. Nawet na sprawach, jeżeli John kogoś zabił, widział tylko końcowy efekt, a nie konającego, wyjącego z bólu człowieka.

\- W porządku - szepnął. - Wszystko jest w porządku.

 

SHERLOCK

John naprawdę chyba go rozumiał.

\- Przeze mnie te dzieci... Zostały sierotami.

Lekarz położył mu dłoń na włosach. Wtedy dopiero na niego spojrzał.

 

JOHN

Gdy Sherlock na niego spojrzał, wydawał się całkowicie rozbity. W drobny mak. Johnowi stanął przed oczami jego przyjaciel, leżący na chodniku, w krwi...

Zamknął na chwilę oczy.

\- Nie wiesz jakim był ojcem - odezwał się w końcu, wciąż dotykając głowy Sherlocka. - Nie dowiesz się. To przeszłość, to ważne abyś o tym nie zapominał, ale.... To ważne, że gdy poczujesz się gotowy, możesz zostawić ją za sobą. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam.

 

SHERLOCK

Milczał chwilę, patrząc na swoje dłonie na stole.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął. - Dziękuję ci, John.

Lekarz potargał jego włosy. Poczuł, że się rumieni. Nikt nie dotykał go wcześniej w ten sposób. To przyjemne...

\- Powinienem przeprosić twoją narzeczoną - dodał już trochę bardziej “swoim” tonem. - Zepsułem wam miłą noc we dwójkę

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy zobaczył jak twarz Watsona staje się jeszcze czerwieńsza niż jego, przed chwilą.

 

JOHN

Poczuł, że rumieni się na słowa Sherlocka. Odchrząknął głośno, cofając rękę. Wydawało mu się, czy na twarzy jego przyjaciela pojawiło się rozczarowanie?

\- Nie, nie musisz. Ona to rozumie. Sama się trochę zaniepokoiła. Chociaż lepiej z nią o tym nie rozmawiaj. W ogóle nie poruszaj tego tematu. Ona... Nie zna ciebie zbyt dobrze.

Miał ochotę uspokajająco pocałować Holmesa w czoło.

 

SHERLOCK

Zmarszczył czoło. To, co John powiedział było dziwne, trochę jakby...

Czyżby był zazdrosny?

John bywał o niego zazdrosny. Gdy Irene Adler zajmowała Sherlockowi czas, Watson wyglądał jakby chciał wydłubać jej oczy.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru jej tego mówić - powiedział sztywno. - To jej nie dotyczy. Jest tylko moim piarowcem.

To ty jesteś moim... Moim przyjacielem.

 

JOHN

Doskonale zrozumiał spojrzenie Sherlocka.

\- Wiem. A ty jesteś moim - parsknął śmiechem, widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy. - Przyjacielem, durniu.

Obaj zaśmiali się cicho. Widział jak napięcie uchodzi z Holmesa. Przesunął rękę na jego kark i na chwilę pozwolił sobie na delikatne rozmasowanie go.

\- Przysięgam, że Mary nie dowie się o naszej rozmowie. Pozostanie to tylko między nami.

 

SHERLOCK

Przeszedł go dziwny dreszcz. Nie był nieprzyjemny, ale poczuł się przez niego niezręcznie. Ciężko mu było nie zafiksować wzroku na ustach Johna.

\- Dobrze, to - uśmiechnął się lekko - to dobrze.

Ich tajemnica. Dlaczego usta Johna wyglądają na takie suche?

Dlaczego on w ogóle myśli o jego ustach?!

 

JOHN

Czuł, że przechodzą go ciarki, gdy Sherlock nagle oblizał usta. Bardzo powoli, a później jeszcze zagryzł zęby na dolnej wardze. I jeszcze oddychał ciężej. John przełknął głośno ślinę, wciąż trzymając rękę na karku Holmesa.

\- Kawy...? - Spytał w końcu. Jego własny głos trochę drżał.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Tak - odpowiedział stanowczo za szybko, czując jednocześnie ulgę i żal, że John zabrał rękę. - Tak, poproszę.

Pili w milczeniu kawę, gdy wpadła do nich pani Hudson.

 

PANI H

Tak bardzo się cieszyła, że Sherlock okazał się żywy, że do nich wrócił. Oczywiście, na początku była zła, ale teraz... Po prostu się cieszyła. Przy porannej herbatce zastanawiała się, co zrobić z nagrobkiem Sherlocka. Był, stał sobie na cmentarzu (wiedziała o tym, bo aż pojechała poprzedniego dnia na cmentarz, spotkała tam sporo ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej mieli podobny problem, co ona, ale jej był dużo bardziej personalny).

Zanim weszła na górę zebrała leżące na wycieraczce gazety. Ze wszystkich okładek patrzył się na nią Sherlock Holmes, któremu towarzyszyli Mary z Johnem (jakiś tabloid z oburzeniem napisał, że konferencja była jednym wielkim nepotyzmem, biorąc pod uwagę narzeczeństwo Watsona i Morstan, pani Hudson aż tupnęła nogą ze zdenerwowania).

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy weszła na górę i zastała obu mężczyzn przy stole, sączących powoli kawę.

\- Dzień dobry, chłopcy - zawołała. - Gazety wam przyniosłam - podeszła bliżej i pocałowała obu w głowy, wywołując u obu uśmiech. - Sherlock, kochanie powiedz mi... Co to jest, czarne, stoi i nie wiadomo, co z tym zrobić?

 

SHERLOCK

Zmarszczył czoło i skrzywił się najpaskudniej.

\- Wstydu pani nie ma, pani Hudson. Po kim jak po kim, ale po kobiecie w pani wieku nie spodziewałbym się zaczynania rozmowy od omawiania erekcji ciemnoskórego mężczyzny...

 

JOHN

Prawie wypluł kawę, gdy Sherlock odpowiedział pani Hudson. Kobieta zaczerwieniła się i wydawała się oburzona.

\- Sherlock! - Zawołali jednocześnie.

Holmes zdawał się niczego z tego nie robić.

\- Och... Ty... - Twarz staruszki była cała czerwona, a John zaczął się bać o jej serce. - To ja tu do ciebie... Po tym wszystkim, co nam zrobiłeś, co przez ciebie przeszliśmy, jestem dla ciebie miła, chcę zagadać, a ty... Ty...!

\- Pani Hudson, proszę się uspo...

\- Nie uspokoję się John! - Krzyknęła, tupiąc nogą. - Nie wiesz ile nocy przez ciebie przepłakałam, ile nerwów straciłam, jak długo musiałam się martwić o Johna, czy sobie czegoś nie zrobi...

\- Pani Hudson - John wymamrotał to w czasie jej wykrzyczanego monologu. Sherlock nie powinien o tym słyszeć.

-... Ile nas to wszystkich kosztowało! A ty wracasz i gdy... Ja chcę być... Miła, ty...

John zakrył twarz dłonią, widząc łzy w jej oczach. Wcześniej tylko uderzyła Sherlocka, nie mówiła niczego... Pewnie to w sobie dusiła.

\- Chodzi o twój grób, głupku!

Jeszcze raz tupnęła nogą, odwróciła się na pięcie i uciekła z mieszkania.

John ze świstem wciągnął powietrze.

 

SHERLOCK

Oczywiście wiedział, że to nie penisa ma na myśli pani Hudson, ale myślał, że obojgu się to spodoba jako... No, dowcip. Nie spodziewał się ani trochę takiego wybuchu za strony pani Hudson. Im dłużej mówiła tym bardziej wgniatało go to w fotel.

Gdy wybiegła z mieszkania poderwał się z fotela i pognał za nią.

 

JOHN

Cieszył się, że Sherlock poleciał za pani Hudson. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale... Nawet dla niego nie było to zbyt zabawne. Wstał i poszedł za nimi, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na słowa pani Hudson o tym, że mógł sobie coś zrobić.

Zastał Holmesa pukającego cicho w drzwi pani Hudson, proszącego, aby go wpuściła. Wyglądał jak zbity pies.

\- Pani Hudson - John podszedł bliżej, wołając głośno staruszkę. - Sherlock chce coś powiedzieć...

Usłyszał szelest zza drzwi. Postanowiła milczeć? Położył Holmesowi rękę na ramieniu i skinął głową w milczeniu.

 

SHERLOCK

Nie chciał jej sprawić przykrości. Jezu, dlaczego zwyczajni ludzie są tak niedorzeczni, nigdy nie wiadomo, co ich śmieszy, a co ich nie bawi. Kiedyś usłyszał anagram BBC określający coś innego niż British Broadcasting Corporation. Myślał, że żartowanie z seksu jest powszechnie akceptowalne. Z tego, że jest prawiczkiem, Mycroft ciągle żartował. Inni też.

\- Pani Hudson, proszę mnie wpuścić - prosił po raz dziesiąty. - Nie chciałem pani zdenerwować. Przepraszam, proszę mnie wpuścić. Porozmawiajmy.

Cisza.

\- To beznadziejne - westchnął cicho. Odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę schodów.

Za dużo rzeczy się pozmieniało przez jego “śmierć”. Nic nie będzie już takie jak kiedyś i to bolało, jak bardzo bolało, bo Sherlock Holmes nie lubił zmian. A teraz najwyraźniej czekała go kolejna.

Zaklął w myślach. Po co w ogóle ściągał z hotelu te wszystkie rzeczy skoro będzie musiał tam wrócić? Nie chciał, aby ci ludzie cierpieli, a jak na razie przynosił im właśnie to. Cierpienie. Problemy. Nie lubił być problemem.

 

JOHN

Sherlock poszedł na górę a John czuł się, jakby odchodził... Pewnie tak się czuł. John poczuł się okropnie. Uderzył mocno pięścią w drzwi.

\- Nie wpuszczę cię!

\- To ja, Sherlock sobie poszedł - westchnął. - Pani Hudson, proszę, niech pani z nim porozmawia, wygląda jak zbity pies... On... Nie chciał. Zna go pani.

Staruszka nie odpowiedziała.

\- Idę na górę, pewnie kretyn się pakuje...

Wbiegł szybko do mieszkania i oczywiście zastał Sherlocka w swoim pokoju, z otwartą torbą.

\- Przestań - chwycił go za nadgarstek. - Nie wyprowadzasz się. Zostajesz tutaj. Nie wypuszczę cię stąd.

 

SHERLOCK

Szarpnął się. Lekarz wciąż był bardzo silny, jeśli chciał.

\- Jeśli tu zostanę będzie tylko gorzej - szepnął i nawet nie dbał o to, że jego głos był pełen goryczy. Ostatnie trzy lata jego życia były męczące i o Baker Street myślał jako o spokojnej, utęsknionej przystani, w której wreszcie odpocznie. Nie tak łatwo wrócić z martwych, nawet z najlepszym specem od PR i gorącokrwistym przyjacielem.

\- Jak myślisz ile potrwa zanim Mary nie zaczną denerwować moje nawyki? Moje eksperymenty, to że ciągam jej męża na sprawy gdzie może zostać zabity? To, że wy dwoje i pani Hudson jesteście praktycznie non stop zagrożeni porwaniem lub morderstwem z                m o j e g o    p o w o d u? Pewnego dnia powie ci, że musisz wybrać, a ja...

Nie chcę, abyś porzucał ją dla mnie.

Chcę, abyś ze mną pozostał.

Opadł na łóżko. John wciąż ściskał jego nadgarstek.

\- To boli.

 

JOHN

Słuchał uważnie jego słów. Usiadł obok przyjaciela, puszczając jego rękę.

\- Nie każe mi wybierać. Wiedziała, na co się porywa, odnajdując cię - patrzył na ścianę przed nimi. Obaj patrzeli na ten sam punkt. Uśmiechnął się. - Byłaby za bardzo przerażona, że wybiorę ciebie - uderzył go łokciem w bok. Usta Holmesa lekko drgnęły. - Wiem... że to boli - dotknął palcami jego nadgarstka. Miał ochotę dotknąć też jego klatki piersiowej. - To... Twój powrót będzie ciężki. Rozumiem to. Jeszcze sporo osób będzie chciało cię uderzyć. Pewnie Lestrade... Może Mycroft. Będziesz musiał się użerać z ludźmi, którzy ci nie uwierzą. Ale... Zrozum. Jestem tutaj.

Objął przyjaciela i przycisnął do siebie. Pozwolił, aby Sherlock oparł głowę o jego ramię.

\- Nie wyprowadzaj się. Potrzebuję cię tutaj.

 

SHERLOCK

Przełknął, opierając brodę o ramię Johna.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - powiedział, najciszej jak mógł. - Tęskniłem za tym jak ciągle marudzisz i jak chwilę później mówisz “wspaniale!” Tęskniłem za skonami pani Hudson i tym jak ciągle mówiła “o jejku", gdy zostawiałem coś w kuchni. Tęskniłem za Lestrade i jego sprawami dla mnie, tęskniłem za Molly i jej kostnicą, nawet za głupotą Andersona.

Ale najbardziej za tobą - chciał dodać, ale tylko przełknął znów ślinę, a wraz z nią to niebezpieczne wyznanie.

 

JOHN

Czuł jak ściska mu serce. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Sherlock wrócił inny, był... Bardziej emocjonalny? Nie, to chyba nie to. Detektyw chyba poczuł ile stracił i w końcu postanowił o tym wszystkim mówić.

\- I my tęskniliśmy za tobą. Ja i pani Hudson szczególnie. No dobra, najbardziej ja - zaśmiał się.

Przypomniało mu się, że kiedyś nawet spotkał Donovan i Andersona na grobie, ale... Sherlock nie musiał teraz o tym wiedzieć. Jeszcze by się przeraził.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą. Twoimi eksperymentami, sprawami, graniem w środku nocy... - Urwał. - Pani Hudson... Zobaczysz, znasz ją, pewnie wpadnie tu za dwie godziny z przeprosinami. Wystarczy, że... Ty też ją przeprosisz i będzie dobrze. Nie tak jak kiedyś, to zajmie czas - czuł się, jakby już to mówił, ale może dla Sherlocka to było tak ciężkie do pojęcia, że musiał to usłyszeć kilka razy.

Siedzieli tak chwilę. Czuł ciepło Holmesa obok siebie, bardzo kojące i uspokajające ciepło.

\- Masz ochotę na maraton Bonda? Są nowe filmy.

 

SHERLOCK

Jęknął, po czym oboje z Johnem zarechotali.

\- Czy są, chociaż odrobinę ciekawsze niż te poprzednie? Jak ten film o druciarzach, który mi kiedyś puściłeś? On był całkiem ciekawy.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się.

\- Eeee, nie, chyba nie. Nie oglądałem ich... Bez ciebie. Pewnie wciąż są, jakie były. Ale i tak możemy pooglądać, pomarudzisz sobie... I się pośmiejemy - podniósł się. - No chodź.

Mary dostała oba filmy od znajomych, więc nie musiał myśleć skąd je załatwić. Po prostu włożył płytkę do czytnika, obaj rozsiedli się na kanapie i zaczęli komentowanie. Sherlock głównie komentował, ale John nie miał nic przeciwko.

Gdzieś w połowie filmu poczuł zapach pieczonego biszkopta, dobiegający z dołu. Zerknął na przyjaciela, który chyba też to poczuł, bo zrobił się bardziej nerwowy. John położył mu rękę na karku, a detektyw opadł do tyłu, opierając się o kanapę. Lekarz wciąż nie cofnął swojej dłoni.

Pani Hudson pojawiła się na początku drugiego filmu, niosąc duży tort, pokryty zapewne morderczą ilością kremu i napisem “WITAJ W DOMU, PRZEPRASZAM”. Staruszka uśmiechała się niepewnie, czekając na reakcję Sherlocka.

 

SHERLOCK

Poczuł się... Źle. Być może to, co czuł miało jakąś zwyczajową nazwę, ale nie było przyjemne, ani trochę. Pani Hudson go przepraszała, a ta kobieta naprawdę była czasami bardziej uparta niż John, ale nie czuł się z tym tak jak powinien.

Wstał i podszedł do staruszki i przytulił ją (wpierw wyjmując z jej dłoni talerz z tortem, aby odstawić go bezpiecznie na podłodze). Miał nadzieję, ze ten gest mówi sam za siebie, bo miał wielką kulę w gardle i nie  wiedział, co powiedzieć.

 

PANI H

John miał rację, Sherlock wyglądał jak zabity pies. Widziała, jak mocno zaciska usta i dusi w sobie słowa.

\- Przepraszam - szepnęła, całując go w policzek. - Przesadziłam...

Detektyw wymamrotał w końcu ciche przeprosiny, co brzmiało jakby z trudem przepchnął to przez gardło. Odsunęła się od niego i uśmiechnęła ciepło. Holmes był zagubiony, wiele nie rozumiał... Jak ciężkie to było dla niego?

\- Ukroić wam tortu teraz? Jest orzechowe, z karmelem.

 

SHERLOCK

Wiedział, że John wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Nachylił się jeszcze na chwilę, by pocałować policzek pani Hudson.

\- Dziękuję, że zajęła się nim pani. Przepraszam.

 

JOHN

Sherlock szepnął coś pani Hudson, na co ona uśmiechnęła się, a po chwili odpowiedziała mu cicho...

\- Nie ma za co.

John nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale po chwili to zignorował.

Pani Hudson posiedziała z nimi chwilę, a agent Jej Królewskiej Mości musiał chwilę poczekać. Ratowanie Wielkiej Brytanii nie było tak ważne, jak wyśmienity tort.

\- Widzisz - odezwał się, gdy ponowie odpalali film. - Mówiłem ci, że będzie dobre - wcisnął do ust kawałek drugiej porcji tortu. Holmes coś mamrotał, że technicznie ten tort jest dla niego. - Nie pozwolę ci na nim robić eksperymentów - odpowiedział mu szybko, wciąż mając pełne usta.

Jak to dobrze, móc tak spędzić z nim trochę czasu.

 

SHERLOCK

Gdy skończyli Bonda, John włączył inny niedorzeczny film, który był tak głupi, że sam usnął gdzieś w połowie. Było około podwieczorku i Sherlock sam poczuł się senny.

Ocknął się, gdy poczuł dotyk czegoś wełnianego na twarzy. Mary przykrywająca ich obu wielkim kocem puściła mu oczko. John sapał przez sen, i sam zamknął oczy jeszcze na chwilę.

MARY

Miała za sobą nudny dzień w wydawnictwie, dodatkowo ciężki, bo pierwszy od czasu konferencji. Wszyscy chcieli znać szczegóły, i tych wszystkich twardo spławiała.

Po pracy wstąpiła do Barts, aby poszukać Molly. Znalazła ją w laboratorium, gdzie odwirowywała płytki.

\- Hej, Moll - powiedziała całując ją w policzek. - Wpadłam zobaczyć, co u ciebie.

 

MOLLY

Od czasu, gdy Sherlock napisał jej, że wraca na Baker Street, chodziła nerwowa. Regularnie wypadało jej coś z rąk, coś tłukła i bardzo często cieszyła się, że jej klienci są martwi. Przez te trzy lata awansowała, była teraz szefową kostnicy i była z siebie bardzo dumna. To znaczy, jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu. Teraz po prostu chodziła z nerwów. Wiedziała, że ktoś się tu w końcu pojawi... John z wyrzutami... Sherlock z wyrzutami albo krytyką (ta obawa minęła szybko, tego samego wieczora, gdy dostała od niego wiadomość, że wraca na Baker Street, wysłał jej podziękowania, bardzo miłe jak na niego, a na koncie bankowym znalazła “zwrot kosztów, jak to określił, przez który prawie zrobiło jej się słabo). Pani Hudson, za to że jej nie powiedziała... Lestrade... Lestrade z tak wieloma żalami, że go odepchnęła, gdy on chciał się zbliżyć i, że odepchnęła go, oczywiście!, Dla Sherlocka Holmesa... To nie tak.

Greg miał nową dziewczynę. Molly nazywała ją dmuchaną blond flądrą, bo miała sztuczny biust i lepiła się do inspektora jak bezmózga idiotka. To pewnie kryzys wieku średniego... Westchnęła ciężko, rozcinając zwłoki młodej kobiety (myślała przy tym o DBF), nie miała już szans, aby Lestrade się nią zainteresował. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Spięła się, widząc Mary.

\- Hej - pisnęła, cofając się o krok. - Dobrze. Próbki... Zajmuję się... Próbkami. Nic szczególnego.

 

MARY

\- Hej, maleńka, nie spinaj się tak - powiedziała strzepując z jej fartucha niewidzialny pyłek. - Zostawiłam dzieciaki z panią Hudson, nie napiłabyś się paskudnej kawy w tej waszej kantynie?

 

MOLLY

Lubiła Mary jeszcze z czasów studiów... Ale teraz sporo się zmieniło. Właśnie teraz, kilka dni temu.

\- Kawa...? Kawa - przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. - W zasadzie... Zaraz kończę... Możemy iść gdzieś... Dalej.

W gruncie rzeczy z chęcią wyrwałaby się ze szpitala, w którym byłoby jej łatwiej natrafić na Johna, Sherlocka albo Grega. Może Mary nie była dzisiaj taka zła.

 

MARY

Musiała się wykazać niezłymi umiejętnościami mediatorskimi, aby namówić Molly na coś ciekawszego od Zwykłej Białej Kawy Z Cukrem i w końcu obie siedziały w kafejce niedaleko Barts sącząc karmelową Latte.

\- Opowiadaj jak w pracy, pani szefowo! Albo jak twój kotek? Już wszystko dobrze? Pamiętam, że miał coś z brzuszkiem.

 

MOLLY

Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

\- Toby ma się lepiej... Kłaczki mu się odkładały. W pracy... Jak to w pracy, trupy i takie tam - upiła łyk kawy. Bała się pytać co u niej, nawet jeżeli Mary była przemiła. - Ostatnio Greg był... A nie ważne.

 

MARY

Westchnęła. Żal jej było tej dziewczyny, miała strasznego pecha. I okropny gust, co do ubrań i facetów.

\- Widziałaś tą jego laskę? Wygląda okropnie. Ja nie wiem, gdzie on znalazł taką flądrę, nawet jego poprzednia żona była on niej lepsza.

Upiła trochę kawy.

\- Tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej wcale nie sztuczne cycuchy tej blondyny chodzą mu po głowie - uśmiechnęła się do siedzącej po drugiej stronie stołu koleżanki, - tylko prawdziwe, blade i miękkie... Pewnej cudownej pani, którą znam.

 

MOLLY

Najpierw się ucieszyła, chyba nawet trochę napuszyła, że Mary myślała podobnie o DBF. To dobrze. Później spaliła się, ze wstydu.

\- Mary...! - Pisnęła, odstawiając szklankę. - Nie. Może kiedyś... Teraz nie, na pewno nie - uśmiechnęła się trochę smutno. - Zresztą, ma dziewczynę, to co będę się nim przejmować...

To nie tak, że czasem wciąż żałuje, że go odsunęła.

 

MARY

Odstawiła kawę i położyła dłoń na ręce przyjaciółki.

\- Molly, Greg to dobry człowiek -pogłaskała kciukiem jej palce. - Skoro ja się domyślam, dlaczego go trzymałaś na dystans cały ten czas, to on też się domyśli. I ja uważam, że postąpiłaś bardzo odważnie. Sherlock powinien całować ziemię, po której stąpasz. Ja i John z resztą też.

Naczelna patolog Barts wcale nie wydawała się tym uspokojona.

\- Boisz się, że uzna, że odrzuciłaś go dla Sherlocka, tak?

 

MOLLY

Pokręciła głową.

\- Sherlock mi całuje ziemię, nie dosłownie... Dostałam od niego taki przelew, że mi się słabo zrobiło... Ale Greg. Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Chociaż częściowo to zrobiłam. Znowu Sherlock był ważniejszy, ale... To była wyjątkowa sytuacja. To nie to, że on tu uzna. Minęły trzy lata. Ma tą swoją dmuchaną blond flądrę. Pewnie już nawet nie jest mną zainteresowany, to był chwilowy flirt, nawet nie flirt... Jak ja mogę się umywać do dmuchanych blond balonów?

 

MARY

Uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

\- Chociażby to, że ty jesteś z ciała i krwi. Można wziąć dużą szpilkę jak w bajkach i przekłuć balon, który wtedy odfrunie w siną dal.

Uścisnęła bladą dłoń Molly.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym teraz, kochanie. Może wpadniesz do nas? W niedzielę na przykład? Nie mogę ręczyć za Holmesa, ale John też na pewno będzie chciał ci podziękować.

 

MOLLY

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Może, zobaczę. Jesteś pewna, że John nie będzie chciał mnie udusić...? I... Nie kuś mnie lepiej z tym przekłuwaniem balonów, bo i tak mnie kusi... - Uśmiechnęła się wstydliwie.

JOHN

Nie spodziewał się, że tak zaśnie, a już na pewno, że Mary się nimi zajmie. Teraz stał w kuchni, całując lekko jej kark, gdy ona robiła sobie herbaty i brała kawałek tortu. Na jej pytające spojrzenie wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Więc - szepnął jej wprost do ucha, głównie ze względu na wciąż śpiącego na kanapie Sherlocka. Detektyw rozłożył się na całej długości.

John zagryzł wargi i przesunął ręce po jej udach, by po chwili zacząć wsuwać je pod spódnicę i przesuwać je coraz wyżej.

\- Molly wpada do nas w niedzielę?

Przycisnął Mary do szafki. Czuł jak drży i widział jak zerka w stronę salonu.

\- Miał ciężki dzień - ugryzł ją w szyję, przesuwając dłonie do przodu, wsuwając palce między uda.

 

MARY

Zaklęła w duchu, czując że robi jej się mokro między nogami. Pal licho Sherlocka, co z panią Hudson?!

\- Chcesz mnie wziąć na blacie? Co wy oglądaliście, pornosy znowu?

Palce Johna przemknęły po jej wargach pod majtkami. Była tam już zupełnie, całkowicie mokra i jego palce teraz też lepiły się lekko, gdy muskał przesiąkniętą śluzem bieliznę.

 

JOHN

Zerknął w stronę salonu. Sherlock chrapnął głośniej. Spał jak dziecko.

\- Nigdy nie oglądałem z nim pornosów - mruknął, po czym zaczął całować jej szyję. Wysunął jedną z rąk spod spódnicy, w górę, wciąż sunąc nią po jej ciele. Tak, że cała spódnica uniosła się do góry, a gdy w końcu opadła, jej rąbek zahaczył się o uchwyty szafki, pozostawiając Mary częściowo odkrytą. Jęknęła w jego ramionach. - Jesteś taka mokra - szepnął cicho, wprost do jej ucha. Zaczął je całować i lizać. - Skąd...? Tak cię to podnieca? Że też tak szybko się podnieciłaś, cała ciekniesz - wsunął palce między jej wargi, wciąż nie zdejmując majtek. Mary drżała. Ręka, która przesuwała się w górę, w końcu się zatrzymała i zaczął rozpinać guziki na wysokości jej piersi, tylko po to, aby mógł wsunąć ręce pod materiał.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się cicho, co zaraz zmieniło się w jęk.

\- Może nie z nim, ale my oglądaliśmy dwa miesiące temu, pamiętasz? Gdy pani Hu - westchnęła czując jego twardego penisa, wciąż w jego spodniach, którym ocierał o jej tyłek. - Pani Hudson była na wsi u brata?

Chwycił jej pierś i zagryzła wargę. Uwielbiał jej cycki a ona uwielbiała to, ze on je uwielbiał. Te jego sprytne dłonie o krótkich paluszkach były bardzo zręczne i sprytne. Cały jej mały człowieczek był sprytny i zręczny. Chociaż nie był cały mały, to trzeba mu oddać.

\- A ciebie? Co ciebie tak podnieciło, że zaraz zedrzesz ze mnie majtki i zapniesz mnie na kuchennej szafce? Gdzie nasza cudowna gospodyni i mistrzyni cukiernictwa może na nas wejść i dostać zawału? Albo twój najlepszy przyjaciel, który śpi kilka metrów stad na kanapie? Pomyśl o tym i powiedz mi, że to cię nie podnieca, a zerwę zaręczyny.

Przesunął palcem bliżej uda, bliżej krawędzi majtek. Chryste, jeśli wsunie choćby opuszek pod nie by ją tam dotknąć, to chyba dojdzie...

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, napierając biodrami o jej pośladki. Otarł się kilka razy swoim kroczem o jej piękną pupcię, dodatkowo pokazując jej, jak bardzo jest podniecony. Jak bardzo ona go podnieca... I ta cała sytuacja. Mary jęknęła na to słabo, drżąco.

\- Nie będę kłamał - szepnął cicho, wsuwając rękę pod jej matki, między te cudowne, gorące i mokre wargi. Czuł jak Mary drży, widział jak z trudem powstrzymuje jęki, ale pozwalała sobie na ciężkie oddechy. Pieścił chwilę jej łechtaczkę, przyprawiając Mary o drżenie. Z rozkoszą patrzył jak pochyla głowę do przodu, jak mocniej wspiera się o blat, ale rozsuwa też nogi i staje na palcach. Kręciła w rozkoszy głową, wgryzając się w swoje wargi.

Wierzgnęła i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, gdy cofnął obie ręce. Uspokoiła się, gdy szybko zamienił je miejscami. Zacisnął pokryte śluzem palce, na niepieszczonej wcześniej piersi. Wiedział, że to lubi. Drugą ręką zaczął powoli zsuwać jej majtki.

 

MARY

Silne palce zacisnęły się na jej sutku, podczas gdy druga ręka jej narzeczonego zsuwała jej majtki. To były zwyczajne białe figi, nic przesadnie ozdobnego i poczuła się przez chwilę zła na sama siebie. Mogła ubrać coś koronkowego, John wolał koronki. Poza tym odsłonił jej tyłek teraz, poczuła się jakby odnajdywał na jej ciele każdą fałdkę celulitu. Była raczej pewną siebie kobietą, ale ona też miała swoje momenty niepewności.

Poczuła jak bawełna zsuwa się wokół jej kostek, a dłoń wraca po jej udach do

\- Aaaach - jęknęła, gdy wsunął w nią palec, jednocześnie wciąż będąc w stanie pieścić kciukiem łechtaczkę. Druga dłoń pieściła wciąż jej pierś.

 

JOHN

Mary była gorąca. Cała. Całował jej szyję, pieszcząc jej cudowną pierś. Najbardziej gorąca była jej cipka. Była cała mokra, ociekała śluzem, przelewało się z niej... John czuł jak część śluzu spływa mu na rękę i kapie na ziemię, czuł też jak część wymyka mu się i spływa po jej pięknych, rozsuniętych udach. Odsunął obie ręce i osunął się za nią na kolana. Pośpiesznie rozpiął spodnie, to przyda się, gdy się podniesie...

Najpierw zlizał śluz, który spłynął po jej lewym udzie i sięgał prawie kolana. Przesuwał powoli językiem w górę. Prawą ręką, wciąż ją pieścił, robiąc jej palcówę trzema palcami. Mary oddychała ciężko ponad nim, gdy wsunął się głębiej między jej uda, przesuwając język na jej piękną, nieogoloną brzoskwinkę. Palcował ją, pieszcząc językiem jej łechtaczkę. Zassał ją kilka razy, wywołując u Mary cichy pisk rozkoszy.

 

MARY

John oparł głowę o szafkę, aby było mu wygodniej ją wylizywać. W pewnym momencie zaczęła wykonywać ruchy biodrami, jakby chciała bardziej nadziać się na jego język, na jego palce.

Wczepiła palce we włosy mężczyzny, który spojrzał na nią spomiędzy jej nóg.

\- Wyglądasz bosko, gdy to robisz - szepnęła słabym głosem. Pisnęła i wierzgnęła lekko, gdy John wyjął z niej palce i przejechał językiem po jej cipce. Przycisnęła go do siebie mocno, a John, jej cudowny, uzdolniony narzeczony, siorbał i mlaskał, spijając jej soki.

 

JOHN

Mary zaciskała wokół niego swoje piękne uda, ciągnęła go za włosy, jego nos tonął w jej szorstkich włoskach, gdy wylizywał ją w czasie orgazmu. Czuł się cudownie, w głowie szumiało mu od podniecenia, a jego narzeczona wzdychała ponad nim, mamrocząc w rozkoszy jego imię.

Ileż musiało ją kosztować, aby nie krzyczała. Dłonie zaciskał na jej pośladkach, rozciągając je mocno, wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

Czuł jak wszystkie jej mięśnie rozluźniają się powoli, usłyszał westchnienie pełne satysfakcji i rozkoszy.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem - szepnął, gdy odsunął się w końcu. Oblizał żarłocznie wargi, tak, aby na pewno to zobaczyła. Przesunął ręce na jej biodra. - Druga runda przed tobą, kochanie.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się lekko, oddychając głęboko. Czuła, że kilka kosmyków włosów uciekło z jej koka i klei się teraz do jej spoconego czoła. Patrzyła na twarz swojego mężczyzny, który wyglądał niesamowicie: potargane włosy, rozszerzone źrenice, czerwone policzki i usta, które pokrywa jej śluz.

\- Nie dasz mi chwili odpoczynku, co? - Powiedziała, poprawiając to, co zostało z jego schludnej fryzurki.

Usłyszała chrapanie z salonu. Poderwała głowę i spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Holmes chyba miał problemy z zatokami.

 

JOHN

\- Spokojnie, śpi... - Zamruczał, wysuwając się spomiędzy jej ud. Gdy się podnosił, no i w czasie wylizywania Mary, jego spodnie nieco się osunęły, ale to dobrze. Może było mu ciężej wstać, ale to nic... Zaraz się przyda.

Przeciągnął się, gdy wstał, czuł na sobie spojrzenie Mary... Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, odchylającą głowę w jego stronę... Jej oczy były pełne pożądania i głodu... Tego cudownego, seksualnego głodu, który mógł zaspokoić. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jak jego oczy wyglądają. Pewnie całą pożerał ją wzrokiem. Oblizał wargi, zbliżając się go niej ponownie. Mary wygięła się i wypięła mocniej pośladki. John zaśmiał się cicho, jedną ręką, podnosząc jej spódnicę, która zdążyła opaść. Drugą rękę zacisnął na swoim penisie. Obserwował ją, gdy mocniej rozsuwała drżące nogi, wgryzając się w dolną wargę.

\- Jesteś taka piękna - oznajmił, wcale nie szeptem.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się kręcąc lekko tyłkiem (ale tylko chwilę, bo poczuła się głupio).

\- Mówisz tak, bo chcesz poruchać, co? - Wygięła głowę i udostępniła swoją szyję do pocałunków. Czuła wilgotną główkę jego penisa, którą John wodził po jej cipce i rowku pomiędzy pośladkami. Mógł tak robić godzinami, drażnić ja w ten sposób.

Jedna z dłoni zsunęła się z jej biodra i zacisnęła na pośladku, aby go po chwili odsunąć na bok, obnażając ją przed nim już całkowicie.

 

JOHN

Drażnił ją niemal kilka minut, doprowadzając ją i siebie na skraj desperacji. Zazwyczaj mógł to robić długo, a teraz cała sytuacja (seks w kuchni, gdy w salonie, który nie był dzisiaj oddzielony drzwiami, śpi jego przyjaciel, gdy drzwi z mieszkania nie są zamknięte i może tu wpaść pani Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft...) Sprawiała, że oboje byli bardzo napięci... Wszedł w nią powoli.

\- Jezu, Mary - jęknął, opierając głowę o jej ramię. - Wiesz, jaka jesteś gorąca? Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek było w tobie tak gorąco - szeptał, nie ruszając biodrami. - Jesteś taka zboczona - polizał jej szyję.

Zaczął poruszać biodrami, na początku powoli, później mocniej. Po kilku chwilach Mary opierała dłonie o górną szafkę i blat, częściowo leżała na blacie, rozstawiając nogi tak szeroko jak mogła, wypinając swój piękny tyłeczek. John poruszał się w niej szybciej, co jakiś czas pochylając się do jej odsłoniętej szyi.

Z drugiego pokoju pobiegł ich głośny jęk i oboje usłyszeli, jak Holmes przewraca się z boku na bok. Musiał przyznać, że nawet jemu zrobiło się na chwilę zimno, ale Mary chyba bardziej się przejęła. Chociaż też jęknęła z większą rozkoszą. John poczuł, jak uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Podnieca cię to? - Wyszeptał cicho, pochylając do jej szyi. Dłonie przeniósł na jej piersi. - Wyobraź sobie, że stoimy nad nim, on śpi, ty opierasz się o ścianę, a ja jebię cię, zaraz nad jego twarzą - głos drżał mu z podniecenia.

 

MARY

Trochę ostygła słysząc Holmesa w pokoju, ale fantazja była dosyć przyjemna, więc jęknęła ciche “aha” i naparła na Johna bardziej.

\- A ty wyobraź sobie, że mnie rżniesz, a on się budzi... I się przyłącza.

John jęknął, a ona zaśmiała się. Uniosła prawą nogę i oparła ją o blat, dając Johnowi możliwość wbicia się w nią jeszcze głębiej...

\- I kto tu jest zboczony, tak w ogóle - szeptała, czując jak przyspiesza. - Rżniesz od tyłu swoją dziewczynę, rozwalona na szafkach w kuchni. Jesteś bardzo zdemoralizowanym chłopcem, Johnny.

Lubiła, gdy mówili sobie świństwa. Szczególnie, gdy ona była na górze, ale gdy on ją brał też było nieźle.

 

JOHN

Na samą myśl, że Sherlock się do nich dołącza... Zrobiło mu się gorąco i zaczął ją mocniej rżnąć. Przez chwilę wyobrażał sobie, że Sherlock jest obok, całuje go i dotyka.

\- Odezwała się święta - wydyszał jej do ucha. - Rozkładasz nogi w kuchni i nawet nie pomyślisz, aby powiedzieć nie - warknął i polizał jej kark.

Mary jęknęła cicho. John słyszał jak zastawa uderza o siebie w szafkach... Powinni zwolnić, bo to robiło się coraz głośniejsze, ale... Jak tu zwolnić albo przestać? Ręka jego narzeczonej była tak spocona, że zjechała z szafki na blat. John wyszedł z niej, z trudem panując nad oddechem.

\- Usiądziesz? Chcę zmienić pozycję - szepnął, pieszcząc palcami jej talię (od tego wszystkiego, bluzka Mary wysunęła się z spódnicy i odkryła znaczną część jej pleców).

 

MARY

Przytaknęła, odwracając się, po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęli się pieprzyć mogąc go normalnie pocałować. John podsadził ją trochę, aby mogła usiąść na blacie. Rozłożyła szeroko nogi i chwyciła kołnierz koszuli Johna, aby go do siebie przyciągnąć. Słyszała guzik, który potoczył się po podłodze, ale miała to gdzieś. Objęła narzeczonego i znów zaczęła całować, jedną dłonią jeżdżąc w górę i w dół po jego piersi, aby drażnić ukryty pod jego koszulą sutek.

\- Jesteś wspaniały - szepnęła, czując główkę penisa przystawioną ponownie do jej wejścia.

 

JOHN

Uwielbiał ją całować. Ich języki walczyły i tańczyły ze sobą, obejmowały się... Po brodzie Mary spłynęło trochę śliny, ale nie przejęli się tym, bo właśnie w nią wchodził.

\- Ty też kochanie - szepnął cicho...

Zaczął ją rżnąć jeszcze szybciej. Teraz obiema rękami wspierała się o szafki na górze, aby przypadkiem o nie nie uderzyć. Odchylała w rozkoszy głowę, a on słyszał coraz więcej dzwonienia zastawy. Był spragniony jej ciała, wciąż...

Pisnęła, gdy urwał guzik z jej bluzki (kupi jej nową), aby móc wczepić cię palcami w te piękne cycuszki, uprzednio ściągając z nich miseczki stanika. Wgryzł się w jej sutek, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, wciąż rżnąc, nie przerywając niczego.

Po chwili rżnął ją ostro, całował (a ona jęczała mu do ust) i pieścił te piękne cycuszki. Na świecie pozostali tylko oni i to cholerne dzwonienie.

 

MARY

Zaciskała nogi na jego biodrach, gdy dochodziła, a on chwilę później w niej. Gdy ich oddechy uspokoiły się chwilę później, całowali się, wciąż połączeni.

\- Kocham cię, Ham - powiedziała pomiędzy kolejnymi słodkimi pocałunkami.

 

JOHN

Odwzajemniał pocałunki, przytulając ją do siebie.

\- Ja ciebie też, diabełku - szepnął z uśmiechem i ponownie zatopił się w jej ustach.

Gdy w końcu z niej wyszedł, przez chwilę podziwiał swoją spermę i jej śluz, które przepięknie ciekły z jego narzeczonej na blat. Przełknął ślinę, gdy Mary przesunęła dłoń między swoje uda, zanurzyła w cieczy i wzięła do ust.

\- Gdybym miał siłę, chyba był cię wylizał - szepnął ze zmęczeniem.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się. Miał słabość do płynów ustrojowych, ten jej Ham.

\- Podaj mi papierowy ręcznik - powiedziała, poprawiając stanik. - I moje majtki. Leżą gdzieś tutaj - powiedziała, ponownie mocząc palec w ich wymieszanych wydzielinach.

Po chwili siedzieli oboje przy stole, John na krześle a ona bokiem, na jego kolanach, wtulając się w jego silne ramiona. Z salonu dochodziło ciche chrapanie Sherlocka.

 

JOHN

Był cudownie zmęczony i wypompowany... Tak, wypompowany to dobre słowo. Mary łasiła się do niego, jak najedzona kocica, a on jeździł dłonią od jej piersi aż do uda. To, że przed chwilą uprawiał cudowny seks, nie znaczy, że nie mógł jeszcze jej podotykać.

Mary siedziała na kolanach bez majtek (które przez przypadek, wspólnymi siłami, wkopali pod szafkę i żadnemu nie chciało się teraz po nie nurkować). John musiał przyznać, że na swój sposób, sama myśl o tym, że jego narzeczona nie ma niczego pod spódnicą, strasznie go podniecała. Może nie mógł zrobić kolejnej rundki, ale pozwolił sobie na pomarzenie i zrobieniu jej palcówy.

Przesunął rękę na jej łono, a ona zaśmiała się ze zmęczeniem, bawiąc się jego włosami.

 

MARY

\- Nie teraz, skarbie, wymęczyłeś mnie dzisiaj - powiedziała splatając jego palce ze swoimi. - Kto by pomyślał, że taki niepozorny chłopiec w sweterkach może być takim zboczuchem? Te majtki wrzuciłeś pod szafkę specjalnie, prawda? Przyznaj się, przyznaj... Teraz będę chodziła po domu bez bielizny. Jak jakaś Paris Hilton, czy inna Britney.

Pocałowała jego nos. Uwielbiała go, uwielbiała całą jego twarz.

John przesunął dłoń na jej biodro.

\- Co dzisiaj robiliście? Jakieś zbrodnie do rozwiązania na horyzoncie?

 

JOHN

\- Wcale, że nie - pocałował ją w usta.

Tak bardzo ją kochał.

Co dzisiaj robili...? Po pierwsze rozmawiali, dużo... Ale obiecał Sherlockowi, że niczego nie powie.

\- Pogadaliśmy trochę, obejrzeliśmy sobie dwa Bondy i jeszcze jakiś film... Nawet nie pamiętam, co to było, bo na tym zasnęliśmy - uśmiechnął się, gładząc jej bok. Milczał chwilę. - To był dobry dzień, fajnie było spędzić go z nim... No i oczywiście, bardzo się cieszę z tego torcika sprzed chwili - parsknął śmiechem.

 

MARY

Przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

\- A dlaczego na torcie jest “Przepraszam”?

John jęknął. Miała nadzieję, że to nic strasznego.

SHERLOCK

Było wciąż jasno, gdy otworzył oczy, ale słońce było stanowczo niżej, niż gdy obudził się wcześniej. W kuchni paliło się światło, było słychać cichą rozmowę.

Wstał cicho. Jak długo spał? Nie miał na ręku zegarka, ale co najmniej z dwie godziny. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny zapach, mający w sobie odrobinkę potu i jeszcze czegoś znajomego, czego nie był w stanie teraz określić.

Zanim wszedł do kuchni stał chwilkę w drzwiach. John siedział w kuchni, trzymając Mary na kolanach, głaszcząc jej biodro. Poczuł zwątpienie. Może nie powinien im przeszkadzać? Nie, bzdura, gdyby nie chcieli aby im przeszkadzać, poszliby do sypialni na górze. Odchrząknął jedynie, by zaznaczyć swoją obecność, zanim wkroczył.

Gdy na niego spojrzeli, pożałował, że jednak nie został na kanapie. Był w stanie zobaczyć chyba wszystkie wskazówki mówiące o tym, że przed chwilą uprawiali seks. Poczuł, jak policzki zajmują mu się ogniem.

Z mruknięciem na powitanie dla Mary minął ich i podszedł do ekspresu.

 

JOHN

Jedno spojrzenie Sherlocka na nich i jedno Johna na detektywa i wszystko stało się jasne. Mary chyba była rozbawiona, za to John sam poczuł się trochę zawstydzony (nawet jeżeli, wciąż był zachwycony). Jego narzeczona prawie parsknęła śmiechem, gdy Holmes powoli, acz stanowczo odsunął się od szafki, na której on i Mary przed chwilą uprawiali seks.

Uszczypnął ją i pokręcił głową. Dla Sherlocka to pewnie wcale nie było zabawne. John pamiętał pewnie fakty na temat detektywa i... Znając go, pewnie nic się nie zmieniło. W czasie seksu, ani gdy wpadł na ten pomysł, nie pomyślał, że Holmes będzie tak.. Spanikowany?

Pocałował Mary w policzek. Wciąż było mu dobrze, wciąż był zachwycony, ale teraz chodziło mu po głowie pytanie, czy ma o tym porozmawiać z Holmesem.

\- Może zamówię nam coś na kolację? - Zaproponował po długiej chwili ciszy.

 

SHERLOCK

Chcąc nie chcąc widział wszystkie te szczegóły. Nie przeszkadzało im, że tu był?

Nalał sobie kawy i po namyśle ukroił kawałek tortu, kątem oka widząc coś białego, wystającego spod szafki.

\- Ja stawiam - powiedział szybko. Takie sytuacje zdarzały mu się tylko na studiach i wtedy też nie potrafił sobie z nimi radzić. To znaczy potrafił, ale nie tak, aby osoba, która właśnie uprawiała seks go nie znienawidziła. - Zamówię, co chcecie?

Uzgodnili jakoś, że będą jedli indyjskie żarcie. Mary zamówiła Koftę a on zdecydował się na coś z curry.

\- A ty, John?

 

JOHN

Patrzył na Sherlocka, który kręcił się wyraźnie nerwowo i skrępowany.

\- Kurczaka grillowanego z curry - odpowiedział w końcu.

Holmes poszedł na chwilę do swojego pokoju, a John szturchnął Mary, aby wstała z jego kolan i poszedł podnieść jej bieliznę. Jego narzeczona miała wyraźną minę, mówiącą, że uważa go za hipokrytę, ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie znała Holmesa tak, jak on. Zresztą, nie zamierzał jej o tym mówić.

Wszedł szybko do łazienki i wrzucił bieliznę do kosza na pranie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym, że Mary kręci się po kuchni bez majtek.

 

MARY

Trochę ją bawiła reakcja Johna. Obchodził się z Sherlockiem jak z jajkiem, naprawdę. Może jak jej narzeczony wróci, a Sherlock nie będzie patrzył w jej stronie zrobi trik a la Sharon Stone w Nagim Instynkcie?

\- Molly odwiedzi nas w niedziele - powiedziała od niechcenia, zalewając sobie herbatę.

\- Ach tak? - Powiedział Sherlock niby obojętnie, ale widziała, że jego usta wygięły się trochę w uśmiechu.

Obejrzała go ukradkiem. Wiedział, że Hooper podkochiwała się w nim przed skokiem. Nie dziwiła jej się, był wysoki, i przystojny, duży płaszcz i ciemne włosy nadawały mu bajronicznej otoczki. Był jak Heathcliff z Wichrowych Wzgórz. Niestety, na pierwszy rzut oka, także z obejścia. Wydawał się strasznie zimny, gdy go spotkała po raz pierwszy. Teraz widziała jego interakcję z Johnem i wiedziała, że on odczuwa tak jak wszyscy, ale w swój własny sposób. Że ma inne priorytety. Wydawał jej się być też całkiem aseksualny. Ona sama jako bardzo seksualna osoba miewała momenty, gdy nie miała ochoty na seks, na wszytko inne, tylko nie seks. Wyobrażała sobie aseksualizm jako właśnie takie coś, tylko cały czas.

Molly miała strasznego pecha, jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn.

John wrócił i dyskretnie otarł się biodrem o jej pośladek, gdy przechodził obok niej. Materiał spódnicy otarł się o jej nagie pośladki wywołując u niej uśmiech.

 

JOHN

Leżał w łóżku po gorącej kąpieli, która dobrze mu zrobiła. Mary właśnie przebierała się w do snu (przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy założyła bieliznę), a on odpłynął myślami. Przy stole jeszcze długo było dziwnie, w zasadzie przez połowę posiłku. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie się rozluźniło i udało im się normalnie porozmawiać w trójkę (Sherlock jak na siebie, naprawdę starał się dogadać z Mary, a John naprawdę to doceniał).

Jego narzeczona wyszła z łazienki w koronkowej piżamce (pod którą oczywiście niczego nie miała). John zaśmiał się cicho, wyciągając do niej rękę. Przytuliła się do niego, a on pocałował ją w czoło. Po chwili zapytała, o co chodzi z tortem.

Milczał chwilę.

\- To sprawa między panią Hudson i Sherlockiem - odpowiedział wymijająco. Rozmawiali dzisiaj z Sherlockiem o wielu sprawach, których wiedział, że nie może poruszać z Mary. I sam nie wiedział, czy o tym powinien jej mówić.

 

MARY

Poczuła lekką irytacje, ale uznała, ze to rozsądne. Nie musi wszystkiego wiedzieć.

Leżeli chwilę w milczeniu. Watson gładził jej plecy, wjeżdżając palcem prowokacyjnie pod ramiączko jej piżamki.

\- John - powiedziała kilka minut później. - To, co dzisiaj zrobiliśmy w kuchni było cudowne. Jesteś wspaniałym kochankiem - pocałowała jego szyję.

SHERLOCK

Został na nogach dłużej niż oni, biorąc w łazience na dole długą gorącą kąpiel. Bał się trochę spać po tym, co zdarzyło się w nocy i sporo się zdrzemnął w dzień. Nie był aż tak senny.

Położył się mimo to i wyjął swój notatnik. Nie otworzył go tylko patrzył się na okładkę. Książka już automatycznie otwierała się na dacie, kiedy zabił... Potrząsnął głową.

Wyciągnął z regału pierwszą z brzegu książkę. Przeczytał niemal całą, gdy postanowił iść spać. Była druga w nocy i miał wielką ochotę pójść na górę i zajrzeć, chociaż na chwilę do sypialni Johna... I Mary. Przed “śmiercią” tylko raz zdarzyło mu się patrzeć jak John śpi. Podczas sprawy z demonicznym psem z Grimpen Village, gdy spali w jednym pokoju.

Ułożył się na poduszkach i znów pomyślał o Johnie. Dotknął dłonią swojego karku, miejsca porośniętego przez delikatne włoski, miejsca gdzie skóra jest miękka i wrażliwa.

Miejsca, gdzie John go dzisiaj dotykał.

Zamknął oczy i wyobrażał sobie ten dotyk w zapętlonym ciągu, mając nadzieję, że zaśnie z tą właśnie myślą w głowie.

Nie miał koszmarów tamtej nocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ale czwarty rozdział już naprawdę w piątek! A potem update'y w poniedziałki i piątki.


	4. Układ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: heteroseksualny seks, pegging.

JOHN

Niedziela przyszła zaskakująco szybko. Sherlock nawet pomógł im ogarnąć trochę mieszkanie (to znaczy, sprzątnął ze stołu w kuchni swoje eksperymenty, które zdążyły wyrosnąć w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni). Szczerze mówiąc, John uśmiechnął się widząc na blacie mikroskop, pipety i wszystkie inne przyrządy. Mary była mniej zachwycona, ale John poczuł się jeszcze bardziej jak w domu. Tego mu brakowało. Dostał nawet jeden nocny koncert skrzypcowy (który Mary na szczęście przespała, ale ona po prostu spała jak kamień), któremu z rozkoszą przysłuchiwał się z łóżka.

Na obiad pierwsza przyszła Molly. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie, chyba Mary musiała jej powiedzieć, aby ubrała się bardziej kobieco.

\- Hej - szepnęła speszona, widząc go. Mary mówiła, że Hooper sama nie wie, czego się po nich wszystkich spodziewać. John podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział po prostu. Mógł być zły, ale oprócz tego, był jej nieziemsko wdzięczny. Chciał zaprowadzić ją na kanapę, ale na drodze stanął im Sherlock. - Dobra, to wy sobie porozmawiajcie...

Nie powiedział niczego, gdy Holmes zaprowadził Hooper do swojej sypialni.

Mary zeszła chwilę później, już w pełni gotowa.

\- Wyglądasz olśniewająco, kochanie - pocałował ją w usta. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

Miny im nieco zrzedły, gdy pojawił się Greg (którego w trójkę postanowili zaprosić) z blond balonami uwieszonymi na ramieniu.

MOLLY

To pierwszy raz, gdy widziała Sherlocka. Wyglądał... Dobrze. Inaczej trochę. Było widać, że ma farbowane włosy. Cieszyła się, że wrócił i trochę nie mogła się doczekać, aż pojawi się w jej kostnicy.

\- Wiesz, jestem szefową kostnicy - oznajmiła, gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi. - Więc jeżeli... Będziesz niemiły, to... Nie będziesz dostawał części ciał!

Zgrywała się, ale teraz nawet to ją sporo kosztowało.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Gratuluję - powiedział, odwracając się do niej plecami, aby wyjąć spod łóżka pudełko.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent, za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś - powiedział, dając jej pudełko - To trochę oszustwo, bo dostałem go od kogoś, a nie kupiłem go sam - powiedział, starając się nie patrzeć jej w oczy - ale mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Otworzyła kasetkę i wydała z siebie westchnienie. Oczy zaszły jej łzami i tylko patrzyła na to, co było wewnątrz, otulone granatowym aksamitem.

\- Nie podobają ci się? - Zapytał, trochę zirytowany. - Pomyślałem, ze będą do ciebie pasować, ale możesz je sprzedać, są warte fortunę...

MARY

Cholera.

\- Greg - powiedziała całując jego policzek. Do blondyny uśmiechnęła się najsztuczniej jak mogła. - Nie wspominałeś, że przyprowadzisz Vivian...

\- Vanessę - poprawił ją Lestrade, podczas gdy ściskał dłoń Johna.

\- Nie ważne - nie zapraszała jej i była rywalką jej przyjaciółki nie musiała być miła ani dla niej, ani dla tego osła, który ja przyprowadził. - Sherlock jest u siebie, pewnie niedługo wyjdzie. Rozgośćcie się! - Dodała podając Johnowi szampana, który dostała od Flądry.

\- John, to katastrofa! - Syknęła do niego w kuchni. Spojrzała z niepokojem na drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka. W nim i w jego legendarnym byciu dupkiem cała nadzieja.

 

JOHN

Był przerażony i załamany.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić...

Wciąż nie wiedział, co on w niej widzi. Biedna Molly. Jezu, ona się załamie. Miał wielką ochotę iść i walnąć Grega w głowę. Rozmawiali cicho z Mary, gdy drzwi pokoju Sherlocka otworzyły się. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i poczuł jak traci panowanie nad szczęką, a Mary cicho przeklina.

Sherlock musiał dać Molly kolię wartą więcej, niż wszystkie pieniądze, jakie w życiu zarobi.

MOLLY

Usiadła ciężko na łóżku, gdy przeszedł pierwszy szok. Miała łzy w oczach.

\- Są... Przepiękne. Ale nie zasłużyłam, daj spokój.

Kolia była cudowna. Miała sześć rzędów pereł, które wyglądały przecudownie, a z przodu ozdobę wysadzaną... Najpewniej diamentami. Wszystko łączyło białe złoto. Kolczyki były równie piękne, częściowo wysadzane diamentami, tylko zamiast okrągłych pereł, miały takie w kształcie łez. Zaśmiała się nerwowo i otarła swoje łzy.

Sherlock pomógł jej założyć kolię, prawie zrobiło jej się słabo, gdy zdała sobie sprawę ile teraz jest warta jej szyja. Kolczyki włożyła sama.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała w szoku. Po chwili stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek (pewnie kilka lat temu umierałaby teraz ze szczęścia).

Miała na sobie prostą, czarną sukienkę, do której to wszystko idealnie pasowało. Wyszła z pokoju na drżących nogach. Uśmiechnęła się głupio do Mary i Johna. A później zauważyła Grega, który wpadł do kuchni, gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś wychodzi z pokoju Sherlocka.

\- Cześć - mruknęła cicho, podekscytowana. Nie wiedziała czy bardziej gapi się na nią i jej (jej!) kolię, Holmesa czy... Ślad szminki na jego policzku.

Mina jej zrzedła, gdy zobaczyła w tle DBF. W tym czasie Mary odciągała ją już na bok.

\- Nie zapraszaliśmy jej - powiedział od razu John, patrząc się z niedowierzaniem na jej nową biżuterię.

 

SHERLOCK

Wszyscy patrzyli się na Molly dziwnie. Może nie powinien jej dawać tego naszyjnika? Ale ona wydawała się zadowolona.

Lestrade patrzył też dziwnie na niego. Gdyby nie było tam Molly, pewnie by mu przywalił...

John też dziwnie się patrzył. O co chodzi?

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - zapytał, na co Mary, która wróciła do kuchni po otwieracz, podała Johnowi ściereczkę.

\- Suszymy ząbki, panowie - powiedziała mrugając.

LESTRADE

Patrzył na Molly w niedowierzaniu, gdy wyszła z wąskiego korytarzyka. Wyglądała dzisiaj olśniewająco.

Potem z pokoju wyszedł Sherlock i poczuł w żyłach morderczy zew. Pocałowała go w policzek?! Ktoś powinien mu złamać żuchwę, a nie ją całować!

Ale przecież nie uderzy go przy Molly. Ani przy Vanessie.

Właśnie, Vanessa. Nie chciał jej tu brać, ale gdy usłyszała, że gdzieś idzie uparła się, aby ja zabrał. Westchnął, skinął na Molly smutno, zabił Sherlocka spojrzeniem i poszedł do swojej sztucznej jak polar dziewczyny.

MARY

\- Kurwa mać - zaklęła na widok szyi Molly. Sherlock chyba jednak był tym geniuszem, o którym opowiadał John. Hooper wydawała się szczęśliwa (i trochę przerażona jednocześnie).

John dziwnie patrzył na ślad, który pozostawiła na twarzy Sherlocka, wiec podała mu ścierkę, aby się tym zajął. Zaraz zawoła panią Hudson i przyniosą razem ciasto. Sherlock delikatnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce napisów na torcie, który upiekła. Nie dziwiła mu się.

 

JOHN

Nie rozpoznał biżuterii, chociaż wyglądała na kosmicznie drogą. Zaczął podejrzewać, że dałoby się za nią kupić działkę na Księżycu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to nie biżuteria, którą Holmes dostał ją po sprawie, którą rozwiązali dla owdowiałego arystokraty (to znaczy, myślał, że owdowiał, żona żyła i miała się dobrze, ale przed ucieczką wzięła ze sobą właśnie tą biżuterię), ale nie... To był naszyjnik z różowymi diamentami. W sumie nie wiedział, co Sherlock z tym zrobił.

\- Skądżeś to wytrzasnął? - Szepnął cicho do przyjaciela, który tylko uśmiechnął się dumnie. Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego wstydliwie. - No, ale pięknie w tym wyglądasz.

Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się kolii i oparł się o szafkę.

\- Ja pierdolę... Sherlock... Czy to - chwycił Holmesa za ramię i ściągnął do swojego poziomu. - Czy to jest ta... Kolia Habsburgów? Ta, która zaginęła po wojnie?

Napuszony uśmiech detektywa był jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej potrzebował. Pamiętał, że detektyw kilka razy o niej wspominał, wyraźnie zafascynowany.

\- Musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Obaj zaśmiali się nerwowo. To mógł być świetny wpis na bloga.

MOLLY

John był w szoku i trochę ją to bawiło. Samej zrobiło jej się słabo, gdy usłyszała coś o kolii Habsburgów.

Greg i DBF siedzieli już w salonie. Poszła w tamtą stronę podenerwowana (nie wiedziała, że ma tu być... Wrobili ją!), Sherlock szedł zaraz za nią. Wskazał jej fotel (ten, który należał do niego), a sam usiadł na krześle niedaleko. Zerknęła na detektywa, który wyzywająco patrzył na inspektora i jego dziewczynę. Vanessę. Czuła się raźniej, widząc cień obrzydzenia na twarzy Holmesa.

\- Proszę - uśmiechnął się John, który przyszedł do pokoju z tacą z napojami. Wzięła filiżankę z ciepłą herbatą i upiła ostrożnie jeden łyk. Coś jej powiedziało, aby odstawić zastawę, bo będzie się działo. Zaczęło się, gdy lekarz skończył rozdawać napoje, a do kuchni weszły Mary z panią Hudson, która westchnęła z oburzeniem, gdy tylko zerknęła w stronę salonu.

 

MARY

Obserwowała uważnie Sherlocka. Detektyw zmarszczył brwi patrząc na... Tę rzecz.

\- Trzy lata temu chyba nie produkowali jeszcze takich realistycznych - rzucił w końcu, pijąc kawę. - Nie wiedziałem, że gustujesz w plastiku, Lestrade. Żona odeszła do wuefisy na stałe? A nie, tym razem to był inny policjant, to oczywiste. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak zdesperowany...

Lestrade niewygodnie zawiercił się na swoim krześle

\- Nie wiem, co ty imputujesz, ale - zaczął, ale Holmes był chyba bardziej pewny tego, co myślał, niż Lestrade choćby grama tłuszczu na odessanym tyłku swojej laski.

\- Niczego nie imputuję. Pozdrów Andersona, tak w ogóle. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale w zamek sukienki twojej przyjaciółki wkręcił się kawałek folii z kombinezonu patologa policyjnego. Ciekawe, czy Sally o tym wie.

 

JOHN

Częściowo był w szoku, a częściowo chciało mu się śmiać. Śmiać chciało mu się trochę z rozbawienia, a trochę jak jakaś postać złego naukowca z komedii. Och, Sherlock był genialny. Cudowny. John mógłby chwycić teraz jego twarz i pocałować, prosto w te pełne, wygadane, przemądrzałe usta.

\- Greg, o co mu chodzi? - Spytała laleczka.

John prawie przywalił sobie dłonią w czoło, bo to nie było pytanie z rodzaju “co on mi sugeruje” tylko “nie rozumiem”. Zabrzmiała, jakby ktoś przeczytał jej naukowy opis bomby atomowej i tego, co taka bomba robi.

Poszedł do kuchni, żeby odstawić tacę i spojrzał na panią Hudson, która stała uśmiechnięta w drzwiach.

\- Dalej, Sherlock - wymamrotała.

John parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że z pani taka kibicka.

 

MARY

Widziała, że Lestrade zatkało na wspomnienie Andersona, ale dopiero po pytaniu Viki spojrzał na nią jakby zadawał sobie pytanie “co ja wyprawiam?”

Sherlock za to nie próżnował.

\- Niestety nigdy nie byłem w tym tak dobry jak mój brat, i jeszcze medycyna poszła trochę do przodu od naszego dzieciństwa, ale... Chyba byłbym w stanie powiedzieć, które części miała skorygowane.

Popatrzył chwilę na Vivian w skupieniu.

\- Hm - mruknął niepewnie. - Wszystko?

\- Sherlock, nie wiem, o co... - Zaczął Lestrade bez przekonania, ale wtedy Molly odstawiła filiżankę na spodeczek, przez przypadek dosyć głośno i oderwała uwagę inspektora od detektywa doradczego.

\- Ktoś chce ciasta? - zapytała Mary, wstając. John i pani Hudson pewnie się zaśmiewali w kuchni.

\- Ja poproszę - powiedział słabo Lestrade. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Molly.

\- A ty, Viki?

\- Vanessa - poprawił inspektor.

\- Och, przepraszam - powiedziała nieszczerze, - a ty, Vanesso?

 

MOLLY

Vanessa spojrzała się na Mary z oburzeniem.

\- Nie! Chcesz mnie zabić?! Marchewkę - wstała roztrzęsiona. - Gdzie macie toaletę? Musze...

Mary oszołomiona wskazała jej drzwi. Laleczka minęła się w kuchni z Johnem, który z podejrzanie przemiłym uśmiechem podszedł do Grega i zajął miejsce jej dziewczyny.

\- Co ci odjebało? - Spytał bez skrupułów.

 

MARY

\- Co ona tak wypruła? - zapytała wszystkich zebranych w pokoju.

\- Pewnie zwrócić - rzucił Sherlock, strojąc skrzypce, które podniósł z podłogi. - Zabrała ze sobą jeden z widelczyków pani Hudson, pewnie... Greg, czy twoja dziewczyna ma odruch wymiotny?

\- O co wam wszystkim chodzi?! - Lestrade złapał się za głowę. Zerwie z nią, miał tego dosyć. Ale czy wróci do starania się o Molly?

Sherlock wstał i przyłożył skrzypce do podbródka i zaczął grać coś znajomego...

\- Czy to... - zapytała Johna niepewna. Zapomniała tytułu.

 

JOHN

Parsknął mimowolnie śmiechem.

\- To zła wróżba dla kogoś - spojrzał wymownie na Grega. - _Skyfall_ \- pochylił się do Mary i pocałował ją w policzek, obejmując ciasno w talii.

Zerknął na Molly, która była wyraźnie speszona, ale też... Chyba zadowolona.

\- A ty, Molly, masz teraz kogoś? - Spytał głośno, bardzo głośno, aby Greg coś zrozumiał.

Hooper pokręciła głową, rumieniąc się lekko. Widział jak zerka kilka razy, bardzo szybko na inspektora, który ponownie na nią patrzył i chyba nie mógł oderwać wzroku (John też nie umiał oderwać wzroku od Molly, ale dlatego że w jego przekonaniu miała na szyi i w uszach niemałą działkę na Księżycu).

\- Nie. Jestem sama. Wciąż... Facetów chyba odstrasza to, że spotykałam się z Moriartym - zaśmiała się nerwowo.

 

LESTRADE

Była... Była sama? Ale... Co z...?

\- To - wydukał w końcu - to ty i Sherlock nie...

Holmes zafałszował ostro, tak wysoką nutą, że aż kieliszki zadrżały. Czyli chyba nie.

MARY

Usiadła Johnowi na kolanach, podając mu kieliszek szampana z tacki, którą właśnie przyniosła pani Hudson.

\- Masz dla Johna jakąś błyskotkę, Sherlock? - Zapytała uśmiechając się wrednie do Johna. - Nie może oderwać wzroku od szyi Molly.

Sherlock, który przestał grać i znów zaczął stroić skrzypce, oderwał się od instrumentu i spojrzał krytycznie na Johna.

\- Ma od trzech lat w skrytce bankowej różowe diamenty, ale nie wiem, czy będą do niego pasowały.

Wrócił do strojenia skrzypiec, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, ze reszta pogubiła szczęki na podłodze.

\- Myślałeś, że opuszczę kraj nie zabezpieczając cię w żaden sposób? - Zapytał cierpko po chwili.

 

JOHN

Najpierw prawie uśmiał się z Grega, gdy ten był przekonany, że Sherlock i Molly są parą. Naprawdę był tak naiwny? No w sumie... Ta kolia mogła zmylić każdego. Jeszcze większy ubaw miał z tego, że inspektor nagle bardziej przykuł wzrok do wdzięków Molly.

\- Co?! - Krzyknął na Sherlocka, gdy w końcu odzyskał panowanie nad ustami. - Mam to... Gdzie?! Chryste, czy... Czy ty chcesz mnie zabić?

Gdyby miał słabsze serce, chyba właśnie by mu stanęło. Byłby bardzo bogatym duchem...

Będzie musiał mu później podziękować.

\- I jaka skrytka? Czemu nic o niej nie wiedziałem?

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że oczy Mary błyszczą się chciwie. O nie...

MOLLY

Sherlock był... Hojny. Tak, to dobre słowo. Uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie Johna w naszyjniku z różowych diamentów.

Zarumieniła się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Greg patrzy na nią. Opróżniła szybko kieliszek, czuła się jakby pożerał ją wzrokiem, albo... Rozbierał. I została tylko w tej kolii.

 

MARY

Pocałowała John a w policzek.

\- Mam bogatego narzeczonego - pisnęła ze śmiechem. - Nie martw się, ty mój diamentowy szejku, ty, nie zamorduję cię po ślubie.

\- Boże, John - westchnął zirytowany Sherlock - Masz skrytkę bankową, już nie pamiętasz jak ją zakładałeś?

Było przyjemnie, musiała to przyznać. Wszyscy śmiali się i cieszyli ze swojego towarzystwa. Napięcie gdzieś zniknęło.

...Do czasu aż Vanessa wróciła do pokoju.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na Mary, przypominając sobie jak wygląda naszyjnik.

\- Może kiedyś pozwolę ci go założyć. A jak nie znajdę sobie do tego kochankę...

Albo kochanka - pomyślał, przenosząc wzrok na Sherlocka. Boże, oboje by w tym wyglądali cudownie.

\- Czego chcesz? Jestem w szoku, to wszystko! Nie spodziewałem się tego - tak naprawdę czuł się prawie winny.

\- Greguś, a ty też dostajesz za swoje sprawy diamenty? Bo zawsze marzyłam o kilkudziesięciu! - Westchnęła cycata, przytulając się do ramienia chłopaka.

John skrzywił się, słysząc te słowa.

Telefon blondynki nagle zadzwonił i zrobiła karpia tak wielkiego, że John był w stanie zobaczyć jej migdałki.

\- O M G! Lecę! Blaszka właśnie dała mi znać o super promocji, no nie mogę! Greguś, spotkamy się później, to zrobię - złapała się wymownie za cycki.

Watson spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

MOLLY

Gdy Vanessa wyszła, nagle wszyscy na chwilę zniknęli, zostawiając ja samą z Gregiem. Kręciła się nerwowo w fotelu, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

Odnosiła dziwne wrażenie, że John i Mary... A nawet Sherlock stoją za rogiem i przyglądają się temu, co może się wydarzyć w salonie.

 

MARY

Zauważyła, że gdy John żartował o kochance spojrzał w stronę Sherlocka. Poczuła się... Dziwnie przez to.

Gdy Vanessa przed błogosławionym zniknięciem, złapała się za cycki (wyglądały jak kule do kręgli) Greg zrobił się czerwony jak homar. Ona na jego miejscu zadzwoniłaby do niej, że to koniec. Taki wstyd przy ludziach...

Po kilku minutach zostawili Lestrade z Molly samych.

LESTRADE

Złapał się za głowę. Przeholowała. To nie była partnerka na jego wiek, nie jego liga.

Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. To Molly, próbowała go pocieszyć.

\- Nie jest taka zła - zaczął, ale po chwili jęknął - kogo ja próbuję oszukać?! To idiotka! Ja...

Poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. Nie może się żalić swojej sympatii!

\- Nie chcesz słuchać narzekania starego głupca - westchnął gorzko i popatrzył na nią. Była naprawdę piękna dzisiaj. Zawsze, na co dzień, też była ładna, ale dzisiaj lśniła.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz - powiedział. - Cholera - zaklął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to głośno.

 

MOLLY

Było jej szkoda Grega, nawet jeżeli część jej śmiała się demonicznie. Co się z nią działo? Kilka lat temu taka nie była. Chyba robiła się trochę bezwzględna. Siadając obok niego, położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Było całe spięte. A jego twarz była czerwona jak burak.

Uśmiechnęła się i zarumieniła, słysząc jego słowa.

\- Dziękuję... Ty też wyglądasz dobrze...

Zwłaszcza bez balonów uwieszonych na ramieniu.

\- Nie jesteś stary - powiedziała w końcu. Przysunęła się bliżej, otarła się piersiami o jego ramię i pocałowała go w policzek.

 

LESTRADE

Zawiercił się w miejscu. Chyba rzeczywiście, skoro tak reagował na dotyk jej biustu.

\- Molly, czy - przełknął. I jeszcze odchrząknął. - Przepraszam, czy... Dasz się zaprosić do... Do kina? Albo na kawę?

Chyba, że chce od razu zaprosić się do jego domu i łóżka. Był samotny i chciał mieć kogoś, z kim może pogadać, a nie kogo musi utrzymywać i zaspokajać _n_  razy dziennie.

 

MOLLY

Mogło jej się wydawać, ale chyba słyszała jakieś poruszenie w przedpokoju.

Zacisnęła zęby na dolnej wardze, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Chyba mu się to podobało. Jej też..

Uniosła się nieznacznie, jej pierś ciągle ocierała się o jego ramię. Przekręciła się tułowiem do niego, teraz jej piersi opierały się o jego klatkę piersiową. Wsparła się kolanem o kanapę, opierając je między jego nogami. Greg był czerwony i miał rozdziawione usta, w które został pocałowany. Po chwili wsunęła język między jego wargi. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Czuła się jak jakaś smarkula.

\- Oczywiście. Jak zerwiesz z dmuchaną blond flądrą...

 

LESTRADE

Nie musiał się długo namyślać.

\- Dobra - powiedział i objął ją w smukłej talii, aby przyciągnąć do następnego pocałunku. Serce pędziło mu jak oszalałe, ale jeśli dostanie zawału od czegoś takiego to umrze szczęśliwy.

MARY

Zaklaskała w dłonie i przytuliła Johna. Miała ochotę podbiec do Sherlocka, który stał za nimi i go pocałować.

\- Sukces, panowie! - Syknęła.

 

JOHN

No, musiał przyznać, że sam poczuł ulgę. Zerknął na Sherlocka, który miał minę w rodzaju “ale czy oni muszą to robić na mojej kanapie?”. Klepnął go w ramię.

Celowo szturchnął nogą stojącą przy drzwiach miotłę. Może Sherlock ma rację. Niech się gdzieś wyniosą i pójdą do hotelu.

MOLLY

Mogłaby tak tutaj zostać i się z nim całować. Czuła jego ręce, które przesuwały się w niebezpieczne rejony jej ciała, jedna dłoń kręciła się przy zapięciu sukienki, a druga...

Oboje podskoczyli, gdy coś przewróciło się w kuchni. Coś w jej głowie podpowiedziało jej, że to jakiegoś rodzaju sygnał i wstała szybko, poprawiając sukienkę.

Gdy później wychodziła, uśmiechnęła się do całej trójki i podziękowała im cicho. I jeszcze raz cmoknęła Sherlocka w policzek (wcześniej włożyła kolię i kolczyki do pudełka, wolałaby, aby nikt jej tego nie zerwał).

 

MARY

Już następnego dnia dane jej było poznać uroki sprawy.

Około jedenastej zadzwonił do niej John, że Lestrade przyszedł ze sprawą i tak dalej, i te potem. Wróciła w porze podwieczorku, aby zastać salon zasłany papierami, notatkami, gazetami zakreślonymi niebieskim długopisem i dwoma nieumytymi kubkami kawy w zlewie. Oświadczyła Johnowi, że może sobie latać na sprawy, ale ona tego syfu sprzątać nie będzie i zabroniła pani Hudson kategorycznie pomagać tym dwóm ptaszkom choćby wytrzeć kurze.

Po kilku takich popołudniach popadli wszyscy w rutynę. Z Sherlockiem prawie nie było kontaktu, nie jadł i nie spał, rzępoląc na skrzypkach. John spał, ale nie miał czasu na seks, więc mogła trochę odpocząć (nawet, jeśli nie chciała).

Im więcej było spraw (a było ich jak grzybów po deszczu) i im dłużej Sherlock mieszkał z nimi, tym bardziej się do niego przyzwyczajała. Fakt, to wymagało dużo silnej woli: zaganianie go do sprzątania, do trzymania części trupów (Żałowała czasami, ze Molly jednak wyszło z Gregiem, bo ulegała prośbom Sherlocka o próbki znacznie łatwiej) w nowej specjalnej lodówce stojącej tuż obok starej.

John latał za nim na te sprawy jak na skrzydłach; była zdumiona jak dużo energii potrafi z siebie wykrzesać. Tylko musiała udawać, że nie widzi tęsknych spojrzeń, które czasami jej narzeczony posyła Holmesowi. Irytowały ją, ale nic nie mówiła. Zauważyła też pewną prawidłowość: jeśli Sherlockowi groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo podczas sprawy, było bardziej prawdopodobne, że gdy będzie z Johnem w noc po jej zamknięciu uprawiała seks, Mary będzie na górze i on da się rżnąć naprawdę mocno. Nie przeszkadzało jej to bardzo. Udawanie Sherlocka dla jej samej w końcu stało się fantazją seksualną.

Czasami pozwalali jej iść ze sobą. I bywała przydatna, ku widocznej konsternacji Sherlocka. Pewnego dnia, gdy John okropnie się przeziębił, detektyw zabrał ją na sprawę zamiast niego. Studiowanie patologii na coś jej się przydało.

Jakoś musieli nauczyć się żyć ze sobą. I jak na razie udawało się. Chyba nawet nieźle, skoro nawet się nie obejrzeli, a minęły im tak trzy miesiące.

SHERLOCK

Sprawa, sprawa, sprawa za sprawą! Płonął, pracował na najwyższych obrotach, miał pełno zleceń i chyba nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Koszmary śniły mu się naprawdę rzadko, prawie wcale (choć musiał przyznać, że te okazje były paskudne).

Właśnie dostał kolejną, na JEGO stronę przyszła wiadomość od klienta i och! Była taka interesująca, taka wspaniała i świeża, czuł się znowu jak za czasów, gdy Moriarty grasował w Londynie!

John! Musi to zaraz powiedzieć Johnowi! Co z tego, że pewnie śpią, Mary była całkiem wyrozumiała, a poza tym spała jak kamień! Na pewno to zrozumieją!

MARY

Uderzyła otwartą dłonią o jego pośladek. Trzy palce drugiej rozciągały obnażony, wypięty tyłek Johna.

\- Coś mówiłeś, szmato? - Zapytała głębokim głosem. Johna przeszedł dreszcz. - Twoja cipeczka jest dziś naprawdę nienasycona. Mogłabym tam włożyć całą rękę i nie byłoby jej dość.

John jęknął. Wciskał twarz w materac i oddychał płytko. Knykcie jego palców były białe, z taką mocą zaciskał je na prześcieradle.

\- Powiedz mi, kochanie - powiedziała tak, jakby “kochanie” było najbardziej plugawym epitetem w jej ustach - czego chcesz?

 

JOHN

Po rozmowie z Mary rzucił pracę w przychodni. Była nudna, dawała im mało pieniędzy. Sprawy to coś zupełnie innego. Jego narzeczona przekonała się o tym bardzo szybko, gdy przyszedł do nich jakiś biznesmen z nudnym problemem, ale Johnowi udało się nacisnąć Sherlocka, aby jednak to wziął. Sprawa okazała się genialna (Holmes uśmiechał się po niej jak idiota) i do tego dobrze płatna. Zarobił więcej niż przez kilka miesięcy w przychodni. Mary była zachwycona.

Sprawy sypały się na nich jedna za drugą. Był zaskoczony, ilu klientów się u nich pojawiało. Musiał zacząć prowadzić jakiś harmonogram, bo czasem pojawiało się kilku jednego dnia i niemal każdy z nich miał coś ciekawego. Czasem w ciągu tygodnia nie miał ani jednego dnia dla siebie, ale to też bywało dobre. Noce były dla Mary, która zorientowała się, że podniecał go seks po sprawie, na której Sherlockowi niemal coś się stało, lub wracał ranny. Z trudem powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem się na Holmesa, wepchnięciu mu języka do gardła i ręki w spodnie. Mary to rozumiała (wiedziała też, że jej nie zdradzi) i rżnęła go za każdym razem. Często też zmieniała dilda, którymi to robiła, co było równie podniecające.

John nie wiedział, kiedy minęły trzy miesiące, od powrotu Sherlocka, ale musiał przyznać, że były dla niego genialne. Nawet z Mary żyło mu się lepiej, gdy mieli wolne tygodnie. Chociaż jego narzeczona widziała spojrzenia, które rzucał Holmesowi (raz w czasie seksu powiedziała, że podniecają je te ich długie, intensywne spojrzenia, ale John podejrzewał, że jest pod tym sporo zazdrości).

Teraz leżał na brzuchu, z wypiętym tyłkiem, który Mary uderzała, jednocześnie go rozciągając. Wtulał twarz w materac, aby jak najlepiej stłumić jęki.

\- Abyś mnie ze....Zerżnęła. Ostro, mocno, bez litości - wyjęczał w końcu.

Usłyszał jej cichy śmiech. Szumiało mu w uszach. Jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł jak wsuwa w niego dildo (duże, większe niż zwykle, to fioletowe z guzkami). Mocniej wtulił się w materac, pozwalając sobie na głośniejszy jęk.

Mary rżnęła go w najlepsze, jeszcze włączyła wibracje, więc wszystko odczuwał mocniej.

\- M-Mary, je...

Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się z jękiem, John przekręcił głowę, Mary przestała się ruszać... Lekarz czuł jak jego twarz robi się absurdalnie czerwona... Do pokoju wszedł (Jezu, wszedł, nawet się nie zatrzymał) Sherlock. Na początku miał szeroki uśmiech (sprawa, pewnie sprawa), który powoli znikał, pozostawiając... Szok? Przerażenie? Cóż, na pewno był równie czerwony, co John.

 

SHERLOCK

Zamarł wpół kroku. Mina mu zrzedła. Nie, to się...

Oczywiście od razu widział wszystko, czego... Nie chciał widzieć. I... Boże, dlaczego John...? Czy to nie powinno wyglądać inaczej? To znaczy wiedział, że coś takiego się robi, ze taka rzecz istnieje i że można nią... Że kobieta może...

Ale John?

To było jakby przyłapał parę staruszków dających sobie figlarne klapsy, jak przyłapanie rodzica na zdradzie... Myślał zawsze o Johnie jako o... O innym typie osoby. Osoby, która robi to przy wyłączonym świetle, pod kołdrą i kocem, może jeszcze pod łóżkiem, aby nikt nie widział i... I...

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, nie mówiąc nic.

MARY

Zatkało ją, gdy Sherlock na nich wszedł. Gdy zastygły w bezruchu detektyw (najwyraźniej wbrew woli) przyglądał im się miała na końcu języka ironiczne “przyłączasz się, czy wychodzisz?” ale równie nagle jak się pojawił, Holmes opuścił ich sypialnie. W pośpiechu. I będąc barwy pomidora. Miała wielką ochotę się roześmiać.

John był cały czerwony, od czubka głowy po szyję. Co ciekawe, penis, na którym zaciskała rękę, ani trochę nie zwiotczał.

Pchnęła gwałtownie biodrami, wbijając dildo w Johna.

\- Co, szmatko? - Szepnęła do Johna, - chciałbyś, aby się przyłączył? Widziałeś jego minę? Chciałbyś, aby zamiast mnie był w tobie jego prawdziwy kutas?

John zajęczał boleśnie. Sama poczuła się podniecona. Jak skończy z Johnem usiądzie mu na twarzy, aby ją wylizał, mentalny cudzołożnik jeden.

 

JOHN

Nie powinno go to podniecić... Pewnie później i tak trzeba będzie porozmawiać, z Sherlockiem... Ale teraz... Jezu, Sherlock patrzył się na niego, nagiego... John wmawiał sobie, że przez te kilka sekund, Holmes pożerał go wzrokiem.

Jęknął, słysząc słowa Mary, czując co z nim robi. Był bardziej podniecony niż wcześniej, dużo bardziej.

\- Nie - wycharczał, czując że orgazm jest blisko. Niebezpiecznie blisko. - Pozwoliłbym, abyś mnie rżnęła, a jemu zrobiłbym loda - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kilka sekund później doszedł, jęcząc głośno. Boże... To było genialne.

Po chwili Mary brutalnie przewróciła go na plecy i usiadła mu na twarzy. Był wykończony, ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

Gdy ją wykończył (też była tym podniecona... Chyba...), poszedł przemyć twarz. Ręce mu drżały, czuł, że się poci. Nie mógł mu stanąć, ale wciąż był podniecony. Podniecała go myśl o tym, że Sherlock Holmes, wszedł na nich, gdy uprawiali seks, że (gdyby Mary powiedziała, chociaż słowo) John wciągnąłby go do łóżka, aby spędził noc razem z nimi.

Oparł się o framugę. Mary siedziała na łóżku i patrzyła na niego w ten... Sposób. Dziwny, intensywny sposób. Jakby chciała odpowiedzi.

\- Wciąż myślę - zaczął w końcu, wycierając ręce o spodnie z piżamy. Dłonie mu się pociły, z nerwów, z jakiegoś podniecenia, ze strachu. Cudowna i straszna mieszanka. - Mam taką fantazję... Jak on wchodzi do naszego łóżka... I ląduję między wami. A wy mnie bierzecie, jak wam się żywnie podoba.

 

MARY

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale... Ale była nagle bardzo zła.

\- A co potem? - Zapytała cicho.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Mary. Dobrze ją poznał i wiedział, że jest na niego zła. Nie do końca rozumiał, o co jej chodzi, przecież sama mówiła wcześniej o takiej fantazji, sama też go nakręcała.

\- To tylko fantazja - szepnął cicho, chyba sam zaczął się denerwować.

 

MARY

\- Fantazje bywają niebezpieczne - powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy. - Uważaj byś nie podzielił losu Ikara, co odleciał za wysoko.

 

JOHN

Zacisnął mocno zęby. Teraz naprawdę był zły.

\- Nie zdradziłbym cię - szepnął, zaciskając mocno dłonie.

To go zabolało. Naprawdę, żeby tak mu nie ufała.

\- No, ale w końcu, jestem facetem, tylko do tego się nadaję, do zawodzenia - podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej koszulkę, którą szybko na siebie wciągnął. I po nastroju z świetnego seksu. - Mogę cię tylko któregoś dnia zdradzić... Skoro tak się tego boisz, pewnie od zawsze, czemu go stąd nie odpędzisz? Albo lepiej - prychnął. - Załóż mi pas cnoty.

Miał wielką ochotę iść spać na dół.

 

MARY

Czemu to on był zły? To ona miała powód by być zła.

Poczuła jak zbierają jej się w oczach łzy wstydu i złości.

\- A idź w cholerę - powiedziała podnosząc poduszkę i kładąc ją sobie na kolanach, które następnie przytuliła.

Naprawdę to nie bała się tego... Albo nie dopuszczała tego do świadomości. Nie odnalazła go, aby pomóc żadnemu z nich, zrobiła to, aby sprawdzić czy ma rację, wtedy nie myślała o tym, że szuka mężczyzny, którego kocha jej narzeczony, tylko Sherlocka Holmesa, ofiary podłego przekrętu i dobroczyńcy jej chłopaka.

Nie myślała, że po powrocie Johna zaczną świerzbić ręce.

I nie myślała, że ją samą trochę zaczną.

To ją właśnie denerwowało.

Czuła jak poduszka robi się trochę mokra w okolicy jej oczu. Nie płakała głośno, gdy była z kimś, bo któryś z jej chłopaków powiedział jej, że to manipulowanie emocjami i szantaż emocjonalny. A nie chciała Johna szantażować, tylko dać do zrozumienia, że zbliża się do niebezpiecznej granicy.

 

JOHN

Był wściekły i wyszedł z pokoju. Zatrzymał się po dwóch stopniach, oddychając ciężko. To było oczywiste. Napięcie zbierało się między nimi od pojawienia się Sherlocka... Często widział zirytowane spojrzenia Mary, jeżeli za długo oparł wzrok na Holmesie... Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że go pożądał, że tak naprawdę wciąż go kochał. Kochał ich oboje, równie mocno, ale Sherlock... Nie tyle był zakazanym owocem a raczej piękną biżuterią, która stała za grubą, pancerną szybą, za którą nikt nie mógł przejść, nikt nie mógł dotknąć tej błyskotki, założyć. To było piękne i smutne jednocześnie. John czuł się, jakby był na tyle wyjątkowy, że mógł zdmuchnąć z niej kurz, albo nawet usunąć go przy pomocy jakiegoś narzędzia... Ale nie wolno mu było dotknąć.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł ponownie po dwóch stopniach. Przeszedł krótki korytarz do ich sypialni i stanął w drzwiach. Mary siedziała na łóżku, skulona i drżąca. Płakała w poduszkę, tak cicho jak mogła, ale i tak czasem wyrwał jej się jakiś szloch.

Mary była równie ważna co Sherlock. Oboje byli częścią niego i... Nie mógł...

Usiadł na skraju łóżka i położył jej rękę na głowie.

\- Mary... Ja...

Drugą dłonią ujął jej dłoń, tą, na której miała pierścionek zaręczynowy, by pocałować jej grzbiet.

\- Jeżeli nie wydasz mi rozkazu, albo nie zezwolisz, Sherlock pozostanie dla mnie w sferze marzeń - szepnął.

 

MARY

Gdy wyszedł zaczęła bardziej płakać. Wszystko wyszło tak strasznie nie tak jak powinno. Było jej wstyd i chciała się zapaść pod ziemię.

\- Przepraszam - szepnęła, gdy położył jej dłoń na głowie. - Przepraszam, ale po prostu... Wystraszyłam się trochę.

Tego, co czuła. Bo nie chciała, aby Sherlock był dla Johna tylko fantazją. Jeśli to byłoby możliwe...

John skłonił ją by odkleiła się od poduszki i przytulił ją. Wtuliła się w niego, opierając czoło o szyję.

\- Wiem, że byś mnie nie zdradził, Ham. Ale... To mnie trochę przerosło w tej chwili. Wiem, że go kochasz i... Nie mogę kazać ci wybierać, John. I nigdy nie będę kazała ci wybierać pomiędzy mną a nim. Po prostu jestem...

Bardzo zazdrosna. I doprowadza mnie to do szału.

Milczeli chwilę. John gładził jej ramiona i plecy. Było jej tak strasznie wstyd...

\- Myślisz, że... Że gdybyśmy spytali, to by się przyłączył? - Zapytała, gdy trochę ochłonęła. Wciąż było jej trochę głupio, że ją to tak podniecało.

 

JOHN

Wciąż... Nie do końca rozumiał, o co chodzi. Odchrząknął nerwowo, analizując jej pytanie. Nie znała Sherlocka tak jak on i nie wiedziała o nim... Pewnych rzeczy.

\- Mam... Pewne wątpliwości - mruknął cicho. Drzwi były zamknięte, aby ich usłyszeć Sherlock musiałby mieć tutaj kamery, albo stać przyklejony do drzwi... A na pewno był na dole. - Nie jestem pewien - zniżył głos - bo jeżeli nic się nie zmieniło, to on nigdy nie był z nikim w łóżku. Z tego, co wiem...

Mary spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Mina wyraźnie jej zrzedła. Westchnął cicho.

\- Dlatego go tak traktuję - szepnął. - Dlatego, po tym numerku w kuchni, tak się zachowywałem. Dlatego pewnie jutro rano będę z nim rozmawiać. Ja... Nie wiem czy on jest aseksualny, czy nikt się nigdy nie napatoczył... W co trudno uwierzyć, ale pewnie jeżeli ktoś był, to odpędzał całą swoją osobą. Naprawdę, jestem mu najbliższy tak... Cieleśnie. I w ogóle. Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że on mnie chce, innym razem myślę, że odpędziłby mnie równie łatwo, jak innych. Ja... Wydaje mi się, że najbezpieczniej czuje... Może czuł się, z tymi naszymi spojrzeniami. Wiesz, tymi intensywni... O które jesteś zazdrosna, ale tego nie powiesz. Nie wiem, czy... Coś się nie zmieniło przez te lata... Nie wydaje mi się...

Urwał. Zagadał się. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Nie możesz mu powiedzieć, że wiesz. Ja sam, oficjalnie, nie wiem. To moje przypuszczenia. Więc... Nie wiem czy by się przyłączył... Jeżeli mam rację i on wciąż nigdy nie uprawiał seksu, to...

 

MARY

Zatkało ją. Absolutnie się tego nie spodziewała!

\- Czyli że... Sherlock jest... Jest prawiczkiem? - Zapytała cicho.

Jak to możliwe? Z takim wyglądem?!

To rzeczywiście tłumaczyło wiele. Jego zachowanie... Cholera, dziwiła się mu, ale ostatecznie to myślała, że może jest po prostu z wyboru purytański.

Cholera.

Cholera jasna.

Milczeli chwilę, John wciąż trzymał ją w ramionach, tyle, że nieco luźno.

\- Chciałbyś spróbować? - Zapytała nagle patrząc odważnie w oczy zdziwionego Johna. - Uwieść go. Chciałbyś spróbować?

 

JOHN

Poczuł, że robi się cały czerwony na twarzy. Nie do końca tego się spodziewał. Jezu, była jego narzeczoną, nie powinna tak mówić, tak patrzeć. Wyglądała jakby...

\- Chcesz tego - szepnął cicho. - Ty chcesz...

 

MARY

\- Chcę, abyś spróbował go uwieść, abyś się przekonał. Wiesz, czy on też cię chce, czy nie. A poza tym... Lubię go - przyznała. - I jeśli miałbyś już z kimś być poza mną, to tylko z nim.

 

JOHN

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie zamierzam cię dla niego zostawić - szepnął. - I nie chcę... Żebyś ty mnie zostawiała.

Chyba przestawał rozumieć, co się dzieje. Mary i Sherlock stanowczo bywali zbyt podobni.

 

MARY

\- Kto mówi o zostawianiu kogokolwiek? Chodzi mi raczej o coś w rodzaju... W rodzaju układu. Gdyby był chętny... Mogłabym się tobą podzielić.

Dlaczego nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej?

\- Mógłbyś wiesz, dawać mu do zrozumienia, że pociąga cię fizycznie - zastanowiła się na głos. - Dotykać go. Złapać za tyłek może...

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. Jezu, to było takie kuszące.

\- I składać ci raporty? - Zaśmiał się cicho. Spojrzał na Mary, która chyba sama się tym trochę podniecała. - A ty? Chciałabyś go tak prowokować?

 

MARY

\- Tylko, jeśli nie będziesz dawał sobie rady - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Coraz bardziej podobał jej się ten pomysł.

\- Może się okaże, że poszedłby na taki układ. I wtedy, kto wie... - Pocałowała szyję narzeczonego. Robiła się znów podniecona, co z nią było nie tak?! - ... Może twoja fantazja zmieni się pewnego dnia w rzeczywistość?

 

JOHN

Przełknął ślinę. Przesunął dłoń między jej uda, zaciskała je trochę zbyt mocno, aby... Ach.

\- Będziesz mnie pożerać wzrokiem - szepnął jej do ucha, wsuwając dłoń między rozpalone nogi i głębie - gdy ja będę kładł mu rękę na krzyżu? Albo biodrze? A może po prostu chcesz mnie wziąć, razem z nim...

 

MARY

\- Jesteś facetem mojego życia, Ham - powiedziała wgryzając się w płatek jego ucha. - Jeśli jest szansa, że facet, za którym szalejesz i który wygląda jak z książki Jane Austin, da ci się zapiąć, będę oglądała każdą minutę tego przedstawienia.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jesteś nienormalna i za to cię kocham - pocałował ją w szyję. Jego dłoń znalazła się na jej zakrytej bielizną cipce. - Moja perwersyjna pani...

 


	5. Eksperyment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia na dziś: masturbujący się mężczyzna, stosunek niepenetracyjny (het), seks oralny (het).
> 
> Zauważyłyśmy, że od tego rozdziału startuje bardzo, bardzo, bardzo lekki dub-con. Pewnie nawet nie zauważycie.

JOHN

Rano w kuchni i salonie było dziwnie. Sherlock nie wypełzł z pokoju dopóki Mary nie poszła do wydawnictwa (i tak mówiła, że weźmie kilka dni wolnego, żeby tylko móc oglądać początek ich... Eksperymentu).

Poprosił Holmesa, aby następnym razem pukał, zanim wejdzie do ich sypialni (zaznaczył też, że pukać może zawsze), na co detektyw zamruczał coś cicho pod nosem, z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami. Chyba do tego czasu o tym nie myślał.

John usiadł przed laptopem z kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Zerknął na przyjaciela, który kręcił się znudzony po pokoju (przez noc rozwiązał sprawę, oczywiście, że rozwiązał) w piżamie i szlafroku.

\- Chodź tu - zawołał. - Opisz mi dokładnie, o co chodzi z tą sprawą, napiszę notkę na bloga i masz patrzeć, żebyś był zadowolony.

 

SHERLOCK

Gdy wyszedł z ich pokoju, pognał do swojego. Czuł jak palą go policzki, a w głowie miał mętlik, po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna.

To było straszne!

Starał się przestać o tym myśleć, więc zajął się sprawą. Rozwiązał ją przez noc, ale nawet wtedy nie był w stanie zapomnieć o tym, co widział. To było jeszcze straszniejsze, to, że nie może wykasować tego z pamięci.

Więc po prostu odsuwał myśl od siebie za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiła.

Teraz opowiadał Johnowi o tej sprawie, która była cudowną zagadką, ale... Cóż, dała się rozwiązać na odległość. Watson stukał wolno w klawisze po tym jak go wysłuchał, a Sherlock, z uwagi na okoliczności, postanowił drugi raz w życiu zrobić mu kawę. Tym razem bez wkładki. Chociaż może przydałaby się, jakaś na zmniejszenie popędu? Watson i jego przyszła żona robili TO bardzo często...

Policzki znowu zapłonęły i poczuł coś dziwnego w żołądku. Nie teraz, nie myśl o tym...

\- No i co tam wystukałeś? - Mruknął stawiając parujący kubek w zasięgu ręki lekarza.

 

JOHN

Trochę celowo napisał, co napisał. Poprzekręcał słowa Sherlocka, pomylił fakty. Miał ochotę się z nim podrażnić... I to wykorzystać.

I prawie zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy Holmes przyniósł mu kawę. No, prawie.

Detektyw pochylił się nad nim i kilka sekund później, warcząc głośno, wyrwał mu laptopa i przekręcił w swoją stronę. Sherlock bluzgał po swojemu, czyli bez przekleństw, a John wstał na chwilę, niby zdziwiony, niby oburzony... Po kilku sekundach znowu się zbliżył, pochylił nad komputerem i jakby od niechcenia położył Holmesowi rękę odrobinę poniżej łopatek.

 

SHERLOCK

John chyba zaczynał głupieć od seksu, sądząc po tym, co wypisywał. Wolał mu tego jednak nie mówić.

\- Jesteś chyba dzisiaj nieprzytomny - fuknął tylko poprawiając wpis. Był do kitu, jak zawsze, ale znowu, z litości, tego nie powiedział.

John oparł się o niego w pewnym momencie i patrzył mu przez ramię. Sherlock miał wielką ochotę warknąć na niego, aby zabierał te łapy, bo wie, co z nimi robił, ale... To nie była jakaś wielka ochota.

 

JOHN

Westchnął nieco teatralnie, uderzając delikatnie palcami o plecy Sherlocka. Szkoda, że miał na sobie ten szlafrok... Ręka, niby przez przypadek zjechała mu nieco niżej. Patrzył na to, co pisze Sherlock, ale też zerkał kilka razy na jego wypięty tyłek. Jezu, położyć na nim dłonie.

\- Możliwe - mruknął. - Nie piłem jeszcze kawy, ale na szczęście, zrobiłeś mi ją - uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

Dłoń znalazła się jeszcze niżej, niemal na krzyżu.

 

SHERLOCK

Znowu dziwne uczucie w żołądku. Właściwie to w podbrzuszu. Może to jelitówka, czy coś? Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale powróciło do niego wspomnienie... Z dzisiejszej nocy.

Poderwał się.

\- Źle się... To znaczy - przeklinał się w duchu, co się z tobą dzieje?! - Masz termometr?

 

JOHN

Czyżby przesadził...? Sherlock był cały czerwony....

Wyprostował się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, wydawało mu się, że Sherlock... Cały drży pod tym spojrzeniem. Dotknął dłonią jego czoła, nie wydawało się rozpalone, Holmes po prostu panikował.

\- Pewnie, usiądź - wskazał mu kanapę.

John poszedł na górę, gdzie trzymał swoją torbę lekarską. Wrócił z nią szybko na dół. Podał Sherlockowi termometr, a później wyjął stetoskop.

\- Zmierz, a później cię przesłucham - mruknął. - Najlepiej od razu zdejmij szlafrok i koszulę.

 

SHERLOCK

Spiął się.

\- Nie.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko i dotknął jego ramienia.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy... Mówisz, że się źle czujesz, to chcę cię zbadać.

Musnął palcami jego kark.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Nie powiedziałem, że - zająknął się, gdy John dotknął jego karku - że źle się czuję. Mam sensacje w jelitach. To tyle.

 

JOHN

Może masz motylki? - Pomyślał naiwnie.

\- Serio? Tym bardziej, kładziesz się na plecach na kanapie i podwijasz bluzkę, muszę cię sprawdzić. To może być coś poważnego, może się czymś strułeś... Dopiero się zaczęło? Czy coś działo się wcześniej?

 

SHERLOCK

\- Nie, to nowy objaw. Możliwe, że to ta pieczeń sprzed tygodnia, która jest w lodówce, nie wydawała się wybitnie świeża.

John położył obie dłonie na jego ramionach i zaczął popychać go, aby się położył.

\- Nie chcę - chciał prychnąć, ale tylko jęknął. - Nic mi nie będzie.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy.

\- Jesteś idiotą, idioto - mruknął, gdy w końcu udało mu się zmusić Sherlocka, aby się położył. - Zapomniałem, że ona tam jest, trzeba ją wyrzucić... Odpręż się.

Nawet nie chwycił jego bluzki, tylko położył palce za jej zakończeniem i przesunął rękę w górę, muskając przy tym jego skórę.

John, jesteś zboczeńcem - pomyślał.

 

SHERLOCK

Poczuł dreszcz, gdy John dotknął jego brzucha.

\- Skoro już mnie badasz, zrób to szybko - powiedział twardo. - Chcę zacząć kolejny eksperyment i nie mam czasu na takie... Dyrdymały.

Zacisnął zęby, gdy John zaczął uciskać jego podbrzusze. Był trochę spięty, teraz to poczuł, gdy dłoń lekarza próbowała pokonać opór mięśni.

John po jakiejś minucie trzydzieści (liczył oddechy, aby się uspokoić, stąd wiedział) przypadkiem zahaczył o krawędź jego spodni. Musnął palcem skórę poniżej gumki i Sherlock po prostu skamieniał.

\- I co, coś mi jest? - Zapytał z udawaną obojętnością.

 

JOHN

Mimo wszystko w czasie badania był profesjonalistą. Głównie. Czerpał z tego przyjemność i pozwolił sobie na wsunięcie palca pod gumkę jego spodni.

\- Oprócz tego, że jesteś idiotą? Nie... Chociaż może i tak uważaj na to, co jesz - zasłonił jego brzuch. - Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Wolałbym cię znowu nie tracić i to z powodu głupiej pieczeni - uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Bardzo śmieszne - mruknął, dodatkowo poprawiając koszulkę.

Poderwał się i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

 

JOHN

Patrzył chwilę za Sherlockiem, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie przesadził. Drzwi zamknęły się za jego przyjacielem z głośnym trzaskiem. Chyba przesadził.

Nie wiem, czy nie spaliłem - napisał do Mary. Później o tym porozmawiają.

Usiadł przy laptopie i po chwili skasował większość wpisu, zostawiając to, co napisał Sherlock. A później postarał się napisać najlepszy wpis swojego życia, używając też słów Sherlocka. Detektyw na to zasłużył.

 

SHERLOCK

Gdy zamknął drzwi za sobą, podszedł do swojego łóżka i usiadł na nim. Miał mętlik w głowie. Nie podobało mu się to, wcale, ale... Sposób, w jaki John go dotykał był w pewnym sensie przyjemny.

Podszedł do biurka i usiadł na krześle, chcąc odczekać aż się uspokoi. Wziął leżącą na blacie książkę i przeczytał pierwsze kilka stron, jednak nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia, że John go dotyka. Nie mógł się pozbyć wspomnienia jego uśmiechu teraz. Jego twarzy z wczoraj.

Nie mógł się pozbyć tego... Stanu.

Wstał, bardzo zirytowany. Musiał przyznać, że nie miał tego problemu często, zanim poznał Johna. Jako nastolatek - wiadomo, na uniwersytecie też parę razy... Ale w dorosłym, profesjonalnym życiu miał erekcję może z dziesięć razy i wszystkie w czasie, gdy mieszkał z Johnem.

Nie wiedział za bardzo, co z tym zrobić. Właściwie, to gardził tą częścią swojego ciała. Była nie potrzebna, właściwie tylko mu przeszkadzała. I zawsze była groźba znalezienia się właśnie w tej sytuacji.

Radził sobie z problemem zazwyczaj ignorując go, aż wzwód minął, ale najwyraźniej nie tym razem. Nie chciał... Boże, czy właśnie potraktował osobowo swojego fallusa? Jak nisko upadł; TO nie chciało minąć, tym razem.

Usiadł na łóżku, po namyśle położył się na nim. Zaciskając zęby zaczął zsuwać z bioder spodnie, odsłaniając ten... Objaw. Musi chyba tym razem, jak to mówią, wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce...

 

JOHN

Słyszał, jak Sherlock kręci się po swoim pokoju. Musiał przyznać, że prawie jak moralniaka. A co, jeżeli go odstraszył? I teraz Holmes będzie go unikał? Albo co gorsza będzie chciał się wynieść za to, że go molestuje seksualnie...?

Zrobił przyjacielowi mięty (może naprawdę coś go boli...?)...

John - pomyślał - jesteś nieczułym fiutem.

Stuknął raz w drzwi.

\- Sherlock, jeżeli chcesz, masz miętę tutaj, powinna ci pomóc.

Lepiej nie wchodzić, niech pobędzie sam...

 

SHERLOCK

Już prawie kładł na nim dłoń, gdy usłyszał głos Johna. Oderwał od siebie dłonie i patrzył na nie z obrzydzeniem.

\- Za chwilę - powiedział głośno, żeby John usłyszał. Co mówią ludzie, gdy chcą żeby ich zostawić w spokoju, no co, co...

\- Ubieram się, nie wchodź - rzucił.

 

JOHN

Sherlock brzmiał na spanikowanego. Westchnął cicho.

\- Spoko. Herbata stoi na szafce, więc jak będziesz chciał, stoi na blacie... Może lepiej się trochę połóż, zimna też ci dobrze zrobi. Ja będę w salonie, więc jakbyś mnie potrzebował, to wołaj.

Położył się na kanapie... Wcale nie spał dobrze, może się trochę zdrzemnie.

 

SHERLOCK

Czekał aż John odejdzie od drzwi, gdy podjął drugą próbę... Samogwałtu.

Był zły. Nie cierpiał robić rzeczy, których nie potrafił robić. Westchnął i podniósł się, by sięgnąć do swojego komputera leżącego na szafce.

Nie musiał szukać długo, aby znaleźć cokolwiek spełniającego rolę wideo instruktażowego. Popatrzył na filmik z kamerki internetowej, na którym mężczyzna z pokaźnym brzuchem (i pokaźnym penisem) zaspokajał się sam. Po chwili był pewien, że wie już wszystko, co musi o tym wiedzieć.

Przyłożył dłoń do fallusa i zamknął ją w pięść. Drżały mu dłonie i czuł się zażenowany. Manipulując luźnym chwytem, pociągnął napletek w dół, odsłaniając żołądź. Miała różowo czerwony odcień, kontrastowała z pozostałą częścią narządu, która była po prostu różowa. Tarcie cienkiej skórki o główkę penisa było przyjemne, więc ruchem do góry naciągnął napletek z powrotem, po chwili ściągając go znowu, by wywołać to przyjemne mrowienie. Napletek dostarczał jednak za mało stymulacji, więc w końcu ściągnął go całkowicie i zaczął wodzić kciukiem po czerwonawym miejscu.

Zaczął robić to, co widział na filmie: przesuwał dłoń zwinięta w pięść w górę i w dół. Odkrył, że w niektórych miejscach zaciskanie jej bardziej było przyjemniejsze, a w niektórych należało ten uścisk zmniejszyć. Czuł jak przy każdym ruchu włosy łonowe łaskoczą lekko jego dłoń.

Po dziesięciu minutach dyszał cicho, ale ani trochę nie zbliżał się do końca. W każdym razie tak mu się wydawało.

Zaklął szeptem. Co się normalnie robi w takiej chwili? Co zrobiłby ktoś zwyczajny, ktoś taki jak...

John.

Poczuł jak jego twarz płonie a kawał skóry wypełniony krwią w jego dłoni staje się jeszcze twardszy. Westchnął głośno i zaraz nie zajęta masturbacją ręka zakryła jego usta. Wsłuchał się w otaczającą go ciszę, próbując określić, czy Watson jest blisko, czy nie. Gdy nic nie usłyszał wrócił do procederu, próbując przypomnieć sobie Johna...

 

JOHN

Leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit, wsłuchując w ciszę mieszkania. Przymknął oczy, czując, że odpływa. Nie był pewien, co mu się śni, ale kilkanaście minut później otworzył szeroko oczy. Wciąż spał czujnie po Afganistanie, nigdy nie pozbył się tego nawyku.

Wydawało mu się, że Sherlock go woła. Przez chwilę był pewien, że Holmes krzyknął jego imię. John siedział chwilę, wsłuchując się w ciszę... Znowu tak cicho. Nie była to grobowa cisza, ale zwyczajna cisza mieszkania.

Po długim namyśle wstał i podszedł do pokoju, nasłuchiwał chwilę, ale usłyszał tylko kręcenie się na łóżku, nic co sugerowałoby, że coś się dzieje. Pokręcił głową i roztarł skronie. Był przewrażliwiony.

 

SHERLOCK

Zakrywał usta dłonią, z przerażeniem patrząc na swoje palce pokryte ejakulatem.

Właśnie... Chyba miał orgazm. I krzyczał imię Johna, więc zakrył usta dłonią, dysząc przez nos. Słyszał jego kroki przy drzwiach. Bał się, że wejdzie.

Gdy zaczął myśleć o Johnie, wyobrażać sobie, przypominać to, co widział w ich sypialni wczoraj, zaczęło się robić... Dziwnie. Nie mógł powstrzymać ręki przywołując znowu i znowu twarz Johna, jego wygięte plecy, jego...

To bolało: jego serce biło jak oszalałe, bolała go ręka, bolały go napięte uda, kręciło mu się w głowie i ciężko było oddychać przez zasłaniającą usta dłoń.

Przez chwilę myślał, że umiera.

Ale wtedy właśnie poczuł coś dziwnego, zacisnął oczy, przed którymi pojawiły się białe plamy. Oderwał od twarzy dłoń, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza i...

\- Jooo-oooh-n - krzyknął wtedy właśnie, czując wilgoć na palcach. Był spocony, kręciło mu się w głowie, sperma na palcach była oleista i gęsta i nieprzyjemna w dotyku. Wytarł się w prześcieradło z obrzydzeniem. John nic nie zauważy.

Gdy doszedł do siebie wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał przyznać, że czuł się dziwnie... Rozluźniony.

Podszedł do ekspresu.

\- Skończyłeś pisać? - Zawołał do Johna.

 

JOHN

Siedział na kanapie, pijąc ciepłą herbatę, gdy Sherlock wypełzł z pokoju. Wyglądał lepiej, nawet jakby był zadowolony. John zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak Holmes zbliża się do ekspresu. Chwycił leżącą obok poduszką i cisnął w przyjaciela...

Poduszka trafiła go prosto w głowę.

Musiało być naprawdę źle, skoro był tak rozkojarzony.

\- Ej! Żadnej kawy! Mięta - upił łyk swojej, cudownej, czarnej herbaty. - Nie będziesz na moich oczach sobie niszczył żołądka. I tak, możesz sobie przeczytać wpis.

 

SHERLOCK

Prychnął, ale wziął z blatu letnią już miętę. I tak była niezła.

Podszedł do biurka i pochylił się nad otwartym w przeglądarce blogiem Johna.

\- No - mruknął z uśmiechem. - O wiele lepiej.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Prychnął cicho.

\- Tylko tyle? Mógłbyś mnie bardziej docenić...

Szkoda tylko, że wszystkie sposoby docenienia, jakie przychodziły do głowy Johna, wiązały się z całowaniem, albo seksem.

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechnął się, do ekranu.

\- Podoba mi się ten fragment “Sherlock rozpracował to zaledwie w kilka godzin używając całego swego geniuszu”. To bardzo mi schlebia.

 

JOHN

Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się, o to mi chodziło - Zasłużyłeś sobie.

Urwał na chwilę.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej?

Przyglądał się przyjacielowi, gdy ten przytaknął nerwowo. Wyglądał lepiej, dużo lepiej. Czuł pewną ulgę, naprawdę się zmartwił, że może sam coś zrobił. A gdyby tak... Znowu go dotknąć...?

Wstał i podszedł do Sherlocka. Po chwili położył mu rękę na karku.

\- Wpis też lepszy?

 

SHERLOCK

Milczał chwilę. Chyba wiedział, o jakie wspomnienia będą chwytać się jego myśli, gdy

znów będzie musiał się masturbować.

Ręka Johna na karku sprawiała, że czuł się jakoś... Bezpiecznie.

\- Jak na ciebie - powiedział kiwając głową - jest doskonały.

 

JOHN

Czuł, że się uśmiecha, coraz szerzej. Bardzo absurdalnie. Przyjrzał się Sherlockowi, który uśmiechał się łagodnie. Wyglądał pięknie... Cudownie. Stali tak chwilę, Holmes zaczął sprawdzać swoją pocztę, a John stał obok niego, gładząc wciąż jego kark, pieszcząc palcami. Czuł, że w pewnym momencie pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Miał ochotę pocałować go... W tą piękną szyję.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął w końcu, pochylając się nieznacznie, niby żeby bezczelnie zerknąć w maila, ale raczej, aby szepnąć mu to do ucha.

 

SHERLOCK

Był trochę rozczarowany, że nie ma w skrzynce nic zwiastującego nową sprawę.

\- Za co mi dziękujesz? Chuchasz mi do ucha - poskarżył się. Przeszedł go dreszcz.

 

JOHN

Przewrócił oczami. Nie wiedział, czy Sherlockowi się to podobało, wydawało mu się, że... Przeszedł go dreszcz.

\- Dość nieźle mnie pochwaliłeś - wyjaśnił. - Schlebia mi to.

Miał ochotę się przysunąć... Objąć go.

 

SHERLOCK

Wydawało mu się, że oddech Johna przyspieszył. Popatrzył dyskretnie na jego twarz.

Nie był pewien, czy to, co w niej zobaczył mu się podobało. Już kiedyś widział ten wzrok...

Rozszerzone źrenice skupione na nim.

Przełknął.

\- O której Mary wraca? - Zapytał prostując się. John musiał zabrać dłoń i zrobiło mu się tego żal. - Moglibyśmy wyjść gdzieś w trójkę. Wypadałoby uczcić twoje literackie opus magnum i mój sukces.

... I nie mam przez to na myśli, że masturbowałem się pierwszy raz w życiu, myśląc o tobie, John, pomyślał.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na Sherlocka z zadowoleniem. Żałował, że musi cofnąć rękę, ale teraz... Może położyć ją na jego ramieniu.

\- Pewnie - powiedział ciepło. - Na pewno się ucieszy, wiesz? Fajnie, że to proponujesz - dłoń jednak wylądowała między łopatkami Holmesa. Wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i zadzwonił do narzeczonej, wciąż dotykając detektywa, mając nadzieję, że się nie odsunie.

 

MARY

Była właśnie na zebraniu zarządu, gdy dostała wiadomość od Johna. Nie mogła zakląć, więc tylko westchnęła z irytacją.

Gdy do niej zadzwonił jadła lunch w McDonald’s.

\- Co tam, mój erotomanie-amatorze? - Zapytała - Jak tam nasz eksperyment społeczny?

 

JOHN

Zerknął na Holmesa, który patrzył gdzieś za okno. Wciąż miał rękę między jego łopatkami. Były nieco spięte, więc pomasował je. Powie, że nie wie, co robi... Jak coś.

\- Lepiej. To znaczy, czuł się źle w pewnym momencie, żołądek go męczył, ale jest poprawa. Właśnie w jego imieniu dzwoni, chce nas gdzieś wyciągnąć. Będziesz chętna? Nie wiem czy on ma jakiś pomysł, czy my mamy coś wymyślić... Ale czy w ogóle chcesz?

 

MARY

Uśmiechnęła się. Koleżanka, która towarzyszyła jej w knajpce zrobiła przerażoną minę.

\- Chcę iść na sushi - powiedziała. - Albo do Ritza - Zaśmiała się.

\- A tak serio, robiłeś coś? Powiedz “Ritz” jeśli tak, albo “sushi” na nie.

SHERLOCK

John naciskał na jego plecy, pomiędzy jego łopatkami. To było przyjemne.

\- Pozdrów ją - powiedział, odchodząc powoli w stronę kuchni. Zostawił tam swoją herbatę.

 

JOHN

Prawie pobiegł za Sherlockiem, gdy ten się odsunął. Nie, lubił go dotykać. I... Sam nie wiedział, ale Sherlockowi też się to chyba podobało.

\- Ritz - mruknął. Chyba się zarumienił. - Stanowczo Ritz - śledził Holmesa wzrokiem... Po chwili zaczął śledzić wzrokiem jego tyłek. Jezu, dałby wszystko, aby go chwycić za te cudowne pośladki. Odchrząknął. - Czyli... Gdzie idziemy?

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się do słuchawki. Nie wierzyła, ze to się dzieje!

\- Mój zuch! Jak wrócę zdasz mi raport, kapitanie.

Wątpiła, aby tak szybko ktokolwiek mógł załatwić rezerwację w Ritzu, nawet Sherlock ze swoimi znajomościami i przysługami.

\- Pójdziemy do Angelo - orzekła - na pewno się ucieszy, gdy nas zobaczy.

SHERLOCK

Prawie upuścił szklankę, gdy usłyszał, co John powiedział. Po pewnej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji z czasów, kiedy jeszcze nie znał Johna... Cóż, nie był mile widzianym osobnikiem w hotelu Ritz. Minęło prawie pięć lat, ale wątpił czy to się zmieniło. Na pewno nie zdobyłby rezerwacji...

Wyjrzał z kuchni i spojrzał na Johna zniesmaczony. Mary miewała naprawdę ekstrawaganckie zachcianki. Chyba nawet John tak uważał, bo był różowy na twarzy.

 

JOHN

\- Jakaś nowość - westchnął, gdy się rozłączył. - Idziemy do Angelo... Może wymyślę jakieś urozmaicenie - mamrotał cicho. Podszedł do laptopa i włączył stronę najbliższego kina. - Masz jakiś pomysł?

Marzył, żeby Sherlock podszedł i tym razem on go dotknął... Mógł pomarzyć. Mary brzmiała na zadowoloną, nawet zachwyconą.

\- Sherlock?

 

SHERLOCK

Popatrzył przez ramie Johna. Jęknął.

\- Nie kino. Jeszcze się nie pozbierałem po tym idiotycznym filmie z robotami.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Spokojnie, też nie umiem się po nim pozbierać. Avengersi nie będą cię interesować raczej... Nie, nie ma niczego dla ciebie. Teatr?

 

SHERLOCK

\- Dziękuję bardzo, trzy godziny siedzenia na tyłku to nie czynność, na jaką mam szczególną ochotę po rozwiązaniu sprawy - prychnął. - Pójdziemy na kolację, dotrzymując sobie towarzystwa i rozmawiając. Nic nie jest bardziej budującego niż inteligentna rozmowa.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na Sherlocka podejrzliwie. Wstał i po chwili namysłu położył mu rękę na czole.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś coś podejrzanie miły... Knujesz coś?

Mówił to pół żartem, pół serio... Miło było usłyszeć, że Sherlock przyznaje możliwość stworzenia inteligentnej rozmowy z nimi (a może tylko z Mary?) zamiast zwyczajowego nazwania idiotą. Nawet, jeżeli na swój sposób uwielbiał, gdy Sherlock nazywał go idiotą.

 

SHERLOCK

Przewrócił oczami i wykonał dłonią gest jakby odganiał od siebie muchę.

\- Czuję się świetnie, John. Zawsze jestem miły i rani mnie dogłębnie, że tego nie zauważyłeś.

 

JOHN

Parsknął śmiechem i klepnął Sherlocka w ramię.

\- Oczywiście, idioto, oczywiście - obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem. Widząc jak usta Holmesa rozciągają się w uśmiechu, z trudem opanował chęć pocałowania go.

Jest źle.

*

Leżał na łóżku, z głową na kolanach Mary. Jego narzeczona gładziła jego włosy, co było cudownie kojące. Od tego całego dotykania Sherlocka miał niemały mętlik w głowie.

\- Więc, pisałem bloga, mówił ci, chwalił mój wpis - uśmiechnął się, na samo wspomnienie tego, że Sherlock Holmes go chwalił, publicznie, przy Mary, w restauracji. Chociaż wtedy chyba się zarumienił. - Ale najpierw celowo napisałem go źle, żeby się pochylił i poprawił... I to zrobił, a ja położyłem mu rękę na plecach i jak zjechała - dotknął dłonią krzyża Mary - na tą wysokość, uciekł do pokoju. Więc byłem pewien, że się spłoszył.

 

MARY

\- Brawo! - Pochyliła się i cmoknęła nos narzeczonego. - Uciekł do pokoju? Tak po prostu?

 

JOHN

Zamyślił się.

\- Nie do końca... Powiedział, że źle się czuje, więc go zbadałem. Mówił, że jadł ta pieczeń, która leżała w lodówce od tygodnia. Więc...

Opisał jej pokrótce całe badanie. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby mówił jej o tym, jak ją zdradza.

 

MARY

Pokręciła głową.

\- Tym rzeczywiście mogłeś przesadzić - powiedziała i zamilkła na chwilę. W końcu zapytała, trochę na żarty: - Może poszedł walić konia?

To wydawało jej się trochę dziwne. Z jednej strony czuła zazdrość, ale też była bardzo podekscytowana tym “eksperymentem” i chciała wręcz, aby Johnowi naprawdę udało się uwieść detektywa. Chyba była już naprawdę popieprzona.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Sherlock...? Nie to... - Urwał. - On... Zamknął się w pokoju, wiesz? I był bardzo spanikowany, jak podszedłem do drzwi... A później się zdrzemnąłem i obudziło mnie coś. Byłem pewien... PEWIEN, że mnie wołał.

Spojrzał z jakimś przerażeniem na Mary.

\- Nie...

 

MARY

Zakryła uśmiechnięte usta dłonią.

\- O boże, walił konia! - Pisnęła zachwycona. - Przez ciebie mu stanął i walił konia.

John wydawał się przerażony, więc zaśmiała się znowu.

\- Myślisz, że walił konia do ciebie, szczwany lisie mój?

 

JOHN

Chyba twarz mu płonęła.

\- Nie wiem... Nie wiem, czy walił, zacznijmy od tego! I skąd, wiesz czy nie walił do ciebie? Wcześniej jak z nim mieszkałem, na pewno się nie masturbował! A teraz ty jesteś i... I pamiętasz zresztą, mówiłem ci o Irene. Może woli ciebie i twoje cycuszki - trochę dla żartu chwycił ją za pierś.

 

MARY

Teraz to ona się zaczerwieniła.

\- To-to ty go dotykałeś! - Syknęła oburzona. - Czemu miałby...

 

JOHN

\- No nie wiem... Bo jesteś piękna i masz cudowne piersi? - Złapał ją za drugą pierś. - I mówię, to jest podejrzana zmiana, że, teoretycznie, tak nagle wzięło go na walenie konia... Wcześniej tego nie było, a teraz mieszka z tobą, wchodzi na nas, gdy uprawiamy seks...

 

MARY

Jęknęła, ale w sumie, to zastanawiające. John chwilę bawił się jej piersiami przez bluzkę i trzeba przyznać, ze zaczynała ją trochę podniecać myśl, że ten zimny mężczyzna z sypialni na dole, na którego lecą wszyscy wokół może pożądać właśnie ją.

\- Ty też jesteś piękny - powiedziała przesuwając dłonią po jego piersi. Odnalazła pod materiałem koszulki jego sutki i zaczęła je tarmosić gwałtownie. - I twoje cycuszki są cudowne, panie Watson.

Ale była teraz napalona. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziała na kogo. Chyba na ich obu, co nie było ani trochę mniej dziwne...

 

JOHN

Podniósł się i popchnął ją na łóżko. Sekundy później miał ja między nogami, przyciskając jej nadgarstki do materaca.

\- Podnieca cię to, co? - Wyszeptał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - To, że on może pożądać ciebie, nie mnie - pochylił się i pocałował ją w szyję. Poruszył biodrami, aby ich krocza otarły się o siebie. Jęknęła pod nim. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pochylił się i szepnął - Dotykałem go, gdy z tobą rozmawiałem przez telefon...

 

SHERLOCK

Cały wieczór dyskretnie obserwował Johna i Mary. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę zwrócił uwagę na więź, która jest między nimi. Byli fascynujący. Ciekawe, czy związek w takim stadium zawsze tak wygląda.

Po powrocie oni poszli na górę, a on do siebie. Otworzył swojego MacBooka i zaczął przeglądać Internet. Obejrzał kilka pierwszych lepszych heteroseksualnych klipów, aby jego kolejna hipotetyczna próba samogwałtu była bardziej urozmaicona.

Zbierał się do oglądania kolejnego filmu, gdy usłyszał jakiś hałas na górze. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że to gwałcenie ich prywatności, ale po chwili jego bose stopy same niosły go w stronę ich sypialni. Ominął skrzypiący stopień w połowie klatki schodowej i stanął obok drzwi do ich łazienki. Nasłuchiwał

 

JOHN

Mary leżała pod nim, jęcząc cicho. Kręciła się i śmiała. Wyglądała cudownie.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszał coś za drzwiami, ale Mary nie zareagowała, więc to pewnie tylko jego wyobraźnia...

Przesunął się, aby móc złączyć jej nogi. Zaczął ściągać jej majtki, a ona patrzyła na niego w ten cudowny, pożądliwy sposób. Śmiała się cicho... Była taka szczęśliwa. John uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją, naprawdę czule.

\- Widziałaś, że nie mógł oderwać od nas wzroku w czasie kolacji? - Szepnął, rzucając jej majtki pod drzwi. - Naprawdę zastanawiam się, czy nie woli ciebie - odsunął się i szybko zsunął swoje slipki. - Reagował tak na Irene - mówił cicho, bardzo cicho, jakby ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć. - Na dominę... A wie, że ty mnie dominujesz - rozchylił jej nogi i usiadł między nimi. Mary uśmiechała się do niego, w ten cudowny... Szaleńczo-pożądliwy sposób. - Może go to kręci - pochylił się nad nią i podwinął jej bluzkę. Chwycił piękną, jędrną pierś i polizał sutek. - Co o tym myślisz, kochanie?

 

SHERLOCK

Stał przy drzwiach do łazienki, wsłuchując się w dźwięki z sypialni. Bał się, że jeśli podejdzie do drzwi, zrobi coś, przez co go usłyszą. Słyszał głos Johna, jednak był za cicho, aby mógł zrozumieć, za to Mary śmiała się i wzdychała.

Znów czuł tą dziwną sensację w brzuchu.

\- Zamiast tyle gadać - usłyszał głos Mary i nachylił się bliżej drzwi - weź się do roboty.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się głośno, pewnie głośniej niż powinien. Sherlock może ich usłyszeć... Prawie na pewno ich słyszy. Pochylił się do jej ucha, wsuwając palec między jej wargi sromowe.

\- Wiesz, że pewnie nas słyszy? Może powinniśmy uprawiać seks tylko, gdy gra na skrzypcach, aby nas zagłuszył - szepnął cicho, przejeżdżając palcem po jej łechtaczce. Jęknęła cicho.

 

SHERLOCK

Mówili zbyt cicho by mógł usłyszeć, o co chodzi, ale to brzmiało bardzo... Radośnie. Na tych filmach, które widział to wyglądało jakoś zbyt fizjologicznie, aby było radośnie.

Mijały minuty i słyszał coraz mniej chichotów a coraz więcej wzdychań Mary. Zastanowił się, co to może znaczyć. Widział, że to ona dominowała Johna wcześniej, ale przecież wtedy nie mogłaby odczuwać rozkoszy, prawda? Jedynie w psychologicznym aspekcie, mogła czerpać przyjemność z tego, że miała władze nad Johnem.

Znów jęknęła. Może John ja spenetrował i porusza się powoli w jej waginie? A może dotyka jej, jej piersi?

Poczuł, że jego spodnie, których nie zdążył przebrać na piżamowe, staja się ciasne. Naczynia jamiste penisa napełniają się krwią powodując erekcję. Jego tętno przyspiesza, jego kolana drżą.

Powoli, aby nie zrobić hałasu, usiadł na chodniczku przed drzwiami, zza których płynęły jęki dwojga kochanków.

 

JOHN

Mary oparła stopy o materac, tak jak ją poprosił. Miał taką fantazję, która nie miała nic wspólnego z Sherlockiem... Z nim nie mógłby tego zrobić.

\- Spuszczę ci się na cycki, co ty na to? Gdy skończymy... - Powiedział, już nie szeptał. Mary zaśmiała się tylko i nazwała go nudnym zbereźnikiem.

Zaraz zobaczy nudziarza...

Wziął penisa do ręki, drugą dłonią rozsunął jej wargi sromowe. Westchnęła pod nim, ale też przewróciła oczami. Chyba spodziewała się czegoś bardzo zwyczajnego.

\- Nie wejdę w ciebie - powiedział. - Nawet nie musnę twojej, mokrej, chętnej cipki... Zajmę się tylko tym - otarł główką swojego penisa o jej łechtaczkę.

 

SHERLOCK

Cofnął się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał bardzo głośny, zaskoczony jęk. To brzmiało już bardziej jak na filmach, ale poczuł niepokój. Może John robi Mary krzywdę, może jakoś powinien im przerwać? Nie, na tych filmach to też brzmiało dosyć boleśnie, a wszystko kończyło się... Kończyło się. Chyba po prostu był zawiedziony; Już miał nadzieję, że... Że prawdziwy stosunek płciowy tak nie wygląda, że to na filmach to jakaś fizjologiczna, oficjalna wariacja. Okazuje się, że nie.

Skupił się jednak nad tym, co słyszał. Mary jęknęła. Może John ugryzł ją, albo ją rzeczywiście spenetrował? Może to boli? Spróbował sobie wyobrazić, jakie to może być uczucie, mieć waginę, w której coś się porusza...

Musiał rozpiąć rozporek, bo było mu za ciasno. Ugryzł wargę, aby stłumić pisk, gdy przypadkiem dotknął siebie przez bieliznę.

Mary mówiła coś. Nie zgrywaj się, Ham, jęk, och, John, och, nie przestawaj.

John musiał być dobry, cokolwiek robi. Zacisnął i rozkurczył palce w powietrzu.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się.

\- Kochanie... - Ponownie przycisnął jej ręce do materaca. Mary była tak cudownie podniecona. To tak bardzo jej się podobało. - Nie zgrywam się, to wszystko, co będę dzisiaj robił. Tylko to popieszczę - poruszył biodrami, coraz mocniej ocierając żołędzią o jej łechtaczkę. Cofnął się odrobinkę i zaczął przesuwać główką między wargami sromowymi, nacisnął lekko na jej wejście, a Mary jęknęła zachwycona i krzyknęła “tak!”. - Nie - odpowiedział.

 

SHERLOCK

Oddychał szybciej, czuł jak pot spływa mu po skroni. Tak i nie. Boże, co to może znaczyć?

Wyobrażał to sobie. Że leży pod Johnem, który go penetruje. Wyobrażał sobie, że jest Mary, że ma ciężkie piersi, które rozchodzą się na boki, że ma srom i pochwę, że penis Johna jest w nim i że kopulują.

Już od kilku minut miał rękę w swojej bieliźnie i masturbował się. Drugi raz w życiu.

Zastanawiał się jak to jest. Jakie to uczucie. Czy John jest taki jak ci mężczyźni z filmików? Często przytula Mary i ją całuje, więc może też jest taki w sypialni? Tamci mężczyźni trzymali nogi kobiet i penetrowali je pod takim kątem, aby kamera mogła wszystko uchwycić.

Nie był pewien ile czasu tak słuchał, samogwałcąc swoja pięść. Mary jęczała, prosiła o to, aby nie przestawał, albo aby to zrobił; John  odpowiadał i śmiał się. Gdy Sherlock wcisnął pięść pomiędzy zęby, aby zagłuszyć jęk lub krzyk, który już czuł w gardle, w jego umyśle pojawiła się myśl, która chyba dojrzewała tam bardzo, bardzo długo.

Chciałby być z Johnem w ten sposób.

Poczuł krew w ustach, gdy doznał drugiego w życiu orgazmu. Pojawił się w momencie, gdy zarejestrował tę myśl i to właśnie było przerażające.

 

JOHN

Mimo wszystko wsunął w nią palec. Nie było to może zbyt wygodne, ale chciał czuć, jaka jest gorąca, chciał poczuć jej orgazm, jak jej mięśnie zaczną się zaciskać wokół chociaż małej części jego ciała.

Był zaskoczony, jak szybko Mary zaczęła dochodzić. Jęczała pod nim, gdy on delikatnie stymulował jej wnętrze i brutalnie pieścił jej łechtaczkę swoim członkiem. Raz krzyknęła jego imię i był pewien, że Sherlock może ich usłyszeć, ale... Jezu, nie. To się dzisiaj nie liczyło. Jego własny członek był napięty, twardy, pełny i spragniony.

\- Mogę zerżnąć twoje usta? - Spytał głośno, już w ogóle nie przejmował się konwenansami. Mary trochę się uspokoiła i na jej ustach pojawił się błogi uśmiech. Przytaknęła.

 

SHERLOCK

Oddychał głęboko, starając się jednocześnie być cicho. Nagle usłyszał głos Johna i...

Zakrył usta dłonią. Był przerażony. Co Johna ma na--

Usłyszał odgłos dławienia się i odsunął się szybko od drzwi. Jak, jak oni... To niehigieniczne, to...

Wiedział, że niektórzy... Robią coś takiego, ale myślał, że to mniejszość. Że tego się nie robi normalnie, że to tylko jakieś chore urozmaicenie, na potrzeby filmów. Ale że John i Mary...

John zapytał o coś cicho i po chwili usłyszał głośne dyszenie. Mary powiedziała coś, coś co brzmiało jak “oczywiście”, ale nie był pewien. John jęknął na to i po chwili słychać było tylko same mokre dźwięki, kobieta też przestała się odzywać, najprawdopodobniej powracając do procederu. Co jakiś czas znów się dławiła.

Jak oni mogą to robić? No jak, przecież to...

 

JOHN

Rzadko kiedy mógł zerżnąć jej usta. W ogóle nieczęsto dominował. Zazwyczaj to Mary miała władzę, nawet gdy nie zakładała pasa. Kochał ją za to, jaką władze miała nad nim, ale kochał ją też, gdy to on miał władzę nad nią. I kochał ją, gdy się kochali... Dużo tej miłości było... Ogólnie.

Trzymał jej głowę, penetrując jej usta, gardło. A Mary, jego piękna Mary, tak chętnie brała go w siebie. Przebiegło mu coś przez myśl, coś cudownego, złego, zboczonego. Odsunął się od niej, wysuwając z jej ust.

\- Myślisz, że to jego chuj, prawda? Sherlocka? Że to on rżnie te twoje piękne usteczka - dotknął palcami jej policzka, jego penis wciąż znajdował się zaraz przy jej ustach.

Mary tylko uśmiechnęła się. Oddychała tak ciężko, jej piersi wznosiły się i opadały, gdy starała się, miała zaróżowione policzki. Westchnęła głośno “oczywiście”, a później szepnęła, czy on myśli, że to jego usta.

\- Jesteśmy parą popieprzonych zboczeńców - zaśmiał się. Chwilę później ponownie był w jej ustach, ponownie je rżnął.

Od tego czasu zajęło mu to tylko chwilę. Zamknął oczy i naprawdę wyobraził sobie, że to Sherlock... I Mary... Na zmianę. Zmieniają się... Biorą go... Pozwalają się... Jezu...

Jęknął głośno, dochodząc głęboko w jej gardle.

 

SHERLOCK

John miał orgazm. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz zemdleje.

Nie słyszał, aby Mary cokolwiek mówiła, więc chyba John zrobił to w...

Zamknął mocno oczy. Wyobrażał to sobie, widział to przed oczami. Miał ochotę walić głową o ścianę. Jak tak można, to... To...

To nie przystoi.

Prawie jęknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie zacytował w myślach panią Hudson. Że też ona pozwala na takie bezeceństwa pod swoim dachem.

Wstał i ostrożnie zszedł po schodach. Potem nie mógł spać już do rana.

MARY

Wyssała go do ostatniej kropelki. John był cały czerwony na twarzy i uśmiechał się jak idiota.

\- Miałeś spuścić mi się na cycki - westchnęła, udając zawód.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i pocałował ją w usta.

\- Przepraszam serduszko, ale myślałem na zmianę o tobie i kimś jeszcze, a ta osoba nie ma cycków - złapał ją za pierś.

 

MARY

Zaczęła jeździć palcem po jego żuchwie.

\- Jestem popieprzona, Ham. Chcę, aby mój chłopak uwiódł bohatera od Reichenbacha i myślę o nim, gdy robię głębokie gardło wspomnianemu chłopakowi.

Miała trochę wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Kocham cię, popaprańcu - powiedziała wtulając się w jego pierś. Lepiej, aby nie widział, że jest taka skonfundowana przez to wszystko.

 


	6. Zdrada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brak ostrzeżeń dla tego rozdziału.

JOHN

Sam postanowił, że powinni iść na randkę. Jakoś tak był zajęty knuciem, jak dobrać się do Sherlocka, że zapomniał na trochę o swoich narzeczeńskich obowiązkach. Mary niczego nie mówiła, ale raczej jej tego brakowało. Sama dużo pracowała i spiskowała razem z nim, alepodejrzewał, że mimo wszystko, oczekiwała od niego czegoś naprawdę miłego od czasu do czasu.

Zamówił więc miejsce w dobrej restauracji. I po znajomościach Sherlocka (który oczywiście marudził, że gdziekolwiek wychodzą bo przecież może się pojawić sprawa) załatwił im bilety na jakąś premierę na West Endzie. Miejsca nie były idealne, ale zawsze coś.

\- Mam dla ciebie plany na piątek - szepnął we wtorek, całując ją lekko w szyję, gdy ubierała się do pracy. - Wróć wcześniej i ubierz się ładnie, dobrze?

Dopóki nie wyszła do pracy, zamęczała go, o co może mu chodzić… i gdy wróciła… i kolejnego ranka. A on tylko śmiał się cicho i kazał czekać. Była niecierpliwa jak Sherlock i miał ochotę to powiedzieć, ale zostawił to dla siebie.

Sztuka okazała się fatalna i zgodnie postanowili, że więcej nie idą premiery. Cóż, pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że kolacja będzie lepsza.

Założył jej kurtkę, którą wcześniej odebrał od szatniarza. Mary uśmiechała się lekko.

\- Wiem, słonko, nie jest ze mnie idealny przykład romantyka, ale się staram… - cmoknął ją w policzek.

 

MARY

Dawno się już tak nie wynudziła. Westchnęła wdzięcznie i chwyciła go pod ramię.

\- Na razie wystarczy mi romantyzmu, ale jestem głodna jak wilk. Może świeczki i dobra kolacja cię uratują?

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się słabo.

\- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że tak, kochana - uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Na dworze lało, więc otworzył parasol. W zasadzie nie lubił parasolek, ale Mary je uwielbiała… no i była naprawdę ślicznie ubrana, szkoda żeby sobie zniszczyła kreację.

Wsiedli do pierwszej lepszej taksówki.

\- Do Brando poproszę - powiedział a Mary aż zrobiła ciche “no, no”. - Co? Myślałaś, że wezmę cię do Angelo? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował ją lekko.

 

MARY

Pocałowała jego policzek, gdy ruszyli.

\- Lubię chodzić do Angelo - zamruczała mu do ucha. - Zawsze pamięta aby podać podwójne salami dla mnie w pizzy. Ale Brando też może być. Szkoda, że nie Ritz.

John zaśmiał się. Wyglądał tak przystojnie, w białej koszuli i czarnej marynarce. Nawet przylizał włosy, jak jakiś dandys. Chociaż Sherlock dziwnie się na niego patrzył gdy wychodzili. Chyba nie przepadał za Johnem w żelu. Albo samym żelem.

 

JOHN

Mary oparła się o niego. Objął ją delikatnie ramieniem.

\- Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj, że przepięknie wyglądasz?

Jego narzeczona uśmiechnęła się lekko i pocałowali się delikatnie. Mary zatrzepotała rzęsami i spojrzała na niego tak, że aż zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach.

\- Wiem, że lubisz Angelo, ale zasłużyłaś aby pójść gdzie indziej… i kiedyś wezmę cię do Ritza. Może nam tam ślub załatwię.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się wesoło.

\- Żartowniś - pocałowała jego nos. - Możesz nam co najwyżej załatwić, że popatrzymy przez okno do środka. Nie martw się, nie jestem wymagająca, jakaś mała salka wystarczy. Może Pałac Buckingham?

 

JOHN

Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wiesz - zniżył głos, bo kierowca zaczął się na nich dziwnie patrzyć. Szeptał jej do ucha, a ona uśmiechała się promiennie. - Po tym, jak Sherlock pokazał tam swój zad, podejrzewam, że nie jesteśmy mile widziani. Przecież mógł narazić na szwank psychikę biednych piesków Królowej!

 

MARY

\- Nie - powiedziała przeciągle. - myślę, że właśnie dlatego może być tam pożądaną personą. Ten jego tyłek… Na miejscu Elki chciałabym aby zasiadał na kanapach pałacu. Pieski mogą obskakiwać mu nogi.

John roześmiał się i pocałował ją jeszcze raz.

\- Daleko jeszcze?

 

JOHN

Śmiał się cicho na samą myśl.

\- Zaraz powinniśmy być…

Taksówkarz jak na zawołanie zahamował i spojrzał na niego wymownie. Co on sobie musiał myśleć. Dał mu trochę napiwku, a później pierwszy wyszedł z samochodu i otworzył parasol. Wziął Mary pod rękę i razem ruszyli w stronę restauracji.

Lokal był nowy, ale niezwykle chwalony. Miał szczęście, bo znał jednego z kelnerów przez sprawę i załatwił im miejsce.

\- Witam, panie Watson - uśmiechnął się rzeczony kelner, gdy podawał im karty. - Pan nie z mężem?

 

MARY

O mało nie spadła z krzesła ze śmiechu na widok miny Johna. Wyglądał jakby chciał zabić wzrokiem biednego chłopaka.

\- Nie, dzisiaj z kochanką - powiedziała, puszczając oczko mężczyźnie. Speszył się i przeprosił.

 

JOHN

Mąż…?

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie… - wymamrotał szybko. - To moja narzeczona… Sherlock to tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciel.

Kelner miał nietęgą minę i John miał wielką ochotę chwycić się za głowę. Mężczyzna jednak nie powiedział niczego i odszedł.

\- Wybacz…

 

MARY

\- Przecież się nie gniewam, Ham - powiedziała otwierając kartę. Wciąż chichotała. - Jak ci się uda nasz plan, to kto wie? Może rzeczywiście ja będę twoją kochanką, a on mężem?

 

JOHN

Złapał jej rękę, bo zrobiło mu się jakoś przykro. Zacisnął palce mocno i gładził wierzch jej dłoni.

\- Nie… chcę, być twoim mężem.

 

MARY

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Zraniłam cię? Przepraszam- - złapała rękę Johna i podniosła ją do swoich ust. - Ja też chce być twoją żoną - Mrugnęła do niego gdy robił się okropnie czerwony.

 

JOHN

\- Nie… po prostu… Wiesz, nie chciałbym żebyś się czuła mniej ważna przez to, co planujemy. To z tobą zdecydowałem się na ślub. I nie chcę, żeby to się zmieniło ze względu na niego.

Aż przypomniał sobie te wszystkie randki, w których Sherlock im przeszkadzał.

 

MARY

Westchnęła.

\- Zacytuję jednego sławnego detektywa - powiedziała gładząc jego dłoń. - Za dużo myślisz. Nie musimy o nim rozmawiać. Nie czuję się mniej ważna, mam za duże ego. No, już - powiedziała, głaszcząc jego twarz przez stolik - uśmiechnij się, mój ty pomidorku.

 

JOHN

Pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie.

\- Myślałem, że to ja mu to ciągle powtarzam - westchnął cicho. Uśmiechnął się łagodonie. - Zamawiamy?

 

MARY

\- Tak, ja chcę udziec barani, ten numer siedem, i słodkie białe wino. Przystawki sam wybierz. Deser też - mrugnęła, zamykając kartę.

 

JOHN

Zamówił dla nich zupę trzykolorową, a na deser mały torcik orzechowo-kawowy z polewa z białej czekolady. Mary aż jęknęła, że będzie musiała się odchudzać.

\- Nie - uśmiechnął się, łapiąc jej dłoń. - Dla mnie jesteś idealna.

Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem, ale niczego nie powiedziała.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać o ślubie…

 

MARY

Spojrzała na niego znad przystawki.

\- Okej - powiedziała nabierając zupy na łyżkę i starając jej nie siorbać. - O czym konkretnie?

 

JOHN

Była urocza, gdy za wszelką cenę starała się nie siorbać.

\- Wiesz... Od czasu jego powrotu w ogóle o tym nie mówimy. Nie mamy daty ani nic. Wiem, że wcześniej też nie była ustalona, ale to i tak nie będzie szybciej niż za roku.(za rok, czy pół roku czy ile?)

 

MARY

Zamyśliła się.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry moment… To znaczy chcę abyśmy się pobrali - dodała szybko - ale umówiliśmy się kiedyś, że pakujemy w to po równo kasy. Mieliśmy wspólnie odłożyć wystarczająco dużo na ślub, wesele i może nawet podróż poślubną, ale… Ostatnio wydawnictwu gorzej się powodzi, nie dałam rady podpisać ważnej umowy i - westchnęła, grzebiąc w talerzu z zupą. - Nie chcę zwalać na ciebie całej strony finansowej.

 

JOHN

Westchnął cicho.

\- Wiem. Wiem też, że jesteś uparta i nie zmienisz decyzji - gładził jej dłoń.

Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie za dużych problemów z firmą.

\- A ile masz odłożone?

 

MARY

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Gdyby sytuacja była odwrócona to mogę się założyć, że też byłbyś uparty i nie wziął moich pieniędzy - powiedziała zgryźliwie. - Około tysiąca funtów. Pewnie wesele i ślub będą dosyć małe. Twoi rodzice i Harriet, moja szwagierka i pracownicy z biura, jacyś twoi znajomi, Murray, Stamford, Molly… O pani Hudson i Sherlocku nawet nie mówię.

Właśnie, Sherlock.

\- Wiem, że równie dobrze nic nam nie wyjdzie z tego uwodzenia - powiedziała cicho - ale co zrobimy jeśli zgodzi się na jakiś układ?

 

JOHN

\- Nie i to mi chodzi. Myślałem raczej o pomniejszenie liczby gości... W ostateczności. Można kogoś odstrzelić dla  spokoju.

Zamyślił się.

\- Nie wiem. Może to wy powinniście wziąć ślub, a ja będę kochankiem, którym się dzielicie?

 

MARY

Zatrzepotała rzęsami.

\- Niegrzeczny... sugerujesz że miałabym zdradzić mojego kochanego mężunia?

Upiła łyk wina.

\- Wątpię, aby coś wyszło z takiego rozwiązania - powiedziała. - Sherlock to ranny ptak, a ja lubię pospać. Rozwód murowany.

 

JOHN

\- On też czasem długo śpi - zauważył. - To raczej to, że on się często kładzie gdy ty wychodzisz do pracy. I ja też jestem rannym ptaszkiem, a ze mną jesteś.

 

MARY

\- Jesteś bardzo zdeterminowany aby mnie przekonać, że powinnam wyjść za niego - zaśmiała się kończąc zupę.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Kochanek brzmi dużo prościej niż mąż. Smakowało?

 

MARY

\- No, nawet, nawet. A tobie?

 

JOHN

\- Była pyszna, możemy kiedyś zrobi. Sherlockowi się wizualnie spodoba.

 

MARY

\- Taki z niego esteta?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- I zadaje się ze mną. Szokujące, nie?

 

MARY

Popatrzyła na niego z czułością. Jej piękny, dzielny żołnierzyk.

\- Oj, fałszywa skromność, panie Watson, nie ładnie - przejechała mu stopą po łydce, pod stołem. - Nawet tak nieseksualna osoba jak Sherlock “Jestem taki czysty i niewinny” Holmes na ciebie leci.

Wychyliła kieliszek wina do końca i zaczęła cicho nucić.

\- Jak dziewica… dotknięta po raz pierwszy… Dziewica-a-a…

 

JOHN

Prawie zakrztusił się winem, słysząc co nuci. Dusił śmiech, ale ludzie i tak na nich patrzyli.

\- Będziesz mogła mu to zaśpiewać - szepnął. - Jeżeli do czegokolwiek dojdzie.

Kelner przyniósł im udziec i aż ślinka mu pociekła. Wyglądał apetycznie.

\- Może weźmiemy resztki w torebce dla psa dla naszego maleństwa?

 

MARY

\- Naszego zbuntowanego nastolatka? - zachichotała. - Możemy, ale wątpię aby to docenił. Poza tym, kto mówi, że zostaną jakieś resztki? - mrugnęła pokazując Johnowi język i zaczęła jeść.

 

JOHN

Lidzie byli chyba oburzeni ich zachowaniem, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

\- To nasza pierwsza randka od dawna - powiedział, zajadając się udźcem. - Trochę się boję, że Sherlock tu zaraz wpadnie krzycząc “John, zbieraj się, mamy sprawę!” - zachichotał. - I co byś wtedy kochanie zrobiła? Już niejedną randkę mi tak zniszczył…

 

MARY

\- Przybiłabym z nim piątkę i powiedziała “Łooo, super, nie traćmy czasu!”. A tak na poważnie, to bym się pewnie na niego wkurzyła i powiedziała mu parę słów, ale… Nie miałabym nic przeciwko. Taką masz pracę - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ale podkładałabym mu pierdzącą poduszkę do końca jego dni. Pomyśl tylko. Konferencja prasowa, siadamy, a tu “prrrrrr”. Puszczający bąki detektyw. Jedyny na świecie.

 

JOHN

Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ty moja diablico - szepnął i pocałował ją w policzek. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zniszczy nam tak ślubu… wiesz, już mam powiedzieć “tak” a on wpada dramatycznie w tym swoim płaszczu, krzyczy “nieee!” i wyciąga mnie na sprawę. Chociaż wtedy, pociągnąłbym cię za sobą…

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się.

\- Wyobraź sobie nagłówki w Daily Mail następnego dnia. “CSI Panna Młoda”. Albo “Krwawa noc poślubna Mary Morstan-Watson”, jeśli to by było morderstwo.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechał się łagodnie, czule. Jego serce biło szybciej, gdy patrzył na nią. Mary spojrzała na niego i chyba poczuła się zakłopotana, bo jej policzki stały się trochę bardziej różowe.

Była cudowna, idealna i nie mógł sobie wymarzyć nikogo innego, nikogo lepszego.

Złapał delikatnie jej dłoń.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham… gdybym mógł, porwałbym cię teraz do jakiegoś urzędu i wziął z tobą ślub.

 

MARY

\- Oj, słodki jesteś - powiedziała, ale poczuła że jej rumieniec się rozszerza. Mimo to, poczuła dziwne ukłucie w piersi. John ją kochał, ale… Nie była jedyna. To nie bolało, to było nawet podniecające do pewnego stopnia.

Z drugiej strony John był zdeterminowany ją poślubić. Nie Sherlocka, tylko ją.

\- Myślisz, że tam by nas nie znalazł? - zapytała z uśmiechem.

 

JOHN

\- Nie, tego by się nie spodziewał - zaśmiał się. Tak bardzo chciał ją już mieć… - Może właśnie to powinniśmy zrobić? Chrzanić wesele, tylko teraz zadzwonić do dwóch osób i pobiec się pobrać, co ty na to?

Nie wiedział skąd ten szalony pomysł pojawił się w jego głowie, ale nie chciał go opuścić i wydawał się taki idealny…

 

MARY

Myślała nad tym chwilę. Po chwili pokręciła głową.

\- Gdyby chodziło nam tylko o papier, to być może. Tylko po co brać ślub dla dokumentu? Nie musielibyśmy się w ogóle pobierać, bo przecież mamy i tak wspólne gospodarstwo domowe. A poza tym…

Westchnęła.

\- Sherlock by ci nie wybaczył, gdybyś to zrobił za jego plecami. I nie wybaczyłby mnie.

 

JOHN

Miała rację… Sherlock by im tego nie wybaczył. Żyłby dalej z nimi, ale pewnie by się odsunął.

\- Nie wiem co mnie napadło - powiedział cicho. Myśl o tym, że Sherlock, którego dopiero co odzyskał, mógłby zniknąć, bolała. Spojrzał na Mary i chociaż nie chciał, zobaczyła ból w jego oczach. Jak się z tym w ogóle czuła? - Przepraszam - pocałował ją delikatnie. - Tylko… powiedz, gdybyśmy to zrobili, teraz… co byś powiedziała? Tyle mi wystarczy.

 

MARY

Patrzyła na niego uważnie. Sama czuła smutek, bo rozumiała co czuł. Uniosła dłoń do jego policzka i zaczęła głaskać ją delikatnie. Uśmiechnęła się też.

\- Powiedziałabym “tak”, John.

*

Na szczęście później przeszli do weselszych tematów. Z Johnem mogła rozmawiać o wszystkim: o gospodarce, o książkach, o pracy, o Doktorze Who (mimo, że psioczył na twórców i narzekał na to, co zrobili z jego serialem ostatnio, podczas gdy ona przysypiała).

Nawet nie zauważyli, gdy minęła północ.

John zapłacił, nonszalancko odsunął jej krzesło i pomógł się ubrać, a potem spacerkiem wrócili na Baker Street. Już nie padało.

Dopiero wchodząc po schodach do sypialni zauważyła jaka jest zmęczona. Sherlocka nie było w salonie, musiał być w pokoju lub spać, ale była nawet zbyt zmęczona by myśleć.

\- Jutro nie wstanę - jęknęła do Johna, który przebrany w pidżamę (podkoszulek i bokserki) wszedł do pokoju.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, siadając obok niej. Oparła się o niego i objął ją delikatnie. Po chwili całowali się czule. Nie jak do seksu, oboje byli zbyt zmęczeni.

\- Wstaniesz, kochanie. Nie bój się.

To był naprawdę udany wieczór. Uwielbiał z nią rozmawiać o wszystkim i to, że ona zawsze go słuchała. I on jej. Złapał jej dłoń, całując jej czoło.

\- Dobrze się bawiłaś?

Przytaknęła, chociaż miała już zamknięte oczy. Przesunął się niżej, ciągnąć ją za sobą. Po chwili naciągnął na nich kołdrę i zgasił światło.

\- Dobranoc…

*

Minęła może godzina, może dwie, gdy obudził go krzyk Sherlocka. Koszmar, znowu. Zerknął na Mary, która spała zmęczona na drugim końcu łóżka.

Był rozczarowany, bo śnili mu się Mary z Sherlockiem, leżący na łóżku i kuszący go, aby do nich przyszedł, aby się nimi zajął. Oboje byli nadzy i pociągający.

Wstał i powoli udał się na dół. Sherlock nie spał, słyszał jego ciężki oddech. Zapukał do drzwi.

\- Mogę wejść?

Czekając na odpowiedź zastanawiał się, czy Holmes nie ma spokojnych nocy po tym, jak w ciągu dnia go dotyka. Starał się robić to często, w dyskretny sposób, ale tylko gdy pani Hudson nie było w pobliżu.

To pewnie tylko jego wyobraźnia.

 

SHERLOCK

Biegł korytarzem, czuł jak ubranie się lepi do jego spoconego ciała, wysiłek utrudniał oddychanie, a w nozdrzach czul zapach krwi, zapach śmierci. Dziewczynka jak zwykle pojawiała się w każdym mijanym pokoju. Uciekał przed nią, przed jej pytającym wzrokiem.

Otworzył kolejne drzwi... I jej tam nie było.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Czuł okropny zapach, zapach rozkładającego się osocza i hemoglobiny. Skrzydełka much brzęczały mu w uszach jak elektryczność.

Odwrócił się i upadł na kolana. John patrzył na niego niebieskimi oczami, lśniącymi jak matowe szklane kulki. Uśmiechał się lekko, z kącika ust jak gadzi język, ciągnęła się czerwona smuga. Dziury po kulach w okolicy mostka i w czole ziały czernią; przez te otwory uciekły bezpowrotnie rzeczy, które kochał u tego człowieka: jego wielkie serce i umysł.

Obudził się z krzykiem. Zaczęło go boleć gardło, więc musiał naprawdę głośno wrzasnąć. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i po prostu nie miał już siły, miał już dosyć, miał naprawdę dosyć...

Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Wytarł twarz prześcieradłem, pod którym spał. Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie lekarza (oczy jak szklane koraliki, kulka w głowie, kulka w piersi) powiedział tylko cicho jego imię.

\- John...

 

JOHN

W przejmującej ciszy mieszkania szept Sherlocka był donośny i... Johnowi trochę pękło serce. Głos jego przyjaciela był łamiący, drżący, zraniony i przerażony. Wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miał ze sobą szklankę zimnej wody i wiedział, że jeżeli będzie trzeba, przyniesie więcej.

Sherlock leżał skulony na łóżku, miał zaczerwienione oczy i, chociaż wytarł twarz, widać było, że płakał. Podszedł do niego i podał mu szklankę z wodą. Była chłodna i chyba dla Holmesa to był istny raj. Przysiadł na skraju łóżka i pogłaskał go po karku. Był przepocony i wciąż drżał.

\- Wszystko w porządku, jestem tu - szepnął. Miał ochotę pocałować go w czoło.

 

SHERLOCK

Wiedział. Wiedział, że John jest z nim. Ale ten sen był taki prawdziwy, taki...

\- Tym razem było gorzej - powiedział, gdy osuszył już szklankę.

Pewnie ten sen stałby się rzeczywistością, gdyby nie skoczył z tego dachu.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem. Sherlock usiadł na chwilę, aby wypić wodę i teraz opadł ciężko do tyłu, na oparcie. Wyglądał na wykończonego. John wstał i przysunął sobie krzesło (narobił przy tym trochę hałasu, ale trudno).

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Jestem tu... Nigdzie się nie wybieram, dopóki się nie uspokoisz - szepnął, gładząc jego ramię, kark.

 

SHERLOCK

Pokręcił głową. Nie był chyba na to jeszcze gotowy.

\- Nie musisz ze mną siedzieć - mruknął.

John złapał jego rękę, która leżała na kołdrze i uścisnął ją. Trzymał tą dłoń już raz w tej sposób. Sherlock nie zapomni widoku jego twarzy tamtego dnia: blada, przerażona, niewierząca jeszcze, że Sherlock mógł...

-... Ale dziękuję, że mimo wszystko to robisz.

 

JOHN

Sherlock wciąż drżał, a John zastanawiał się, co takiego mu się stało. Tak źle jeszcze nie było. Zacisnął palce na jego dłoni. Gdy to zrobił, zobaczył w jego oczach ból... Straszliwy ból.

Przesiadł się na łóżko i mocno objął Sherlocka, przyciskając go do siebie. Poczuł jak wstrząsają nim dreszcze.

\- Nie ma za co, Sherlock. Jestem twoim przyjacielem - przycisnął jego głowę do swojego ramiona. - Możesz na mnie liczyć...

 

SHERLOCK

Był szczęśliwy, ze John z nim jest, ale jego słowa... Sprawiały mu ból. Przyjaciel? John był świetnym przyjacielem.

Tylko, ze Sherlock nie był pewien, czy nie chce, aby John nie stał się kimś innym. Więcej niż...

\- Posiedzisz ze mną, aż zasnę? - Zapytał cicho.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się. Często to oferował, że może z nim posiedzieć, ale to pierwszy raz Sherlock o to poprosił.

\- Oczywiście...

Po kilkunastu minutach przeniósł się na krzesło, a Sherlock położył się na łóżku. John patrzył się na niego w milczeniu.

Holmes zasypiał długo, często przewracał się z boku na bok, a John siedział i przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Sam zrobił się zmęczony i... Sam nie wiedział, który z nich zasnął pierwszy.

 

MARY

Obudził ją alarm w telefonie, który miał ją obudzić do pracy. Johna nie było w łóżku, a jego miejsce było całkiem zimne. Zmarszczyła brew, ale w końcu tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Wzięła prysznic i ubrała się w prążkowaną garsonkę. Weszła do kuchni, aby wypić jeszcze kawę przed wyjściem (zawsze spała do ostatniej chwili, więc nigdy nie miała dużo czasu przed wyjściem), gdy zauważyła, że drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka są niedomknięte...

Detektyw spał na wznak, z rękami wczepionymi w kołdrę. John zadkiem siedział na podłodze, obok krzesła, musiał spaść, i jakimś cudem się nie obudził; Głowa, złożona na splecionych dłoniach, znajdowała się na łóżku, w nogach Holmesa. Pewne kolejny ciężki koszmar i tym razem John zasnął na posterunku.

Westchnęła i wróciła się do salonu po koc. Nakryła nim Johna i pocałowała go w policzek. Kiedy podniosła głowę wpatrywały się w nią bławatkowe, szeroko otwarte oczy zupełnie obudzonego detektywa doradczego. Miał dziwną minę, nie wyrażała niczego, ale sprawiała wrażenie... Boleściwej.

\- Wychodzę - powiedziała. - Niech długo tak nie leży, od tej pozycji będą bolały go plecy.

Sherlock przytaknął dostojnie. Pożegnała się i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że Sherlock patrzy na nią z jakimś cielęcym oddaniem, ale obwiniała za to fakt, ze dopiero się obudził.

Po kilku minutach wyszła z domu. Kupi kawę i zje coś na mieście.

 

MYCROFT

Jego ludzie ściągnęli ją z metra. Ogłosili przez megafon, że ma się zgłosić do biura obsługi. Była wściekła, ludzie patrzeli się na nią dziwnie, ale poszła. Chwilę później dwóch goryli wyprowadzało ją z metra. Jeszcze więcej gapiów oglądało się za nią, a ona była jeszcze bardziej zła. Mycroft obserwował to wszystko przez kamery, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ta kobieta wciąż mieszka na Baker Street.

Zawieźli ją na miejsce spotkania, w którym już czekał. Tym razem nawet nie chciał ukrywać się przed Sherlockiem, jego brat i tak nie przejmował się nim. Elegancka restauracja, jedna z najdroższych w mieście, nie była jeszcze otwarta, ale obsługa i tak się nimi zajmie. Pił kawę i czekał na swoje zamówienie, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się Mary Morstan. Jeden z jego ludzi miał na twarzy ślad jej dłoni. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Mogła sprawiać wrażenie silnej, ale była przeciętna i nudna... I była kobietą. Na pewno nie była silna. Ach, była chciwa. Nie przesadnie, ale jednak. Idealna cecha dla wydawcy, prawda?

\- Panna Morstan. Chciałem odbyć... Rozmowę. Proszę usiąść. Nie jadła pani jeszcze śniadania, więc zaraz panią nakarmimy.

Jakim cudem wytrzymała na Baker Street, pomimo powrotu... Jego, było dla Mycrofta tajemnicą. Cóż, długo tam nie wytrzyma.

\- Rezyduje pani na Baker Street, pod numerem 221B, prawda? To ładna lokalizacja... Jak się mieszka?

Skrzywiła się.... Ach, coś jest nie tak. Miesiąc. Wytrzyma jeszcze do miesiąca. Cóż, może dłużej, gdy przedstawi swoją ofertę.

 

MARY

\- Dziękuję, nie jestem właściwie głodna - powiedziała. Kiwnęła głową kelnerowi, który nalał jej kawy do kubka.

Była wściekła. Jej sekretarka, David, będzie wściekły, że nie zjawiła się na czas. Dzisiaj zamykali nową książkę McArthura.

Sącząc kawę przyjrzała się mężczyźnie, siedzącemu na przeciwko. Był bardzo elegancko ubrany, ale konserwatywnie. Jadł jajka na bekonie, przegryzane ciemną kajzerką. Było w nim coś znajomego. Musiała widzieć kiedyś jego zdjęcie.

Szybko przypomniała sobie, kto to. Stłumiła uśmiech triumfu i udała, że się nad czymś zastanawia. Pomachała palcem w jego stronę.

\- Jest pan pewnie bratem Sherlocka... Hm, nie pamiętam imienia, przykro mi. Czy to nie było - zrobiła pauzę, zakrywając usta dłonią jak Myśliciel Rodina i w końcu pstryknęła - Mikron? Microsoft?

 

MYCROFT

Skrzywił się. Ach, typ przemądrzałej baby. Musiała być dla Johna ciekawym zastępstwem tego... Przemądrzałego dupka.

\- Mycroft - uśmiechnął się.

Widział na jej twarzy cień uśmiechu satysfakcji. Pewnie zwijała się w środku myśląc, że wyprowadziła go z równowagi.

\- Więc, jak się pani mieszka? Pewnie strasznie. Myśli pani o wyprowadzce... Mam rację? Opuściła dzisiaj pani Baker Street bardzo podenerwowana... To musi być ciężkie, gdy pani narzeczony marzy o tym, aby pani zniknęła i mógł się zająć tylko kimś innym.

 

MARY

Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Wredny kutas. Rozumiała już chyba, dlaczego John i Sherlock go nie lubią.

Westchnęła. Oparła łokcie o stolik, i złożyła brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

\- To musi być NAPRAWDĘ ciężkie, świadomość, że rodzony, i chyba jedyny, brat pana nienawidzi. Bo go pan zdradził.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Nie wiedział jak dużo wie.

 

MYCROFT

Zacisnął mocno szczęki. Bezczelna baba, powinien wstać i uderzyć ją w twarz. Nie... Tak nie wypada. Była głupia, ale się wymądrzała. Czego innego można spodziewać się po kobiecie? Irene Adler też taka była.

Ale John... John też nie był bez winy. Mówił jej o rzeczach, o których nie powinna wiedzieć. Jego... Brat był głupi, że im ufał. Pożałuje tego, znowu.

\- Widzę - wyjął notatnik z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki - że pani wydawnictwu nieco gorzej się powodzi... Więcej zarabia pani narzeczony. To musi być uwłaczające - spojrzał jej w oczy. - O, na przykład tutaj... Gdy pani nie udało się podpisać umowy z tym pisarzem miesiąc temu, swoją droga wielki błąd, to byłby wielkie zyski... Pani narzeczony zarobił więcej niż pani przez kilka miesięcy. Może zostanie pani w domu? Tam, gdzie pani miejsce? W zamian - podsunął jej czek - proponuję regularne wypłaty... W równie wysokich sumach. Za informacje.

 

MARY

Wściekła się, i wiedziała, że Mycroft to widzi. Zerknęła z pogardą na czek i drżącą ręką sięgnęła po swoją filiżankę. Widział, że stara się bardzo usilnie nie wybuchnąć złością, była tego świadoma. Wiedział, ze niewiele jej brakuje.

To dobrze.

Poczuła olbrzymią satysfakcję, gdy usłyszała jego spanikowany krzyk. Szkoda, że kawa była biała i przez to raczej chłodna, za to na jasnej marynarce i kamizelce, wielka plama wyglądała imponująco.

\- Słuchaj no, kapusiu - wycedziła, wstając i pochylając się nad stołem - Sherlock Holmes to wspaniały człowiek, który uratował życie mojemu narzeczonemu, nie sprzedam go, bo zależy mi na nim tak jak zależy mi na Johnie. Swój śmieszny czek możesz sobie wsadzić między ciasne półdupki, bo mnie nie interesują pieniądze zdrajcy.

Wstała z gracją i złapała przewieszone przez oparcie sąsiedniego krzesła swoją marynarkę i torebkę.

\- A teraz przepraszam bardzo, ale przez to niezbyt przyjemne spotkanie jestem jeszcze bardziej spóźniona do pracy. Mam nadzieję, że już się nie spotkamy - rzuciła, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Taxi! - Wrzasnęła na przejeżdżająca taryfę. Ten dzień był jak na razie cholernie idiotyczny. Tyłek Johna jest dzisiaj jej i nie ma bata!

 

MYCROFT

Bezczelna baba. Otarł kawę z twarzy, patrząc jak wychodzi. Cisnął serwetkę na stół, obserwując zatrzaskujące się drzwi. Przypominała tego dupka, jego brata. Pewnie gdy John brał ją od tyłu, myślał że to Sherlock.

Machnął ręką na jednego z swoich ludzi, który stał zszokowany w kącie. Wyglądał jakby chciał zastrzelić Mary Morstan, trzymał nawet broń. Może myślał, że chciała go zabić?

\- Wyślijcie jej jakiś drogi prezent, załatwcie kogoś, kogo może wydać i zarobić na tym krocie i dajcie do zrozumienia, że to ode mnie. Do końca dnia chcę ją mieć na swojej stronie.

Jeszcze raz wytarł twarz.

\- I załatw mi nowy garnitur.

Nie mógł się tak pokazać u Królowej.

 

MARY

\- Rozumiem, jak najbardziej rozumiem, proszę pana- powiedziała spokojnie do słuchawki - Po prostu dziwi mnie, że zgłasza się pani do nas, gdyż “Morstan Printhouse” nie wydaje książek dla dzieci. Jednak doskonale się składa, że pana klientka wyszła z taką propozycją...

Kręciło jej się w głowie. Rozmawiała już dzisiaj z agentami literackimi Neila Gaimana i Marka Haddona, dyskusje z agentem J. K. Rowling były już trochę ponad jej siły.

Ostatecznie jej jednej nie odprawiła. Wątpiła, aby coś z tego wyszło, bo wiedziała doskonale, kto maczał w tym swoje paluszki.

Chciała już wracać do domu. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, gdy do jej gabinetu wszedł David. Niósł elegancko zapakowane pudełko i przyciskał do szyi telefon.

\- Nie uwierzysz, kto to - szepnął podekscytowany.

\- Dean Brown - mruknęła rozcierając skronie. Gdy sekretarz nie odpowiedział, spojrzała na niego - żartujesz, prawda?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, a ona jęknęła.

\- Dam ci stówę, jeśli zrobisz to za mnie. Albo jeśli powiesz Aishi - to jej zastępczyni, żona brata - aby to zrobiła.

David spojrzał na nią surowo i wręczył jej słuchawkę. Brownowi też uległa, tym bardziej, że dzwonił osobiście, w sprawie swojego przyjaciela, a nie siebie, lecz skoro on uważał, że książka debiutanta jest niezła, to warto podjąć ryzyko...

Telefon ponownie zadzwonił, gdy jadła bardzo późny lunch.

\- To miło, że robił sobie pan kłopot, panie Holmes - powiedziała do słuchawki - ale moja odpowiedź wciąż brzmi “idź do diabła”.

 

MYCROFT

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, słysząc jej słowa. Szkoda, wielka szkoda. Użył sporej ilości swoich wpływów, aby w ogóle ci wszyscy ludzie do niej zadzwonili... I jeszcze pewną cenną biżuterię.

\- Zna pani mój numer - odparł sucho. Wiedział, że w końcu nie wytrzyma, że puszczą jej nerwy. - Proszę uznać to wszystko za podarunek i otwartą możliwość współpracy.

Wyklęła go, zasugerowała, aby sam zadzwonił do Sherlocka i rozłączyła się.

Mycroft siedział chwilę w bezruchu, patrząc na ścianę przed sobą. W końcu powoli odłożył telefon i wrócił do pracy, odpychając od siebie wspomnienie twarzy brata i pytanie, jak wygląda na żywo, nie na zdjęciach.

JOHN

Poranek był dziwny. Sherlock chyba w ogóle nie spał, a jak coś to niewiele. Zdziwił się, gdy detektyw oznajmił, że to Mary przykryła go kocem. Napisał jej szybkiego SMS z przeprosinami i obiecał, że da się zerżnąć, za niespędzenie nocy w łóżku. Był trochę nerwowy, bo nie odpisała.

\- Czujesz się lepiej?

Spytał o to dopiero w środku dnia. Usiadł obok detektywa na kanapie i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Położył rękę na karku Sherlocka, gładząc delikatnie skórę. Wszystkie mięśnie były napięte. Holmes odchylił się, jakby chciał aby mocniej go dotykał. Wyglądał na wykończonego.

\- Pamiętaj, że jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać o tym śnie, możemy. Jestem tutaj.

Po chwili namysłu objął go ramieniem i przycisnął do swojego barku.

 

SHERLOCK

Był zmęczony tymi koszmarami. Przed Upadkiem nie miewał koszmarów.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - szepnął w obojczyk Johna. Jego sweter pachniał lawendowym płynem do płukania wełny. - Chcę o tym zapomnieć.

Nie był pewien, czy lubi gdy John go dotyka. Musiał się częściej masturbować i zazwyczaj, gdy dochodził myślał o tych dotykach Johna... Których pojawiało się coraz więcej, wbrew jego częstym sprzeciwom.

Gdy “dochodził”. Podobało mu się to określenie. Było krótsze od “ejakulacji” a jednak wciąż miało w sobie coś dystyngowanego. Przez te kilka miesięcy poznał kilka określeń na to, co robił, jednak wciąż “masturbacja” brzmiała najlepiej. Inne były co najmniej głupie, bo jego członek nie przypominał konia (w ogóle, kto chciałby bić konia? W jaki sposób to ma być związane z tarciem powierzchni dłoni o ludzkiego penisa?), a trzepać można dywan. Wpisywanie w wyszukiwarkę takich fraz jak “rżnięcie” albo “ruchanie” było wystarczająco bolesne i miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał mówić tego na głos. Chyba, że jako cytat. Wciąż pamiętał jak groźny głos podnieconego Johna mówił do Mary “Czy mogę zerżnąć twoje gardło?” I kilka razy do tego się masturbował.

Sprawdził tez kilka filmów z seksem oralnym, i w opcji Mężczyzna-Robi-Kobiecie jak i Kobieta-Robi-Mężczyźnie. Pierwsze kilka było naprawdę szokującymi dla niego. Gdy był mały, bardzo mały, ssał kciuk. Jego mama mówiła, że trzymanie części ciała w ustach jest “nieprzyzwoite”. Wiedział, że to z powodu tego, że nie był karmiony piersią, gdy był niemowlęciem, że to taka dziecinna trauma, ale...

Siedział z Johnem kilka minut. Potem zadzwoniła Mary.

MARY

Gdy John odebrał poweselała trochę. David przyniósł jej sorbet mango ze Starbucksa za to, jaka była dzielna, ale dopiero głos Johna ją rozchmurzył.

\- Wybacz, że nie odpisałam, miałam ważną rozmowę telefoniczną - skrzywiła się na samą myśl. - Nie zgadniesz, kto do mnie dzisiaj dzwonił!

 

JOHN

Martwił się o przyjaciela. To, co mu się śniło musiało być naprawdę ciężkie i częściowo rozumiał jego chęć uniknięcia tematu, ale... Wolałby wiedzieć, z jakimi demonami mierzy się w nocy Holmes. Od czasu, gdy detektyw wlepił się w niego, po tym jak przysunął go do siebie, odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że koszmar miał coś wspólnego z nim.

Sherlock wciąż się o niego opierał, gdy odebrał telefon. Gładził jego napięty kark. W międzyczasie Holmes skulił się trochę obok niego, jakby chciał być jeszcze bliżej, jakby nie był pewien, czy John nie zniknie. Watsonowi nie chodziło teraz o dotykanie go dla prowokacji, wyłącznie o pokazanie mu, że jest obok.

\- Kto taki?

Mary nie brzmiała na zadowoloną, nawet wymieniając nazwiska nieziemsko popularnych pisarzy. Zerknął na Sherlocka, który opierał się o niego z przymkniętymi oczami. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zasnąć.

\- Wszystko w porządku kochanie? - Spytał Mary, zaczynając gładzić głowę przyjaciela.

 

MARY

Prychnęła.

\- Tak, tylko przez jakiegoś barana spóźniłam się do pracy - mruknęła. - I nie mam na myśli ciebie, Hammy, nie martw się - powiedziała słodko. - Ale dzisiaj spodziewaj się baaaaardzo intensywnego masażu prostaty.

Siorbnęła sorbet z uśmiechem.

\- A jak tam Holmes? - Spróbowała zmiany tematu - Rano nie wyglądał najlepiej. Ciężka noc?

Tak, ja tez bym miała koszmary, gdybym musiała się wychowywać z takim draniem jak Mycroft.

 

JOHN

Zerknął na Sherlocka, który zasnął oparty o niego.

\- Śpi... Siedzimy na kanapie, opiera się o mnie. Dopiero co zasnął - wciąż głaskał jego włosy. - Tak... Ciężka. Miał koszmar, nie wiem jaki, ale chyba gorszy niż zwykle. Myślałem, że wrócę do łóżka, ale chyba zasnąłem. On... Pierwszy raz poprosił mnie, abym został, więc zostałem...

Czuł jak ciało obok niego napina się, słyszał jak z ust detektywa wyrywa się płaczliwy jęk. Mary też to słyszała.

\- Ja... Oddzwonię, albo poczekam w domu. Kocham cię - szepnął i po chwili rozłączył się.

Przytulił mocno przyjaciela, tym razem obiema rękami.

\- Sherlock - szepnął. - Sherlock już dobrze, jestem tutaj.

 

MARY

John się rozłączył, ale tym razem to było zrozumiałe. Zmartwiła się. Nigdy wcześniej Sherlock nie miał koszmaru gdy odsypiał w dzień. Może naprawdę mu się pogarsza.

Nie była pewna, co John o tym sądzi, ale naprawdę martwiła się o detektywa. Cholera, może przez tą chorą fantazję Johna sama zaczynała coraz bardziej pożądać Holmesa?

Myślała o tym sącząc swój sorbet i czekając aż powieść chłopaka poleconego przez Dana Browna się wydrukuje. Musi też pomyśleć na briefingiem dla JKR.

SHERLOCK

Był w domu, znowu biegł przez korytarze i widział pustą twarz dziewczynki w mijanych drzwiach. Wiedział, ze wkrótce spotka go najgorsze i znajdzie....

Poczuł dotyk na karku. John był z nim, mówił, że jest przy nim. John go wyprowadzi z tego domu. John go uratuje. John jest bezpieczny.

\- John - powiedział, gdy lekarz złapał jego dłoń i splótł jego palce ze swoimi, tak jak widział, ze robił wiele razy z Mary, - John...

Obudził się z nosem wciśniętym w obojczyk Johna.

 

JOHN

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Sherlock obudził się. W międzyczasie, zupełnie nie wiedząc co robić, wziął go za rękę. Szeptał jakieś uspokajające idiotyzmy, typu “ochronię cię”. Uspokajając rozbudzonego Holmesa, zastanawiał się, jak może go ochronić przed złymi snami. Przyjaciel przytulał się do niego mocno i drżał, jakby stał nagi na lodowatym powietrzu.

\- Jestem tu, Sherlock. Nie opuszczę cię - szepnął i było to jedyne, czego był pewien.

Siedzieli tak chwilę, przyklejeni do siebie. John ani na chwilę nie przestał pokazywać mu, że tu jest, dla niego. Martwił się. Detektyw odsunął się powoli. John z trudem na to pozwolił. Nie chciał go puszczać, bał się, że wtedy coś się stanie. Sherlock był jednak stanowczy i, chyba trochę łamiącym się głosem, poprosił, aby go puścił. Patrzył za nim jak wstaje i po chwili sięga po skrzypce.

John nie odrywał wzroku od przyjaciela, gdy ten po prostu stał przy oknie, z czołem opartym o szybę. Czekał, czy zacznie grać, ale odpowiedź była coraz bardziej oczywista.

\- Słuchaj... Skoczę na szybko do Tesco, dobra?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja... Wrócę, przyrzekam.

Sam nie wiedział, po co to mówił.

Musi kupić jakiś alkohol, bo na trzeźwo tych wszystkich koszmarów nie przejdą.

 

SHERLOCK

Patrzył jak John szedł ulicą w stronę sklepu. Po kilku minutach usiadł na fotelu, odkładając wcześniej skrzypce.

Po jakiś 30 minutach usłyszał otwieranie drzwi na dole i do pokoju weszła Mary.

MARY

Sherlock spojrzał na nią, gdy weszła. Westchnęła, rzucając torebkę na kanapę.

\- Twój brat to straszny dupek - westchnęła, siadając na niej i krzyżując kostki na stoliku kawowym. - Przez niego prawie nie zawinęłam interesu. Gdzie John?

Detektyw zmarszczył brew. Wydawało jej się, czy w jego spojrzeniu było... Zmartwienie?

\- Spotkałaś się z moim bratem?

\- Chciał, żebym cię szpiegowała za pieniądze.

\- Zgodziłaś się?

Prychnęła.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz?

\- Za idiotkę, bo mogliśmy się podzielić tym, co ci da - kąciki tych pełnym ust wykrzywił mały uśmiech. Widząc to sama się uśmiechnęła. - Jestem wdzięczny. I zapamiętaj to sobie, bo pewnie więcej tego nie powtórzę. Co ci mówił?

Opowiedziała mu o pogawędce z Mycroftem. Nie był zachwycony, co jego brat próbował osiągnąć. Podejrzewała, że był zły, że okazał się takim tchórzem. Powinien gadać z nim, a nie wyręczać się nią.

Zrobiło jej się trochę przykro, gdy przypomniała sobie, co starszy Holmes jej mówił. Chciało jej się płakać.

\- Przytulisz mnie?

Sherlock zbaraniał.

\- Co proszę?

\- Jest mi smutno, i chciałabym, abyś mnie przytulił.

Było widać, że nie wie za bardzo (ten jeden raz!) co powiedzieć.

\- Nie jestem...

\- Oj, daj spokój, to nic trudnego!

Jęknął.

\- Wolałbym nie.

\- Proszę, on nie przyszedłby do mnie, gdyby nie ty - to nie było ładne zagranie, ale naprawdę chciała, aby ktoś ją pocieszył. A że już mu się ze wszystkiego zwierzyła, a Johna nie było. - To tylko objęcie, to nie zdrada.

Skrzywił się, ale wstał. Ona też się podniosła. Objął ją niezgrabnie a ona położyła policzek na jego ramieniu.

\- Widzisz? To nie takie trudne.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Trzymał dłonie luźno, jedną na jej plecach a drugą na biodrze. Był ciepły i pachniał Johnem.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał.

\- Bo jestem wkurwiona i zażenowana. Zamknij się teraz.

Mruknął znowu, ale zamilkł. Przytulił ją trochę mniej luźno. Dłoń na jej plecach pocierała je powoli. Było jej trochę lepiej.

Oboje odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, gdy usłyszeli szelest folii. Stał tam John i nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

 


	7. Ostryga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wspominany pegging, sugestywny taniec, alkohol, prawie-że narkotyki, hurt/comfort.

JOHN

Tesco go nienawidziło. To oficjalne i trafi na jego bloga. Postrzegał Tesco jako swojego największego wroga, zaraz po Jimie Moriartym. Znowu zmienili system kas do samoobsługi, akurat, gdy Mary pomogła mu je okiełznać, przez co po raz kolejny pokłócił się z maszyną, a wszyscy patrzeli się na niego jak na wariata. O ile w Tesco zrezygnował z kupienia alkoholu, tak gdy z niego wyszedł - bez zakupów - wszedł do najbliższego sklepu i kupił po butelce wina i szkockiej. Kto wie, może im się kiedyś przydadzą.

Zdziwił się, gdy wszedł do mieszkania. Sherlock i Mary obejmowali się i patrzeli na niego... Chyba podobnie jak on na nich. Chociaż Holmes miał minę, jakby przyłapał ich na czymś... Nieprzyzwoitym? Uśmiechnął się lekko, odstawiając butelki na stół w kuchni. Odwrócił się i jeszcze raz na nich spojrzał. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, wciąż się nie odsuwali. Mary była stanowczo mocniej przyciśnięta (jej pierś ładnie odkształcała się, przyciśnięta do tułowia Holmesa), ale Sherlock miał ręce niewiele powyżej jej talii. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy wyobraził sobie, że są nadzy, że stoją tam, czekając na niego. Mary mrugnęła do niego, jakby wiedziała, o czym pomyślał. Wyprostowała się nieznacznie w ramionach Holmesa, John patrzył jej piersi ocierają cię o jego ciało. Przełknął dyskretnie ślinę i podszedł do nich. Jego prawa ręka wylądowała nieco powyżej pośladka Mary tak, aby mógł opuszkami palców muskać dłoń Holmesa. Lewą dotykał lędźwi przyjaciela.

Pewnie powinien coś powiedzieć...

 

SHERLOCK

Zamarł, gdy John stanął w drzwiach. Nie powinien chyba obejmować dziewczyny swego... Dziewczyny Johna. Ale Mary sama chciała i to było... Nie tak!

Chciał się odsunąć, ale Mary przycisnęła go do siebie. Poczuł ciężar jej piersi, przyciskających się do jego mostka.

\- Nie odsuwaj się, nie zrobiłeś nic złego - szepnęła.

I racja. John podszedł po chwili z uśmiechem i położył dłoń obok jego na lędźwiach Mary. Drugą... Sherlocka przebiegł przyjemny prąd, gdy dłoń lekarza dotknęła jego pleców.

Stali tak chwilę i wydawało mu się to wszystko głupie.

\- Miałam ciężki dzień - Powiedziała Mary. Jeździła palcem po jego boku, to było dziwne. Może zapomniała, że przytula jego a nie Johna? - Zabawmy się! Chodźmy do The Blue Oyster!

 

JOHN

W sumie... Mógłby się z nimi położyć na ziemi i po prostu przytulić do siebie... Znał Mary i wiedział, że gdy miała ciężki dzień lubiła wychodzić... Najlepiej na dyskotekę właśnie.

\- To dyskoteka - mruknął, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego pytająco. Spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Czemu nie, pójdziesz z nami? Myślę, że może ci to dobrze zrobić - przesunął rękę wyżej i pogłaskał go po karku.

 

SHERLOCK

Skrzywił się.

\- To nie dla mnie - zaczął, ale Mary mu przerwała, głaszcząc wciąż jego bok:

\- Nie bądź taki. Chodź z nami! Potraktuj to jako eksperyment.

 

JOHN

Sherlock sprawiał wrażenie speszonego. Ciekawe czy kiedyś był na dyskotece? Może... Gdy brał? Nie wiedział, nie rozmawiali o tym okresie. Zresztą, przecież nie będzie tam sam.

\- Uważaj, co robisz - szepnął konspiracyjnie w stronę Sherlocka. - Ona nie da za wygraną, nie w tej sprawie.

 

MARY

Holmes zrobił nietęgą minę. Krzywił się co chwila, chyba ta muzyka mu nie odpowiadała.

Ona i John tańczyli nieopodal, bardziej wygłupiali się niż naprawdę tańczyli. Sherlock został przy okrągłym, wysokim stoliczku, sącząc trzecie Martini. Wiercił się, ale było warto, myślała, bo w czarnych rurkach i białym podkoszulku wyglądał świetnie. Musiała kilka razy dać Johnowi po łapkach, gdy próbował złapać go za tyłek.

\- Ile drinków będzie musiał wypić, aby dało się go wyciągnąć na parkiet?

Jakaś kobieta podeszła do Sherlocka; powiedziała coś do niego, a on skulił się i wskazał na nich.

\- Szlag. Mamy konkurencję - zawołała do Johna.

 

JOHN

Odwrócił się szybko w stronę Sherlocka i zawarczał groźnie. Odsunął się od Mary i podszedł do stolika, patrząc złowrogo na kobietę, która odsunęła się powoli.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Spytał, sięgając po kolejnego drinka.

Sherlock musi wypić jeszcze jakieś trzy i będzie dobrze.

 

SHERLOCK

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy ta kobieta do niego podeszła.

\- Cześć słodki - krzyczała, ale i tak ledwo ją słyszał - Czemu tak siedzisz, gdy wszyscy się bawią? Jesteś sam?

Wskazał bez słowa na Johna i Mary. Po chwili John podszedł i odstraszył kobietę, która i tak już pomyślała, co pomyślała.

Napił się jeszcze. Jego druga szklanka była już prawie pusta, ale nie wyobrażał sobie przejścia w tym stroju do baru po następny. Na sprawie w jakimś klubie mógłby się tak ubrać, ale... W czasie wolnym? Ten strój odsłaniał za dużo i nie czuł się z tym dobrze.  

\- Tak - powiedział Johnowi, który podał mu kolejna szklankę. - Chcesz mnie upić?

 

JOHN

\- Może... Będę szedł do baru - krzyknął. - Mary chce, abym coś jej przyniósł. Tobie też przyniosę - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był chyba odrobinkę zbyt pijany. - Zaraz będę!

Przy barze była kolejka, ale obcisły, czarny T-shirt, w który wcisnęła go Mary, robił swoje. Może i miał swoje lata, ale od czasu, gdy wrócił Sherlock, znowu bardziej dbał o formę. Wrócił kilka minut później, niosąc tacę z prawdopodobnie zbyt dużą ilością drinków, ale co tam. Niemal ją upuścił, widząc, że przed Sherlockiem stał jakiś dupek i wymachiwał mu przed twarzą torebeczką z białym proszkiem. Podszedł szybko do Holmesa i głośno odstawił tacę na stolik. Chwycił niewyrośniętego skurwiela za kołnierz i wyrwał mu torebeczkę.

\- Wypierdalaj stąd smarkaczu, albo upewnię się, że nigdy nie zrobisz bachora - wolną ręką rozerwał woreczek i rzucił w tłum. Gdyby ktoś chciał to zażyć, musiałby wciągać narkotyk z ziemi, albo z ubrań innych ludzi. - Powiedziałem spierdalaj - puścił dzieciaka, a ten uciekł wyklinając ich.

John chwycił szklankę z White Russian i wypił duszkiem.

\- Wszystko okej? - Spytał Sherlocka. Nie wiedział jak długo ten smark tu stał... I przez chwilę naprawdę się bał, że mógł chcieć wcisnąć to Holmesowi.

 

SHERLOCK

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie martw się, nic od niego nie kupiłem - powiedział.

Zaczął sączyć trzeciego drinka. Kręciło mu się w głowie już coraz bardziej. Wszystko wydawało się jakieś weselsze.

\- Ktoś tańczy z twoją dziewczyną - powiedział i zachichotał głupio.

 

JOHN

\- Ja... Wiem... Ale wkurza mnie jak tak chodzą tutaj, to wszystko. Zachowałem się jak idio-co?

Odwrócił się szybko i spojrzał na Mary. Rzeczywiście. Tańczyła z ciemnoskórym mężczyzną, który mógł być o kilka lat od niej młodszy. Mógł mieć z dwa metry wzrostu i John postanowił sobie, że dopóki nie zacznie za bardzo kłaść na niej swoich wielkich łap, dopóty pozwoli im tańczyć. Wyglądał dość porządnie. Za to idealnie wtapiał się w ten ubrany w różnokolorowe siatki tłum.

\- Wydedukujesz go? - Spytał Sherlocka, wprost do jego ucha. Chyba musnął ustami płatek, ale... Zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie.

 

SHERLOCK

Był już pijany. Wiedział to, bo poczuł znowu tą sensację żołądkową, a John ledwo go dotknął. Jeszcze trochę a zacznie przeklinać te ciasne spodnie nie tylko, dlatego, że są niewygodne.

Chciał, aby John go dotknął.

\- To Francuz, pracuje na uniwersytecie - przerwał, aby zacząć pić kolejny drink. - Jest homoseksualistą, albo bi, obecnie w związku. Ma dwa oswojone szczury a jego narzeczony ma psa husky. Przyjechał tu motocyklem Yamaha, dlatego nie jest pijany i pije tylko wodę z własnej butelki.

Mary wyglądała śmiesznie tańcząc z nim. Była maleńka w porównaniu z tym mężczyzną, który uśmiechał się do niej przyjaźnie. John nie musiał się o nią martwić.

 

JOHN

Słuchał uważnie Sherlocka, w międzyczasie oparł brodę o jego ramię. Wiedział, że jego oddech owiewa ucho Holmesa, ale nie miał już jakoś siły się tym przejmować. Siedział na wysokim stołku barowym i nagle, gdy był trochę pijany, wszystko wydawało się zabawne. A Sherlock gorący.

\- Brzmi... Przyjemnie. Jak miły człowiek znaczy - zaczął chichotać, stracił równowagę na krześle i aby ją odzyskać i nie spaść na ziemię, objął mocno Sherlocka w klatce piersiowej. Jego dłoń wylądowała na wysokości serca, które biło szybko. Nie wiedział chyba co robił, ale dla pewności, bo przecież może spaść, przycisnął Holmesa mocniej do siebie. - Wydedukujesz kogoś jeszcze?

Tym razem na pewno musnął ustami jego ucho...

 

SHERLOCK

Oddech Johna na jego uchu był gorący. Westchnął, jednak zbyt cicho by ktokolwiek usłyszał.

\- Ten blondyn - wskazał brodą. - Pracuje w barze z męskim stripteasem, kiedyś prostytuował się, ale teraz się ustatkował. Jest uzależniony od Internetu i uprawia jogging. Ma małe mieszkanie i lubi psy. - Blondyn podszedł do murzyna, z którym tańczyła Mary i pocałował go w biceps. Był mniej więcej wzrostu Sherlocka, więc i tak wciąż Francuz nad nim górował.

\- To chłopak twojego zastępcy - zachichotał. Mary szła w ich stronę.

\- Wy dwa ochlejusy, chodźcie na parkiet! Maurice i Simon, moi nowi przyjaciele, chcą was poznać, a wy tu siedzicie jak jakieś robale pod kamieniem.

Usiadła Johnowi na kolanach tak, że jej pośladki wylądowały na udzie Sherlocka. Przeszkadzało mu to mniej niż powinno.

 

JOHN

Jezu, to było dziwnie przyjemne, czuć ich oboje tak blisko. Pocałował lekko Mary i miał wielką ochotę pocałować też Sherlocka. Wciąż go obejmował, a Holmes w ogóle nie oponował.

\- Jak mam wstać, serduszko, skoro właśnie się na mnie rozsiadłaś? - Cmoknął ją w szyję, wywołując u niej falę śmiechu.

Wypili kilka drinków, wymienili kilka zdań z Simonem i Mauricem. Ten drugi z trudem klepał po angielsku, mówił głównie po francusku i ku zaskoczeniu Johna, detektyw wydawał się naprawdę zainteresowany rozmową. John nie znał słowa po francusku, więc tylko patrzył na nich.

Kilka minut później jemu i Mary udało się wyciągnąć Sherlocka w bardziej odludny kawałek parkietu, gdzieś w kacie. Odstraszyli przy tym liżącą się parę... To było teraz ich miejsce.

Zanim się obejrzał, tańczyli w trójkę, całkowicie pijani, z Sherlockiem pośrodku...

 

MARY

Umiejętności taneczne Sherlocka nie były beznadziejne chyba tylko dzięki jego dedukcji i poczuciu rytmu, które jak muzyk, posiadał. Podskakiwał i wyginął się naśladując to, co widział u ludzi obok, ale był pijany i dlatego jego ruchom brakowało tej gracji, którą widać było w każdym geście, gdy był trzeźwy. Był niezdarny i to było trochę słodkie.

John nie mógł rąk utrzymać przy sobie, a ona sama nie chciała przepuścić okazji poobmacywania Holmesa, skoro już udało się go zaciągnąć na ten cholerny parkiet. Przysuwała się do niego i gładziła jego pierś, pod połyskującym w ultrafiolecie podkoszulkiem było widać twarde brodawki. Dotykała jego szyi i to było chyba dla niego przyjemne, bo przymknięte powieki drżały a głowa detektywa odchylała się do tyłu. Złapała go ze dwa razy za tyłek, ale to John się nim zajmował. Gdyby ustąpiła narzeczonemu miejsca z przodu na pewno na macaniu by się nie skończyło. Już i tak ocierał się o Sherlocka jakby chciał go zerżnąć.

Nie wiedziała więc co, było przyczyną erekcji, na którą po kilkudziesięciu minutach tego tańca trafiło jej biodro.

SHERLOCK

Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Czuł się dziwnie i... Nie czuł się do końca komfortowo z tym, co miało miejsce wokół niego. Mary go dotykała z przodu, więc on nie pozostawał dłużny, chociaż początkowo naprawdę wstydził się dotykać jej piersi (musiał sobie wmówić, że są przecież ukryte pod stanikiem i bluzką, więc na pewno nic mu się przez nie nie stanie) i pośladków, tak jak ona jego. John ocierał się o jego własne pośladki. Miał erekcję. Nie był pewien, co to znaczy. Był zbyt pijany.

Czuł się jak w potrzasku. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby powiedział Mary, aby poszła z nim do toalety, zrobiłaby to. Albo gdyby zapytał Johna, lub jakoś wykorzystał to, że był najbardziej pijany, czy wziąłby go, jeśli udawałby Mary.

To ordynarne określenie, ale, cholera, stanął mu. Poczuł się głupio.

Jeszcze bardziej, gdy zwymiotował na podłogę w kącie. Poczuł się jednak lepiej, bo zaraz wsiedli do taksówki i zasnął.

Rano nic nie pamiętał. Właściwie, to tylko żałował. Całego życia, a już najbardziej tego, że w ogóle wziął wczoraj alkohol do ust.

 

JOHN

Tańcząc w trójkę na parkiecie, niedowierzał jak... Chętny był, Sherlock. Jezu, mogliby go z Mary wziąć w kącie, w toalecie i byłby chętny. Holmes wydawał się cały rozpalony. Zajmował się jego pięknym, jędrnym tyłkiem. Rozciągał jego pośladki, ocierał się swoją erekcją pomiędzy nimi... Chyba po raz pierwszy... Mary naprawdę robiła mu za pas cnoty. Gdy Sherlock zsuwał się w czasie tańca... Sam nie wierzył, ale pocałował i polizał kilka razy jego szyję. Patrzył w tym czasie na Mary, wymieniali długie intensywne spojrzenia i wiedział, że ona też jest podniecona.

Naprawdę się zaniepokoił, gdy Sherlock zaczął rzygać i oboje natychmiast wyprowadzili go z dyskoteki. Wyjście na zewnątrz, w nocną ciszę, było jak szok. Wciąż mu stał, wciąż był podniecony, a jeszcze Sherlock opierał się o niego całym ciężarem ciała. Pomogli mu wsiąść do taksówki, w której niemal od razu zasnął. Pomiędzy nimi, skulony i oparty o Johna. Watson gładził delikatnie jego włosy, ale był zajęty Mary, która szeptała mu nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, zaciskając ręce na jego wciąż twardej erekcji.

Gdy dojechali na Baker Street dali taksówkarzowi porządny napiwek, a później pomogli Sherlockowi wejść na górę. Mary otwierała drzwi, a on zaprowadzał go na górę. Wspólnie położyli go do łóżka, Sherlock w zasadzie od razu zasnął. Przykrył go kołdrą i z trudem powstrzymał się przed pocałowaniem go w szyję.

Seks tej nocy był nieziemski. Najpierw zerżnął Mary od tyłu, a później ona jego. Był skrajnie wykończony. Mary chyba chciała porozmawiać, ale nie miał siły...

Obudził się z kacem... Dosłownym i chyba moralnym. Jezu, co mu odwaliło. Mary leżała obok, o dziwo już nie spała i uśmiechała się tak cudownie diabolicznie.

\- Proszę... Nawet nie mów...

MARY

Nie miała potwornego kaca tylko dzięki temu, że zdążyła wytrzeźwieć już wczoraj. John i Sherlock będą mieli gorzej, bo pili więcej niż ona.

\- Co świntuszku? - Powiedziała a John się skrzywił, więc ściszyła głos. - Pamiętasz cokolwiek?

Przysunęła się do Johna i pocałowała go delikatnie. Skrzywiła się na smak jego ust, John też się skrzywił, chyba przez ból głowy.

\- Byłam już pod prysznicem i jestem czyściutka jak łza - powiedziała ciągnąc go za rękę. - Choć, Ham, do wanny. Trzeba umyć twoją pijacką dupcię.

 

JOHN

Bolała go głowa i najchętniej zostałby w łóżku dodatkową godzinę, czy dwie, ale wiedział, że Mary mu nie pozwoli. Jeżeli ona budziła się wcześniej (święto!) to nikt inny nie mógł sobie pospać.

Narzeczona prowadziła go za rękę i uśmiechała się tak, że w zasadzie czuł się trochę lepiej. Rozebrał się i usiadł w wannie, a Mary odkręciła wodę, która była przyjemnie ciepła. Dodała płynu do kąpieli i pokój szybko wypełnił zapach czekolady. Skrzywił się, ale wiedział, że nie ma co z nią walczyć. Czasem uwielbiała, gdy tak pachniał.

Siedziała obok niego i gładził jej głowę.

\- Chcesz coś powiedzieć - westchnął.

 

MARY

Och, była podekscytowana tym, co wczoraj się działo. Przygryzła wargę, aby się nie śmiać i wzięła na rękę trochę piany kłębiącej się jak obłoczki na powierzchni wody. Ułożyła ją na głowie Johna, jak małą, szpiczastą czapeczkę. Pocałowała go w szorstki policzek ze śmiechem, gdy posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Pamiętasz, co wczoraj robiliśmy? - Powtórzyła pytanie. - Bo coś zauważyłam, czego ty chyba nie.

 

JOHN

Otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na nią zmęczony.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Prawie przeleciałem Sherlocka. Pamiętam też, że macał twoje cycki. A mnie ani trochę - westchnął ciężko.

 

MARY

\- Trzeba było stanąć z przodu, a nie z tyłu, by ugniatać mu bułeczki - powiedziała, przewracając oczami. - Nie macał mnie znowu tak bardzo. Raz lub dwa, ale wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać ze strachu. Pochyl się do przody, zmoczę ci włosy.

John z ciężkim westchnieniem pochylił się. Pochyliła się nad wanną aby zmoczyć jego głowę woda z prysznica.

\- Stanął mu, zauważyłeś?

 

JOHN

Aż poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

\- Ale że co?

 

MARY

\- Nie podrywaj się tak, zachlapałeś mi szlafrok - westchnęła i pochyliła się znów nad Johnem, nanosząc szampon na jego włosy. - Możliwe, że to od tego jak mu się pchałeś na tyłek - kontynuowała cicho. - Ale wiesz… Może to od moich cycków.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie wierzę… Sherlockowi stanął i nie ja to czułem tylko ty. Ciekawe o czym myślał. Albo o którym z nas. Może marzył, żeby zacząć cię całować? Twoje piersi?

 

MARY

Prychnęła, ale czuła, że się rumieni.

\- A może marzył, żeby jego spodnie i gacie się rozpruły, aby nic nie stało ci na przeszkodzie? Stanął mu przez twój twardy argument napierający na jego tyłek.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Myślę… że marzył aby znaleźć się między nami, abyśmy się nim zajmowali. Oboje. Pieścili go, rżnęli, brali… aby skończył tak wykończony, że przez kolejne godziny leżałby i nawet sprawa nie postawiłaby go na nogi.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się.

\- Ta, jasne. Pomyśl tylko o tej dziewiczej dupci. Dwa białe pagórki…

 

JOHN

\- Coś ci powiem, kochanie - pocałował ją lekko. - Gdy się przytulaliście, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od tego, jak twoje piersi stykają się z jego ciałem…

 

MARY

Dmuchnęła w pianę na jego włosach.

\- Domyśliłam się, po tym jak potem podszedłeś i ni mogłeś utrzymać rąk przy sobie. Wyobraź sobie coś takiego - nachyliła się do jego ucha - Jego biała skóra pod twoimi rękami, bierzesz go od tyłu… Albo ja rżnę go od tyłu dildem, a ty wkładasz mu do ust. I spuszczasz mu się na twarz.

 

JOHN

Aż oddychał szybciej. Spojrzał na nią zafascynowany, przygryzł wargę i powoli rozsunął jej szlafrok.

\- Muszę się przyjrzeć i ocenić, czy to będzie przyjemne, wiesz… ale tak, myślę że o tym marzę i chcę to zobaczyć. Spróbować - oblizał wargi. Patrzył na wodę. Jego umysł podsuwał mu nieprzyzwoite obrazy. - Jeżeli kiedyś się do niego dobiorę, to dojdę w nim - wyszeptał, a jego głos stał się niski. - A później będę patrzył jak cieknie i go wyliżę...

 

MARY

Uderzyła jego dłoń, ale i tak zacisnęła mocniej nogi, gdy to powiedział.

\- To tylko pretekst aby się na niego pogapić, świntuchu jeden - skarciła go machając palcem. - Jeśli cokolwiek pamięta możliwe, że strzeli ci w mordę. Będę spłukiwała, zamknij oczy.

 

JOHN

Posłusznie zamknął oczy.

\- Ty też nie jesteś bez winy słodka. Jednak myślę, że ze względu na mnie nie odważyłby się ciebie uderzyć - westchnął ciężko. - Więc zapewne oderwę podwójnie.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się, spłukując mu włosy. Po chwili zakręciła prysznic i pochyliła się nad narzeczonym, aby go pocałować, kiedy wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.

\- Nie odważyłby się walnąć mojego Hamisha - szepnęła. - Faceta mojego życia...

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Ja odważyłem się go uderzyć. Może on też się odważy? Na przykład przełoży mnie przez kolano i będzie bił mój tyłek...

 

MARY

Roześmiała się i pocałowała go jeszcze raz.

\- Chciałbyś!

Śmiali się chwilę, ale po chwili przeczesała włosy Johna palcami. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Kocham cię, Ham.

 

JOHN

Przyciągnął ją do delikatnego, czułego pocałunku. Bawił się jej włosami, gdy się odsunęli i uśmiechał się do niej łagodnie.

\- Ja ciebie też, słodka… Ale chyba czas się umyć i iść się jeszcze na trochę położyć. Co ty na to?

 

MARY

\- Jak na lato. Szczególnie twojej paszczy przyda się czyszczenie.

SHERLOCK

Naciągnął sobie poduszkę na oczy. Nigdy więcej.

Leżał na kanapie w salonie z paskudnym bólem głowy. Niech no tylko Mary zaproponuje taką zabawę po raz drugi, chyba ją wtedy zabije. Film mu się urwał jakoś po rozmowie z wysokim francuzem, potem nie pamiętał już absolutnie nic do czasu, gdy się obudził. Cóż, przynajmniej nie miał koszmarów.

Usłyszał kroki w salonie. Tupot białych mew. Jęknął przyciskając poduszkę do twarzy.

\- Ostatni raz z wami wychodzę - jęknął.

 

MYCRFOT

Sam nie wiedział, czemu nogi przyprowadziły go na Baker Street. Może to wpływ Mary Morstan, a może... Nie widział Sherlocka od niemal czterech lat, przez trzy był pewien, że nie żyje. Wszystko zmieniło się prawie pół roku temu. Jego brat żył, miał się dobrze, ale żaden z nich ani myślał o odezwaniu się do drugiego.

Bez problemu wszedł do środka. Spojrzał na rozwalonego na kanapie brata. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale... Chyba ostatnio mu się przytyło.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie byłem - odparł oschle, zaczynając bawić się parasolką.

 

SHERLOCK

Ten głos.

Odsunął poduszkę od twarzy. Jego brat patrzył na niego... Z góry, jak zwykle z góry.

\- Co tu robisz? - Warknął. Mycroft postarzał się przez te wszystkie lata, ale wciąż wydawał się snobem.

 

MYCROFT

Skrzywił się. Sherlock był nieustępliwy.

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć zombie - odwarknął.

Głupi gówniarz. Wcale się nie zmienił. Wciąż był tak samo zadufany w sobie, nie widział niczego oprócz końca swojego nosa... I ewentualnie Johna.

Usiadł w fotelu.

\- Może zrobiłbyś mi herbaty?

Na głowie Sherlocka dojrzał pierwsze siwe włosy, a jego twarz wyglądała starzej.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Nie mam obowiązku robić ci herbaty - powiedział. Bezczelny. Sprzedał go a teraz jeszcze żąda herbaty.

\- Jeśli bardzo jej chcesz, to możesz sobie zrobić, ale masz się wynieść jak tylko ją wypijesz.

Przeszedł po stoliku kawowym i usiadł na swoim fotelu.

\- Mary opowiadała, że wczoraj mieliście pogawędkę.

 

MYCROFT

Skrzywił się. Ach, więc nie dość, że przemądrzała, to jeszcze miała długi jęzor.

\- Widzę, że przytyłeś pod jej ciepłą ręką. Jeszcze trochę, a ty będziesz musiał przejść na dietę i zacząć ćwiczyć. Baba - powiedział to z jadem, jakby to była obraza - was rozpuszcza. Mamusia byłaby przerażona, że żyjesz sobie w jakimś trójkąciku.

 

SHERLOCK

Spojrzał na niego i nie ukrywał nienawiści.

\- Nie nazywaj jej tak. Jeśli tylko tyle chcesz powiedzieć, to wiesz gdzie są drzwi. Nie zmieniły położenia od twojej ostatniej tu wizyty. Kiedy to było? Chyba z cztery lata temu?

 

MYCROFT

\- Moje mieszkanie też się nie przemieściło od... Ilu lat? Sześciu? Nie wymądrzaj się, nawet do mnie nie napisałeś, że żyjesz, dowiedziałem się tego z cholernych gazet - warknął.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Kto się na ciepłym sparzył ten na zimne dmucha - powiedział patrząc mu w oczy. - Może tym razem też miałbyś kogoś przydatnego, komu mógłbyś sprzedać tę informację... Oczywiście, dla dobra Królestwa.

 

MYCROFT

Miał wielką ochotę wstać i uderzyć go w twarz. Bezczelny gówniarz...

\- Nie rozumiesz... Prawda?

Nie rozumiał, ile mógłby ugrać, przecież to nic takiego.

\- Mówiłem Johnowi, żeby cię ode mnie przeprosił, ale widzę, że tego nie zrobił - zaciskał i rozluźniał dłoń, powstrzymując chęć spoliczkowania Sherlocka. - Myślisz, że to tak prosto mi przyszło? Szkoda, że ty niczego nie zrobiłeś po swoim powrocie.

 

SHERLOCK

Miał go dość. Był dzisiaj skacowany i zmęczony, czy jego brat nie mógł wybrać sobie innego dnia, aby go prześladować?

\- Co proszę? Może jeszcze powiesz, że ja miałem ciebie przepraszać za to, że... Nie wiem, że nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, że skończyłem Harrolds, że mam taki jak ty talent do obserwacji, że miałem świnkę w dzieciństwie? Że nie miałem przyjaciół, gdy byłem chłopcem? Że nasza matka miała ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż opiekowanie się mną, więc wychowywał mnie mój starszy o siedem lat brat? Że “zawsze byłem inny” i “błagałem o uwagę”? - Zacytował gorzko artykuł, który przeczytał już po swojej “śmierci”. Nie powstałby gdyby nie to, co Mycroft dał Moriarty’emu.

\- Jedyne, za co mogę cię przeprosić, to za uzależnienie od narkotyków. Tylko tego z tej listy mogę się wstydzić.

 

MYCROFT

Teraz to przesadził. Mycroft wstał szybko, podszedł do brata i uderzył go w twarz.

\- Ty mały, niewdzięczny gnojku! - Wrzasnął mu w twarz. - Wiesz ile ja dla ciebie zrobiłem? Ile nerwów straciłem? Ile pieniędzy?! A ty nie okażesz ani cienia wdzięczności! Gdy ja tyle dla ciebie zrobiłem!

Usłyszał szybkie kroki na schodach. Odsunął się od Sherlocka, którego lewy policzek był czerwony. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł szybko. Jeszcze John uzna, że trzeba go pobić.

JOHN

Leżeli z Mary na łóżku, oboje ubrani, obejmując się lekko. Słyszeli, że na dole toczy się jakaś rozmowa, ale uznali, że to może Lestrade.

Zerwał się z łóżka, gdy usłyszał krzyk Mycrofta. Zbiegła na dół, wiedział że Mary jest zaraz za nim. Starszy Holmes minął go, czerwony na twarzy. Niech spierdala. John wszedł do przedpokoju i spojrzał na Sherlocka. Tylko szept Mary i wzrok przyjaciela powstrzymały go przed rzuceniem się w pogoń za tą tłustą świnią.

\- Co on ci zrobił?!

Podszedł do detektywa i dotknął lekko jego twarzy. Spuchnie.

 

SHERLOCK

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Znał Mycrofta, domyślał się, że nie ma wyrzutów sumienia.

Mimo to... Był zaskoczony jak bardzo ten policzek bolał. Bolał o wiele bardziej niż policzek od pani Hudson i cios Johna. Bolał bardziej niż wszystkie policzki, które Mycroft mu dotąd wymierzył. Bo ten jeden jedyny raz to on powinien uderzyć brata.

John chciał dotknąć jego twarzy, zbadać go, ale wstał i wyminął go, idąc do pokoju. Mary pobiegła do pani Hudson po lód, bo okazało się, ze w ich lodówce już żadnego nie było.

\- Chcę być sam - powiedział szorstko do Johna. Jednak nim wszedł do pokoju, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę: - Tylko na chwilę. Jeśli będę cię potrzebował zawołam cię John, więc... Nie martw się. Wszystko w porządku.

MARY

Przyszła z lodem od pani Hudson i aż gotowało się w niej z gniewu. Jak ten drań śmiał...

To jej przydałby się ten lód teraz, bo naprawdę płonęła ze wściekłości.

John siedział zły na fotelu. Sherlocka nigdzie nie było widać, pewnie schował się w swojej jamie. Włożyła lód do zamrażalnika, wyjmie się go, gdy detektyw wróci do kuchni, albo mu go za chwilę zaniesie.

\- Chyba ci w końcu nie powiedziałam - podeszła do Johna. - Nie bądź zły, zapomniałam przez to całe zamieszanie wczoraj. Jak jechałam do pracy, on nasłał jakiś drabów, żeby wyciągnęli mnie z metra i zabrali gdzieś na kawę. To dlatego spóźniłam się do pracy. Chciał, żebym donosiła mu o Sherlocku w zamian za pieniądze... Ham – Zacisnęła na chwilę szczękę, gdy przypomniała sobie tamtą rozmowę - mówił takie okropne rzeczy, gdy się nie zgodziłam.

 

JOHN

Serce mu pękało, gdy patrzył na Sherlocka. Widział w jego oczach ból. Prawdziwy, straszliwy ból. Nie czuł się urażony tym, że Sherlock go odepchnął, po prostu martwił się o niego.

\- Jasne, wołaj, wiesz, że tu jestem.

Krążył chwilę po pokoju. Był rozwścieczony. Powinien był ich olać i polecieć za Mycroftem, żeby przypierdolić mu w ten paskudny, tłusty ryj.

Usiadł słysząc, że Mary wraca. Musi się uspokoić...

Spojrzał na narzeczoną, gdy ta podeszła do niego. Była spięta, ale wysłuchał jej. Czuł, że mocniej zaciska szczęki, że zaciska dłoń w pięść.

\- Ja go chyba zamorduję! - Wrzasnął, uderzając pięścią w fotel. Do pokoju akurat weszła pani Hudson, która podskoczyła na jego wybuch.

\- John! To nie przystoi.

\- Pani Hudson, cicho! - Powstał i znowu zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Musiał się uspokoić. - Mycroft nie ma wstępu do tego domu, jasne? Jeżeli zobaczy pani, że może jakimś cudem, chce wejść, ma pani zamknąć mu drzwi przed tym jego paskudnym ryjem, albo zawołać mnie!

Stał do niej plecami. Nie krzyczał na nią, po prostu był wściekły i rozgoryczony.

Mary położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Był cały napięty. Nie wiedział, kiedy ostatni raz był tak wściekły.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął zduszonym głosem.

\- Nic się nie stało kochany - odpowiedziała pani Hudson. - Rozumiem, że czymś was zdenerwował...

Spojrzał na drzwi pokoju Sherlocka. Chciał, aby jego przyjaciel wyszedł.

 

SHERLOCK

Siedział trochę na łóżku, patrząc a podłogę. Poczuł się trochę jak małe dziecko i chciał, aby ktoś... Dotknął go. Poklepał po plecach. Albo objął. Obiecał, że nic się nie stanie.

Domyślił się jeszcze przed skokiem, że jego dane Jim dostał od Mycrofta. Zawsze był taki, ten jego braciszek: dobro ogółu nad dobro jednostki. W tym wypadku ogół był sześćdziesięcio trzy milionową wyspą, a jednostką on, Sherlock Holmes.

W pokoju było dość ciemno, na dworze było pochmurno a rolety w oknie były zasłonięte. Położył się na łóżku.

Chciał tylko, aby Mycroft powiedział... Coś. Że mu przykro - hm, może nie tyle to. Miałby większą satysfakcję, gdyby brat powiedział, że tęsknił za nim. Że chodził po nim w żałobie. Ale wystarczyłoby, żeby za nim tęsknił.

Poczuł się zagubiony i zły. Nie ma co rozpaczać. Ma nową rodzinę, ludzi, którzy go akceptują, którzy go podziwiają i których on (trochę) podziwia. Których... Kocha.

Poczuł kulę w gardle. Nazwał to. Kochał Johna. Co on powinien zrobić?

Nic - podszepnął mu jakiś głos. Ma Mary, Mary, która jest dobrą kobietą, którą kocha i z którą się ożeni. Mary, która jest miękka i pachnie miło. Mary, która uśmiecha się w taki sposób, że pokój robi się jaśniejszy. Mary, która...

Która jest dla niego tym, czym on nigdy nie był i nie będzie.

Policzek palił go. Mycroft nie miał racji, a w każdym razie nie całkiem. To nie był trójkąt, dla niego to było koło graniaste: każdy goni za czymś, czego nie może mieć.

MARY

Po jakiejś połowie godziny, Sherlock wyszedł z pokoju. Podeszła do niego i podała mu lód. Ślad na policzku zaczynał sinieć.

Jak on mógł w ogóle go uderzyć? Po tym, co się stało? To tak jakby nie rozumiał, co zrobił.

\- Usiądź w fotelu, robię ci kawy.

 

JOHN

Oboje z Mary byli bardzo zmartwieni. John zdążył się w międzyczasie trochę uspokoić. Gdy Sherlock wyszedł, patrzył na niego zatroskany. Siedział na kanapie i gdy Holmes go mijał, złapał go za nadgarstek i posadził obok siebie na kanapie. Wolał mieć go blisko. Spojrzał na policzek przyjaciela, do którego ten przystawiał lód. Będzie siniak.

\- Przysięgam - przycisnął Sherlocka do siebie. - Przysięgam, że następnym razem, gdy zobaczę Mycrofta, spiorę mu tą przemądrzałą gębę. Przyrzekam - pocałował go w głowę, niczym się nie przejmując. - Mogłeś mnie zawołać, jak tylko wszedł - wtulił nos w jego włosy. - Od razu przemeblowałbym mu mordę.

Mary podeszła do nich z herbatą. Po chwili siedziała po drugiej stronie Sherlocka, też go przytulając. Uśmiechnął się do narzeczonej.

 

MARY

Uśmiechnęła się widząc ich obu na kanapie. Jej chłopcy.

Oparła się o Sherlocka i pocierała dłonią o jego ramię. Wczoraj on ją podniósł na duchu, dzisiaj pora się odwdzięczyć.

Do Johna zadzwonił telefon, więc wyszedł na chwilę, a ona została sama z Holmesem. Wciąż luźno go obejmowała.

\- Miałaś rację - powiedział nagle.

\- Kiedy konkretnie?

\- Gdy wróciłem. Powiedziałaś, że jesteśmy podobni. Miałaś wtedy rację.

Nie rozumiała chyba do końca, o co mu chodziło, ale... Miała pewne wyobrażenie.

\- Ale myliłaś się też - dodał, po chwili wahania. A jednak jest głupsza od niego - Z tym, że cię nie polubię.

Zamilkł po tym na szczęście. Starczy, że miała zupełnie czerwoną twarz...

 

JOHN

Po chwili wrócił do pokoju.

Usiadł na kanapie (chociaż teraz wylądował pomiędzy nimi). Niemal zapytał, czemu Mary jest taka czerwona, ale po prostu znowu przytulił Sherlocka i znowu pocałował go w głowę. Mógłby w usta, szyję. Objął narzeczoną i cmoknął ją w usta.

\- Muszę wyjechać na kilka dni - westchnął ciężko. Oboje spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.  - Harry. Ma jakieś problemy ze zdrowiem i prosiła, abym przyjechał. Dawno jej nie widziałem. To nie zajmie więcej niż trzy dni.

 

SHERLOCK

Jęknął. Nie lubił, gdy John jeździł do siostry. Dlaczego w ogóle przeprowadzała się do tego Belfastu? Z drugiej strony nie mógł tak jak kiedyś uprzykrzyć mu życia na tyle, aby porzucił pomysł o wyjeździe. Teraz to było zadanie dla Mary.

W końcu zmęczyło go to bycie przytulanym, choć dzięki temu poczuł się lepiej. Wstał i usiadł na fotelu, aby wypić swoją herbatę.

\- Coś się stało wczoraj? - Zapytał. - Nic nie pamiętam od rozmowy z... Matissem?

\- Mauricem.

 

JOHN

Żałował, że Sherlock wstał. Mógłby go mieć zawsze obok siebie. Objął pewniej Mary, nie odrywając wzroku od przyjaciela.

Oboje spięli się i zaśmiali nerwowo.

\- Nic takiego. Tańczyliśmy. Poczułeś się gorzej, więc przyprowadziliśmy cię do domu i padłeś trupem w łóżku. Nic wyjątkowego...

Wcale nie zostałeś wczoraj zmolestowany.

 

MARY

Zaniepokoiła się trochę. Nie znała Harry dobrze, spotkały się tylko dwa razy nim się wyprowadziła (krótko przed powrotem Holmesa), ale to wciąż jej przyszła szwagierka.

\- To coś poważnego, Ham?

\- Pewnie wątroba - mruknął Sherlock i John rzucił go poduszką.

 

JOHN

\- Harry już nie pije - westchnął ciężko, patrząc groźnie na Sherlocka. - Nie, to zapalenie płuc. Nie ma tam kogo poprosić o pomoc, więc poprosiła mnie. Zresztą, zrobiła to, bo lekarz u niej był i ze mną też rozmawiał.

Westchnął cicho.

\- Wiem, że to wam się nie podoba i nie udawajcie nawet, że jest inaczej.

 

MARY

Westchnęli z Sherlockiem jak jeden mąż. Albo jedna żona.

Miała nadzieję, że nie zgwałci Sherlocka pod nieobecność Johna. Albo że on nie zabije jej we śnie.

 

 

 


	8. Cynaderki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brak ostrzeżeń dla tego rozdziału.

MARY

Nie działo się nic podejrzanego. Sherlock nie sprawiał większych kłopotów, ale powoli zaczynał już powoli stawiać dom na głowie, bo nie miał sprawy i był zły na Johna, że jednak zostanie w Irlandii kilka dni dłużej. Też wolała aby wrócił. Nie lubiła spać sama.

Zastanawiała się nawet, czy jeśli poprosiłaby Sherlocka by dzielił z nią łóżko pod nieobecność Johna, zgodziłby się. Tylko spaliby razem i Sherlocka nie męczyłyby koszmary. Czasami słyszała jak przewraca się z boku na bok, gdy nie mogła zasnąć i schodziła na dół napić się herbaty. Zastanawiała się czasami, czy przy nim nie posiedzieć, ale nie była pewna jak by zareagował. Może wcale nie chciał aby mu pomagała.

SHERLOCK

Bał się spać, gdy Johna nie było. Na dziesięć nocy z koszmarami John siedział przy nim przez dziewięć. To było trochę poniżające, bo to było tak, jakby Sherlock był dzieckiem, do którego ktoś musi schodzić w nocy, ale Johnowi to nie przeszkadzało.

Ostatecznie miał potworny koszmar tylko jednej nocy i zastanawiał się, czy nie iść obudzić Mary, aby go trochę uspokoiła, ale zrezygnował. Spróbował się masturbować i tym razem próbował oglądać do tego film z dwoma mężczyznami, ale szybko się znudził.

Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy oswoił się trochę z tym co ludzie robią na tych filmikach, ale wciąż traktował to... jako fantazje. To nie możliwe, aby za każdym razem lizali to miejsce, to nie wygląda zbyt apetycznie... A seks analny? Kobietę to boli, a ta cała wymówka z masażem prostaty na pewno jest zdrowo przereklamowana.

Może wychodził na hipokrytę, ale mimo tego wszystkiego czasami marzył, że jest kobietami na tych filmach, które najczęściej znajdywał, a mężczyzna pomiędzy jego udami to John. Nie penetrował się palcem, nie był jeszcze tak... zdesperowany aby to poczuć, ale samo wyobrażanie sobie tego w teorii, przynosiło mu rozkosz.

Wieczora, gdy John miał wrócić, ale jednak zadzwonił, że Harry poprosiła aby został dłużej, po swoim wieczornym prysznicu stanął przed dużym lustrem w jego pokoju. Rozchylił szlafrok i poczuł od razu, jak bardzo mu głupio. Mimo wszystko rozebrał się i zaczął się oglądać. Nie lubił tego jak wyglądał. Jego dziwna twarz przysparzała mu kłopotów w dzieciństwie; gdy był mniejszy niż większość jego kolegów naśmiewali się z jego ust i nazywali “laleczką”, to znaczy zanim został “świrem” lub dupkiem. Potem urósł i wyrósł na to co stoi teraz przed lustrem. Kurze łapki przy oczach, mniej niż dawniej ale jednak wychudzone ciało. Najgorsze były nogi i ramiona - długie, szczupłe... kościste. Plecy tak samo: wystające kręgi i żebra, pośladki... Jakieś takie dziwnie... duże? Dotknął brzucha, który był płaski, ale podejrzewał, że może wkrótce zacząć mu się robić oponka wynikająca z jego wieku. Penis... przeciętny, ocenił z niesmakiem. Nadal nie lubił tej części ciała. Zazdrościł Mary, ze go nie ma. Że nie cierpi na poranne wzwody i nie zdarzają jej się sny po których budzi się na mokrej pościeli. Że nie musi dotykać swojego ciała, gdy załatwia potrzebę. Że zamiast niego ma różową, mokrą, soczystą...

Odsunął się od lustra, czując że się czerwieni. O Mary nie mógł tak myśleć, przecież to... To dziewczyna Johna!

Zawinął się w szlafrok i położył się na łóżku. Zasnął zwinięty w kłębek pod szlafrokiem i obudził się w plamie wilgoci. Świetnie.

  
  


JOHN

Harry była trzeźwa. Za to cholernie chora, wypluwająca swoje płuca. Mało spał, wsłuchując się w jej kaszel. W ciągu dnia chodził na zakupy. Codziennie dzwonił do Mary i pytał jak się trzymają (czy przypadkiem się nie pozabijali, albo czy nie skończyli w łóżku). Wydawało się, że żyje im się dobrze, ale oboje tęsknią. Spędzał trochę czasu na sms z Sherlockiem, detektyw nawet wyraził sobie wielkie niezadowolenie, że nie wraca tak, jak obiecał.

Prosił Mary, aby zajmowała się Sherlockiem, gdy go nie ma. Aby upewniła się, że śpi, je, nie ma koszmarów. Wiedział, że to ciężkie... miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miała problemów. Chociaż... miał też nadzieję, że obudziła się, jeżeli coś się działo, albo że Sherlock poszedł do niej.

\- Wrócę w poniedziałek - uśmiechnął się. Sherlock musiał siedzieć jak obrażone dziecko. - Obiecuję.

Kilka razy uprawiali z Mary seks przez telefon. Musiał być przy tym bardzo cichy, bo gdyby Harry wiedziała, chyba nie dałaby mu spokoju do końca życia.

Dwa dni przed jego powrotem, Holmes zadzwonił do niego podniecony. Ponoć miał genialną sprawę i miał żałować, że go tam nie ma... Cóż, będą musieli sobie sami poradzić.

\- Powodzenia. Tęsknię - powiedział mu, zanim się rozłączył.

  
  


MARY

Gdy Sherlock dostał sprawę zadzwoniła do Davida, że bierze kilka dni wolnego. Nie zgłaszał strasznego sprzeciwu, nie gdy już planują kampanie reklamową nowej książki zapowiadającej się na hit.

To była jakaś pogmatwana sprawa, ale cholera, takie sprawy lubił Sherlock. Kilka pacjentek dosyć dużego prywatnego szpitala umarło, czy raczej, ktoś pomógł im umrzeć. Ze zdjęć przyniesionych przez inspektora Dimmocka mogła wywnioskować, że nie były to ładne śmierci.

Dimmock miał tylko pomagać. To dyrektor szpitala prosił o Sherlocka. Był potężnym człowiekiem o wielkich dłoniach - tacy często byli najlepszymi chirurgami. Był trochę wyższy od Sherlocka, i proporcjonalnie szerszy. Mimo to nie biła od niego siła i charyzma, wydawał sie zmęczony i przestraszony. Chciał aby ten koszmar w jego szpitalu skończył się jak najszybciej.

\- Te kobiety - powiedział gdy Sherlock kazał mu przestać mówić o pierdołach i przejść do faktów - zauważyłem, i chyba pozostali przedstawiciele personelu też... Zabijane są tylko te, które przypominają doktor Evans.

\- Tak? - Sherlock wydawał się trochę zniecierpliwiony - No i? Pracuje tu?

Dyrektor przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie żyje od trzech miesięcy. Spadła ze schodów przeciwpożarowych.

  
  


DIMMOCK

Był podekscytowany. Od czasu powrotu Holmesa nie miał okazji z nim pracować. Był jednym z niewielu policjantów, którzy od początku mówili, że Sherlock został wrobiony. I mówił to otwarcie, w przeciwieństwie do Lestrade, który chował się po kątach. No, ale on miał najwięcej problemów ze współpracy. Cudem go nie zwolnili. Teraz Greg znowu miał się dobrze...

Dimmock zdziwił się, że detektyw przyszedł tylko z narzeczoną Johna, ale wyjaśnili, że wyjechał w sprawach prywatnych. Mary Morstan była... chyba dobra. Nie wiedział, nie znał jej. Tylko, że patrzyła się na niego tak, że czasem robił się czerwony na twarzy.

Zaprowadzono ich do kostnicy. W międzyczasie podał Sherlockowi dokumenty związane z doktor Evans.

\- Dopiero niedawno je wyciągnęliśmy. Nikt nam nie zgłosił, że ofiary ją przypominają, dopiero pielęgniarka o tym wspomniała. Trzy dni temu - spojrzał krzywo na dyrektora.

Zatrzymali się przed rozłożonymi na stole zwłokami.

\- Julia Bronn, trzydzieści pięć lat. Znaleziona w swoim pokoju gdy pielęgniarki przyszły z porannymi lekami - zsunął prześcieradło do krocza. - Sekcja była przeprowadzona na żywo. Jak na wszystkich ofiarach. Mordercą oczywiście jest ktoś z doświadczeniem medycznym, podejrzewam chirurga albo patomorfologa... Może bym wiedział, gdyby mi ktoś nie utrudniał śledztwa - spojrzał krzywo na dyrektora.

  
  


MARY

Uśmiechnęła się w stronę policjanta, który zaraz odwrócił speszony głowę czerwoną jak pomidor. Był uroczy, taki mały Gapcio.

Spojrzała na ciało, marszcząc brew. Na studiach przywykła do widoku zwłok, ale niekoniecznie takich wypatroszonych za życia.

Nie pytając Sherlocka podeszła do stołu by obejrzeć denatkę. Zajrzała do rozciętej w Y klatki piersiowej. Ktokolwiek to jest musi się na tym znać, cięcia były bardzo fachowe, gładkie.

\- Podaje im jakieś silne znieczulenie i środek usypiający, trzeba przeprowadzić testy - mruczał detektyw patrząc przez lupę na ciało. - Brakuje jakiś organów? - zapytał. Nie patrzył w stronę Dimmocka do którego kierował pytanie, tylko wciąż patrzył na dyrektora szpitala.

  
  


DIMMOCK

Skinął głową. Na chwilę skupił wzrok na Holmesie.

\- Lewej nerki. Evans miała ją wyciętą - spojrzał wilkiem na dyrektora. - Miała tam guza.

Naprawdę, gdyby ten głupi dyrektor powiedział im o tym wcześniej, a nie gdy ta piguła powiedziała, że one przypominają zmarłą lekarkę, wszystko byłoby prostsze!

\- Nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić, czy Evans została zamordowana, skremowali ją. Ale masz zdjęcie w aktach.

Zerknął na Mary, która patrzała dziwnie na zwłoki. Trochę ją chyba przypominała... nie, wydawało mu się, ważyła za dużo.

  
  


MARY

Podeszła do Sherlocka.

\- Cięcie było wykonane przez kogoś, kto się na tym zna.

\- Tyle wiemy - prychnął detektyw - Ktoś kto się na tym nie zna nie dałby rady otworzyć klatki piersiowej. Musi mieć dostęp do sprzętu.

Poprawiła rękawiczki i odsłoniła resztę ciała. czuła na sobie spojrzenia mężczyzn, gdy oglądała wilgotne, zimne szczątki ofiary. Wsunęła palce pomiędzy wargi sromowe, Sherlock podał jej swoją małą lupkę i zaczęła badać waginę ofiary.

\- To nekrofil - powiedziała prostując się. Dyrektor zbladł a Sherlock przekartkował dokumenty.

\- W danych jest napisane, że zostały zgwałcone przed śmiercią.

\- Nie sądzę. Chyba, że odbył z nią stosunek przed i po zatrzymaniu funkcji życiowych. Musiała tam leżeć kilka godzin nim ludzie zdali sobie sprawę, że nie żyje. W każdym razie tego rodzaju otarcia nie powinny powstawać na żyjącym organizmie.

Sherlock spojrzał jeszcze raz w akta.

\- Musi inicjować penetrację, po otworzeniu klatki... 

Dyrektor opadł na krzesło, strasząc Dimmocka. Holmes nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Nie nie, niech się pan nie martwi - Powiedział detektyw - doktor Evans nie została zabita przez naszego mordercę. Ma on za to jakąś niezdrową obsesję na jej punkcie...

Oderwał wzrok od akt i pochylił się nad ogromnym mężczyzną, teraz skulonym na krześle. Detektyw złapał za oparcie, wydawał się większy, był jak góra, silna, piętrząca się nad tym załamanym mężczyzną.

\- Powiesz, czy mam to zrobić za ciebie? - zapytał głębokim głosem.

  
  


DIMMOCK

Skąd ona to wiedziała? Cóż, chyba wiedział czemu John z nią był.

\- Wiedzieliśmy o aktach seksualnych, ale nie byliśmy pewni kiedy... się odbyły. Na pewno przynajmniej trzy ofiary uprawiały wcześniej seks. W dzień śmierci, ze swoimi partnerami. Żadna z nich nie była obłożnie chora. O niej... nic nie wiedzieliśmy. Jeszcze jej nie badano.

Spojrzał najpierw na Sherlocka, a później na dyrektora, który jakby zapadł się w krześle. Dopiero po chwili wydukał, że miał romans z Evans.

Dimmock wyjął kajdanki.

\- Aresztuję pana za utrudnianie śledztwa...

  
  


MARY

Sherlock uśmiechnął sie do niej w wyższością. Gdy nic nie powiedziała zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? - zapytała.

\- John już dwa razy kazałby mi się nie uśmiechać na miejscu zbrodni.

Kilka osób spojrzało na nich dziwnie gdy wychodzili za Dimmockiem i się śmiali.

SHERLOCK

To nie był dyrektor, ale wiedział to od początku. Tak, miał romans z denatką doktor Evans, ale jej śmierć była przypadkowa. Pokłócili się i spadła ze schodów.

Morderca najwyraźniej miał z jej powodu jakąś obsesję.

\- Dlaczego wycina im nerki? - myślał na głos w mieszkaniu. - To akurat proste, chce je upodobnić do zmarłej... Ale dlaczego? Co go z nią łączyło?

Może to jakiś lekarz? Cholera... Nie, lekarze ze szpitala nie mieli motywów, więc dlaczego...

\- Może zjada te nerki - rzuciła Mary z kuchni. - Wiesz, jak Hannibal Lecter.

Spojrzał na nią.

\- Kanibal i nekrofil?

\- To tylko taki żart, nie musisz brać tego poważnie.

Złożył razem palce.

\- Coś takiego mógł zrobić tylko ktoś ze studiami medycznymi. Może miał takie skłonności już w ich trakcie?

MARY

Uniosła brew.

\- I co? Ambitna młoda koleżanka ze studiów donosi na kolegę który woli oziębłe kobiety?

\- To hipoteza. Pomysł. Może okazać się trafny.

Zamyśliła się.

\- Wracamy do szpitala wypytywać personel?

Jego dumny uśmiech starczył jej za odpowiedź.

  
  


DIMMOCK

Siedzieli w małej salce w szpitalu. Udało im się zebrać wszystkich pracowników dopiero następnego dnia. Sherlock był wściekły, ale Mary wydawała się wyspana i zadowolona. Czuł między nimi dziwne napięcie (może jednak brakowało im Johna między sobą?) ale nie pytał o nic.

Siedział przed nimi salowy. Jakiś neurotyk, ocierał cieknący nos o rękaw. Chyba cała trójka krzywiła się.

\- Widziałem dyrektora jak spychał ją ze schodów - pociągnął głośno nosem.

  
  


MARY

W gabinecie zapanowała cisza. Dimmock wyglądał na zbulwersowanego, że nie zgłosił tego wcześniej, a Sherlock patrzył na podenerwowanego salowego przenikliwie.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zgłosiłeś? - zapytała łagodnie. Salowy spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, aby dodać mu odwagi.

\- Bo to idiota - mruknął Sherlock. Szturchnęła go w ramię. - Co mówią ludzie o tych morderstwach? Jakieś plotki, teorie?

  
  


DIMMOCK

Chyba mu się podniosło, gdy człowiek naprawdę wysmarkał się w swój rękaw.

\- Pan pracuje jako salowy...? - Spytał, trochę słabo.

Człowiek pociągnął głośno nosem i splunął na ziemię.

\- Ta - odparł po chwili dłuższego zamyślenia. W międzyczasie podrapał się po zadku. Boże, bał się o stan tego szpitala.

Mężczyzna zadumał się na chwilę i uśmiechał się przy tym jak skończony idiota

\- Mieli romans. Chciała go rzucić. On ją rzucił - zaśmiał się, jakby zadowolony z dowcipu.

  
  


MARY

Chyba wszyscy byli zażenowani. Sherlock wpatrywał się w salowego z nieprzeniknioną miną a Dimmock z obrzydzeniem a ona ze zdegustowaniem.

Sherlock zadał mu kilka pytań, ale akurat John wysłał jej SMS, i odpisywała na niego. Zwróciła uwagę na to, że mężczyzna co chwila wycierał dłonie o spodnie. Pocił się. I zerkał na nią dziwnie.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz. I wtedy zadzwonił jej telefon.

\- To John - pochyliła się do Sherlocka - Przepraszam na chwilę - uśmiechnęła się do przesłuchiwanego i do policjanta.

  
  


JOHN

Stęsknił się za nimi. Obojgiem. Za Mary i jej ciałem, za Sherlockiem i całą jego Sherlockowatością.

\- Cześć kochanie - szepnął zmęczony.

Harry czuła się już lepiej, ale dzisiaj jeszcze poszedł zrobić jej zakupy. I posprzątał całe mieszkanie. Ten wypad był męczący, ale... nawet przyjemnie porozmawiał z siostrą. Dobrze było ją widzieć trzeźwą i na prostej drodze.

\- Jak sprawa? W nocy mam samolot, więc wkrótce z wami będę - uśmiechnął się. Chciał już tam być, objąć ją, pocałować, wziąć do łóżka. I dotknąć Sherlocka, posiedzieć z nim w czasie koszmaru.

  
  


MARY

\- To cudownie, bo strasznie za tobą tęsknimy - uśmiechnęła się patrząc w okno. Na horyzoncie zachodziło słońce. - Sprawa toczy się, przesłuchujemy właśnie personel szpitalny - westchnęła - ale jestem już trochę zmęczona.

Opowiedziała Johnowi o sprawie. On opowiedział co u siostry. Powiedział, że ja kocha a ona powiedziała, że wie i jego też kocha, tego jej małego łobuza, Hama. Gdy się rozłączyła, omal nie umarła ze strachu, bo okazało się, że dziwny salowy już wyszedł z pokoju i przygląda jej się. To było dziwne spojrzenie i nie podobało jej się. Odszedł w końcu, a po chwili zza drzwi wyszli Sherlock i Dimmock.

\- Wydaje mi się, że rozwiązałem zagadkę - powiedział Holmes, poirytowany. - To niestety nie takie trudne ani mądre spodziewałem się, że będzie ciekawsza... - Urwał patrząc na Mary - Jesteś zmęczona.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku - westchnęła zgryźliwie. Była zmęczona, nawet bardzo.

\- Jedź do domu - nakazał Holmes z czymś, co chyba było jego własnym sposobem na okazanie troski. - Nie przydasz mi się zmęczona a John jutro wraca, nie chcę mu podpaść.

Och, to było słodkie z jego strony.

Pożegnała się z Dimmockiem i wyszła ze szpitala. Dwie ulice dalej ktoś wciągnął ją w ciemną, pustą alejkę. Poczuła na ustach gryzącą woń chloroformu. Wyrywała się tylko chwilę, i udała że mdleje ale jednak nawdychała się oparów za dużo. Wieczorny Londyn zgasł przed jej oczami a gdy je znów otworzyła, zobaczyła piwnicę, oświetloną jedynie słabą, energooszczędną żarówką.

  
  


DIMMOCK

Zdziwił się, gdy Sherlock odesłał Mary do domu. No, ale to ich sprawa. Nie chciał wyjaśnić o co chodzi.

Dimmock napuszył się, gdy Sherlock oznajmił, że ma iść z nim. No, w końcu został dostrzeżony, doceniony. Szedł za nim z wysoko uniesioną głową. Ludzie chyba się za nim dziwnie patrzyli.

\- Mamo, patrz! Ten pan wygląda jak Simba! Idzie tak jak on! - Mała dziewczynka wytknęła go placem, uśmiechając się uroczo.

W tym momencie zaczął iść normalnie.

Spodziewał się, no miał nadzieję, że Sherlock weźmie go na latanie za mordercą, ale zamiast tego siedzieli w kostnicy w Barts, w której były trzymane zwłoki innych ofiar. To nie tak, że było nudno (no, trochę było), ale Sherlock wciąż badał te ciała.

Była dwudziesta trzecia, gdy telefon Holmesa zadzwonił.

MORGAN SLAVE

Kobieta kręciła się przy tym detektywie z dziwną twarzą. Była... w porządku. Przypominała tą sukę. Pewnie normalnie nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi, ale to była inna sytuacja. Został sprowokowany. Była bystra. A oni go śledzili, miał ich na ogonie.

Leżała na łóżku, przykuta kajdankami. Nie metalowymi, tylko takimi skórzanymi. Kupił je w sex shopie. Nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy. Żadnej z nich. Nie rękom.

\- Jesteś ładna. Mądra - chwycił brutalnie jej twarz. Po chwili już czule gładził policzek. - Naiwna.

  
  


SHERLOCK

Wiedział, że to Salowy był mordercą, musiał to tylko udowodnić.

Czym się zdradził? Jego dłonie: pociły się, czyli miał coś do ukrycia, w dodatku miał na nich kallusy, w miejscach charakterystycznych bardziej dla chirurga niż dla salowego. I udawał bardziej prymitywnego niż jest.

Żałosny typ.

Ta sprawa naprawdę zapowiadała się na ciekawszą.

Zostawił inspektora w kostnicy, a sam pod pretekstem udania się do laboratorium udał się do archiwum. Podejrzany miał w portfelu notatkę z emblematem Barts, więc bardzo prawdopodobne, że tu się uczył i Sherlock (oh, jaka niespodzianka) miał rację.

Wydalony za kradzież części ciał.

I podejrzenie o nekrofilię.

W drodze powrotnej zagadał do O’Briana, portiera, wiekowego człowieka, który okazał sie o wiele bardziej pomocny

\- A no, różny element się tu pląta, wie pan, pederaści, zboczeńcy... Parę razy trafił się taki, co ruchał trupy, ale w dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym to był taki jeden co je jeszcze żorł - powiedział, dosyć obojętnie. - Jak ten Hopkins, panie. Niewolnik mu było, czy jakoś tak.

\- Ojej - powiedział ze świetnie udanym przejęciem - a jak się o tym dowiedzieli? Taki kanibal-nekrofil to fatalna sprawa, ale... skubańcy umieją się ukrywać.

\- Ano, panie, była tyż taka ambitna panienka, taka pulchna - zatoczył koło rękami w okolicy mostka - blondyneczka, ponoć go przyłapała i doniosła.

Tyle wystarczyło.

Blondyneczka. Mary była podobna do denatki, widział jak Salowy na nią patrzył - dlatego wysłał ją do domu. Tam była bezpieczna.

Przeprowadził kilka testów, dzięki którym miał dosyć dowodów na to, jak umierały ofiary. Molly załatwiła mu dostęp do archiwum Barts z ostatnich dwudziestu lat i znalazł akta ze zdjęciem pana Morgana Slave’a. Przekazał Dimmockowi kilka szczegółów na temat swoich obserwacji i wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

\- Sherlock Holmes - odebrał nie patrząc kto dzwoni. Okazało się, że to był John.

MARY

Strach ja sparaliżował. To był ten salowy! Tylko, że przestał być obrzydliwy, cholera, dlaczego była taka głupia, dlaczego się do niego uśmiechała!

Gadał jakieś bzdury i wyszedł na chwilę. Pociągnęła za kajdanki. Były mocne. Miała knebel w ustach, więc nie mogła krzyczeć.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach chemikaliów i ledwo wyczuwalna woń rozkładającej się krwi.

Bała się. W jej oczach zbierały się łzy wściekłości. Mogła zostać z Sherlockiem, byłaby bezpieczna...

Wtedy jej oczy padły na stół, zastawiony całym arsenałem sprzętu do sekcji. Znowu zemdlała.

  
  


JOHN

Chciał zadzwonić do Mary, że jest już na lotnisku i czeka na samolot. Jej telefon był wyłączony. Czuł dziwną falę niepokoju.. Przypomniał sobie, że pani Hudson wspominała, że będzie oglądać maraton Czarnej Żmiji, więc nie powinna jeszcze spać. I tak miał jej dać znać, zanim wsiądzie. Zadzwonił do niej, ale ani Sherlocka ani Mary nie było na Baker Street, nadal pracowali nad sprawą.

Sherlock. Od razu mógł zadzwonić do niego.

\- Wiem kim jesteś - westchnął. - Słuchaj, jestem na lotnisku i czekam na samolot. I chciałem zadzwonić do Mary, ale ma wyłączony telefon, pewnie umarł. W ogóle ma wyłączony telefon. Pani Hudson mówiła, że jest z tobą... Możesz ją podać?

MORGAN SLAVE

Bała się. Śmiesznie. Jeszcze niedawno była taka przemądrzała.

Wziął prysznic, w czasie którego dokładnie umył się mydłem antyseptycznym. Po tej scenie, którą odstawił na przesłuchaniu czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Był cały brudny. Musiał udawać brudnego.

Gdy wyszedł spod prysznica zajął się szorowaniem rąk. Robił to tak jak uczyli go na studiach, zanim został wyrzucony. Tak jak szoruje się ręce do operacji. Nie mógł ich zanieczyścić. Tych ciał. Nie zasługiwały na to.

Wszedł do pokoju nagi. Nie potrzebował ubrania, było zbędne i tak by je ubrudził. Miał większy luksus niż w szpitalu. Tutaj nikt go nie znajdzie.

  
  


SHERLOCK

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przecież wysłałem ją do - urwał. John o coś pytał, był zirytowany, Dimmock pytał co się stało...

Jak mógł tego nie przewidzieć?

\- Muszę kończyć, zadzwonię - rozłączył się, mimo, że John się sprzeciwiał po drugiej stronie połączenia. - Ty - zwrócił się do inspektora - nie mamy czasu do stracenia, jedziemy na East End. Musimy znaleźć...

MARY

Piwnica miała betonowe ściany. To chyba jakiś bunkier, w kącie piętrzyły się zużyte kondomy ale także strzykawki i... Kanki na mleko.

Rozejrzała się rozpaczliwie naokoło. To musiała być mleczarnia, boże, teraz rozpoznała smród białka, krowiego mleka. Chciało jej się wymiotować.

Umrze. Umrze tam.

  
  


MORGAN SLAVE

Spojrzał na kobietę ze znudzeniem. Blisko jej głowy stała mała kuchenka przenośna. Zarzucił na siebie świeżo wyprany fartuch laboratoryjny. Nie mógł się ubrudzić. Włożył rękawice jednorazowe.

\- Zjem sobie, jeżeli pozwolisz - włączył palnik, postawił na nim patelnię i wylał na nią olej. Czuł na sobie przerażone spojrzenie kobiety. - Takie przesłuchania są męczące, nie sądzisz? Jeszcze się tak wyszorowałem... dla ciebie. Zjem. Mamy czas. Nikt nas nie znajdzie, nikt nam nie przeszkodzi - gdy dotknął jej policzka, wierzgnęła. Jak dzikie zwierze. - Oj, niczego ci nie zrobię. Na razie.

Odsunął się i wyjął z wiaderka z lodem nerkę. Powąchał ją. Ach, jak pięknie pachniała. Zaczął ją kroić. Na małe kawałeczki.

\- Normalnie zrobiłbym całe danie, ale teraz wystarczy to. Później będę miał twoją do jedzenia - mrukną, wrzucając nerkę na patelnię. - Piękne mięso... Pyszne będzie. Widać, że się dobrze odżywiała. Suka. A ty? Chyba nie do końca trzymasz dietę. Trudno. Tłuszcz zawsze można wyciąć.

  
  


MARY

Ten drań jej dotykał i miała ochotę wydłubać mu oczy. Jak on... Jak on śmie sugerować, że jest gruba! John mówi, że jest piękna i wspaniała, i...

I już jej nigdy tego nie powie.

Cynadry skwierczały na patelni a ten świrus chodził po swojej kryjówce, gwiżdżąc. Jakby zupełnie zapomniał o jej obecności, ale widziała, ze wciąż na nią zerkał.

Mięso syczało i skwierczało podskakując na patelni. Czuła na twarzy ciepło pochodzące od palnika. Nagle dotarła do niej świadomość, że to przecież nerka kobiety, którą wczoraj oglądała.

Nie zwymiotowała tylko dlatego, ze znowu zemdlała.

SHERLOCK

Potrzebuję starej mleczarni albo zakładu produkcji nabiału. Pilne. SH

Morgan Slave, salowy - miejsce pobytu. Pilne. SH

Kto znajdzie tego o którego mi chodzi, dostanie tysiąc funtów. SH

Różne wariacje takich wiadomości wysyłał do wszystkich agentów swojej niezawodnej sieci bezdomnych. Oczywiście na początku wysłali cały zastęp policjantów aby przeszukali szpital, ale niczego nie znaleźli. Potem sprawdzili podane w dokumentach pracownika miejsce zamieszkania podejrzanego, ale znaleźli tam tylko prawie sterylną kawalerkę, którą cały czas ktoś chorobliwie sprzątał. Kazał Dimmockowi zadzwonić do kogoś z Yardu, aby przeszukał kartotekę, sam także wykonał kilka telefonów. John wydzwaniał do niego chyba z tysiąc razy, ale odrzucał te połączenia. Musi ja znaleźć, bo John go zabije... nie, on sam się zabije. I wtedy John pewnie też się zabije, wiec tym bardziej, musi działać!

Obietnica nagrody podziałała na jego ludzi błyskawicznie. zaczęli wysyłać mu zdjęcia, opisy miejsc, zwyczajowe nazwy... I w końcu...

\- Dimmock - powiedział, miał dziwny ton głosu, ale to nie miało znaczenia - wezwij karetkę i radiowozy do opuszczonej hurtowni nabiału w dzielnicy Bow. Powiedz, aby jechali bez syren, nie możemy go spłoszyć.

I tak bał się, że już będzie za późno! Będą na miejscu pierwsi, kierujący radiowozem glina da mu swój pistolet i on z Dimmockiem wejdą do bunkra zaadoptowanego na chłodnię. Nie było chwili do stracenia.

Przeczesał włosy palcami. Czas, czas, czas!

\- Ona może tam umrzeć, może już umarła, szybciej!

  
  


DIMMOCK

Sherlock był przerażony. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Chyba jednak nie była dla niego tylko narzeczoną Johna. Bo czy by się tak wtedy przejmował? W sumie... gdy teraz o tym myślał, nieźle się dogadywali.

\- Wkrótce tam będziemy, spokojnie. Będziemy mieli wsparcie. Nic jej nie będzie.

Sherlock nie był przekonany.

MORGAN SLAVE

Ponownie umył ręce. Zdjął fartuch, rękawiczki. Do roboty musiał być nagi, czysty... jak dziecko przychodzące na świat. Później one też są czyste. Myje je.

\- Pewnie się strasznie pocisz - szepnął, wchodząc do pokoju. Paliły się wszystkie światła. - To nic, gdy z tobą skończę, dokładnie cię umyję - przejechał ręką po jej policzku. Cała drżała. - Nie ma się czego bać. To tylko koniec.

Zdjął z niej prześcieradło, którym wcześniej ją zakrył, aby nie było jej zimno. Była całkiem naga. Jej ubrania leżały na krześle, złożone w ładną kostkę. Spojrzał na jej piersi. Krągłe.

\- Ładne - mruknął, przystawiając nóż do jej piersi. - Szkoda, że takie ciepłe. No, ale to się zaraz poprawi.

  
  


MARY

Płakała. Boże, to naprawdę koniec. Jak miała się nie bać?.

Błagała go spojrzeniem, gdy przyłożył jej skalpel do piersi. Proszę, chciała powiedzieć, proszę, nie rób mi tego...

  
  


MORGAN SLAVE

Patrzyła na niego w ten błagalny sposób. Teraz nie była już taka mądra. Czuł satysfakcję.

\- Wiesz, Evans też była taką przemądrzałą kurwą jak ty - złapał ją brutalnie za podbródek i zmusił, aby na niego spojrzała. - Dokładnie tak samo się wywyższała jak ty, szmatko. Ty i ten twój detektyw.

Teraz zaczął się podniecać. Wiedział, że mu staje.

\- Tylko nie była taka gruba. Była chudsza. Mózgiem uzupełniasz braki.

Odsunął się. Chyba zaszlochała, gdy zobaczyła jego erekcję.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie płacz słodziutka. To już prawie koniec.

Wbił lekko nóż w jej policzek. Sam czubek. Och, kropla krwi. Pochylił się i zlizał ją z ostrza zaraz przy jej twarzy.

\- Słodka. Rzeczywiście jesteś słodziutka.

Odsunął się i podszedł do stołu z narzędziami.

\- Zaraz zaczniemy. Nie możesz się doczekać, prawda?

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Śmierć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: Śmierć jednej z postaci, nawiązania kulturowe.

MARY

Wrócił do niej z wielkimi nożycami i piłką do kości. To było straszne, nie chciała tak umierać! Nie pożegnała się z Johnem... I z Sherlockiem. John będzie załamany, będzie obwiniał detektywa o jej śmierć... A on chciał tylko, aby się wyspała na jego powrót.

Czuła się splugawiona. Przez to, że jakiś podjarany wariat widzi ją nagą, że ją obraża, że zaraz umrze, samotna, skrzywdzona i to nawet nie będzie koniec! W końcu to nekrofil, zgwałci jej zwłoki a potem wytnie jej nerkę i zje. A może zje ją w całości? I wywali tylko tłuszcz, którego tak nienawidzi.

Nacięcie na policzku nie bolało, jedynie szczypało. To, które pojawi się na jej mostku nie będzie już takie bezbolesne.

Gdy ten świr podniósł skalpel i zbliżył go do jej piersi, zacisnęła powieki. Nie chciała tego widzieć, wolałaby zemdleć, albo najlepiej umrzeć, teraz, nim zacznie się to powolne, okrutne umieranie.

Usłyszała nagle głośny trzask i łoskot. Coś upadło na materac obok niej, to chyba ta kuchenka, na której smażył cynaderki.

Otworzyła oczy. Jej oprawcy nie było nad nią...

SHERLOCK

Patrzył na leżące na ziemi nagie ciało. Z otworów w czaszce sączyła się krew. Poczuł deja vu, kręciło mu się w głowie i myślał, że zemdleje. Ale tylko ułamek sekundy.

Rzucił się w stronę łóżka, ściągając płaszcz. Podniósł jeden z noży przygotowanych do zabiegu przez denata i rozciął jak najprecyzyjniej skórzane kajdanki Mary. Morstan szybkim ruchem zerwała z ust knebel, gdy on uwalniał jej kostki.

\- Wszystko dobrze - szeptał przez cały czas - Jestem tu, Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kiedyś mówił tak Johnowi i pani Hudson.

Zawinął ją w swój płaszcz - coś, co znała, dzięki czemu poczuje się bezpieczniej. Otuliła nim mocno swoje nagie ciało. Przysunął ją do siebie, wciąż uspokajając słowami. Boże, nic nie opisze, jaką czuł ulgę!

Mary płakała przytulona do jego piersi, a on głaskał jej ramię, tak jak ona kiedyś jego. Słyszał jak Dimmock wzywa paramedyków, ale po namyśle, wziął Morstan na ręce.

 

DIMMOCK

Dojechali na miejsce szybko, a Sherlock wyrwał mu pistolet. Chciał z nim krzyknąć, ale wiedział, że może spłoszyć mordercę. Chwycił paralizator i popędził za nim. Halę wypełniał smród psującego się białka, krwi i aromat świeżo smażonego mięsa. Widział, jak Holmes blednie. Sam chyba też zareagował podobnie. Nie, nie mogło być tak źle.

Morderca stał nad nagą, przykutą do stołu Morstan. Kobieta cała drżała, ale żyła. Chciał dać znać detektywowi, aby poczekał, że użyje na nim paralizatora, ale Holmes był przed nim, musiałby krzyknąć, a wtedy Slave pewnie użyłby jej jako zakładniczki. Albo zabiłby ja na miejscu. Poderżnął gardło. Wbił nóż w serce.

Holmes nie czekał na te wszystkie możliwości tylko strzelił. A później jak opętany poleciał w stronę Mary, żeby się nią zająć.

Dimmock podbiegł do nich i sprawdził puls. W zasadzie, nie wiedział, po co to robił. Kula przeszła na wylot przez sam środek mózgu. Patrzył na zwłoki, ale niczego nie powiedział. Nie było wyjścia. Najprawdopodobniej. Napisze to ładnie w raporcie, aby Sherlock nie miał problemów. Patrzył na nich, przytulonych na stole, jak Holmes ją uspokajał. I jak później wynosił zapłakaną kobietę z hali. Pewnie zaraz pojadą na Baker Street. Będzie musiał ich przesłuchać...

\- Przyjadę jutro popołudniu - powiedział tylko.

Paramedycy zbadają Mary, dadzą jej coś na uspokojenie. Teraz sprawdzali trupa. Możliwe, że Anderson i jego ludzie przyjdą i wszystko sprawdzą... Nie, musi poprosić o inną ekipę. Anderson zaraz przyczepi się Holmesa.

Chwycił broń. Sherlock miał rękawiczki. Jedyne odciski palców, jakie tu znajdą, będą jego. Tak chyba będzie lepiej, wziąć to na siebie. Będzie mniej zamieszania.

JOHN

Lecąc samolotem umierał ze zdenerwowania. Jeszcze mieli opóźnienie! Sherlock nie odbierał... Coś się stało. Chciał już być w Londynie.

Mary. Lecąc małym samolotem z upierdliwym stewardem, który na siłę chciał go uszczęśliwić. Był tak roztrzęsiony, że na niego nawrzeszczał, żeby się odpierdolił. W duchu wciąż modlił się, chociaż nie wierzył, aby Mary nic się nie stało.

 

MARY

Siedziała w karetce, wciąż zawinięta w płaszcz Sherlocka. Chcieli ją zabrać na obserwację, ale nie zgodziła się. Chciała wrócić do domu. Nie zniosłaby teraz szpitala.

Sanitariuszka przykleiła plaster na jej policzek. Pobrali próbkę krwi, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku i  mimo, ze uważała to za idiotyzm, to nie sprzeciwiała się. Teraz pozwolili jej chwilę odpocząć, podczas gdy Sherlock zamawiał taksówkę.

Po chwili coś ciężkiego i pomarańczowego opadło na jej ramiona. Sherlock nakrył ją dokładnie kocem.

\- To na szok - powiedział. - Przynajmniej Lestrade tak mówi.

Usiadł obok niej.

\- Tobie raczej nie będą chcieli robić w nim zdjęć - mruknął. Uśmiechnęła się na tę uwagę.

\- John opowiadał mi o tym. Wasza pierwsza wspólna sprawa.

Uśmiechnął się. Miał w oczach... Coś nostalgicznego.

\- “Studium w różu”. Ciągle uważam, że to niemądry tytuł, ale “Cętkowana Blondyna” pobiła wszystko.

Chichotali cicho, sanitariuszka, która wcześniej opatrywała jej rany dziwnie na nich spojrzała.

Po chwili Holmes spoważniał.

\- Przepraszam. Gdybym cię nie odesłał, to wszystko nie miałoby miejsca...

\- Zamknij się - jęknęła, opierając głowę o jego ramie. - Mam już dosyć gadania o tym na jeden wieczór. Wracajmy do domu.

Milczał chwilę.

\- Tak. Do domu.

SHERLOCK

Chciał, aby Mary się położyła, takie były zalecenia sanitariuszy, ale uparła się, aby napić się jeszcze herbaty. Pani Hudson była już na nogach, okazało się, że John dzwonił i do niej, więc czekała zmartwiona. Przyniosła jej swoich ziółek, mimo, że powiedział jej, że dostała już coś w karetce.

Spróbował zadzwonić do Johna, ale miał wyłączony telefon. Może miał opóźnienie. Położył Mary w swojej sypialni, bo była bliżej kuchni i gdyby chciała wody, albo coś do zjedzenia, to będzie jej wygodniej. A on w tym czasie może zająć się eksperymentem.

To znaczy zająłby się, gdyby nagle sobie nie przypomniał, że właśnie zabił drugiego człowieka.

Mary spała, wykąpana i w pidżamie, a on czuwał w swoim fotelu, gdy do salonu wszedł John.

\- Jest bezpieczna.

 

JOHN

Jechał przerażony taksówką. Było włączone radio i mówili coś o mordercy. Warknął na bogu ducha winnego taksówkarza, aby wyłączył wiadomości. Nie. Nie chciał o tym słuchać. Już było mu słabo. Popędzał go, ale za to dał duży napiwek.

Wbiegł na górę. W salonie paliło się światło... Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Nic się im nie stało.

Sherlock siedział w fotelu. Sztywny... Nie...

Ale po chwili wskazał mu swoją sypialnię. John nawet niczego nie powiedział, tylko popędził przez kuchnię do pokoju Holmesa. Mary poderwała się, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi. Musiała lekko spać. Upuścił torbę i ukląkł przy łóżku.

\- Jak dobrze - całował jej rękę.

Nawet nie wiedział, co się stało, ale to oczywiste, że coś się stało.

Słyszał jak Sherlock zamyka drzwi.

 

MARY

John wrócił! Och, jak dobrze, jak cudownie, że mogła znów zobaczyć jego kochaną twarz.

\- Ham - powiedziała, ciągnąć go, aby ją przytulił. - Bałam się, że już cię nie zobaczę.

Głaskał jej włosy, gdy płakała w jego objęciach.

 

JOHN

Po chwili już leżał obok niej, obejmował ciasno i całował po głowie, później po twarzy.

\- Jestem tutaj, jestem. Kocham cię. Bałem się

Sam mamrotał, ale czuł właśnie jak całe przerażenie z niego uchodzi.

Mary nigdy nie płakała tak w jego ramionach. W ogóle nie płakała za dużo. Wziął ją na kolana, na co zaśmiała się przez łzy. Pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Co się... Jeżeli chcesz powiedzieć...

 

MARY

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mogę. Nie teraz. Wybacz, Ham, wybacz, kochanie, ale jestem strasznie zmęczona i tak bardzo, bardzo się bałam... Sherlock ci wszystko opowie.

 

JOHN

Dotknął jej policzka, tam gdzie miała plaster. Rozumiał, że ktoś zrobił jej krzywdę. Zamorduje...

\- Nie. W porządku. Rozumiem, kochana - pocałował ją czule. Kołysał ją w swoich ramionach, przytulał, gładził, całował. - Przepraszam, że mnie tu nie było. Naprawdę przepraszam.

 

MARY

Była senna. Te tabletki naprawdę działały...

\- Idź do niego - powiedziała całując jego policzek. - Idź do niego, on się boi, że będziesz na niego zły. On też cię teraz potrzebuje. Ja tu pośpię. Proszę.

 

JOHN

Nie był przekonany, co do zostawiania jej tutaj samej.

\- Jesteś pewna...?

Mary przytaknęła stanowczo. Naprawdę musiała być zmęczona. Pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Będę zaraz za drzwiami, więc wołaj, jeżeli będziesz mnie potrzebowała. Wkrótce wrócę, nie zostawiam cię.

Zdjął ją z kolan i ułożył na łóżku Sherlocka. Otulił szczelnie kołdrą i ucałował jeszcze w usta.

\- Kocham cię.

Wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi. Holmes stał sztywno pośrodku salonu.

\- Sherlock... - Podszedł do niego. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Był cały spięty. Po chwili namysłu przesunął ją na kark. - Co się stało?

 

SHERLOCK

Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy John dotknął jego karku.

\- Ja... Wysłałem ją do domu, bo była zmęczona. Nie sądziłem, że on ją... Że ją dorwie.

 

JOHN

Poprowadził Sherlocka na kanapę. Był strasznie spięty. John czuł, że zaczyna się martwić też o niego.

\- Ten kanibal...? Ten, o którym mi Mary mówiła?

 

SHERLOCK

Przytaknął.

\- Całe życie chciał zemścić się na kobiecie, która już nie żyje. Więc szukał takich, które wyglądały jak ona... Mary była do niej podobna.

Milczał chwilę.

\- Ledwo tam zdążyliśmy. Jej oprawca nie żyje.

 

JOHN

\- To nie twoja wina - gładził jego kark. - Sherlock...

Wtedy spłynęło na niego oświecenie. Holmes był spięty, przerażony, zdenerwowany. Tak jak tamtej nocy, po tym koszmarze.

\- Zabiłeś go...

 

SHERLOCK

Spojrzał na Johna.

\- Gdybym go nie zabił - mówił powoli i cicho - musiałbyś teraz opłakiwać jej stratę.

Wstał. To było najgorsze. Zabił, zabił po raz drugi... Ale tym razem miał powód.

Z tym właśnie czuł się fatalnie. Z tym, że nie miał wyrzutów sumienia.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi na środku salonu i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. John patrzył na niego, stojąc tuż obok.

 

JOHN

\- Wiem. Rozumiem - odezwał się w końcu. Sherlock zachowywał się, jakby... Jakby nie zasługiwał teraz na uwagę. Albo jakby w ogóle nikt nie powinien się z nim zadawać. - Dziękuję. I przepraszam, że mnie nie było - ponownie poprowadził go na kanapę. Teraz go przytulił.

Sherlock wczepił się w niego. Czuł jak dmucha mu ciepłym powietrzem na szyję.

\- Jestem tu... Wszystko w porządku. Ochronię was, oboje.

Na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

 

SHERLOCK

Zacisnął palce na jego koszuli.

\- Bałem się, że nie zdążę - szepnął. - Że stracisz ją.

Tak jak mnie kiedyś straciłeś.

\- Dziękuję, John - szepnął w jego szyję. Nie brał jeszcze prysznica, pachniał tak bardzo, bardzo sobą... I Mary.

John odsunął go trochę i zaczął mu się przyglądać. Pewnie sprawdza, czy nic ci nie jest, pomyślał. Nagle Sherlockowi zaschło w gardle. Oblizał odruchowo usta...

 

JOHN

Chyba było z nim coś nie tak, bo myśl, że Sherlock Holmes uratował jego narzeczoną, dla niego, dla niej, dla siebie samego... Podnieciła go. I jeszcze to, jak blisko był. Jak się w niego wczepiał.

Odsunął go ostrożnie, ale wciąż gładził kark. Detektyw to lubił. To go uspokajało. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić, gdy Sherlock oblizał wargi. A później ściągnął je zębami.

Przysunął się do niego. Niebezpiecznie blisko. Jego udo oparło się o jego krocze. Prawie dotykał jego ust swoimi.

Przejechał palcami po jego szyi.

Sherlock niczego nie mówił, ale uznał to za dobrą monetę. Gdyby go odepchnął, powiedział coś, krzyknął... Wtedy byłoby źle. Teraz czuł, że jest pożerany wzrokiem. Chyba zaraz mu stanie.

Patrzeli sobie w oczy, nie odrywali spojrzenia. Byli tak blisko. W każdej chwili mogli się pocałować. Czuł napięcie, gorąco, Sherlock oddychał ciężko, wprost na jego twarz.

\- Sherlock... Dla ciebie... - Wydyszał ciężko. - Z wdzięczności, mogę zrobić dla ciebie wszystko - przejechał dłonią po jego policzku. - Wszystko.

 

SHERLOCK

Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Twarz Johna, on cały... Był tak blisko. Zbyt blisko, aby mu cokolwiek zabronić.

\- Wszystko - powtórzył szeptem, smakując to słowo, obracając je na języku.

 

JOHN

\- Wszystko - szepnął ponownie.

Byli tak blisko. Wyobraził sobie, jak zaczyna całować te piękne, pełne wargi. Jak je liże, jak wsuwa w te cudowne usta swój język. Przesunął się trochę.

\- Wszystko - tym razem wyszeptał mu to wprost do ucha, muskając ustami jego skórę.

Jego szyja... Była tak blisko.

 

SHERLOCK

Wszystko. Czy gdyby poprosił o to, aby odszedł od Mary... Nie! To idiotyzm! Nie chciał, aby John z nią zrywał, nie po to ją ratował...

Wszystko. Może mógłby go pocałować? Albo przespać się z nim? Zapytałby najpierw Mary, musi to przemyśleć.

Wszystko. Co właściwie znaczyło “wszystko”?

John odchylił się. Jego usta były milimetry od jego twarzy, muskały właściwie jego policzek i zmierzały w stronę ust. John go pocałuje, nie musi nawet o to prosić...

Przymknął oczy, widział go spod rzęs: jego znajomą, kochaną twarz. Wreszcie mógł to przyznać, kochał Johna. Chciał być z nim w taki sposób.

Oderwali się od siebie jak oparzeni, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. To Dimmock. Podał Johnowi telefon z irytacją. Nie chce mu się teraz rozmawiać, ma za dużo do przetworzenia. Dzwoni pewnie, aby dowiedzieć się co z Mary i z nim, John może mu na to akurat odpowiedzieć. I być może inspektor udzieli mu bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień.

Usiadł na fotelu. Poczuł się nagle bardzo senny.

 

JOHN

Zaraz pocałuje Sherlocka. Zaraz zatopi się w tym pięknych, pełnych ustach... I nie wiedział, kiedy się od nich oderwie. Tu nie chodziło o część planu jego i Mary. Tu chodziło o jego marzenie, jego wielkie, wieloletnie marzenie.

Marzenie zmiażdżone przez jebany telefon.

Rozmawiał z Dimmockiem szybko, zdenerwowany. Jak? Jak mógł im przerwać... W ogóle, co oni robili? Do czego by doszło...? Czy na całowaniu by się zatrzymało? To nie tak, że nie chciał Sherlocka. Pożądał go, jak człowiek pożąda wody na pustyni. I Mary nie miałaby nic przeciwko... W innych okolicznościach.

Wyłączył telefon. Podszedł do Sherlocka, który siedział w fotelu, czerwony na twarzy. Jednocześnie wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zasnąć. Kucnął przy fotelu i położył mu dłoń na policzku.

\- Chodź. Położysz się z nami - oznajmił po chwili. Złapał jego dłoń, wstał i pociągnął Sherlocka za sobą. Ostrożnie wszedł do jego sypialni, ale Mary i tak się obudziła. Naprawdę musiała źle spać. - Kochanie. Masz coś przeciwko, abyśmy spali w trójkę?

 

MARY

John i Sherlock weszli do pokoju. John prowadził go za rękę. Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Nie miała nic przeciwko. Chciała, by przy niej byli.

John przytulił ją od tyłu, ale jeszcze chwilę się wierciła zanim znalazła wygodną pozycję. Łóżko Sherlocka było duże, leżał kilkanaście centymetrów od niej, starając się jej nie dotykać, co ją trochę ubodło, ale... Skąd mógł wiedzieć?

\- Ham - powiedziała cicho. John głaskał jej włosy, gdy miała policzek ułożony na jego piersi.

 

JOHN

Objął Mary od tyłu. Dzisiaj wydawała mu się taka krucha, delikatna. Uśmiechnął, się, gdy nagle przewróciła się w jego stronę. Pocałował jej czoło. Gładził jej włosy. Musiała być taka przerażona, żałował, że go nie było, gdy ją znaleźli. Żałował, że był w Belfaście.

\- Tak, kochana?

 

MARY

Czuła się trochę głupio, zadając to pytanie. Ale też dzięki temu czuła się trochę lepiej.

\- Czy ja jestem gruba?

SHERLOCK

Po raz pierwszy mógł obserwować ich w łóżku. Raczej nie zaczną się tu teraz pieprzyć, więc nie powinno to wyglądać aż tak różnie od ich normalnej interakcji... Ale trochę było. Byli ze sobą spleceni. Jak te takie bagietki w kształcie warkocza.

Zmarszczył brwi. Położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety, która zatrzęsła się pod jego dotykiem.

\- Nie jesteś. Jesteś w sam raz.

 

JOHN

Zdziwił się, słysząc jej pytanie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał znaczenie jej słów. Poczuł, że podnosi mu się ciśnienie. Mary wspominała, że ten chuj mówił  jej okropne rzeczy. Gdyby nie był martwy, chyba pojechałby jutro do Yardu i próbowałby się włamać do jego celi.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka. Powiedział to tak czule. Czuł, że trochę się uspokaja, że robi mu się cieplej na sercu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, kochana. Widzisz, nawet Sherlock tak mówi - chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął. Spojrzał łagodnie na Holmesa, całując jednocześnie czoło Mary. - Jesteś piękna i idealna.

Chodź bliżej - mówiło jego spojrzenie.

 

SHERLOCK

Przysunął się bliżej. Mary wtuliła się w Johna i drżała lekko, chyba znów płakała. Głaskał jej ramię, a John szeptał uspakajająco aż w końcu nareszcie zasnęła.

John patrzył na niego z uśmiechem. Sytuacja sprzed pół godziny wciąż wisiała w powietrzu.

 

JOHN

Był zmęczony. Jego też to wszystko wykończyło, ale czuł się jakby nie miał prawa zasnąć. Mary leżała przy nim i dopiero przed chwilą zasnęła. Chwilę wcześniej płakała i John czuł, że pęka mu serce. Całował jej głowę, głaskał ciało, szeptał słodkie, uspokajające, kojące słowa.

Teraz spała, wczepiona w niego, jak w ostatnią pewną rzecz.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i ujął jego dłoń. Teraz, w tej chwili, był mu tak wdzięczny. I tak szczęśliwy. Pogłaskał skórę jego dłoni.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało - szepnął. Zamilkł na chwilę. - Kocham cię.

 


	10. Umowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brak ostrzeżeń dla tego rozdziału.

SHERLOCK

Otworzył szerzej oczy. Zacisnął szczękę. Przełknął.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - Starał się zachować obojętny głos.

 

JOHN

Sherlock chyba był przerażony...

\- Bo tak się czuję - powiedział ostrożnie. - Kocham ją, kocham ciebie... Tak samo. W dokładnie ten sam sposób. I... Gdyby dzisiaj cokolwiek stało się, albo tobie, albo jej...

Nie wiedział co wtedy.

\- Kocham cię - powtórzył. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

 

SHERLOCK

Ale... Dlaczego? Skoro kocha Mary to dlaczego chce jego?

\- Twoja narzeczona leży miedzy nami... To znaczy, mam na myśli, że... Jak możesz mnie kochać, skoro masz ją? Nigdy nie będę dla ciebie tak odpowiedni jak ona. Jestem samolubny, a Mary o mało co przeze mnie nie zginęła. Dlaczego...

 

JOHN

\- Sherlock, zamknij się - westchnął cicho.

Holmes spojrzał na niego urażony.

\- Mogę cię kochać. Kocham i ją i ciebie, rozumiesz? Dokładnie tak samo. Tak jest. Proste. A dzisiaj? To nie była twoja wina - przesunął rękę wyżej i pogładził jego policzek. - To była wina tego świra. Ty ją uratowałeś... I siebie też, bo coś mogło się tobie stać.

I gdybym znowu cię stracił... I nie powiedział tego co czuję, zmarnowałbym wielką szansę - pomyślał.

 

SHERLOCK

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ugryzł dolną wargę.

\- Od jak dawna...?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się smutno. Nie wiedział, czy Sherlock chciał wiedzieć o tym wszystkim.

\- Od dawna. Bardzo dawna. Myślę, że prawie od początku - ponownie ujął jego dłoń.

 

SHERLOCK

Odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- W takim razie ja od samego początku - szepnął. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

 

JOHN

Chyba uśmiechnął się jak idiota.

\- Masz mnie, pamiętaj o tym. Dobrze? Jestem tu dla ciebie, czegokolwiek potrzebujesz...

 

SHERLOCK

Nie był tego taki pewien.

John chyba nie rozumiał. Albo to on nie zrozumiał dobrze. Może chodziło mu o to, ze kochał go jak brata, albo przyjaciela?

\- Co na to... Czy Mary wie?

 

JOHN

Sherlock chyba nie rozumiał.

\- Wie. I nie ma nic przeciwko.

Spojrzał na narzeczoną. Spała płytko, był w szoku że jeszcze się nie obudziła.

\- Zupełnie to akceptuje.

 

SHERLOCK

Zmarszczył brew.

\- Ja nie wiem, czy bym to zaakceptował na jej miejscu. Chciałbym mieć cię tylko dla siebie.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Już się mną dzielicie...

 

SHERLOCK

Nie był pewien co się dzieje. Czuł się oszukany.

John trzymał jego dłoń, gdy zasnął. Czy raczej udawał, że śpi.

 

JOHN

Pod koniec wydawało mu się, że coś poszło nie tak. Nie rozumiał. Sherlock jednak zasnął, a on wciąż trzymał go za rękę. Uścisk zelżał. Pocałował Mary w czoło, Mary która wczepiała się w niego, jakby był ostatnią pewną rzeczą na świecie.

\- Kocham was - szepnął w jej włosy. Zacisnął mocno oczy. Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby stracił ją albo Sherlocka.

Wiedział, że nie zaśnie, nie był w stanie.

 

SHERLOCK

Obudził się sam w swoim łóżku. Było mu dziwnie ciężko.

MARY

Gdy się obudziła, John nie spał. Sherlock obejmował ją lekko, możliwe, ze nieświadomie, od tyłu. John trzymał jego dłoń. Coś się zmieniło.

\- Powiedziałeś mu - szepnęła z uśmiechem. John przytaknął.

Wstali po chwili aby zrobić herbaty dla siebie i kawy dla Sherlocka.

 

JOHN

Chyba powinien się bardziej cieszyć. Sherlock powiedział, że też go kocha. To chciał powiedzieć.

Usiedli z Mary na kanapie, po chwili miał jej głowę na kolanach. Gładził ja delikatnie. Był zmęczony. Nie spał od... Zerknął na zegar. Było południe. Od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin.

Opowiedział szeptem o nich rozmowie. I czuł, jak zalewają go wątpliwości.

 

MARY

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- To prosty chłopak, Ham. Świat  jest dla niego zbyt skomplikowany, bo społeczeństwo nie działa logicznie jak chemia. Myślę, że musi trochę odpocząć.

O wilku mowa, Sherlock właśnie ostrożnie wkraczał do salonu. Obserwowanie go było czasami takie zabawne, bywało, ze zachowywał się jak zwierzaczek. Patrzył dziwnie na nią i na Johna.

Otworzyła usta aby coś powiedzieć ale był szybszy.

\- Kocham Johna - wypalił. W salonie zapanowało milczenie. Była trochę zszokowana, a z drugiej strony miała ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Kocham Johna, ale... Nie oczekuję akceptacji.

\- Ale masz ją.

Sherlock zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę. Usiadł na fotelu.

\- Gdybym... Gdybym chciał rozpocząć z nim współżycie seksualne... Czy raczej dołączyć do waszego...  Rozumiem, że nie miałabyś nic przeciwko?

 

JOHN

Gdy Sherlock wyszedł z pokoju, był pewien, że to koniec. Właśnie wszystko zniszczył. I chyba zrobił się czerwony, gdy Holmes się odezwał. Uśmiechał się jak idiota.

Szkoda, że nie usiadł bliżej nich.

\- Mary? - Spojrzał na nią.

 

MARY

Poczuła się dziwnie mocarna. To od niej zależy co się stanie z tą dwójką. Dawało to niezłego kopa gdy zaledwie dzień wcześniej było się na łożu śmierci.

Milczała chwilę, uśmiechając się. Sherlock wyglądał jakby zaczynał się denerwować. John z resztą też. Było jej trochę żal detektywa, bo bała się, co John może mu zrobić.

W końcu się odezwała.

\- Za tydzień pani Hudson wyjeżdża do siostry. Możecie wtedy to “zacząć” - uśmiechnęła się do Sherlocka. - Ale mam jeden warunek. Będę przy tym cały czas. Raczej nie będę brała udziału, tylko usiądę na fotelu w rogu i będę obserwować. Ale beze mnie to całe urocze przedsięwzięcie nie będzie mieć miejsca.

 

JOHN

Tydzień. Musiał czekać tydzień. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, jakby miał go pożreć.

\- Tak - szepnął. Mary zaśmiała się cicho.

Wyciągnął rękę do Sherlocka. Chodź do mnie. Chodź tutaj. Holmes o dziwo podszedł, posadził go obok siebie. Opanuj się John. Nie możesz teraz go całować. Mary patrzyła na nich dziwnie, gdy patrzyli sobie w oczy.

\- Może... Jeżeli Mary się zgodzi, od dzisiaj będziemy spać w trójkę?

 

SHERLOCK

Czuł się trochę dziwnie. Zaczynał żałować, że to powiedział. Wątpliwości.

Mary zaśmiała się.

\- Rączki przy sobie, John. Cierpliwości. Tydzień w tą czy w tamtą nic ci nie zrobi.

\- A jeśli Sherlock będzie chciał to może z nami spać. Ale będę musiała chyba leżeć między wami, abyś go nie przeleciał przedwcześnie.

 

JOHN

Jęknął cicho.

\- Jest bezlitosna, nie sądzisz? - Szepnął cicho. Pocałował Sherlocka w czoło, policzek i cmoknął lekko w szyję. Mary pacnęła go w ręce. - Chcesz z nami spać?

Przejechał ręką po jego policzku, przysunął bliżej siebie. Mary usiadła i przytuliła go. Pocałowała go w szyję, wiedział że patrzy na Sherlocka.

Był jak jakiś przysmak rzucony między dwa koty.

Pomimo podniecenia... Oczy zaczęły mu się zamykać. Był wykończony.

 

SHERLOCK

Czuł się niezręcznie. Nie podobało mu się jak John go całuje - to nie było nieprzyjemne, ale wolał, aby przez ten tydzień robił to stopniowo.

\- Tylko, jeśli Mary mnie obroni - zażartował i Mary pocałowała go w policzek. Ciekawe, czy John będzie zazdrosny?

\- Nie martw się. Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny. A teraz chodź, czas zabrać naszego Kapitana Fiutka do łóżka.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na nią oburzony.

\- Jakiego Kapitana Fiutka? Zapamiętam to. I nie, wytrzymam jeszcze, posiedzę z wami.

Mary się nie poddała. Po chwili został zaprowadzony do sypialni na górze. Była uparta.

*

Sherlock poszedł do Barts zanim się obudzili (chyba musiał ochłonąć), a John wstał przed Mary. Jak zwykle. Na razie spali w sypialni Holmesa, w trójkę, ale czuł, że wkrótce przeniosą się na górę.

Zrobił śpiącej narzeczonej śniadanie i dzbanek aromatycznej herbaty. Wrócił do sypialni, odstawił wszystko na stolik i usiadł z ciężkim sercem na materacu. Mary drżała pod kołdrą. Znowu musiała mieć koszmar. A nawet nie mieli czasu o tym wszystkim porozmawiać.

Objął ją delikatnie i pocałował w czoło.

\- Kochanie, jestem tu. Nie bój się.

W zasadzie, to czuł się niemal podle, że zostawił ją tak samą. Mógł poczekać, aż się obudzi.

 

MARY

Salowy pochylał się nad nią. Czuła zapach smażonego mięsa i krwi. Krzyczała, gdy wbijał nóż w jej pierś, gdy rozcinał ją w literę Y, gdy wyjmował z dzikim śmiechem jej wciąż bijące serce, połączone z ciałem aortą, gdy wkładał je sobie do ust i zaczynał je szarpać, aby je pożreć.

Obudził ją łagodny głos Johna i zaczęła płakać. Narzeczony przytulił ją mocno.

\- Śniło mi się… Śniło mi się, że nie zdążyli. John… To było okropne.

Drżała w jego rękach.

\- Gdzie Sherlock? - Zapytała gdy się trochę uspokoiła.

 

JOHN

Przytulał ją delikatnie i kołysał, całując delikatnie jej głowę. Leżała skulona, wciąż przerażona. Jak mógł ją winić? To musiało być straszliwe przeżycie. Sam nie mógł spokojnie spać, myśląc o tym, co jej groziło, co mogło się jej stać.

\- Wyszedł, gdy jeszcze spałem - szepnął cicho, unosząc lekko jej podbródek. Pocałował ją lekko w usta, na co uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Zrobiłem ci śniadanie, ale jeżeli nie jesteś teraz głodna, to może poczekać - odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy.

 

MARY

Poczuła, ze blednie gdy tylko powiedział słowo “śniadanie”. Spojrzała na tacę i poczuła jak jej się cofa, więc wywinęła się z jego ramion aby pobiec do łazienki, która na szczęście była zaraz obok. Kwas żołądkowy palił jej gardło i język, a skurcze przełyku przyprawiały ją o ból głowy.

Wymiotowała i wymiotowała, klęcząc przy sedesie, patrząc na mętny płyn który wypluła. Nie było go tak dużo, powoli nie miała już czym rzygać i tylko płakała przyciskając głowę do zimnej ceramiki.

Cynaderki.

John klęknął za nią w pewnym momencie i uspokajająco gładził jej plecy. Gdy skurcze żołądka minęły, odwróciła się i wtuliła w jego ramiona.

\- Przepraszam - jęknęła. Nie była pewna czy chodzi jej o to, że nie może zjeść jego śniadania, czy to, że ubrudzi mu koszulkę.

 

JOHN

Martwił się, gdy wymotywała. Mógł to przewidzieć. Sherlock miał rację, czasem był z niego straszny kretyn. Siedział przy ukochanej, gdy rzygała i nie opuszczał jej ani na krok.

\- Nic się nie stało, kochanie - szepnął i pocałował ją w głowę. Pociągnęła głośno nosem i po chwili pomógł jej wstać. Widział, że kręci jej się w głowie, więc ostrożnie zaprowadził ją do umywalki, gdzie razem umyli zęby. - Chciałem cię wyciągnąć z domu - powiedział ostrożnie. - Ale jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie jeść, to może lepiej, abyśmy dzisiaj posiedzieli w mieszkaniu. Nie zmuszaj się do niczego, ważne żebyś odpoczęła - poprowadził ją ostrożnie w stronę salonu, gdzie usadowił ją na kanapie. - I pamiętaj, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć… - objął ją delikatnie i mocno zacisnął palce na jej dłoni.

 

MARY

Z Johnem czuła się bezpieczna. Rozważała chwilę to co powiedział po czym zaczęła opowiadać...

SHERLOCK

Czuł się dziwnie. Był lekki. Zmęczony, ale jakby zaczął biec to pewnie dobiegłby na peryferie. Coś się zmieniło, wiedział co, ale nie dopuszczał tego do wiadomości. Wypełniała go tylko ta rozkoszna lekkość i oczekiwanie, na razie malutkie, jak żarzący się niedopałek. Pewnie do końca tygodnia buchnie płomieniem.

John go kocha,

Mary pozwoliła im na chwilę intymności.

Musiał aż przystanąć i oprzeć się o mur mijanego domu. Kręciło mu się w głowie, nie był pewien co to było, ale było lepsze od haju i od sprawy…

Czy to była miłość? Spełniona miłość?

Uśmiechnął się, trochę zbyt szeroko i trochę zbyt szczęśliwie. Och! Jakim głupcem był dotąd, gdy myślał, że to tylko chemia. Nawet jeśli, to było o wiele, wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujące.

Wstąpił wcześniej do Barts, a potem spotkał się z Dimmockem aby podpisać protokół. Inspektor wyraził zaniepokojenie o Mary, ale go uspokoił. I powiedział, aby na razie dał jej spokój. Wciąż była w szoku i nie chciał aby ją przesłuchiwano z powodu tak świeżych, bolesnych przeżyć. Dimmock patrzył na niego dziwnie.

Teraz chciał wrócić na Baker St., napić się kawy i ponarzekać na brak spraw. Zobaczyć jak się maja Mary i John.

Chciał być w domu, z nimi.

 

JOHN

Słuchał uważnie Mary, trzymając jej dłoń. Drżała w jego ramionach, ale i tak był tak niesamowicie dumny, że tak dobrze się trzymała. Jednocześnie martwił się, czy nie zmusza się do spokoju.

\- Tak się cieszę, że zdążyli na czas - pocałował ją delikatnie. - Naprawdę, żałuję, że mnie tu nie było...

Sam bym go zabił.

Mary spojrzała na niego. Wyglądała na wykończoną.

\- Może weźmiemy cię do wanny i umyjemy? Czy wolisz nie??

 

MARY

Kiwnęła głową i podniosła się niepewnie z kanapy. John chwycił ją pod ramię i poprowadził na górę. No tak, nie chciał jej kąpać tam, gdzie rzygała.

Woda była ciepła i uspokajająca. John Wszedł do wody i usiadł za nią, aby umyć jej plecy, ale zamiast tego przytulił ją i całował jej wilgotne włosy.

\- Wszystko się teraz zmieni, prawda? - Zapytała go opierając się pewniej o jego ciało.

 

JOHN

Obejmował Mary od tyłu, gładził jej brzuch, czasem ramiona. Pocałował ją w policzek. Opierała się o niego, szukając bezpieczeństwa, które oczywiście zamierzał jej ofiarować.

\- Myślę, że tak… - powiedział cicho. - To znaczy, sporo. Wiesz, wciąż będę twoim narzeczonym, pewnie wkrótce będę jednak twoim mężem, ale będę też jego - mówił ostrożnie. - Mary… jeżeli przez to co się stało, nie czujesz się teraz wystarczająco pewna to ja i Sherlock poczekamy, naprawdę. Ja na pewno poczekam.

 

MARY

\- Och, nie bądź niemądry, John! - Warknęła, ale po chwili poczuła się podle. - Przepraszam, kochanie, ale traktujesz mnie jakbym była ze szkła... Ja chcę czuć się normalnie. Chcę zapomnieć, że to się stało. Rozumiesz?

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Kochanie, muszę być z tobą ostrożny - szepnął. - Przecież nie dam ci nagle podrobów na obiad, albo mleka na śniadanie. Wiem, że chcesz być silna i wierz, że to w tobie uwielbiam, ale nie musisz niczego robić na siłę. A co do jedzenia, to myślałem o kilku dniach diety wegetariańskiej, co ty na to? Bo chyba żadne z nas nie może normalnie spojrzeć na mięso...

 

MARY

\- No, ja na pewno za bardzo się utożsamiam z szynką że chyba juz nigdy do ust jej nie wezmę - jęknęła, ale po chwili milczenia dodała - oczywiście z wyjątkiem ciebie, moja ty Szyneczko.

Oboje się zaśmiali.

\- Jestem szczęściarą, mój facet zgadza się zostać wegetarianinem dla mnie - powiedziała splatając jego palce ze swoimi - Kocham cię.

 

JOHN

\- Ja ciebie też - cmoknął ją lekko w szyję. - Tylko wiesz… potajemnie, to ja mam nadzieję zajadać się pewną kiełbaską - szepnął, na co Mary zaczęła chichotać. Chwilę leżeli, uśmiechając się do siebie. Gładził włosy Mary, patrząc w jej oczy. Wydawała się taka zmęczona… i krucha. - Możesz spać, jeżeli chcesz - szepnął.

 

MARY

Nabrała trochę piany na dłoń i dmuchnęła w drobne pęcherzyki.

\- Kiedyś zasnęłam w wannie i się prawie utopiłam, wiesz? Jak miałam osiem lat. Szybko się wtedy pozbierałam, ale teraz chyba będzie gorzej.

Usłyszeli zamykanie drzwi na dole i cichą rozmowę Sherlocka z panią Hudson.

\- Ale podzielisz się tą kiełbaską, co?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował ją łagodnie.

\- Jeżeli kiełbaska się zgodzi, to oczywiście - zaśmiał się i całował ją lekko po szyi. Słyszał jak Sherlock wchodzi po schodach, pewnie ich szukał. Pani Hudson wróciła na dół. - Tu jesteśmy - zawołał. - Mam nadzieję, że nasza przemiła gospodyni coś nam kupiła…

 

MARY

Zachichotała i pocałowała jego rękę. Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Co robicie? - Zapytał detektyw podejrzliwie, przez drzwi.

\- Przepychamy kibel - rzuciła dla żartu Mary.

\- Czy to eufemizm na seks?

\- To był taki żart. Kąpiemy się.

 

JOHN

Przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań z uśmiechem. Odgarnął włosy Mary za ucho i pocałował ją lekko w skórę.

\- Jeżeli Mary się zgodzi, możesz wejść…

W końcu i tak oboje widział już nago.

 

MARY

Nie musiała widzieć Sherlocka, aby wiedzieć, że się krzywi i jest cały czerwony.

\- N… Nie. Poczekam w salonie.

Kroki na schodach świadczyły, że rzeczywiście zszedł na dół.

\- Nie pomagaj szczęściu, Ham - powiedziała, pocierając stopą o kran z zimną wodą. - Tydzień to tydzień. Nie naciskaj go.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na jej stopę. Jak palce dotykały metalu. Miał stanowczo złe skojarzenia. A teraz nie czas na coś takiego.

\- Cóż - powiedział cicho. - Jeżeli mam być szczery, nawet i bez seksu z nim, czuję się jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek. Mam was. Oboje. I o nic więcej nie mogę prosić - pocałował ją czule. - Ale… myślę, że przede wszystkim, mam ciebie. I jesteś żywa, nic ci się nie stało - westchnął ciężko.

Mary uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Chodźmy na dół, kochanie…

 

SHERLOCK

Siedział na fotelu gdy John sprowadził Mary na dół, wysuszoną i ubraną dodatkowo ogrzewaną przez puchaty szlafrok.

Widział ich pierwszy raz od wczoraj, nie licząc tej chwili gdy wstawał a oni jeszcze spali. Mary wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale się uśmiechała. John na zaniepokojonego, ale wchodząc spojrzał mu w oczy jak wygłodniałe zwierze na kawał mięsa.

Poczuł, ze się czerwieni. Najwyraźniej będzie musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

John posadził narzeczoną w swoim fotelu. Kobieta od razu podkurczyła nogi do piersi i wpatrzyła się w podłogę. Lekarz zajrzał do kuchni i westchnął, patrząc na zawartość siatek, które chwilę wcześniej wniosła pani Hudson. Drapał się chwilę po skroni po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem złapał za telefon.

Sherlock wrócił do patrzenia na Mary. Wpatrywała się w dywan i drżała lekko; widział doskonale, że oddycha szybciej niż przed chwilą.

Wstał i podszedł do fotela Johna. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i dotknął palcami karku Morstan, która drgnęła i popatrzyła na niego. Czuł pod opuszkami jej napięte mięśnie. Gdy on przeżywał to co się działo wcześniej… John robił właśnie coś takiego la niego. Może Mary też to pomoże.

\- Nie myśl o tym - poradził jej cicho. - Zapomnij i skup się na tym co jest.

Rozluźniła się a jej oddech się uspokoił, po kilku długich minutach.

 

JOHN

Kuchnia może nie była pusta, ale było w niej raczej mało rzeczy, które Mary mogłaby teraz spokojnie jeść. Może lepiej nic odzwierzęcego? Co z jajkami? Makarony chyba też odpadają. Odetchnął ciężko, dzwoniąc do restauracji wegetariańskiej. Zamówił całej trójce potrawkę warzywną z ryżem.

\- Sherlock - powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju. - Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić i iść na zakupy?

 

MARY

\- Mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, John, poza pójściem do sklepu - powiedział detektyw, zabierając rękę z jej karku i siadając na swoim fotelu. Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Dobra, sam skoczę. Kupię kilka rzeczy - wciągnął buty. - Pewnie przyjdzie dostawa z potrawką wegetariańską, więc gdybyś był chociaż tak uprzejmy, żeby zejść na dół i ją odebrać, to byłbym wdzięczny - pocałował go lekko w policzek. Po chwili podszedł do Mary i cmoknął ją w usta. - Będę pod telefonem.

 

MARY

Jeszcze nim John doszedł do drzwi Sherlock przytulił się do swoich kolan na fotelu, chowając w nich twarz. Był cały czerwony!

\- Nie lubisz, gdy John cię całuje?

\- Za szybko - mruknął niewyraźnie zza kolan Holmes. - Muszę się przyzwyczaić.

Oparła się o fotel i westchnęła.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho.

\- Za co?

\- Uratowałeś mnie. I próbowałeś mnie pocieszyć, teraz.

\- Nie ma za co - mruknął znowu, wciąż zza kolan. Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Jesteś taki bo się wstydzisz, czy uważasz to co robimy za niewłaściwe?

Zapanowała cisza. Sherlock łypnął na nią jednym, szarym okiem.

\- Gdybym tak uważał, nie proponowałbym tego.

\- A więc po prostu się wsty…

\- Herbaty? - Detektyw poderwał się nagle, widocznie unikając tematu. Czyli wstydził się swojego purytanizmu. Ciekawe.

 

JOHN

Wrócił obładowany siatkami po niecałej godzinie. Mary i Sherlock siedzieli razem na kanapie, jedli obiad i oglądali jakiś film. Dobrze, że coś jadła. Może uda się wyciągnąć ją na spacer?

Usiadł pomiędzy nimi po kilku minutach z swoim obiadem.

Mary oparła się o niego ze zmęczeniem. Pocałował ją lekko w usta. Zaczął stopą trącać nogę Holmesa.

 

MARY

Patrzyła kątem oka jak Holmes podkurcza nogi. Chyba ich rozmowa z wcześniej go trochę wytrąciła z równowagi.

Złapała rękę Johna i mocno ją ścisnęła.

\- Daj mu czas - szepnęła. Zerknęła na Holmesa, który patrzył na jej i Johna nogi z poczuciem winy. Biedak!

 

JOHN

Pocałował Mary. Jej usta były delikatne. Chciał pocałować Sherlocka, albo chociaż dostać buziaka w policzek...

\- Może pójdziemy do Regents Park?

 

MARY

Milczała zastanawiając się i jednocześnie ukradkiem patrząc na Holmesa. Detektyw przysunął się bliżej Johna i wyraźnie coś kombinował.

\- No nie wiem - zamruczała. Sherlock oparł się o jej narzeczonego i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. - Nie wolisz posiedzieć w domu?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się, gdy Sherlock oparł się o niego. Było mu dobrze, mając ich oboje tak blisko.

\- Myślałem, że poszlibyśmy w trójkę i trochę byś się przewietrzyła. Nie myślisz, że by się przydało? - Odchylił głowę i spojrzał na Sherlocka. Po chwili pocałował go lekko w policzek, na co detektyw zarumienił się i wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec. Cholera… - Przepraszam - powiedział cicho.

 

SHERLOCK

Przełknął

\- Nie jestem… Przyzwyczajony - wydusił w końcu.

\- Chcesz mnie wietrzyć? - Zapytała Mary, odwracając uwagę Johna od niego - Nie jestem pościelą, aby mnie wietrzyć, kochanie.

Przesunął dłoń, aby leżała obok Johna i ostrożnie przykrył ją swoją. Była ciepła. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie razy gdy czuł jej znajomy ciężar na swoim karku. Westchnął, chyba trochę zbyt rozmarzenie.

\- Dimmock może wpaść z Lestrade - powiedział cicho. - Odradzałem im i powiedzieli, że mamy być spokojni, ale kto wie co ten ich szef wymyśli. Wciąż jestem dla nich podejrzany…

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko. Jak miał się skupić?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadną, bo ich tu po prostu nie wpuszczę. Ostatni raz jak kogoś tu wpuściłem z rozkazu ich szefa, popełniłem wielki błąd - warknął. Wciąż był o to trochę zły. - Mary, myślę, że spacer ci dobrze zrobi - odwrócił się do Sherlocka, jednocześnie łapiąc jego dłoń. - W porządku, wiem o tym… tylko mi o tym mów.

Czuł się, jakby miał jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni.

 

MARY

Westchnęła.

\- Nie chce mi się po prostu. Jest prawie wieczór, a mam trochę dosyć szwendania się po nocy po Londynie. Możemy obejrzeć jakiś głupi film na DVD. Mam ochotę na Pythonów - Sherlock jęknął i John też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- To ja może zbadam… kilka rzeczy - powiedział detektyw wstając. Pewnie coś związanego ze sprawą. Wolała o tym nie myśleć.

 

JOHN

Obejrzał się za Sherlockiem, który zniknął w kuchni. Przycisnął do siebie mocniej Mary, czując mocniejszy uścisk w brzuchu.

\- Mary… a co jeżeli, gdy już będziemy razem, to nie będę wystarczająco dobry dla niego? Albo ciebie? Cholera, dla obojga - przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną, która nagle patrzyła na niego zmęczona. - Mówię poważnie. Co jeżeli jednak was rozczaruję?

 

MARY

Spojrzała na niego zmęczona. Nim jednak zdołała coś powiedzieć, telefon Johna zabuczał na stoliku kawowym. Dwa razy.

Jej narzeczony sięgnął po telefon. Spojrzała przez ramie jak otwiera wiadomość od Sherlocka. W Między czasie telefon zabuczał trzeci raz.

 _Nie bądź tępy_ , mówiła pierwsza wiadomość. _Nie rozczarujesz nas, a w każdym razie nie mnie_ , to  była druga. Zaśmiała się krótko widząc ostatnią ale po chwili śmiech zmienił się w ciche “aaau”:

_:-*_

\- Lud przemówił - zaśmiała się całując Johna w policzek. - Trochę za wcześnie by się tym martwić, Ham. Kochamy cię, a to juz samo w sobie nie jest łatwe.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, patrząc na wiadomości i słuchając słów narzeczonej. Czuł dziwnie ukłucie w piersi, ale nie było bolesne. No i oczy go szczypały, ale Mary najwyraźniej postanowiła tego nie komentować, tylko pocałowała go delikatnie.

Chciał powiedzieć, że na nich nie zasługuje, ale sobie darował. Oboje byli tacy cudowni i naprawdę czasem nie wiedział jak podoła.

Włączyli jakiś film, w czasie którego Mary przysnęła oparta o niego. Położyli ją z Sherlockiem do łóżka, chociaż musieli ją do tego chociaż na chwilę obudzić i była bardzo marudna z tego powodu.

\- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - Spytał, gdy przymknął drzwi sypialni Sherlocka. Będą musieli kupić większe łóżko do sypialni na piętrze.

 

SHERLOCK

Przyjrzał się Johnowi uważnie. Po chwili kiwnął głową i obaj udali się do salonu.

\- O czym?

 

JOHN

Usiedli na swoich fotelach i John czuł się dziwnie, nie mając go zaraz obok, tylko naprzeciwko, ale podejrzewał, że tak będzie lepiej.

\- O nas… o tym, co się dzieje. Może ci się nie podobać, że chcę zacząć tą rozmowę, ale to ważne. Wiem, że nie czujesz się w pełni komfortowo z tym, co robię, ale możesz powiedzieć, jeżeli coś ci się nie pasuje. I możesz sam robić pewne rzeczy, jeżeli jesteś ciekawy - mówił cicho, rozglądając się trochę nerwowo.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Teraz to ty się zamknij, John, bo popadasz chyba w jakieś niedorzeczne wątpliwości - powiedział ignorując Johna i jego minę zbitego psa. - Moja rodzina nie należy do najczulszych, to chyba widać na przykładzie mojego brata i mnie. Nie jestem nawykły do... Czułostek, ani do bycia ich obiektem ani do okazywania ich innym. Też musisz mi powiedzieć czego ode mnie oczekujesz, John. I nie oczekiwać, że z dnia na dzień stanę się pieszczochem. Mamy tydzień. Ostatni tydzień, w którym wszystko jest normalne. Potem może stać się wszystko.

 

JOHN

Wyciągnął rękę i złapał jego dłoń. Była ciepła i pomimo pewnego głosu Holmesa, jego dotyk był bardzo niepewny.

\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie skok na głęboką wodę, że to zupełny szok, ale dlatego ci to mówię, żebyś wiedział, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Poprowadzę cię. Mary też. I nie chcemy, żebyś się do czegokolwiek zmuszał.

Wstał i podszedł do niego. Przysiadł na oparci fotela Sherlocka i zaczął odgarniać włosy z jego twarzy. Były miękkie i pachniały nim. Pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś mnie gdzieś pocałował - szepnął. - Gdziekolwiek tylko chcesz - dodał, patrząc mu w oczy. - Jeżeli chcesz…

 

SHERLOCK

Przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Tyle mogę zrobić. To bolało? Powiedzieć mi to? - Powiedział, przesuwając się. Złożył usta na żuchwie Johna i ją pocałował, niewinnie i krótko. Po chwili pocałował wyżej, policzek. Skóra Johna była szorstka, zarost drapał jego wargi.

\- Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić to mi mów. “Sherlock, pocałuję cię w policzek”, albo “Sherlock, pomyziam cię po nodze”. Nie chcę byś mnie tym zaskakiwał, to tyle.

 

JOHN

Zachichotał, gdy Sherlock się odezwał. Chwilę wcześniej łaskotał ustami jego ciało. John chciał jeszcze, ale wiedział, że nie może, że obiecał to Mary. Tydzień.

\- Sherlock - szepnął mu wprost do ucha. - Pocałuję cię teraz, zaraz za uchem… a później niżej - przejechał palcami po jego szyi. - Ale nie posunę się dalej… później możemy iść do Mary, albo mogę iść sam, albo tu zostaniemy… ale najpierw - mówił cicho, przesuwając powoli głowę. Musnął wargami jego ucho.

 

SHERLOCK

Przewrócił oczami. Pójdziemy tam, pójdziemy tu, zostaniemy gdzie indziej.

\- Chyba nigdy nie wyleczysz się z tego nawyku do wygłaszania oczywistych obserwacji - westchnął i wstał, uprzednio całując Johna w policzek, tuż pod okiem.

To będzie długi tydzień

*

Około środy chyba zaczęło do niego docierać co się dzieje i denerwował się okropnie już do końca. Mary pozbierała się na tyle, aby iść do pracy w pod koniec tygodnia, ale wróciła dosyć szybko, z tego co mówiła rozumiał, że za bardzo jej. Miał w międzyczasie dwie propozycje pracy, ale oba odrzucił, bo były za łatwe, więc zajął się eksperymentami. Jeden zamknął akurat, gdy Morstan wróciła; John wybrał się do sklepu.

Czuł tremę. To niedorzeczne.

 

MARY

Jeszcze kilka dni miała problem ze spaniem, ale postanowiła wziąć się w garść i nie minął tydzień, a wróciła do pracy. David i Aisha skakali nad nią cały dzień aż w końcu wydarła się na nich, ze wszystko w porządku. Gdy wróciła na Baker Street Sherlock sprzątał jakiś eksperyment a John był w Tesco. Wtedy padła do nich Molly.

 

JOHN

Mary miała koszmary. Nie były tak straszne jak te Sherlocka, ale były. I Sherlock tez miał swoje koszmary. Spali w trójkę i zajmował się obojgiem, gdy trzeba było.

Jego też kilka razy męczyły koszmary. O mordercy, którego nigdy nie widział na oczy, jedzącego nerki Sherlocka i Mary, którzy leżeli martwi na ziemi. Budził się sparaliżowany strachem, nie krzyczał, nie miotał się, po prostu leżał i patrzył na sufit. Nie wiedział, czy ktoś się zorientował, że to się dzieje. Nie wiedział czy ktoś to zauważył, ale wiedział że wszystko przejdzie.

I przeszło. Po trzech dniach było w porządku.

Teraz nadszedł ten dzień. Od rana między nim a Sherlockiem było napięcie.

\- Skoczę po kilka rzeczy do sklepu - mruknął cicho.

MOLLY

Dawno nie była na Baker Street. A miała kilka książek do oddania Mary.

\- Hej - pocałowała przyjaciółkę w policzek. Sherlock siedział w kuchni i nawet wstał, gdy weszła. Przywitał się z nią.

Spojrzała na nich ze zdziwieniem. Stali blisko siebie... Czuła coś między nimi. Ale oprócz tego Holmes był jakiś zdenerwowany.

\- Coś nie tak?

 

MARY

Oboje spojrzeli na Molly. Na szczęście nie powiedzieli “nic!” Jednocześnie.

\- A wiesz jak to jest, gdy jest się prawie pożartym... - Zaśmiała się pusto. - A co u ciebie i Grega?

\- Seks musi dobrze na ciebie wpływać, Molly - mruknął detektyw - wygląda na to, że jesteś w dobrej formie.

\- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś, Sherlock, ale lepiej się zamknij. Jeśli robisz coś do picia mógłbyś też zrobić dla mnie i Molly? A ty, moja droga opowiesz mi pikantne szczególiki w salonie - pociągnęła przyjaciółkę mrugając do Sherlocka ukradkiem. Był strasznie spięty.

\- No, opowiadaj - powiedziała, gdy już posadziła ją obok siebie na wersalce.

 

MOLLY

Zarumieniła się. Sherlock mówiący o seksie? Dziwne. Nie ważne. Mary zaprowadziła ją na kanapę. Zerknęła w stronę kuchni. Holmes robił herbatę... Spojrzała na Morstan.

\- To nie ważne - ujęła jej dłoń. - Jak się czujesz?

Książki były tylko pretekstem. Powinna była przyjść wcześniej.

\- Przepraszam, że nie byłam tu od razu, myślałam że może... Pewnie miałaś dość wszystkich, którzy do ciebie dzwonili, pisali, przychodzili. Może jesteś już trochę pewniejsza i spokojniejsza. Nie wiem. Martwiłam się, byłam przerażona gdy Greg powiedział co się stało.

 

MARY

Przytuliła przyjaciółkę mocno. Słodka dziewczyna, naprawdę.

\- John i Sherlock opiekowali się mną, więc dużo ludzi mi nie dokuczało wizytami. Głównie dzwonili.

Opowiedziała trochę Molly, szczególnie o tym jak Sherlock ją uratował. To była jej ulubiona część tej opowieści. Chyba trudno się dziwić dlaczego...

\- Inspektor Dimmock też był naprawdę uroczy. Bardzo nam pomógł - westchnęła. Poczuła się nagle bardzo zmęczona. - Moll, tak strasznie się bałam wtedy...

Sherlock wszedł do salonu niosąc dwa kubki. Postawił jeden przed Molly.

\- A dla mnie?

Sherlock upił łyk ze swojego kubka.

\- Molly jest gościem. Sama sobie zrób.

Wiedziała, że sobie z niej kpi, ale w raczej żartobliwy sposób. Uśmiechnęła się, pokręciła głową i poszła do ekspresu.

SHERLOCK

Patrzył jak Mary odchodzi do kuchni. Obserwował ja cały tydzień, jej ciało. Jej kształty.

\- Dba o ciebie - powiedział do Molly. - Dobrze wam się układa, prawda?

Jeśli Lestrade by ją skrzywdził, zabiłby go.

 

MOLLY

Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc jak mówi o ratującym ją Sherlocku. Tak, Greg o tym wspominał. Dimmock powiedział mu o tym poufnie, chociaż oficjalnie to on zabił mordercę.

To musiało być straszne.

Słuchała jej uważnie, czasem coś wtrąciła. Mary i Sherlock bardzo się zdziwili, ale... Z tego co usłyszała, to było oczywiste. Holmes nie ratowałby w taki sposób byle kogo. Nie przejmowałby się tak.

Gdy detektyw podał jej kawę, podziękowała. A później śmiała się cicho, gdy Mary odeszła do kuchni, fukając cicho. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Był... Zatroskany?

\- Tak - uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. - Jest dla mnie bardzo dobry, kochany. Świetnie nam się układa. W zasadzie... Prawdopodobnie wkrótce będziemy szukać mieszkania. On nie chce mieszkać ze mną u siebie, wiesz jego była żona i te sprawy... A moje mieszkanie jest za małe. Zaprosimy was wtedy. Bez was by się chyba nie udało.

 

MARY

Zastanawiała się, czy nie wziąć do salonu kilku ciasteczek... Ale zrezygnowała.

\- Co by się nie udało? - Zapytała, gdy z uśmiechem weszła do salonu.

Pogadali jeszcze chwilę, aż wrócił John. Sama poczuła lekką tremę, żegnając się z Molly. Za kilka godzin... Stanie się coś co wszystko zmieni.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mała uwaga co do dwóch następnych rozdziałów: wraca do nich szczegółowo opisywany seks, dlatego jesli kogoś bardzo odstręcza akcja M/M to niech odpuści


	11. Szczyt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: stosunek seksualny dwóch mężczyzn, pod bacznym wzrokiem osoby trzeciej. Rimming. Masturbacja kobiety. Język.

JOHN

Udał się najpierw do Tesco, a później do sex shopu. Kupił prezerwatywy - na wszelki wypadek, nie wiedział, czego Sherlock może chcieć. Dokupił też trochę lubrykantu, nie był pewien ile mają w domu. Zerkał też na zabawki i po chwili namysłu kupił cock ring. Może... Założy Sherlockowi? Inaczej nie wytrzyma za długo.

Gdy wrócił do domu, zastał u nich Molly. Dobrze, że rzecz z sex shopu wepchnął do siatki z Tesco. Pocałował ją w policzek, ale akurat się zbierała.

Chwilę później siedzieli w sypialni Sherlocka.

\- Więc... Chciałem abyśmy porozmawiali o tym, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Znaczy... Chciałbym to dokładnie ustalić - ujął dłoń Sherlocka. - Aby było tak, jak ty chcesz, aby tobie było dobrze.

 

SHERLOCK

Milczał. Musiał pozbierać myśli. Starał się za dużo nie myśleć o tym, że ma dzisiaj spać z Johnem i że Mary będzie patrzeć. Trochę jak z tymi filmami - kochanków jest dwóch, ale kamera jest trzecią osobą, która to wszystko obserwuje. Morstan usiadła na krześle i patrzyła na nich chwilę.

\- Chcesz, aby to był stosunek z penetracją? - Zaczęła zadawać pytania pomocnicze, jak uroczo. - Może być też bez. Chcesz może, aby John ciebie penetrował? A może masz ochotę spenetrować jego? Chcesz go widzieć? Chcesz, aby był z tyłu? Przemyśl to, poczekamy aż będziesz gotowy.

Wyobraził sobie niektóre z tych scenariuszy. Nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął gryźć swoją wargę.

\- Chciałbym, aby John mnie spenetrował - powiedział cicho. - Chciałbym widzieć jego twarz. Chciałbym, aby... To działo się powoli, stopniowo.

Przeczesał włosy dłonią.

 

JOHN

Sherlock był strasznie zdenerwowany, czuł jak poci mu się dłoń. Słuchał uważnie Mary, a później Holmesa. Wiedział, że powoli się podnieca. Ale detektyw był tak zestresowany. Wolną ręką pogładził jego kark. Obdarzył go ciepłym, czułym uśmiechem, gdy tylko na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie bój się. Zrobię wszystko tak, jak ty chcesz - pochylił się w jego stronę i złożył delikatny pocałunek na długiej szyi. - Kupiłem lubrykant i prezerwatywy, więc jeżeli chcesz, mogę założyć. Jestem czysty, nie masz się czego bać...

Spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy, Wciąż gładził jego kark, czuł jak się rozluźnia.

\- Nigdy z nikim nie spałeś, prawda?

 

SHERLOCK

Gdy John zaczął go dotykać, przypomniał sobie, dlaczego chce to zrobić. Uśmiechnął się lekko na to pytanie.

\- W sensie biblijnym, John? Czy dosłownym?

 

JOHN

Parsknął śmiechem. Przysunął się bliżej. Zerknął na Mary, która przekrzywiała lekko głowę. To mimo wszystko było dziwne.

\- Pytam, czy uprawiałeś kiedyś seks...

 

MARY

Johna chyba onieśmielała jej obecność. Trudno, musi się przyzwyczaić. Jak jutro będzie w redakcji może go ruchać bez niej, ale w pierwszym razie ma uczestniczyć i basta.

Sherlock pokręcił głową. Zrobił się czerwony. Czyli John miał rację.

\- Pocałuj go, John - powiedziała nagle. Uznała, że im obojgu się to przyda.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał krzywo na Mary. Przysunął Sherlocka bliżej.

\- Jeszcze trochę i okaże się, że nie mamy żadnego gadania, co do tego, jak wygląda nasz pierwszy seks - przewrócił oczami. Jęknął cicho, a Holmes uśmiechnął się. - A całowałeś się kiedyś?

 

MARY

\- Ty nie masz. To ja i Sherlock tu rozdajemy karty.

John położył dłoń na twarzy Sherlocka, gdy ten znów potrząsał głową i musiała zakryć usta dłonią. John już miał te swoje czułe, sypialniane oczy, które znaczą jednocześnie “kocham cię” i “zerznij mnie jakby nie było jutra”. Co za kurwa, chciało jej się śmiać. Naprawdę, dobrze, że nie kazała mu czekać jeszcze tygodnia.

Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że może ona powinna pocałować Sherlocka jako pierwsza, ale wiedziała, że Johnowi to by się nie spodobało. Chciał mieć cnotkę Holmesa tylko dla siebie, także w tym aspekcie.

\- Chcecie to zrobić tutaj, czy u nas?

 

JOHN

\- Zaraz ci odpowiemy - pocałował delikatnie Sherlocka.

Najpierw tylko cmoknął jego usta. Po chwili polizał delikatnie jego piękne wargi, a gdy Sherlock je rozchylił, zaczął całować każdą wargę z osobna. Wkrótce Sherlock jęczał mu cicho w usta. John trzymał go, bo wyglądał, jakby miał się przewrócić. Po chwili pozwolił mu opaść na łóżko i podążył za nim. Na wpół leżał na Sherlocku i wsunął mu język między usta. Po kilku minutach odsunął się. Sherlock oddychał ciężko i był cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Podobało się?

 

MARY

Ta cała scena wyglądała dosyć malowniczo. Sherlock wyglądał jakby nie wiedział, co się dzieje, oglądał Johna uważnie, dotykał jego twarzy.

\- T-tak, ale - urwał, marszcząc brwi - to było dziwniejsze niż mi się wydawało.

Zaśmiałaby się, gdyby nie przyciągnął jej narzeczonego do siebie drugi raz. Całował go chwilę, powtarzając dokładnie to, co John robił mu wcześniej.

\- To co, zostajemy tutaj, czy idziemy na górę? - Zapytała - Bo jeśli zostajemy to trzeba przynieść tu kilka rzeczy...

 

JOHN

Jęknął w usta Sherlocka. Szybko się uczył. Z trudem powstrzymał swoje dłonie przed badaniem ciała Holmesa. Gdy w końcu się oderwali, obaj oddychali ciężko. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i jeszcze na chwilę zatopił w tych ustach.

\- Więc, piękny? Gdzie chcesz?

Pokój wypełniły jęki i przyspieszony oddech Holmesa. John nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał zacząć chociaż trochę całować tą piękną szyję.

 

MARY

Westchnęła.

\- Na górze jest większe łóżko - przekonywała.

Sherlock jęknął cicho. Zapowiada się na krzykacza w łóżku.

\- I jest już wstawiony fotel dla mnie...

 

JOHN

Odsunął się w końcu i spojrzał groźnie na Mary. Na szyi Sherlocka była piękna, czerwona malinka.

\- Ależ masz siłę przekonywania, kochanie. Myślisz, że powinniśmy jej posłuchać, Sherlock?

 

MARY

Nie mogła powstrzymać triumfującego uśmiechu, gdy Sherlock westchnął.

\- T-tak. Na górę.

 

JOHN

Podniósł się i pomógł Sherlockowi wstać. Wyglądał, jakby miał problem z staniem na nogach. Co innego nie miało problemu ze staniem.

\- Chcesz najpierw wziąć prysznic?

 

MARY

Gdy Sherlock zamknął się w łazience, przytuliła Johna.

\- Dumna jestem z ciebie - powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek. - I to chyba czyni ze mnie paskudną osobę.

\- A teraz chodź - pociągnęła go za rękę. - Przygotuj łóżko i wszystko... To musi być wymarzony pierwszy raz.

SHERLOCK

Pokrywał skórę mydłem dokładnie, szorował ją do czerwoności. Musiał być zupełnie czysty, gdy John go...

Oddychał powoli, gdy po raz pierwszy wsunął w siebie palec. To było... Trochę upokarzające. Ale to dla Johna.

Nie wyczuł palcem niczego, co mogłoby mu zepsuć ten wieczór. Oddychał spokojnie, wychodząc spod prysznica. Zastanawiał się chwilę przed lustrem, co John pomyśli widząc jego ciało. Miał erekcję, już teraz, to chyba dobrze? Wycierał się uważnie, zdając sobie nagle boleśnie sprawę, ze jego skóra jest matowa, że jest taka inna od skóry Mary, że jest szorstka miejscami. Że porastają go włosy. Może powinien się ogolić... Tam? To nie było jakoś dużo włosów, były jasne, nie licząc tych na podbrzuszu i nogach w ogóle nie było ich prawie widać. Ale mimo wszystko... Czy nie powinien być gładki?

Nie było sensu się przebierać, złapał prześcieradło, które leżało na podłodze, przeznaczone do prania, i ruszył powoli w stronę sypialni na górze.

 

JOHN

Pokój wyglądał dobrze. Razem szybko zmienili pościel - na satynową, którą kiedyś gdzieś kupili, ale korzystali z niej tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Mary zapaliła kadzidło, a pomieszczenie szybko wypełnił ciężki zapach opium. John wiedział, że to będzie wyjątkowa noc i naprawdę chciał, aby wszystko poszło dobrze. Wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał się... No dobra, miał problem, w co powinien się ubrać. W końcu wziął lepszą koszulę i spodnie. No i bokserki. Czarne. Mary może być zła, że nie czerwone, ale nie chciał ich dzisiaj.

Siedział na łóżku, trochę podenerwowany. Chwilę wcześniej całowali się chwilę z Mary, a ona mówiła, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Teraz wycofała się na fotel i oboje czekali. Na stoliku stało wszystko, co kupił w sex shopie (chociaż jego narzeczona prawie zaśmiała się na widok pierścienia).

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się, poderwał głowę. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, otulonego jedynie w prześcieradło. Czuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Wyglądał cudownie. I był bardzo zdenerwowany. Wstał i podszedł do Holmesa.

\- Chcesz się już położyć?

 

SHERLOCK

John podszedł do niego. W jego spojrzeniu było coś... Drapieżnego. Głód. Zaschło mu w ustach.

\- Tak - powiedział cicho, zerkając na Mary. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, chyba aby dodać mu odwagi. Zaczął rozchylać prześcieradło, ale John go zatrzymał.

 

JOHN

Pocałował Sherlocka w obojczyk.

\- Zostaw. Sam chcę zdjąć - szepnął cicho. Ujął jego dłoń, była spocona. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeżeli coś nie będzie ci odpowiadać, mów.

Gdy zsunął z niego prześcieradło, z jego gardła wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Widywał Sherlocka nago lub częściowo nago. To były uroki mieszkania z tym szurniętym detektywem. Na długo zapamiętał sobie jego tyłek, gdy mignął mu na kilka sekund w Pałacu Buckingham. Jednak nigdy nie widział go tak. Całkowicie nagiego, odkrytego. Widział rumieniec, który pojawił się na twarzy Sherlocka. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie - pocałował jego obojczyk.

Skórę Holmesa pokrywało sporo blizn. Mniejszych i większych. John część z nich poznawał - sam je zszywał... Jednak większość była dla niego nieznana i wyglądały na świeże.

Przesunął usta na jedną z nich i pocałował delikatnie. Poprowadził Sherlocka na łóżko.

 

MARY

John posadził Holmesa na łóżku, pochylił się nad nim i znów pocałował w usta. Zastanawiała się, jak to jest, całować go. Sherlock miał piękne usta, ciekawe, jakie są w dotyku, smaku... Kiedyś się pewnie przekona. Miała taką nadzieję.

Usłyszała westchnienie Johna. Detektyw wsunął mu dłoń pod koszulę - drań szybko się uczył. Uśmiechnęła się, bo znów spojrzał w jej stronie niepewnie. Dobrze ci idzie!

Sherlock zaczął rozpinać koszulę Johna. Zsunął ją z jego ramion i znów pociągnął Johna do pocałunku. John szeptał coś, pomiędzy pocałunkami, a detektyw jęczał w jego usta.

Dobrze, że przebrała się w szlafrok, pomyślała, zakładając nogę na nogę.

 

JOHN

Sherlock dobrze całował. Nie idealnie, ale tak szybko się uczył. No, jak to on. Odwzajemniali swoje pocałunki, które były coraz bardziej mokre. Pokój wypełniało coraz więcej jęków ich obojga.

Koszula utknęła mu na nadgarstkach i całując Holmesa, strzepnął ją na ziemię. Wplótł place w jego włosy.

\- Marzę, aby cię powoli wziąć - szepnął w jego usta.

Po chwili całował jego szyję. Lizał i pieścił wargami piękną skórę, czuł jak napinają się wszystkie mięśnie.

\- To będzie twój pierwszy orgazm? - Spytał, odsuwając się. Chwilę wcześniej Sherlock chciwie położył ręce na jego spodniach.

 

SHERLOCK

W jednej chwili John całował go i pieścił i wszystko było cudowne. A w następnej wszystko zrujnował swoim pytaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, idioto - wykrztusił, ale wiedział, że rumieniec go zdradzał. Czuł, że jego twarz płonie.

John przyglądał mu się. Mary pewnie też wszystko słyszała...

\- Ja... - Boże, jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zawstydzony - Masturbowałem się. Kilka razy.

 

JOHN

Pocałował Sherlocka w obojczyk.

\- W porządku. Tak tylko pytam.

Odgarnął włosy z jego czoła. Były już trochę mokre.

\- Chcesz zdjąć moje spodnie? Mogę się ich sam pozbyć.

 

MARY

Sherlock pchnął Johna do pozycji klęczącej i całując jego szyję, zaczął walczyć z jego spodniami. Oparła się o fotel. To może być ciekawe.

Tymczasem spodnie wylądowały wokół kolan Watsona i Sherlock patrzył z dziwną miną na wybrzuszenie w… Czarnych bokserkach Johna. Myślała, że może detektywa naszły wątpliwości, ale po chwili zaczął delikatnie wodzić palcem o członek Johna... Który jęknął na to głucho.

\- Mówiłeś, że jesteś... Czysty? - Usłyszała jak Holmes mówi cicho.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Czy to jakaś zemsta za jego pytanie?

\- Tak - jęknął, gdy Sherlock chwycił jego członka przez bokserki. - Sprawdzałem się niedawno, gdy skończyłem pracę w przychodni.

Jego wzrok skierował się na penisa Holmesa. Piękny, twardy. Mniejszy niż ten, którego sam posiadał, ale chyba nieco większy od średniej. Przejechał palcami po jego podbrzuszu, w dół, do nasady członka. Mężczyzna wierzgnął i jęknął cicho.

\- Podoba ci się?

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechnął się słabo i usiadł na swoich pietach.

\- Masz na myśli swój... Organ, czy to, że mnie dotykasz?

 

JOHN

Parsknął cicho śmiechem.

\- Powiedziałbym wszystko, ale myślę, że najbardziej to, że ciebie dotykam - mówiąc to zacisnął mocniej palce.

 

MARY

Sherlock jęknął. John pchnął go lekko na łóżko. Zaczął całować szyję i pierś detektywa, jednocześnie dotykając jego członka. Tymczasem Holmes wsunął palce pod gumkę jego bokserek i ciągnął za nie.

\- Tak - powiedział. - Podoba mi się - położył dłoń na karku Johna i przyciągnął do siebie. Całowanie chyba mu się spodobało.

I wtedy Sherlock powiedział coś, przez co oboje, ona i John, jęknęli.

\- Weź mnie bez zabezpieczenia.

 

JOHN

Najpierw jęknął, a później wciągnął powietrze ze świstem. Pochwycił usta Sherlocka i pocałował go namiętnie. To był najostrzejszy pocałunek, jaki dzielili.

\- Dobrze - pocałował go w szyję. Po chwili pozostawił na skórze kolejną malinkę.

Nawet nie zamierzał już prosić o użycie pierścienia.

Sherlock zaczął z niego zsuwać bieliznę. John obserwował go czujnie, nie będąc pewnym, jaką reakcję otrzyma.

 

SHERLOCK

Zsuwał bawełniane bokserki z bioder Johna, uwalniając w końcu... Zmarszczył brwi. Poczuł pewien niepokój. Może to nie był taki dobry pomysł?

Członek Johna był trochę większy od jego, na pewno grubszy, być może tej samej długości. Był inaczej zbudowany, żołądź była masywniejsza, ciemnoczerwona...

\- Dalej sam się rozbierz - powiedział. Nie będzie przecież utwierdzał Johna w przekonaniu, że ma imponujący członek.

 

JOHN

Sherlock udawał opanowanego, ale mimo wszystko zauważył jego niepokój. Wstał na chwilę i zdjął szybko spodnie razem z bokserkami. Po chwili usiadł na udach Holmesa, pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie w usta.

Całowali się tak chwilę, teraz powoli i delikatnie. Przesunął się trochę wyżej i chwycił ich oba członki w dłoń. Sherlock jęknął pod nim, gdy zaczął poruszać ręką. Nagle puścił ich.

\- Sherlock - szepnął cicho. - Powiedz, jeżeli masz jakieś wątpliwości - dotknął dłonią jego zaróżowionego policzka.

 

SHERLOCK

Wypchnął biodra, aby znów otrzeć się o niego, Ale John trzymał go mocno.

\- Nie mam - mruknął. - Martwi mnie tylko strona... Techniczna - chrząknął. - Nie robiłem tego nigdy, pamiętasz?

 

JOHN

Pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Pamiętam i nie ma się co martwić na zapas. Wszystkim się zajmę, aby nic nie bolało, przygotuję cię.

Sherlock przytaknął. Zerknął na Mary, która przekrzywiała głowę i przygryzała wargę.

 

SHERLOCK

Przytaknął, chociaż nie był pewien, o czym John mówi. Widział kilka filmów i... To się po prostu działo. Przygotowanie? Sprawdzał tylko, czy nic tam nie ma, ale...

John zszedł z jego ud i wsunął pomiędzy nie dłonie, przez co Sherlock musiał je, chcąc nie chcąc rozchylić. John rozłożył jego nogi szeroko i zaczął całować po wewnętrznej stronie, coraz wyżej, coraz bliżej przy...

\- Nie, nie bierz... Go do ust - złapał Johna za uszami, aby odciągnąć jego głowę. - Nie dzisiaj. Bo... Boję się, ze nie wytrzymam...

 

JOHN

Pocałował go w udo.

\- Domyślam się. Jak coś... Erm. Mam taki pierścień, który nakłada się o tutaj - zacisnął palec wskazujący i kciuk wokół nasady jego penisa. - Opóźnia orgazm.

Normalnie mógł o tym rozmawiać, ale tłumaczenie tego Sherlockowi było trochę niezręczne.

 

MARY

John się zarumienił a Sherlock wyglądał na skonfundowanego. Mało się nie roześmiała.

\- Opóźnia orgazm...? - Powtórzył Holmes niepewnie, ale... Z ciekawością.

 

JOHN

Rzucił jedno spojrzenie Mary. Pewnie umierała w środku ze śmiechu. Chwycił pierścień i pokazał.

\- Założę ci, co ty na to? Zobaczysz dokładnie jak to działa, jeżeli ci się nie spodoba, wyrzucimy - mówił, otwierając opakowanie.

 

MARY

Sherlock przytaknął. Syknął lekko, gdy John dotykał jego penisa, gdy skończył zakładać na niego zabawkę, detektyw wyglądał jakby było mu niewygodnie.

John znów pchnął go na materac, szepcąc do niego. Nie wsłuchiwała się, niech mają trochę prywatności. Holmes głaskał żebra Watsona, jakby za bardzo nie wiedział gdzie go dotykać...

 

JOHN

Sherlock był teraz bardziej spięty i jeszcze bardziej nie wiedział, co robić. John pocałował go delikatnie w czoło i usta.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Głaskał jego bok.

 

SHERLOCK

Przytaknął z irytacją.

\- Mógłbyś się pospieszyć? - Mruknął. Chciałby mieć to już za sobą. Do pewnego stopnia.

 

JOHN

Wyprostował się, tracąc część pewności.

\- Oczywiście, ale... Coś nie tak?

Sherlock wcale nie brzmiał na zadowolonego. Może jednak coś nie szło tak, jak powinno?

\- Mam to zdjąć?

 

SHERLOCK

\- Nie, nie, nie chcę skończyć za wcześnie - westchnął. - Ale... Denerwuję się trochę, okej?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pocałował go delikatnie. Ujął jego dłoń i zacisnął na niej palce.

\- Spokojnie, ja też. Jeżeli cię to pocieszy - oparł swojego czoło o jego czoło. - Chcę, aby to było dla ciebie jak najlepsze.

 

MARY

John pochylił się jeszcze, by pocałować brzuch Sherlocka. Widziała jak jedną ręką sięga po lubrykant, rzucony przy poduszce. Wsunął się pomiędzy nogi detektywa i głaskał jego uda, szepcąc coś uspokajająco. Naniósł trochę lubrykantu na palce i czekał aż się ogrzeją. Zdała sobie sprawę, że John ułożył Holmesa tak, aby mogła patrzeć, gdy w końcu jego palce będą go penetrowały. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy palce Johna w końcu sięgnęły do otworu pomiędzy pośladkami leżącego nieruchomo, przejętego mężczyzny.

SHERLOCK

Szarpnął się delikatnie i wygiął plecy, gdy poczuł gdzie John go dotyka. Przejeżdżał palcami po tym miejscu, powoli, dokładnie...

\- John - westchnął, gdy koniuszek jednego palca się w nim zagłębił. W filmach po prostu to robili, ale wiedział, że to, co myślał było głupie.

 

JOHN

Czuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po całym kręgosłupie, gdy Sherlock jęknął jego imię. Matko święta.

Pocałował go, wsuwając palec głębiej. Ciasno, gorąco... Jak dobrze.

\- Jesteś cudowny, przepiękny, niesamowity - szeptał, badając jego wnętrze, jednocześnie całując i pieszcząc jego szyję, ramiona.

 

SHERLOCK

Palec, poruszał się w nim, drażnił miejsca, których nikt nigdy nie sięgał... O których nawet on nigdy nie myślał.

To było dziwne uczucie. Nie nieprzyjemne, nie bolesne, ale wciąż...

\- Nie mów tak - jęknął słabo, ale i tak czuł, że robi się czerwony. Jego klatkę piersiową wypełniło ciepłe, przyjemne powietrze. - Nie jestem piękny.

 

JOHN

Całował jego ciepłą skórę, która po jego słowach zrobiła się jeszcze cieplejsza. Uśmiechnął się lekko, składając kolejne pocałunki.

\- Jesteś - powiedział. Wsunął w Sherlocka drugi palec. Był tak nieziemsko ciasny. Gorący. - Prawda? - Spojrzał na Mary. - Jest tak piękny, cudowny.

 

MARY

Sherlock chyba dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że nie są z Johnem sami. Uśmiechnęła się i zdjęła nogę z kolana. Nie była pewna, czy dzięki temu któryś z nich zauważył, że nie ma bielizny.

\- Prawda - przyznała Johnowi, wstając. - Jest śliczny - Powiedziała, okrążając ich, przechodząc na pufę, która stała w po drugiej stronie i bliżej łóżka. - Jest boski.

Holmes starał się skupić wzrok na niej, ale było mu widocznie ciężko się skupić. John penetrował go już drugim palcem, a to znaczyło, że...

Detektywa nagle wierzgnął i zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Z jego otwartych ust wypłynął cichy, wzdychający okrzyk.

\- Trudniej w to trafić niż się wydaje, co John? - Zapytała siadając na pufie. Widziała teraz z bliska palce Johna, wpychane i wysuwane z odbytu Holmesa.

 

JOHN

Sherlock zacisnął się wokół niego, gdy dotknął jego prostaty. I wydał z siebie taki cudowny jęk. Przyglądał się jego twarzy, pięknie zaróżowionej... I te szeroko otwarte oczy, które patrzyły na niego z niezrozumieniem. Rzadki widok.

\- Tak - mruknął w stronę Mary.

Ponownie udało mu się przejechać palcami po prostacie Holmesa, który niemal zaszlochał z rozkoszy i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. John uśmiechnął się, kontynuując pieszczenie i rozciąganie go. Do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci.

Ucałował jego szyję. Zostawił po sobie sporo malinek.

\- Sherlock? Podoba ci się?

 

SHERLOCK

Nie był pewien. Czuł się taki... Taki pełen, palce Johna poruszały się w nim. Mimo to kiwnął głową, to wciąż nie bolało, było po prostu dziwne... I bał się, co może stać się dalej.

Przyciskał dłonie do twarzy, aby tłumić odgłosy, aby John nie widział jego wykrzywionej twarzy.

\- Boże - usłyszał Mary bardzo blisko. - Spójrz tylko na niego, John. Nasza perła.

Jęknął. Zdał sobie sprawę z bolesnej obecności tego pierścienia u nasady swojego penisa.

 

JOHN

Był tak zajęty Sherlockiem, że nie zauważył, kiedy Mary podeszła bliżej. Stała zaraz obok niego, położyła mu ręce na ramionach. Odwrócił lekko głowę i spojrzał na nią. Przygryzała lekko dolną wargę.

\- Jest cudowny - zgodził się i przejechał wolną ręką po klatce piersiowej Sherlocka. Zahaczył opuszkami palców o jego sutki. Usłyszał głośne westchnienie detektywa, które zmieniło się w przeciągły jęk, bo znowu trafił w jego prostatę. - Kochanie - zwrócił się do niego czule. - Spójrz na mnie, proszę.

 

SHERLOCK

Ogromnej siły woli wymagało oderwanie rąk od twarzy. Widział, że Mary stała za Johnem i patrzyła się na niego. Miał ochotę skulić się i schować pod kołdrą.

\- P-patrzę, i co?

 

JOHN

Sherlock był zawstydzony. Czuł, że jego twarz rozjaśnia łagodny uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził jego rozpaloną twarz.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Mogę przestać, albo możemy zrobić sobie przerwę, albo... Co chcesz. Mogę też zrobić coś innego, jeżeli to ci się nie podoba - mówiąc to, przejechał palcami po jego prostacie, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jego piękną twarz wykrzywioną w rozkoszy. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Czuł, że sam widok jest jeszcze bardziej napalony.

 

SHERLOCK

Nie wiedział w ogóle, o czym John mówił. Jęczał chwytając się palcami pościeli. Poczuł palce we włosach. To Mary, usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Szlafrok, który miała na sobie zsunął się z jednego z jej ramion, odsłaniając bark i nagą pierś.

\- Nie zakrywaj twarzy - szepnęła - podnieca go to, że może na ciebie patrzeć. Jesteś śliczny, nie chowaj się.

Głaskała go dalej.

\- Daj mi obie swoje ręce - powiedziała i zrobił to. Trzęsły się. Mary wdrapała się na łóżko i usiadła za jego głową. Trzymała jego dłonie, masowała je, podczas gdy John pieścił go.

\- Myślisz, że już jesteś gotowy, mały? - Szepnęła. Cmoknęła go w policzek i spojrzała pełnym żądzy spojrzeniem na Johna, gdy przytaknął, nieprzytomnie.

 

JOHN

Wyglądali tak pięknie. Jak z któregoś z jego snów. Mary była cudowna, wspierająca, a Sherlock... Sherlock był przepiękny, wyjątkowy.

\- Tak... - Wyjmując palce z Sherlocka chwycił buteleczkę lubrykantu. Wylał sobie dużo na rękę i posmarował swojego penisa.

Czuł, jak Holmes spina się pod nim. Pogładził uspokajająco jego brzuch. Mary szeptała mu coś uspokajającego.

\- Jesteś pewien?

 

SHERLOCK

Za dużo. Za dużo doznań. Nie wiedział już, czego chce. Bał się. John, John go teraz weźmie, użyje go. Tak jakby był urozmaiceniem od jego ręki...

Nie! Nie mógł tak myśleć! John go kocha, już teraz to wszystko było o wiele bardziej intensywne niż jego dotychczasowe orgazmy razem wzięte... Ten może być po prostu zwalający z nóg.

Tego się bał. Że John go zwali z nóg i to będzie coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Coś, co zmieni wszystko.

Sherlock Holmes bał się zmian.

Oddychał głęboko. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Johna.

\- Tak - westchnął pomiędzy oddechami. - Ale pocałuj mnie jeszcze.

 

JOHN

Wydawało mi się, że do czasu, gdy Sherlock odpowiedział, minęły całe wieki. Czuł, że jest tak zdenerwowany tym, jaką odpowiedź może otrzymać, że serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Zrozumiałby, jeżeli Sherlock powiedziałby nie, jeżeli by zrezygnował. Nie zmusiłby go do niczego, ale...

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy odpowiedź w końcu padła. Mimo wszystko, byłby rozczarowany. Ulgę zastąpił kochający uśmiech. Przesunął się w górę łóżka, pochylił nad Sherlockiem...

\- Oczywiście, kochany - szepnął i zaczął go całować, najpierw czule a później namiętnie.

 

SHERLOCK

Mary szepnęła mu do ucha, by oddychał głęboko i spróbował rozluźnić mięśnie. Potem już nic nie mówiła, tylko trzymała go za dłonie.

John odsunął się znowu. Uniósł jego biodra, złapał za uda, rozszerzył je, niemal boleśnie. Sherlock nie odrywał od niego oczu, gdy pochylał się nad nim i...

\- O-oooooch - wypchnął powietrze z płuc. Mary ścisnęła jego dłonie, a John jęknął. Był w nim.

 

JOHN

Całowali się chwilę, dodawał Sherlockowi odwagi, pokazywał, że jest dla niego. Odsunął się i przeniósł ponownie między jego nogami. Uniósł je i rozłożył szeroko. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Holmesa i Mary. I prawie miał tremę. Przejechał dłońmi po jego nogach, od bioder aż do łydek.

Chwycił swojego członka. Przejechał palcem po jego odbycie. Powoli wsunął swojego penisa w Sherlocka. Mimo wszystko jęknął ciężko, gdy znalazł się w nim cały. Sherlock tak cudownie westchnął. John całował jego uda, trwając w bezruchu.

\- Powiedz, jak się przyzwyczaisz - wydyszał.

 

SHERLOCK

Oddychał głęboko, tak jak kazała Mary. Kobieta zachowywała się jakby w ogóle nie było jej w pokoju, nie licząc tego, ze trzymała go za rękę.

Czuł się... Dziwnie. Pełno. Westchnął. Czuł jak mięsień zwieracza zaciska się wokół dużego i ciepłego organu Johna. Eksperymentalnie zacisnął się na nim, a John jęknął cicho. Uczucie niewygody szybko mijało.

\- Jestem gotowy - powiedział z westchnieniem.

 

JOHN

Obserwował go czujnie, gdy Sherlock przyzwyczajał się do tego wszystkiego, co się działo. Całował w międzyczasie wewnętrzne strony jego łydek.

Przytaknął, słysząc jego słowa. Powoli zmienił pozycję, pozwolił nogom Sherlocka opaść i przesunął się wyżej, jednocześnie głębiej w niego wchodząc. Pokój wypełnił przepiękny jęk-stereo.

\- Jesteś taki gorący - szepnął cicho. Pochylił się nad Sherlockiem i pocałował go czule. Zaczął poruszać lekko biodrami, czuł jak zalewa go kolejna fala podniecenia.

 

MARY

Łóżko trzeszczało cicho, gdy John zaczął pchać. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego, nie spuszczał wzroku z jego twarzy ani na chwilę. Miał lekko uchylone usta, z których wypływały westchnienia i jęki, które wyczekiwały pocałunków Johna...

John pchnął mocniej i Sherlock jęknął, zamykając oczy.

\- Boże - jęknął, głośno. - O mój boże...

 

JOHN

Z trudem powstrzymywał się, aby go nie zerżąć... Nie wziąć dziko, ostro. Nie. Musiał to dla niego zrobić, być czuły. To też było niesamowite, ale jego biodra nie chciały się go słuchać, chciały go mocno pieprzyć, dlatego kilka razy pchnął w niego mocniej, a Sherlock... Sherlock wtedy tak cudownie jęczał, odchylał głowę, kręcił nią.

Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował, wpychając język między te przepiękne wargi.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął pomiędzy pocałunkami. Ujął jego dłoń. Jego przepiękny kochanek oparł stopy o materac i ściskał go teraz udami.

Johnowi było gorąco. Czuł jak krew krąży mu jak oszalała w żyłach i chciał zrobić z Sherlockiem tak wiele rzeczy, nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy. Czuł jak zbliża się orgazm, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

 

SHERLOCK

John splótł jego palce ze swoimi, gdy pchał, gdy wchodził w niego, gdy poruszał się w nim. Za drugą dłoń wciąż trzymała go Mary, Masowała kciukiem napięte śródręcze. On - krzyczał. Nie z bólu, nie ze strachu, po prostu nie miał ręki, aby zakryć usta, z których wypływały różne dźwięki: jęki, szlochy, westchnienia, okrzyki, ochy-achy.

Mało. Było mu mało. Zaczął wypychać biodra na przeciw ruchom Johna, puścił Mary, wyplątał palce z uścisku Johna, i wsunął obie dłonie w jego włosy.

\- Mocniej - westchnął. - Więcej. Proszę.

 

JOHN

Pokój wypełniały głównie jęki, westchnienia i krzyki Sherlocka. John przy każdym kolejnym dźwięku czuł, że jest coraz bliżej. Nie spodziewał się, że Holmes będzie tak głośny w łóżku, ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

Zaśmiał się, słysząc jego słowa. Chwycił jego włosy i pocałował ostro.

\- Jesteś pewien? Wtedy sam szybko skończę...

 

SHERLOCK

Westchnął głośno, trochę boleśnie.

\- Tak - szepnął, raczej teatralnie i piskliwie - Możesz zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się cicho, po czym zaczął całować szyję Sherlocka.

\- Jeszcze będę żałować tego, że założyłem ci ten pierścień - szepnął. Przestał ruszać biodrami, a mężczyzna pod nim kręcił się, jakby niezadowolony z tego obrotu spraw. - Zaraz się ruszę - pocałował go, jednocześnie zerkając do góry, na Mary. Wydawała się być zachwycona. Ponownie skupił wzrok na Sherlocku. - Podoba ci się to, co robimy?

 

SHERLOCK

Mimo, że sam zaproponował Johnowi, żeby odpoczął, zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Westchnął z irytacją.

\- Podoba mi się.

Zacisnął zwieracz na członku Johna.

\- Bardzo mi się podoba.

 

JOHN

Zacisnął zęby, czując jak Sherlock zaciska się wokół jego. Chwycił jego głowę, aby ją unieruchomić, pocałował namiętnie i pchnął biodrami kilka razy. Każde pchnięcie było coraz mocniejsze, coraz silniejsze, coraz bardziej dzikie. Sherlock leżał pod nim, jęcząc płaczliwie, z ustami wypełnionymi językiem.

\- Ty mój przemądrzały palancie - wydyszał, gdy w końcu się odsunął. Głowa Sherlocka opadła na poduszkę, miał szeroko otwarte usta, z których pociekło trochę śliny. Był jakby nieobecny. John podniósł się  - Ostro? Chcesz ostro? - Podniósł się i wykonał kilka silnych, niemal bolesnych pchnięć. - Jesteś tego pewien?

 

SHERLOCK

Dyszał ciężko, patrząc na Johna. Chciał. To było za wiele, ale chciał.

\- Taaaaaach! - Jęknął, po kolejnym mocny pchnięciu. Penis Johna dotknął miejsca, które wcześniej masował palcami.

Otoczył tors Johna nogami.

\- Dalej.

 

JOHN

Czuł, że zalewa go kolejna fala podniecenia. Nawet nie marzył, że to może być tak dobre. Wgryzł się w jego ramię, oparł mocno dłonie o materac i zaczął go mocno rżnąć. Mocno, coraz mocniej, coraz szybciej. Sam oddychał ciężko, jęczał, ale wszystko to było zagłuszane przez Sherlocka.

Pocałował go brutalnie, wbijając się w jego ciało po raz ostatni, dochodząc w jego pięknej dupci. Stłumił własny jęk, wpychając mu język do gardła.

 

MARY

John dochodził w Sherlocku, to było tak seksowne, że chyba sama ta myśl sprawiła, ze poczuła jakiś micro-orgazm. Dłonie Holmesa błądziły po plecach nowego kochanka, i naprawdę błądziły, bo zachowywał się tak, jakby nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić.

John wykonał jeszcze kilka płytszych pchnięć i wysunął się z niego, delikatnie. Całował Sherlocka po twarzy, szyi i piersi. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że świntuch doszedł, ale nie postarał się o orgazm dla Sherlocka. Cóż, może go teraz wykończyć ustami lub ręką. Może to nawet lepiej? Pierwszy orgazm z czymś twardym w tyłku może być... Straszny.

 

JOHN

Oddychał ciężko, rozłożony na Sherlocku. Całował jego gorące ciało.

\- Przepraszam, jesteś zbyt podniecający - wysunął się z niego powoli, z trudem siadając. Od tego wszystkiego niemal kręciło mu się w głowie. - Przewrócisz się na brzuch? Dokończę cię ręką i sprawdzę, czy wszystko jest okej...

Miał trochę inne plany, ale...

 

SHERLOCK

Nie chciało mu się odwracać, chciał dojść.

\- Nic mnie nie boli - westchnął. - Wiec wszystko w porządku, chyba?

John nalegał, więc w końcu przewrócił się na brzuch, jego głowa prawie wylądowała Mary na kolanach. Czuł pustkę, i to go denerwowało, tak strasznie denerwowało... Sperma i lubrykant sączyły się z niego, poczuł też palce Johna rozsuwające jego pośladki. Och, niech John weźmie się już do roboty!

Spojrzał na kobietę, która właśnie wsunęła palce w jego włosy. Druga ręka, pieściła jej własną pierś. Pierś i brzuch. Pierś i brzuch, i podbrzusze, i...

 

JOHN

Ulokował się pomiędzy nogami Sherlocka. Spojrzał na ten piękny tyłeczek, z którego ciekła sperma. Spojrzał na Mary, która przyglądała mu się, dotykając swojego ciała. Szkoda, że ona tego nie widzi. Obiema dłońmi rozsunął jego pośladki. Piękny widok, odbyt wciąż był rozluźniony. Pochylił się, przesunął jedną rękę na penisa Sherlocka. Był gorący, twardy i wciąż nie mógł dojść. A Holmes był coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Przejechał językiem pomiędzy pośladkami mężczyzny, zlizując cieknącą z niego spermę.

 

MARY

Sherlock wierzgnął. Czy raczej spróbował, bo John mocno trzymał jego biodra.

\- Co ty wypraaaaAAA! - Jęknął Holmes, wciskając głowę w materac, gdy John najwyraźniej kontynuował swoją męską, zboczoną powinność.

\- Jak on smakuje, John - zapytała cicho, wsuwając w siebie palec. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Sherlock patrzy prosto na jej cipkę, patrzy, jak zabawia się sama ze sobą. I jęczy, bo John rznie go językiem i wali mu konia.

\- Jak smakuje? - Powtórzyła.

 

JOHN

Wylizywał go i rżnął językiem. Miał ochotę zostawić na nim pierścień, dopóki nie zacznie jęczeć o orgazm, ale nie mógł mu tego zrobić za pierwszym razem. Nawet, jeżeli byłoby to cudowne. Idealne.

Rękę mocno zaciskał na jego pięknym, twardym chuju.

\- Mną - zaśmiał się, odsuwając się na chwilę. - Cudownie. Jest cały przepocony - zaczął lizać jego wejście. Odbyt drżał w podnieceniu. Wsunął język pomiędzy drżące mięśnie i mocniej zacisnął palce wokół penisa.

 

SHERLOCK

Wył. Jęczał, krzyczał i po prostu wył, jak zwierze. John lizał jego... Jego odbyt i to powinno być obrzydliwe, powinno być okropne, ale to było takie cudowne i przyjemne, i doprowadzało go do szału, i chciał, aby John przestał, i żeby John nie przestawał, i... I...

Mary masturbowała się przed nim, drażniła palcem guzkowaty narząd pomiędzy wargami sromowymi, wsuwała palec w swoją pochwę, przejeżdżała palcami przez jasne, podgalane włosy na jej łonie. Parę razy jej pokryty śluzem palec powędrował w jego włosy, do jego twarzy, miał wtedy nieodpartą pokusę polizać go, chciał, aby wcisnęła mu te palce do gardła, aby...

John zaczął ssać fałdkę skóry wokół zwieracza, jednocześnie odpinając pierścień ściskający jego biednego, bolącego penisa, którego następnie zaczął po prostu doić...

Sherlock doszedł z krzykiem. Mary pisnęła, zaciskając uda.

 

JOHN

Odsunął się, gdy Sherlock zaczął dochodzić. I Mary też. Gdyby mógł pewnie znowu byłby twardy. W życiu nie widział niczego tak pięknego. Westchnął, patrząc na nich. Przepiękny widok.

Sperma Sherlocka trafiła na jego rozłożoną dłoń. Było jej tak dużo. Cofnął ją kilka sekund nim mężczyzna runął na materac. Detektyw po chwili przewrócił się na plecy, oddychając ciężko. John zlizał część spermy, patrząc na niego intensywnie. Po chwili podsunął dłoń do łapiącej oddech Mary.

\- Chcesz skosztować? Jest wyśmienity - wolną ręką gładził wznoszącą się i opadającą pierś Sherlocka.

 

MARY

Pochyliła się nad twarzą Sherlocka, by zlizać jego spermę z ręki narzeczonego. Rzeczywiście, wyborna.

\- Pyszny -  mruknęła z uśmiechem. Spojrzała w dół na otwarte oczy, wpatrzone w rękę Johna. - Jak smakuje ci sperma kogoś innego, niż twoja własna, Ham?

Przeczesała włosy Sherlocka palcami. Wciąż oddychał ciężko, wzdychając co jakiś czas. Teraz jego niewidzące oczy wpatrywały się w sufit.

 

JOHN

Oboje spojrzeli na Sherlocka, którego oddech wciąż się w pełni nie uspokoił.

\- Kochanie - przejechał dłonią po jego twarzy. Sherlock jęknął słabo, zamykając oczy. John siedział chwilę, gładząc jego rozpaloną twarz. W końcu pocałował go lekko. - Chyba go zepsuliśmy - zaśmiał się słabo. - Śpię między wami?

Spojrzał na Mary z uśmiechem. Była taka piękna, taka dobra, taka cudowna. Pochylił się w jej stronę i pocałował w usta.

\- Dziękuję.

 

MARY

Zaśmiała się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułeś go trwale, chciałabym też kiedyś się nim pobawić - powiedziała - Połóż go pomiędzy nami, jeszcze z tego przeciążenia spadnie na ziemię i rozbije sobie głowę.

I tak John przytulał Sherlocka od tyłu, a Mary, po ubraniu koszuli nocnej, położyła się twarzą do niego. Każdy z nich dostał od niej po buziaku na dobranoc.

\- Było genialnie - powiedziała, głaszcząc pierś śpiącego już Sherlocka, a przysypiający John zaśmiał się.

 

JOHN

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak - szepnął, całując szyję śpiącego Sherlocka. Jego dłoń spoczywała na biodrze Holmesa, a na niej leżała dłoń Mary. Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Kocham was oboje.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W środę prawdopodobnie nie będzie rozdziału, bo musimy coś dopisać. Ale nie martwcie się, to znów będzie głównie seks. I fluff. (I seks).


	12. Norma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: seks pod prysznicem, robótki ręczne (M/M)

JOHN

Obudził się, gdy Mary wychodziła do pracy. Nie miał siły wstawać, więc tylko pocałował ją i życzył miłego dnia. Przez noc, a może nad ranem gdy jego narzeczona wstała z łóżka, Sherlock odwrócił się na drugą stronę i teraz przytulał się do niego. Pocałował go w czoło, zapalił lampę i sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku książkę. Poczyta sobie.

 

SHERLOCK

Obudził się czując ciepło. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył... Skórę. Klatkę piersiową, porośniętą jasnymi włoskami. Otaczało go czyjeś silne ramie.

John.

Poczuł że dłoń porusza się po jego plecach. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Wstać? Iść do siebie? Powiedzieć coś?

Lekarz pocałował jego włosy i przysunął do siebie. Był taki ciepły.

 

JOHN

Spojrzał na Sherlocka, gdy ten się obudził. Milczał i chyba nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Pocałował Holmesa w czoło i przycisnął do siebie mocniej.

\- Dzień dobry. Dobrze się spało? - Spytał cicho, gładząc jego plecy.

 

SHERLOCK

Westchnął. Dotyk Johna sprawiał, ze miał ciarki na plecach.

\- Znakomicie - uniósł głowę i pocałował wargi Johna. - Dzień dobry.

Czuł przyjemny ból wynikający z nadwyrężeń w całym ciele. Otarcie, tu i tam... Co za wieczór--

John zrobił mu minetę. Inaczej tego nie da się nazwać. Mimo, ze jego penis zaczął entuzjastycznie nabierać twardości, skrzywił się. Na twarzy Johna pojawiła się troska, pewnie uznał, że coś go boli.

\- Chcę jeszcze raz - szepnął wciskając nos pod jego brodę. Jego własny poranny zarost ocierał się o włoski na policzku Johna, który westchnął, gdy zaczął przesuwać dłoń po jego brzuchu, w dół...

 

JOHN

Wciągnął powietrze ze świstem. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który jeszcze bardziej się do niego lepił. Odłożył książkę i pochnął go na łóżko. Już po chwili leżał na nim.

\- Co tylko zechcesz, kochany - pocałował go namiętnie. Całowali się kilka minut, Sherlock wplatał mu palce we włosy i jęczał cicho, gdy przeniósł usta na szyję. Teraz już obaj mieli erekcję. Otarł kroczem o nogę kochanka. - A może... chcesz mnie wziąć? - Wydyszał mu do ucha.

 

SHERLOCK

Spojrzał na Johna niepewnie.

\- Nie... Nie wiem jak - powiedział. - Chcesz to robić ze mną gdy jestem tak bardzo niedoświadczony.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się, już mniej łagodnie niż wczoraj.

\- Szybko się uczysz... i ja tu jestem, wiem jak się przygotować, jak wiesz już mnie brano, więc mogę cię na przykład poujeżdżać - ugryzł go w dolną wargę.

 

SHERLOCK

Jęknął. Rozejrzał się, trochę nieporadnie po pokoju i sięgnął po butelkę lubrykantu stojącą na szafce nocnej.

\- Ile razy dziennie jesteś w stanie osiągnąć wzwód? - zapytał, patrząc na wyprężony penis Johna. Wylał trochę żelu na palce.

 

JOHN

Parsknął śmiechem.

\- A co? Boisz się, że Mary nie będzia miała jak się mną zająć. Nie martw się. Do jej powrotu będe już sprawny - pocałował go mocno w usta.

Usiadł i spojrzał na Sherlocka.

\- Może najpierw prysznic? Chociaż i tak będziemy musieli wziąć go drugi raz.

 

SHERLOCK

Przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie martwię się o nią. Pytam z naukowych pobudek. - powiedział chwytając członek Johna i stymulując go chwilę. - Wiesz, możemy iść pod prysznic i chyba połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym - uśmiechnął się chytrze.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia - wstał i chwycił go za rękę. Szedł do łazienki tyłem, przyciągając do siebie Sherlocka. Całowali się idąc. Wpadli na ścianę, gdzie zostali kilka chwil. W końcu ruszyli, niemal potykając się o kilka rzeczy.

 

SHERLOCK

Prawie zerwali firankę, wchodząc pod prysznic i całując się. John odkręcił wodę, przez przypadek zimną i to ich trochę ostudziło. W letnim, coraz cieplejszym strumieniu kontynuowali pieszczoty i całowanie się. Podobało mu się to, całowanie. I seks.

\- Macie lubrykant też tutaj, w łazience?

 

JOHN

Cudem nie zdemolowali łazienki. Sherlock naprawdę był namiętny. Uwielbiał to w nim. Nowa rzecz do uwielbiania go. Do kochania go. Odsunął się, słysząc jego pytanie.

\- Nie. Czekaj - pocałował go w ramię. - Skoczę szybko i zaraz będę. I będziesz mógł mnie przycisnąć do ściany i zerżnąć...

 

SHERLOCK

Przycisnął Johna do siebie jeszcze na chwilę, całując go namiętnie.

\- Idź - westchnął. - Tylko spróbuj nie wrócić... Znajdę cię i wychłoszczę.

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Mary ma na ciebie za duży wpływ - zawołał, wychodząc z łazienki. Szybko chwycił butelkę lubrykantu i wrócił do łazienki. Sherlock stał plecami do niego i pozwalał, aby woda spływała po nim. John podszedł bliżej i oparł się o niego. Ręką otoczył jego biodra i chwycił jego twardego chuja. - Mogę ci zrobić laskę, jeżeli chcesz.

 

SHERLOCK

Przygryzł wargę. Pewność siebie go opuściła. Chciałby tego spróbować, ale z drugiej strony...

\- Robiłeś to kiedykolwiek? Opowiedz mi najpierw.

 

JOHN

Wyczuł to. To, jak Sherlock nagle nabiera wątpliwości i jakby stracził chęci.

\- Nie ważne - pocałował go. - Po prostu, mam tyle pomysłów, na to co z tobą robić - obszedł Sherlocka i stanął przed nim, pomiędzy nim a ścianą. - Myślę, że mogą poczekać, mamy dużo czasu - dotknął jego policzka.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Chcę, abyś to zrobił - powiedział. - Jeśli ty chcesz. Ale chcę wiedzieć, że nie zrobię ci tym krzywdy...

Pocałował Johna.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko, zanim Sherlock go pocałował. Później pozwolił się całować. Powoli i namiętnie. Podobało mu się, jak jego piękny kochanek wplata palce w jego włosy.

\- Nie - odezwał się, gdy w końcu się odsunęli. Sherlock natychmiast się spiął. Dotknął jego karku. - Możesz mnie wziąć pod prysznicem jak ci się podoba. Ale nie zrobię ci tego loda, bo widzę że ja mógłbym ci zrobić krzywdę. Widzę, że ci się to nie podoba. Spokojnie, mamy czas.

SHERLOCK

Złapał głowę Johna w ręce i znów pocałował. Chciał sprawdzić jak głęboko może wsunąć mu język do gardła, zanim...

Boże...

Zanim wsunie tam coś innego. I zanim wsunie to coś innego gdzie indziej.

\- Daj mi lubrykant - zażądał. - Chcę ciebie.

 

JOHN

Przygryzł wargę, uśmiechając się. Sherlock przed chwilą rżnął jego gardło językiem.

\- Nie. Pocałuj mnie jeszcze tak, jak całowałeś mnie przed chwilą - chwycił jego twarz, tak jak Sherlock trzymał jego. - O, tak - mówiąc to wepchnął język głęboko do jego ust. Badał je, penetrował, pieścił, zamęczał, dawał im rozkosz...

 

SHERLOCK

John oderwał się od niego. Kręciło mu się w głowie i nie mógł oddychać.

\- O boże - powiedział. - Tak? - znów zatopił się w jego ustach, całując go, badając, szukając...

 

JOHN

To było cudowne. Po chwili rżnięcie jego ust zmieniło się w namiętny taniec ich języków. Sherlock jęczał co chwilę, a Johna to strasznie kręciło. Całowali się może i kilka minut, nie wiedział, stracił rachubę. Gdy się odsunęli, obaj łapali oddech.

\- Podoba ci się? - Spytał figlarnie, łapiąc jego penisa.

 

SHERLOCK

Jego westchnienie przeszło w jęk. Pokiwał głową.

\- Ty mi się podobasz - powiedział całując jego policzek, tuż pod okiem. - Od początku do końca...

Złapał jego penisa i też zaczął go stymulować.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ty mnie też, kochanie. Calusieńki - zacisnął na nim mocniej palce. - Mój piękny, cudowny... i zaraz mnie weźmiesz - oddychał ciężej, Sherlock, może i powoli, ale jednak walił mu konia.

 

SHERLOCK

Całował bark Johna, gryzł i lizał jego szyję, tak jak on poprzedniej nocy jego.

\- Odwróć się - mruknął. - Proszę.

 

JOHN

Położył dłoń na policzku Sherlocka i jeszcze raz go pocałował. Delikatnie, czule.

\- Już, już - szepnął ze śmiechem, gdy Sherlock warknął cicho. Bardzo erotycznie. Jego kochanek niemal natychmiast popchnął go na ścianę i wgryzł mu się w ramię. John jęknął. - No wiesz...? Będziesz taki gwałtowny, kochanie? Jak zamierzasz się mną dzielić?

 

SHERLOCK

Pocałował czule kark, w miejscu, które wcześniej ugryzł.

\- Wybacz - powiedział, opierając głowę o bark Johna, jednocześnie walcząc z buteleczką lubrykantu. - Powiedz mi, jeśli będę robił to źle.

 

JOHN

Wgryzł się w dolną wargę.

\- Nie musisz być taki delikatny, nie jestem ze szkła. Już mnie rżnięto - rozłożył szerzej nogi i wypiął lekko tyłek. - Zakręcić wodę? Zostawić?

 

SHERLOCK

\- Jak wolisz - wyszeptał mu do ucha. Rozsunął obiema dłońmi pośladki Johna, aby spojrzeć na jego... miejsce. Zaczął jeździć palcem po jego odbycie. - Robił ci to kiedyś jakiś mężczyzna? - zapytał wsuwając w niego koniuszek palca.

 

JOHN

Zadrżał, czując jego dotyk. Teraz zrobił się delikatny, aż do przesady. Westchnął cicho. Czuł jego gorący oddech na swoim ramieniu.

\- Nie... Nie musisz się bać - odpowiedział cicho, spokojnie, czule. - Powiem ci.

Jęknął i oparł głowę o kafelki, gdy Sherlock wsunął palec głębiej.

\- Dalej...

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechnął się lekko w jego kark, gdy do palca dołączył drugi.

\- Tak bardzo tego chcesz - szepnął. - Chyba powinienem czuć się zaszczycony...

Spróbował poszukać prostaty Johna.

 

JOHN

Wiedział, czego szuka Sherlock... Mały, przebiegły, ciekawski dupek... ale zrobi mu dobrze. I to będzie cudowne.

\- Bądź - szepnął, opierając głowę o kafelki. Woda lała się na nich. Jęknął cicho, gdy Sherlock znalazł to, czego szukał. - Jeszcze - westchnął, odchylając głowę.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Już - mruknął mu do ucha, rozciągając jego wnętrze. - Jesteś gorący... i ciasny.

John zaśmiał się jękliwie, starając się chyba nabić głębiej na jego palce. Znalazł znów jego prostatę i jej dotknął, na co lekarz zareagował przeciągłym jękiem.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać - poskarżył się.

 

JOHN

Wzdychał ciężko, opierając czoło o kafelki.

\- Ja też... myślę, że jeszcze chwila i możesz przejść do sedna - odchylił się, złapał go ręką i przyciągnął do pocałunku. - W ogóle, to zrobiłeś się strasznie przemądrzały, wiesz kochanie?

 

SHERLOCK

Ugryzł lekko jego łopatkę, czując, że usta wykrzywia mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- To chyba dobrze - mruknął i possał chwilę pogryzione wcześniej miejsce. Chciał zostawić ślad. - Chyba, że wolisz abym był nieśmiałą, zahukaną dziewicą, która rumieni się na słowo “kurwa”. Mogę taki być, jeśli cię to podnieca.

Mówiąc to męczył palcami prostatę Watsona, którego jęki cudownie dźwięczały w kabinie prysznica.

 

JOHN

Mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem, słysząc jego słowa... a śmiech zmienił się w kolejny jęk.

\- Nie bądź głupi - westchnął, głośno. Sherlock go katował. Ile zamierzał się bawić. - Sherlock? Możesz... hm... jeżeli chcesz we mnie... ach.... wejść, powinieneś mnie bardziej - urwał, Sherlock go nie słuchał, zamiast tego znęcał się nad jego prostatą. - Jeżeli chcesz mnie zerżnąć, to zrób to do cholery!

 

SHERLOCK

\- Jakiś ty niecierpliwy - westchnął i wylał lubrykant na palce, tym razem więcej. Ściekał mu po palcach, gdy nanosił płyn na swój członek. - Chcesz trochę ochłonąć? Co?

 

JOHN

\- Czekałem na to całe lata, mam prawo być niecierpliwy - mruknął cicho. Odwrócił się, chciał na to patrzeć. Westchnął cicho, Sherlock wyglądał nieziemsko, gdy dotykał swojego penisa. Powoli, po omacku, zakręcił wodę. - Nie trzeba - wydyszał ciężko.

 

SHERLOCK

Przejechał jeszcze palcami po odbycie Johna, po czym przyjął pozycję za nim i zaczął pchać. John jęknął i przez chwilę nie wiedział, czy nie powinien się zatrzymać, ale biodra lekarza drgnęły i nasunął się na jego penisa kolejne kilka centymetrów. Żołądź była już cała w nim, i kawałek prącia.

\- Ach -  westchnął, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się od jakichkolwiek gwałtowniejszych ruchów. - John.

 

JOHN

Znowu stał twarzą do ściany, oparł się o nią mocno i pewnie, rozchylił nogi, aby Sherlock miał jak najlepszy dostęp... Jęknął głośno, gdy w niego wszedł. To było coś zupełnie innego niż strap-on Mary, ale czuł że nie powinien jej o tym mówić. Sherlock był gorący, cudowny...

\- Podoba ci się? - słowa wypowiedział z trudem, lekko kręcąc biodrami.

 

SHERLOCK

Pokiwał głową zaciskając zęby. Dodał ciche “tak”, mimo, że John prawdopodobnie czuł ruch jego głowy.

\- Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam do końca - westchnął, starając się oddychać powoli. - Można dojść... Od samej penetracji?

Pchnął eksperymentalnie, bardzo powoli.

 

JOHN

Odchylił głowę i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który trwał nieruchomo po eksperymentalnym pchnięciu... Ujął jego dłoń i przeniósł się na ścianę, wciąż zaciskają na niej palce.

\- Wytrwasz do końca, do swojego końca - szepnął, całując jego dłoń. - Możesz mi później zrobić dobrze tym - polizał jego dłoń, zerkając na niego wyzywająco kątem oka. Sherlock zadrżał i chyba z zemsty pchnął biodrami. John jęknął głośno. To było coś niesamowitego.

 

SHERLOCK

Po chwili już pchał w Johna, już go... Rżnął. Nie, nie podobało mu się to słowo, nawet jeśli było trafne. Kochał Johna. Kochał go teraz też swoim ciałem.

Starał się nie tracić głowy i panować nad tym co robią jego biodra. Mimo wszystko, a może właśnie przez to, poruszał się trochę niezgrabnie i niepewnie. Po jakimś czasie był już naprawdę blisko, bo John był bardzo ciasny, bardzo gorący i... Cholera, bolały go łydki od tej pozycji.

Sięgnął do brzucha Watsona i zaczął ostrożnie, tak jak John mu pokazywał, dotykać jego penisa.

\- Przepraszam - jęknął cicho w jego ucho. - Przepraszam, ale nie wytrzymam...

 

JOHN

Odchylił głowę i pochwycił jego piękne usta. Takie ciepłe, pełne, drżące.

\- W porządku - szeptał, zaciskając wokół penisa Sherlocka wszystkie mięśnie. Obaj jęknęli... Był tak cudownie zagubiony. - Nie musisz przepraszać, to w porządku, naprawdę - mruczał.

Po chwili już tylko jęczał coraz głośniej, bo Sherlock rżnął go mocniej i pieścił brutalnie jego fiuta. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy poczuł, że Sherlock zaczyna dochodzić. Jezu... co za cudowne uczucie.

\- She-Sherlock - jęknął głośno. Holmes musiał wgryzać się w własne wargi, aby nie krzyczeć.

 

SHERLOCK

Czuł w ustach smak krwi, chyba przegryzł skórę na wardze, aby nie krzyknąć. John był ciasny i gorący i nie mógł już dłużej... O boże!

Przycisnał go do ściany, całując kark i ramiona. Wciąż był w nim, ale nie poruszał się, John oddychał spokojnie i najchętniej już tak by został. W Johnie.

Jednak lekarz miał chyba inne plany, bo odwrócił się. Zaskomlał nieszczęśliwie, gdy jego mięknący penis opuścił ciało kochanka. Nie, tak dobrze mu było...

  


JOHN

To było niesamowite, nieziemskie... nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego niesamowitego. Zaciskał oczy, czując jak jest w nim coraz więcej cudownego, gorącego nasienia.

Odwrócił się, ostrożnie, aby przypadkiem nie zrobić Sherlockowi krzywdy. Wydawał się być skrajnie nieszczęśliwy, że musiał opuścić jego ciało. Uśmiechnął się do niego, dotykając lekko jego policzka. Wciąż był podniecony, skrajnie i boleśnie. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Całowali się brutalnie i gwałtownie. Głównie on tak całował, Sherlock był chyba zbyt zmęczony.

\- Zrób mi dobrze - wyszeptał, muskając ustami jego skórę. Ujął dłoń mężczyzny i przesunął je na swoje podbrzusze. - Jesteś niesamowity, możesz być tylko lepszy kochanie...

 

SHERLOCK

Przytaknął, zaciskając palce na członku Johna. Dotykał go, trochę niezdarnie, bo trzęsły mu się ręce, całując jednocześnie jego twarz i szyje, czując jak palce lekarza zaciskają się w jego włosach. Przesunął się pomiędzy rozchylone uda kochanka, aby popieścić jego jądra, aby przesunąć palec dalej...

\- John - szepnął w jego ucho. - Rżnij mnie... Moją pięść. Rżnij. Ją - powtórzył czując jak całe ciało Watsona tężeje, jak jego paznokcie wbijają się w skórę na głowie, a z półotwartych ust dobywa się głośni jęk.

Przez cały czas krążył palcem po odbycie lekarza, a którego sączyła się jego sperma.

 

JOHN

Zadrżał, słysząc jego słowa. Nie mógł się oprzeć, znowu chwycił jego głowę i zaczął go całować, ściągając w dół. Sherlock przycisnął go do ściany, pieścił jego tyłek, a John rżnął szybko jego dłoń, która zaciskała się ciasno wokół jego penisa. Oddychał ciężko, wdychając zapach przemoczonej skóry kochanka. I tak był tak cudownie spocony. Przez chwilę całował jego pierś, ale szybko przestał. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, a Sherlock zaczął całować jego szyję.

\- Sherlock - jęknął słabo. Jezu, jak dobrze. - Jeszcze...

 

SHERLOCK

Zacisnął dłoń mocniej i John jęknął, wprost przepysznie. Wsunął dwa palce w jego odbyt, zaczął rozciągać odbytnicę, rozczapiżając je wewnątrz ciała lekarza, gryząc i całując jego obojczyk, zostawiąjąc ślady, poprawiajac te z wczoraj.

Musnął palcami prostatę. I jeszcze raz i kolejny.

\- Kocham cię, John - warknął, pieszcząc kciukiem żołądź. - Jesteś piękny. Jesteś mądry - wyliczał zalety lekarza wprost do jego ucha. - Jesteś taki sexy.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko, a jego westchnienie było drżące i żałosne. Sherlock Holmes mówiący mu takie rzeczy... to było jak ze snu, wieloletniego marzenia.

Chciał powiedzieć, że też go kocha, że też jest piękny, mądry (nie, genialny), ale z jego gardła wyrwał się tylko głośny krzyk, gdy jego biodra wykonały ostatnie desperacje pchnięcie i doszedł. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości czuł jak Sherlock obejmuje go, aby nie upadł.

\- To było niesamowite - zaśmiał się po chwili, całując skórę kochanka. - Cudowne, nieziemskie - szepnął, uśmiechając się do niego, tym swoim rozanielonym uśmiechem, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy zaraz po seksie. - Musisz mi częściej takie rzeczy mówić - ugryzł go lekko w sutek.

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmichnął się i pocałował Johna, namiętnie i bardzo powoli.

\- Jeśli będzie mi się to opłacało, będę ci to mówił tak często jak tylko zechcesz - mruknął obejmując go. - Zmarzłem, wyjdźmy stąd.

 

JOHN

Pocałował Sherlocka, tym razem czule.

\- Nie - szepnął, odkręcając wodę. - Znaczy za chwilę, musimy się umyć, tym razem naprawdę - zaśmiał się cicho.

*

Siedzieli na kanapie ze śniadaniami. Sherlock opierał się o niego lekko skulony i leniwie żuł swoją kanapkę. John zaczął bawić się jego mokrymi włosami.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? O tym co się dzieje?

 

SHERLOCK

Spiął się nieznacznie.

\- A powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać? Wydaje mi się, że wszystko już ustalone.

 

JOHN

Westchnął cicho. Sherlock od razu nastawiał się obronnie.

\- Nie o to chodzi - pogłaskał jego kark, gdy detektyw się odsunął. - Chcę wiedzieć jak ty się z tym czujesz, czy Ci to na pewno odpowiada... czego chcesz.

 

SHERLOCK

Westchnął i zarzucił Johnowi ręce na szyję.

\- Chcę aby było tak jak wcześniej, z tą zmianą, że uprawiam z tobą seks. I że wiesz o tym, co do ciebie czuję.

Wdrapał się na kolana Johna i zaczął go całować, wpychając mu do gardła język. Lekarz zdawał się to lubić. Może dzięki temu przestanie choć na chwilę myśleć...

 

JOHN

Sherlock był niemożliwy... ale John nie mógł mu się oprzeć. Pozwolił się całować, obejmował go mocno i zatapiał się w nim. Za długo na to czekał, aby go teraz tak po prostu odrzucać. W końcu Sherlock był... dla niego.

\- Kocham Cię - szepnął cicho, całując go lekko w twarz. - Ale jesteć ciężki, dupku. Spadaj.

 

SHERLOCK

\- Nie jestem ciężki, jestem szczupły, sam ciągle mi mówisz, że jestem wciąż za chudy - powiedział gryząc ucho Johna - I kto jak kto, ale dupkiem to na razie jesteś ty. Masz w sobie tyle mojego nasienia...

 

JOHN

Uszczypnął Sherlocka w tyłek.

\- Aleś przemądrzały, kochanie. Skoro tak, to chyba muszę ci przypomnieć, że się umyłem, a wczoraj to ty byłeś pełny. Mam ci o tym przypomnieć?

Pozwolił sobie na ugryzienie Sherlocka w szyję.

 

SHERLOCK

Zamruczał, na samo wspomnienie.

\- Nie byłem pełny długo - zamruczał najniżej jak tylko mógł, wprost to jego ucha, mimo, że twarz palił mu rumieniec, - bo wszystko wylizałeś.

 

JOHN

Czuł, że po jego ciele przebiegają ciarki.

\- Spokojnie, na pewno będziesz jeszcze pełny - wyszeptał cicho. - Później, jeszcze nie mogę - pocałował go lekko i zsunął z swoich kolan. Sherlock mamrotał coś niezadowolony, ale John tylko przytulił go mocno do siebie. Ujął jego dłoń i zacisnął na niej mocno palce.

Pocałował go w głowę. Siedzieli tak długo, był w szoku, że Sherlock nie odskoczył znudzony.

\- Będziesz chciał patrzeć na mnie i Mary? W łóżku? - Spytał nagle.

 

SHERLOCK

Wzruszył ramionami. Nie myślał o tym.

\- Myślisz... że będę mógł dalej uczestniczyć? Co mówiła rano? - miał ochotę przewrócić oczami na swój własny, niepewny ton głosu.

 

JOHN

Pocałował Sherlocka w głowę.

\- Oczywiście, to wciąż mój warunek i myślę, że naprawdę jest skuszona samą wizją dobrania się do ciebie - zaczął delikatnie gładzić jego pośladki. W zasadzie był pewien, że Mary chciała zrobić z Sherlockiem wiele rzeczy, ale może lepiej, aby jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. - Życzyła nam tylko miłej zabawy - szepnął. Uśmiechnął się ciepło do Sherlocka, gdy ten odchylił głowę i spojrzał na niego. - Podoba ci się takie leżenie ze mną? Czy wolisz się czymś zająć? Nie obrażę się, wiesz?

 

SHERLOCK

Patrzył na Johna uważnie. Po raz pierwszy mógł przyjzeć się jego twarzy z tak bliska. Była gładka, świeżo ogolona, uśmiechnięta, zmarszczki, przez to, ze się uśmiechał, były bardziej widoczne. Lekarz był rozluźniony. Wyglądał cudownie.

Przekrzywił głowę, marszcząc brwi.

\- A ty... nie chcesz leżeć?

 

JOHN

Sherlock był cudownie rozluźniony. Opierał się o niego i przyglądał mu się uważnie. John sam nie był pewien, czego może od niego chcieć. Ale to urok mieszkania i bycia z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Pocałował go delikatnie, czule, pieszcząc te piękne, pełne wargi. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Chcę. Możliwe,że się zdrzemnę... ale znam ciebie i jeżeli chcesz porobić coś innego nie musisz się zmuszać do spokojnego leżenia przy mnie.

 

SHERLOCK

Zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Wiesz, szczerze mówiąc chciałbym porobić coś innego niż leżenie - zamruczał mu do ucha. - Ale wszystko, co mam na myśli, wymaga twoich palców w mojej odbytnicy.

Polizał ucho Johna, którego przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Nawet nie wiesz ile eksperymentów związanych z seksem chciałbym przeprowadzić...

 

JOHN

Czuł, że serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić. Cholerny Sherlock. To byłoby niezłe.

\- Później, ale dzisiaj, zrobię ci palcówę - szepnął cicho, całując jego szyję. Nigdy... - chciałbym kiedyś, może dzisiaj, może kiedy indziej, wziąć cię gdzieś. Abyśmy gdzieś poszli, tylko we dwójkę.

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechnął się, mrucząc na ciepłe usta dotykające jego szyi.

\- Teraz jesteśmy tylko we dwójkę - powiedział przyciągając Johna do pocałunku. - Ale dobrze, chętnie.

Chociaż zastanawiał się, dlaczego tylko we dwójkę...

\- Dlaczego właściwie chciałbyś mieć... randkę ze mną bez Mary?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechną się. Sherlock jednak go rozgryzł.

\- Chciałbym... po prostu mieć ciebie tylko dla siebie - dotknął jego policzka. - Na kilka godzin. Wy też będziecie mogli przecież gdzieś wyjść.

 

SHERLOCK

Milczał chwilę.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny o mnie... czy o nas oboje?

 

JOHN

\- Czasem jesteś za mądry - szepnął cicho i pocałował go w usta. Były cudowne, pełne, chętne... - O was oboje, oczywiście że o was oboje. I jeżeli kiedyś pójdziecie na randkę, nie wiem czy wy się wypieprzycie, czy raczej ja was oboje.

 

SHERLOCK

Zmarszczył się.

\- Wypieprzymy, John? Jest takie słowo, naprawdę?

Wyciągnął szyję i pocałował czoło lekarza.

\- Czy Mary... Chce mnie też?

 

JOHN

Przyjrzał się uważnie Sherlockowi. Nie wiedział do końca co kryje się za tym pytaniem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu. - Obawiam się, że marzy, aby cię przelecieć. Zapewniam, że jeżeli totalnie nie będziesz zainteresowany, to nie dopuszczę jej do ciebie.

 

SHERLOCK

Przewrócił oczami

\- Może jeszcze będziecie się o mnie pojedynkować? - westchnął. Położył głowę na ramieniu Johna.

\- Nie chcesz drzemać w łóżku? - jęknął, wiercąc się nieznacznie. - Ta kanapa nie należy już do najwygodniejszych.

 

JOHN

Przekręcił się i teraz opierał się o Sherlocka. Chyba detektyw nie wiedział co z tym zrobić, bo jego ręce wisiały gdzieś w powietrzu. Niech sam pomyśli co zrobić.

\- Może pójdę spać... Ale kanapa nie jest taka zła. Pamiętasz jak sam leżałeś tutaj całymi dniami? - Pocałował go lekko w szyję. - Leżałeś i czasem niczego nie robiłeś - przejechał dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej.

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechnął się smutno. Pamiętał to. To było przed jego śmiercią.

Wolał o tym nie myśleć.

\- Czy fantazjowałeś o mnie wczęśniej? - zapytał nagle - Gdy się poznaliśmy? “Na początku”?

 

JOHN

Cholera, mógł tego nie mówić. Nawet nie widząc dobrze jego twarzy, czuł że Sherlock posmutniał.

Znowu się przekręcił, teraz był wyżej, aby móc patrzeć mu w oczy. Piękne, ale wciąż trochę smutne.

\- Oczywiście - szepnął cicho. Pogłaskał jego twarz. - Pasjami - dodał i po chwili namysłu przysunął go do długiego pocałunku. Sherlock był cudowny i zasługiwał na wszystko co najlepsze.

 

SHERLOCK

Usmiechnął się z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie myśl o mnie w ten sposób. Dobrze wierz, że to nie prawda.

\- Ja nie fantazjowałem o tobie - kontynuował poprzedni temat. - Nie w taki sposób jak teraz. Myślałem tylko o pracy, której ty stałeś się niezbędnym elementem. Nie myślałem o tobie w seksualny sposób. Nawet, gdy z twojego powodu miałem erekcję.

 

JOHN

Oczywiście, że musiał go zdedukować. Pocałował go ponownie, tym razem delikatnie.

\- Zamknij się idioto, zasługujesz na to, co ci daję...

Milczał.

\- W porządku - dotknął jego piersi. Serce Sherlocka biło mocno. - Ja w sumie miałem z tym na początku straszny problem, żaden mężczyzna mnie wcześniej nie pociągał. Były takie dni, gdy w ciągu kilku minut miałem na zmianę “jest taki cudowny” i “cholera, jestem hetero”.

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc mu w twarz.

\- Ludzie z tym ich upodobaniem do szufladek - pocałował brodę Johna, następnie jego górną wargę i policzek. - Czasami... Bałem się pomyśleć nawet to słowo na M, John. Nie lubię zmian, przykrych zmian. Ale ty też byłeś zmianą, a mimo to, zależało mi na tym, byś ze mną pozostał. Dla mnie bycie hetero lub nie, nie było problemem. Było nim już samo pożądanie cię.

 

JOHN

Słowa Sherlocka poruszyły go bardziej niż powinny. Przełknął ślinę i ujął mocno jego dłoń. Chyba się zarumienił. Pocałował kochanka w usta, naprawdę czule i powoli. Później, chociaż było to niewygodne dla nich obu, oparł swoje czoło o jego. Przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w ciszę mieszkania, czując Sherlocka obok.

Zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć.

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechał się w milczeniu. John nie musiał mu nic mówić, i tak wiedział...

Siedzieli tak sobie, w ciszy, izolacji od reszty Londynu, od wszystkiego.

\- Kiedy ty i Mary się pobieracie?

 

JOHN

Siedział z przymkniętymi oczami, oparty o Sherlocka i powoli, spokojnie odpływał. Jego kochanek był ciepły i obejmował go lekko. Pewnie gdyby było ciemno, szybko by zasnął.

\- Mary uparła się, żeby się dzielić w całości opłatami za wesele, a jako że wydawnictwu się gorzej powodziło, to się odłożyło w czasie… ale teraz jest lepiej. I możemy wspólnie, w trójkę, ustalić datę.

 

SHERLOCK

Zaśmiał się.

\- Poligamia nie jest dozwolona, John. Nie w tym kraju. Jeśli to nie zmieni tego, co było dotychczas, i nie każecie mi się nagle wyprowadzić, to nie będę się wam wtrącał. Wolę chyba nawet, abyście się pobrali.

 

JOHN

Przymknął oczy.

\- Jeżeli nasz układ wyjdzie, chce abyś był częścią tego wszystkiego, rozumiesz? Również naszego małżeństwa. Ja tego chcę. Nie wiem co z Mary... Ale jeżeli i ona się zgodzi, mogę wojować o poligamię dla ciebie.

 

SHERLOCK

Spojrzał na przysypiającego Johna, czując w gardle dziwny ucisk. Pocałował jego policzek. To co lekarz powiedział tak wiele, wiele znaczyło...

\- Nie musisz dla mnie wojować, John - szepnął. - Ménage à trois jest chyba jeszcze dopuszczalne społecznie, a o ile nie będziesz chciał rozszeżać swojego omnipłciowego haremu o więcej osób, to myślę, że i ja i Mary będziemy zadowoleni.

Znów pocałował jego policzek.

\- Chyba byłbym spokojniejszy, gdybyście się pobrali - przyznał cicho.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Sherlock był zwyczajnym, palantowym sobą. Cudowny.

\- A co jeżeli któreś z was zechce mieć dodatkowy romansik? Co? Do ilu odnóg możemy to rozszerzać? Czy mam ciebie niemal na wyłączność? Tylko ja, praca i Mary?

 

SHERLOCK

\- Mmm, Praca, Mary i ty. Moje trzy odaliski - zaśmiał się. - Nie imputuj proszę niewierności u któregokolwiek z nas. Mnie osobiście wy dwoje już starczycie. Aż nadto, właściwie, jak wiesz moja “żona” bywa zaborcza...

 

JOHN

Zaśmiał się cicho. Sherlock mocniej go objął. Odchylił lekko głowę.

\- Widzę, że ty też jesteś zaborczy - zamruczał.

To było kojące. Słuchac go i słyszeć, że dla Sherlocka Mary tez była częścią tego wszystkiego.

\- Powiedz mi... pożądasz Mary?

 

SHERLOCK

Popatrzył na niego z poważną miną.

\- Nie wiem. Pożądałem... Bycia nią - westchnął i zbliżył usta do ucha lekarza. - Do zeszłego tygodnia fantazjowałem o tym, że jestem nią, że mam waginę i że uprawiasz ze mną seks.

Ugryzł delikatnie małżowinę.

 

JOHN

Mimowolnie mruknął zadowolony. Cholerny prowokator.

\- Chcę abyś dzisiaj patrzył jak ja uprawiam z nią seks... i po tym odpowiesz na to pytanie, dobrze? Nie musisz się całkowicie deklarować, ale - urwał, zastanwiając się w jakie słowa ubrać swoje myśli. - To powinno dać ci zarys tego, co myślisz. Bo wydawało mi się, że wczoraj podobało ci się, gdy usiadła za tobą.

 

SHERLOCK

Przełknął dyskretnie. Czuł, jak policzki płoną mu żywym ogniem, gdy kiwał głową.

 

JOHN

Krew zaczęła mu szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Cholerny Sherlock. Złapał jego głowę i przyciągnął go ostrego pocałunku. Słyszał jego jęk, czuł jak zaczyna drżeć.

Podnieca go sama myśl o tym, co mamy zrobić - uświadomił sobie.

Odsunął się. Sherlock był czerwony jak cegła.

*

Postanowili się położyć, zamiast… cóż, znowu się sobą zajmować. Byli zmęczeni i to powinno im dobrze zrobić. Sherlock nie był przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego, ale postanowił, że pokaże mu, przyjemności płynące ze zwyczajnego leniuchowania w dwójkę,

John pocałował ramię Sherlocka, który chyba wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do takich czułości. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak detektyw stara się ukryć twarz w poduszcze. Wyglądał uroczo.

Obaj zasnęli po jakimś czasie i to John otworzył pierwszy oczy, gdy usłyszał wracającą z pracy Mary.

 

MARY

Stanęła w drzwiach do sypialni i patrzyła na nich. John przecierał oczy, Sherlock spał wtulony w niego. Byli śliczni, jej chłopcy.

Podeszła do narzeczonego i pochyliła się, aby go pocałować.

\- Jak tam? - szeptała, aby nie obudzić Holmesa. - Ruchaliście się cały dzień? No ładnie, ja urabiam się po łokcie, a wy tutaj, taki nóż w plecy - zaśmiała się. - Śliczny jest gdy śpi.

 

JOHN

Odwazjemnił pocałunek. Sherlock mamrotał coś o wodorze. Oboje uśmiechnęli się. Na łóżku wciąż było dużo miejsca i Mary po chwili leżała obok niego. Ponownie się pocałowali.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie spał jak zabity - szepnął, gładząc jej włosy. - Powiedz co w pracy.

 

MARY

\- Dobrze - wzruszyła ramionami. - Koleś Dana Browna w drukarni, może to trochę podniesie nasz prestiż na rynku. David ma nową dziewczynę, więc wreszcie przestał się czepiać wszystkiego.

Pocałowała policzek Johna.

\- A wy? Co robiliście? - zapytała. - Jak się czujecie po wczoraj?

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i cmoknął ją w nos. Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- A jak myślisz? Nie wiem czy znaleźliśmy czas na jedzenie - zaśmiał się cicho. - Nie no, jedliśmy.

Przejechał ręką po jej policzku.

\- Dobrze, ale i tak mi ciebie trochę brakowało momentami. Chyba będę musiał was oboje mieć obok, zawsze.

 

MARY

\- Musisz się przyzwyczaić - powiedziała biorąc go za rękę. - Ale bądź czuły i wyrozumiały. To jego pierwszy związek. Pierwszy raz jest z kimś tak blisko. Jeśli coś by poszło nie tak, to by go mogło zniszczyć. Na pewno dla ciebie.

Położyła głowę na poduszce Johna.

\- Mężczyzno, zrób mi herbaty. Chyba się zdrzemnę chwilę, ale teraz muszę się napić.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Jestem, uwierz mi. Postępuję z nim jak z jajkiem - zerknął kątem oka na Sherlocka, który pomlaskując bardziej się skulił. - Dobrze, poczekaj chwilę.

 

MARY

\- Nie chodzi mi o postępowanie z nim jak z jajkiem. Po prostu, jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości musisz powiedzieć je teraz. Wkrótce może być za późno.

 

JOHN

Usiadł i pocałował ją delikatnie.

\- Wiem, jesteś cudowna i mądra.

Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, zerkając na nich wcześniej. Sherlock spał, a Mary uśmiechała się do niego ciepło.

 

MARY

John wyszedł zrobić jej herbaty, a ona położyła się bliżej detektywa.

\- Dużo słyszałeś? - Zapytała cicho.

\- Kilka ostatnich zdań - powiedział Sherlock po chwili. Miał dziwną minę.

Zapadło ciężkie milczenie.

\- Zanim zaczniesz wszystko analizować - powiedziała - wiedz, że zanim wróciłeś budził się nocami i siadał w swoim fotelu. Patrzył się na twoje miejsce czasami godzinę. To, że powiedział, że mu mnie brakuje, nie znaczy, że jesteś mniej ważny.

Detektyw spojrzał na nią.

\- Zawiodłem go jakoś?

\- Nie, głupku - uśmiechnęła się. - On jest szczęśliwy. Ale boi się, że zawali. Ty pewnie też.

Milczał znowu, tak jakby się zastanawiał nad jej słowami.

\- Pragniesz mnie? - zapytał, gdy już chciała coś powiedzieć. - Chcesz tego wszystkiego, czy zgadzasz się na to tylko dla Johna?

Zaczerwieniła się chyba trochę ale ostatecznie uśmiechnęła się tylko, wyciągając rękę, aby pogłaskać go po włosach i twarzy.

\- Jeśli nie znasz odpowiedzi na to pytanie, to chyba czas na emeryturę, panie Holmes.

Pocałowała go w nos, który zaraz się zmarszczył. Sherlock był różowy na policzkach. Wiedziała o czym teraz myśli.

\- No co? Nie pocałuję cię gdy Johna tu nie ma. Ja patrzyłam na wasz pocałunek, to po prostu sprawiedliwe.

 


	13. Wesele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzeżenia: sugerowany seks F/M/M i F/M, lekkie smaczki dom/sub.

 

JOHN

Słyszał, że Sherlock się obudził, więc od razu zrobił herbaty dla całej trójki. Słyszał, że o czymś rozmawiają, ale nie podsłuchiwał. Im też należy się jakaś prywatność.

Zanim wszedł zapukał i Mary potraktowała to chyba jako jakiś sygnał, bo akurat pocałowała Sherlocka. Czuł, że serce zaczyna mu mocniej być, krew krąży szybciej i prawie upuścił tacę z kubkami.

 

SHERLOCK

Ta cała rozmowa z Mary go trochę zaniepokoiła, ale teraz momentalnie o tym zapomniał. Mary całowała go, być może nawet ostrzej niż John. Odwzajemnił pocałunek niepewnie i trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, gdy przestali.

Oboje spojrzeli na Watsona i chyba oboje zaniepokojeni. Watson na zmianę bladł i czerwieniał…Och.

\- John się zepsuł - powiedział czując wredny uśmieszek wypływający mu na usta. Mary roześmiała się i wstała, by odebrać lekarzowi tacę z herbatą i wciągnąć go do łóżka.

Tak, pomyślał, patrząc jak całują się namiętnie (po raz pierwszy z tak bliska). John na pewno był zadowolony z tego, że zaczekali.

*

Zmarszczył brwi i zaklął cicho pod nosem rozwiązując krawat. Prawa ręka drżała i zaczynała boleć. Wciąż była osłabiona, złamał ją na sprawie dwa miesiące temu i dopiero wczoraj zdjęli mu gips. Cholerna łapa. Jak ma niby zawiązać Windsora, kiedy lata jak osika czy inne zwierze?

Spróbował jeszcze raz ale powoli tracił cierpliwość. Palce nie odzyskały pełnej sprawności więc plątały się. Zupełnie jakby się miotały, zagubione, nie wiedząc co robić.

Usłyszał Johna obok siebie, jego głos w jakiś sposób łączył troskę z rozbawieniem. Lekarz był ubrany w garnitur, taki sam jak jego: ciepła szarość i stroik z białych, drobnych kwiatów w butonierce. To był jego pomysł aby mieli takie same stroje. Mary to bawiło, a Sherlock był zirytowany tym głupim krawatem.

\- Cholerna ręka, kiedy wreszcie zacznie działać jak należy? - Prychnął z irytacją gdy przyszły pan młody wiązał mu krawat.

 

JOHN

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, patrząc na Sherlocka. Zawiązywał jego krawat a później położył mu dłoń na piersi.

\- Myślę - szepnął. Czuł jak wali mu serce. - Że z twoją ręką wszystko w porządku. To ty się denerwujesz, kochanie.

Sherlock wydawał się oburzony tą sugestią.

\- No nie bądź taki, kochanie.

Obaj byli nerwowi. Mary też. To był ważny dzień, mógł tyle zmienić. Mieli dla Sherlocka małą niespodziankę i miał nadzieję, że niczego nie zdedukował.

\- Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, kochanku?

 

SHERLOCK

\- Zdenerwowany? Ja? - Prychnął. - To nie ja biorę ślub.

A ręka naprawdę go bolała. Kurczył i prostował sztywne palce, zastanawiając się czy to nie psychosomatyczna dolegliwość. To by była dopiero ironia.

\- Możesz przestać robić tą minę, jakby bolał cię żołądek. To wcale nie sprawia, że nie wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego - powiedział, poprawiając włosy lekarza. - Możesz też mnie pocałować. Później to już będzie cudzołóstwo.

 

JOHN

\- Chcesz pocałować pana młodego? - zapytał, udając zszokowanie. - To nie przystoi!

Śmiał się, ale po chwili pocałował go. Bardzo delikatnie i czule.

 

SHERLOCK

\- No, już nie taki "młody" - Zamruczał gdy się od siebie oderwali - Zboczony i w średnim wieku raczej. Zaraz  pójdę i namówię pannę młodą aby ze mną uciekła.

Ich układ trwał już pół roku i musiał przyznać, że był pozytywnie zaskoczony. Wielką tremę i panikę poczuł jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu, gdy Mary pozwoliła mu się dotknąć po raz pierwszy… Ciągle zasychało mu w ustach na samą myśl o tym jaka była w dotyku.

Nie brał jej, no, chyba, że oralnie (John przyłożył wszelkich starań, aby go nauczyć i aby złamać jego głupie - teraz wydawały mu się głupie! - zahamowania). Nigdy nie penetrował jej swoim penisem. Tak postanowił z nią w tajemnicy, gdy uzgodniono datę ślubu. To ma być taki prezent-niespodzianka dla Johna: będzie patrzył jak jego żona i kochanek, są ze sobą jak kochankowie.

Pocałował Watsona namiętnie. Był ciekawy jak John zareaguje na prezent ślubny, który przygotowali dla niego z Mary.

\- Muszę iść do Mary i Molly - szepnął zdejmując niewidzialny pyłek z ramienia Johna. - zdradzić cię z twoją przyszłą żoną...

 

JOHN

Westchnął dramatycznie.

\- I porzucicie mnie? Zostawcie samego?

Chciało mu się śmiać.

\- Kocham cię, kretynie. Nawet jeżeli nie biorę z tobą ślubu - pocałował go raz jeszcze. - Powiedz Mary, że chcę z nią jeszcze porozmawiać, dobrze?

 

MARY

Molly pomagała jej się dopiąć, gdy Sherlock wszedł do pokoju. Jej świadek była chyba bardziej przejęta niż ona.

\- Widzę, że zaparło ci dech na mój widok  - powiedział z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

\- Zobaczymy, czy będziesz żartował jak padnę martwa na ołtarz - warknęła, wciągając brzuch. Gdy przymierzała ją dwa dni temu była dobra! O co chodzi.

\- Nie rób tego, zabijesz urzędnika - prychnął ze śmiechem. Cieszyła się, że przyszedł, nawet jeśli się z niej nabijał.

\- Molly, nie mogę oddychać - pisnęła, gdy przyjaciółka w końcu dopięła zamek sukni ślubnej. Cholerna tradycja.

 

MOLLY

Często, gdy ich widywała wydawało jej się, że coś jest na rzeczy… między nimi… ale też między Sherlockiem a Johnem. Wydawało jej się, że jednak cała trójka jest dla siebie czymś więcej, ale o nic nie pytała.

\- Przepraszam, to wina moich ciasteczek - westchnęła ciężko. Sama się zmęczyła. - A jak John? Też musiałeś go zapinać?

 

MARY

Sherlock widocznie poróżowiał na twarzy.

\- Tak, nie mógł dopiąć kamizelki. Trochę go wzdęło.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego dyskretnie. Kłamca, kłamca.

 

MOLLY

Sherlock uśmiechając się ironicznie podszedł do Mary i pocałował ją lekko w policzek. Poprawił jej włosy delikatnie i kiwnął z dziwną aprobatą. Jej przyjaciółka też go cmoknęła, pozostawiając na jasnej skórze ślad różowej szminki. Molly zrobiła się trochę czerwona.

\- Co jest między wami?! - wypaliła nagle. I po chwili tego żałowała. Po co się w ogóle odzywała?!

 

MARY

\- Mamy romans, nie widać? - prychnął Sherlock przewracając oczami.

\- Zdradzam Johna bo nie dopinają się jego kamizelki - powiedziała z rozbawieniem Mary. - Teraz, gdy wiesz, musimy cię wciągnąć w trójkąt albo cię zabić.

\- Ukryjemy ciało pod ołtarzem. - Dodał detektyw otwarcie juz się śmiejąc.

\- Będziesz kolejna osobą która zaginęła w Trójkącie Bermudzkim.

 

MOLLY

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- No właśnie o to mi chodzi - powiedziała cicho. - Zachowujecie się, jakbyście mieli romans. I nie tylko ja to zauważam!

 

MARY

Sherlock westchnął.

\- O nie, myślisz, że John też zauważył?

Spojrzała na Molly z uśmiechem. Może warto aby znała prawdę? Ona jedna...

\- Nie wiem, myślę że może się czegoś domyślać...

\- Trzeba będzie go wciągnąć do trójkąta.

\- Głuptasku, przecież to był jego pomysł.

\- Tak? To powinno tłumaczyć dlaczego śpimy w trójkę.

 

MOLLY

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie podobało jej się to, jak ją traktują. Jakby nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Jak przed laty.

\- Nie ważne - burknęła. - Będę szła, Greg pewnie na mnie czeka.

 

MARY

\- Molly! Zaczekaj - podeszła do przyjaciółki - nie chcieliśmy się wygłupiać, wybacz. My... my naprawdę mamy romans. Czy, raczej Sherlock... ma romans ze mną i z Johnem.

 

MOLLY

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na nich. A później usiadła ciężko na krześle i z trudem otworzyła usta.

\- Co?

 

MARY

\- To prawda - odezwał się detektyw. - Sypiam z Johnem i z Mary. Jesteśmy jak trzyosobowe małżeństwo.

 

MOLLY

Zrobiła się czerwona.

\- To… po co ten ślub? Skoro… jesteście we trójkę? To znaczy czułam, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie miałam pojęcia co! A wy mówicie mi, że coś takiego…

 

MARY

\- A czemu by nie? - tym razem to ona mówiła. - Ślub zabezpiecza mnie i Johna, gdyby któremuś z nas coś się stało. I nie ma potrzeby tak się bulwersować. Kocham Johna, Sherlock też. My nawzajem się lubimy. Dzielimy się mężczyzną, którego kochamy, i wszystkie strony są zadowolone.

\- Nie rozgłaszamy tego jednak - wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. - Mówimy to tobie, bo jesteś godna zaufania.

 

MOLLY

No tak, wcześniejszego sekretu nie powiedziała nikomu. Z tym też da radę.

\- Rozumiem, to ryzykowne, aby inni wiedzieli - powiedziała cicho. - Wasza tajemnica jest ze mną bezpieczna, Sherlock chyba o tym wie.

 

SHERLOCK

Molly po chwili wyszła jednak, aby dołączyć do Grega. Podszedł do Mary od tyłu i ją objął.

\- Wyglądasz jak choinka w tym garniturze, wiesz?

\- Ty wyglądasz jak śnieżna zaspa - odgryzł się.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Zaczął wodzić dłońmi po jej brzuchu, skrytym pod sukienką. Po chwili zaczęła się wiercić, gdy jego dłonie zjeżdżały coraz niżej.

\- Przestań, ciężko mi złapać oddech.

\- Poczekaj do wieczora. Wtedy dopiero nie będziesz mogła oddychać.

Westchnęła głęboko, gdy pocałował jej szyję.

\- John kazał powiedzieć, że chce się jeszcze z tobą widzieć - zamruczał jej do ucha. - Może podczas ślubu wejdę ci pod sukienkę? Wszyscy pomyślą, że uciekłem, a ja tam będę, robiąc pannie młodej dobrze pod jej śnieżną zaspą.

\- Sherlock…

\- Czuję się podle, wyglądasz jak bardzo misternie usypana kupa śniegu, a ja mam ochotę włożyć pod nią ręce i się z tobą kochać.

\- Poczekaj do wieczora, wtedy będziesz mógł wkładać mi ręce pod co chcesz.

\- Mogłabyś ten gorset założyć mnie, albo Johnowi - wymruczał naciskając na jej łono zakryte materiałem. - Wylądowałby na plecach między nami. Albo ja między wami.

\- Duszenie cie kręci? - zaśmiała się słabo.

\- Nie wiem. Może. Może kręci mnie wizja siebie w twojej sukience.

Poczuł drżenie pod palcami gdy zaśmiała się.

\- Uwielbiasz tą fantazję, że jesteś mną, co?

\- Ty za to lubisz udawać mnie. Chyba jesteśmy kwita.

\- Jesteśmy popieprzeni.

Przesunął dłonie na miseczki jej sukienki. Nie miała ramiączek. Wsunął w nie dłonie, aby odsłonić nagie piersi.

\- Jakiś problem?

Odwróciła się do niego przodem i pocałowała go, gdy on bawił się jej piersiami.

\- Absolutnie nie.

Pochylił się i zaczął całować jej dekolt, od obojczyka po odsłonięte, różowe sutki.

\- Może zawołajmy Johna?

\- Przecież wiem, że go też przed chwilą przeleciałeś. Masz inaczej zawiązany krawat niż rano. Mam nadzieję, że nie poplamiłeś jego spodni.

\- Rozebrałem go.

\- Dobry chłopiec.

\- Był zupełnie nagi z tymi idealnymi włosami, za nim na wieszaku wisiał jego garniak i krawat, a on klęczał przede mną i mi obciągał.

\- To John powinien mieć sukienkę. A ty tą różową, jak druhna. Jesteście moimi małymi dziewczynkami.

Zamruczał jej do ucha.

\- Wyglądałby bosko w sukience. Pochylony do przodu, zamek rozpięty, odsłonięte plecy… A ja za nim, penetruję go.

\- Byłby w koronkowych stringach, które tylko odsunąłbyś na bok.

\- I w pończochach.

\- Ja mam pończochy - zaśmiała się. - Chcesz zobaczyć? Mogę usiąść na tym stoliku i ci pokazać.

Oparł ją o blat, tyłem do wejścia aby nikt nie dostał zawału.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać wieczora - westchnął całując jej pokryte nylonem uda. - Chcę aby John patrzył… Tak jak ty patrzyłaś.

Zsunął jej majtki, zanim klęknął pod spódnicę sukni, jedną z nóg Mary zakładając sobie za ramię. Mary mruknęła niezadowolona i podwinęła ja do góry, aby widzieć jego głowę między jej nogami.

\- Będzie zachwycony - ostatnią sylabę przeciągnęła gdy zaczął ją pieścić. Przyznał by jej rację ale miał, w pewnym sensie, pełne usta.

 

MYCROFT

Jeden z jego ludzi podrzucił prezent. Nie był podpisany, zapewne jako jeden z niewielu. Chociaż widział, że sporo fanów pary detektywów wysłało mniejszy lub większy prezent.

Stał pod drzwiami pokoju panny młodej. Był spięty i wyprostowany. Słyszał, co działo się w środku, nawet jeżeli starali się być cicho. Cofnął się o krok i przez chwilę miał ochotę odejść, ale w końcu, gdy uznał, że wszystko się zakończyło, zapukał do drzwi.

Słyszał jak rozmawiają, jej śmiech, głos swojego brata. A sekundy później zobaczył jego zniszczoną fryzurę i uśmiech na twarzy, który szybko zmienił się w lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Chciałem zamienić parę słów - powiedział cicho.

 

SHERLOCK

Spiął się widząc brata. Przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie… i wydawało mu się, że zabolał go policzek.

\- Tak? O czym? Co tu robisz tak w ogóle?

 

MYCROFT

Dojrzał za Sherlockiem Mary, która poprawiała sukienkę. Miała zaczerwienione (nie ze wstydu) policzki i ktoś będzie musiał poprawić jej makijaż.

\- Przyszedłem dać mały prezent parze młodej - powiedział, zadzierając wysoko brodę. Skupił wzrok na bracie, którego twarz wyrażała czystą nienawiść.

\- Na osobności, Sherlock. To sprawa między nami.

 

SHERLOCK

Miał ochotę się cofnąć. Gdy ostatni raz rozmawiał z nim na osobności to nie skończyło się dobrze dla niego.

Zerknął na Mary. Może lepiej jej w to nie wciągać.

\- Pamiętaj aby się spotkać z Johnem - powiedział jej i wyszedł.

 

MYCROFT

Zatrzymał drzwi stopą.

\- W zasadzie, chciałem zamienić kilka słów z każdym z was. Ale osobno.

 

SHERLOCK

\- No to musisz wybrać z kim chcesz rozmawiać - prychnął. - Albo rozmawiać z nami obojgiem bo nie wiem, czy będzie mi się chciało czekać aż zachce ci się łaskawie rozmawiać ze mną.

 

MYCROFT

Spojrzał krzywo na Sherlocka. Nie, musi się opanować, inaczej wszystko skończy się katastrofą.

\- Jeżeli pozwolisz, porozmawiam najpierw z panną młodą, ale jeżeli chcesz możesz zostać… w końcu nie w takich sytuacjach już ją widziałeś.

 

SHERLOCK

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- To już nie używasz tekstów “och, skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć”? Don Juanie?

Podszedł do Mary i usiadł na podłodze koło jej krzesła. Miała zdziwioną minę, ale ostatecznie tylko się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła głaskać jego włosy. To było tak nieprzyzwoicie przyjemne. W każdej chwili mogła je ścisnąć, sprawić mu ból… sama myśl o tym jaką władzę miała nad nim i nad Johnem, przyprawiała go o gęsią skórkę.

\- O czym chce pan rozmawiać, panie Holmes?

 

MYCROFT

Niemal zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Czy chociaż raz mógłbyś się zachować jak dorosły? Chciałem cię przeprosić, ale widzę że nie traktujesz mnie poważnie.

 

MARY

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak bardzo jak dorosły się zachowuje. Chociaż pewnie słyszałeś - powiedział, ale Mary klepnęła go po głowie by się zamknął. Nie odrywała wzroku od starszego Holmesa, który był chyba zniesmaczony…

\- To pana wybór, panie Holmes, ale moim zdaniem może pan upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Nie będę panu przerywała, i przypilnuję, aby pana brat też tego nie robił.

Sherlock coś mruknął i pociągnęła go lekko za włosy.

 

MYCROFT

Był jak ich zwierzątko. Skrzywił się, ale ona miała rację.

\- Chciałem panią przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie - powiedział cicho. - Było doprawdy niegodne to, jak została pani przeze mnie potraktowana. Rozumie pani… impuls chwili.

 

MARY

Nie odpowiedziała tylko uśmiechnęła się z wyczekiwaniem. Jeśli liczy na “przeprosiny przyjęte, to musi się trochę bardziej chłopina postarać.

 

MYCROFT

Westchnął, to nie będzie takie proste. Wyjął z kieszeni kopertę.

\- W ramach przeprosin odwołałem państwa miesiąc miodowy dla trzech osób i zarezerwowałem inny… również dla trzech. Miejsce co prawda to samo, ale miejsce do spania dużo lepsze. To mała posiadłość z widokiem na morze. Służba jest bardzo dyskretna i nie zadaje żadnych pytań, są przyzwyczajeni do nietypowych gości. Jednak wasz wyjazd opóźni się o kilka dni. Aktualnie zajmowany jest… przez kogoś innego.

Sherlock zaraz zacznie dedukować przez kogo…

\- To wyraz moich najszczerszych przeprosin. W czasie ostatniego spotkania poniosły mnie emocje i zdenerwowanie, które nie powinny mieć nade mną władzy - skinął lekko.

No, chyba poszło całkiem nieźle. W sumie słowa kierował do obojga. Wciąż nie wiedział, co powiedzieć Sherlockowi.

Jednak i Mary i jego brat milczeli. Sherlock wyglądał za zirytowanego i Morstan ciągnęła go za włosy, aby milczał… chociaż jednocześnie wtulał głowę w jej udo. Mycroft westchnął ciężko.

\- Przepraszam, Sherlock, za to ja cię potraktowałem, że wydałem cię Moriarty’emu. To było w słusznej sprawie. Jednak nawet ja nie mogłem przewidzieć, że to się tak skończy. Przepraszam również za swoje zachowanie, gdy w końcu się spotkaliśmy.

 

MARY

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mogłeś. Ale to już przeszłość, więc daj mi skończyć - powiedział, wstając, gdy Mycroft otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Podszedł do brata i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że wrogość między nami jest dziecinna, że ludzie z jej powodu cierpią. Możesz to sobie tłumaczyć czym chcesz, że wydoroślałem albo, że zmiękłem, nie obchodzi mnie to, co sobie roisz. Chcę to tylko skończyć.

Wstrzymała oddech, gdy Sherlock wyciągnął rękę w stronę brata, który wydawał się równie zdziwiony i zszokowany.

 

MYCROFT

Spojrzał w niedowierzaniu na dłoń Sherlocka. Nie tego się spodziewał. Milczał chwilę, ale w końcu uścisnął dłoń brata. Nie wiedział kiedy ostatni raz najzwyczajniej w świecie się dotknęli. O uścisku dłoni nie mówiąc.

Zerknął na Mary, która sama była w szoku. Co ta dwójka z nim robiła?

 

MARY

Stali tak chwilę, trochę zbyt długo, bo obaj wyglądali dosyć niezręcznie i jakby nie wiedzieli co zrobić dalej. Mycroft chciał zabrać dłoń, było to widać, ale Sherlock chyba trzymał ją dosyć mocno. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, jakby coś rozważał…

I wtedy Sherlock, gdy w końcu puścił dłoń brata, zrobił coś, czego chyba nikt by się nie spodziewał. Pochylił się i objął Mycrofta.

Mary aż opadła szczęka, i chyba Mycroftowi też by opadła, gdyby nie miał jej na ramieniu młodszego Holmesa. Wydawał się przerażony i… Szczerze mówiąc Mary też się tak czuła.

Co dalej? Czy po ich weselu świat się skończy?

 

MYCROFT

Trochę spodziewał się, że Sherlock zaraz wyjmie skądś nóż i wbije mu go między żebra. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Jego brat tylko go objął i nie chciał puścić.

Nie przytulali się od kiedy Sherlock był nastolatkiem. Od kiedy Sherlock skończył szesnaście lat i pierwszy raz znalazł go z papierosami i alkoholem, kiedy wydał go rodzicom, a przede wszystkim ich ojcu i bez mrugnięcia okiem przyglądał się jak ten wymierzał karę. Od kiedy Sherlock wywrzeszczał, że go nienawidzi. Wtedy też wszystko potoczyło się w dół. Cała ich relacja.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że czuje zapach Sherlocka, ale też Mary i Johna.

Odchrząknął, gdy tylko się odsunęli. Poprawił garnitur. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć na swojego brata.

\- Będę szedł. Życzę udanego ślubu i wyjazdu - odwrócił się na pięcie. - Och, Sherlock… po całej parceli szuka cię jakaś zrozpaczona kobieta, która chce skorzystać z waszych usług. Jej żona jest w szpitalu po postrzale a podejrzana jest ich kochanka. Muszę się zgodzić z tą panią, że jesteś idealny do tej sprawy - mruknął. Wyszedł z wysoko uniesioną głową i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi.

 

MARY

Sherlock poderwał głowę, ale poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Po ceremonii, spryciarzu.

*

Sherlock wyszedł niepocieszony po kilku minutach ostrej wymiany zdań. Poczuła ukłucie satysfakcji, myśląc o tym, jakich z nich zrobiła pantoflarzy. Nie zdążyła usiąść a John już przyszedł, wymuskany i piękny.

\- Co tam Ham? Nie wiesz, że to przynosi pecha, widzieć pannę młodą przed ślubem?

 

JOHN

Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją delikatnie w szyję. Mary zamruczała. Pięknie pachniała, czuł na niej zapach Sherlocka.

\- Myślę, że przynosi nam już pecha to, że oboje dopuściliśmy się dzisiaj zdrady - szepnął, przymykając oczy. Mary zaśmiała się… czyli coś z nią robił. - Podobno Mycroft tu był. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawił, że w dzień mojego ślubu pobiegnę go pobić.

Jego narzeczona uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Zaczęła poprawiać jego włosy, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Chciałem przed ślubem dać mu nasz prezent - szepnął, łapiąc jej dłoń. - Aby nie myślał, że go odrzucamy albo coś… chcę aby był tam, na sali, myśląc o tym, że jest z nami.

 

MARY

\- No - powiedziała patrząc na wiszący na ścianie zegarek - to jeśli chcemy to zrobić przed ceremonią, musimy go znaleźć juz teraz. Za kwadrans się zacznie.

Stanęła jeszcze na palcach, aby pocałować go w czoło.

\- Poszukajmy go zanim zwieje na sprawę. Mycroft mówił, że ktoś go tutaj szuka.

 

JOHN

Westchnął ciężko. Cholerny Sherlock. Jeżeli teraz rzuci się na sprawę, chyba go zabije. Wyjął szybko komórkę i pospiesznie wysłał SMS do dziesięciu pierwszych osób, o jakich pomyślał.

“Sherlock poszukiwany żywy, nie martwy, przyprowadzić do pokoju panny młodej”.

\- To powinno wystarczyć - odparł, siadając na krześle.

I rzeczywiście, po trzech minutach jęczący, kopiący i zrozpaczony Holmes został wrzucony do pokoju przez Grega i Andersona.

\- Dzięki, zaraz do was przyjdziemy! - zawołał, zanim zamknęły się drzwi. - No, a teraz Sherlock czas porozmawiać - powiedział poważnie.

 

MARY

\- Nie, jak śmiesz, John! - detektyw prawie płakał. Przez złamaną rękę musiał ostatnio być jeszcze bardziej wybredny jeśli chodzi o sprawy, więc był niemożliwie wręcz znudzony. - Tam jest potencjalna klientka, potrzebuje pilnie konsultacji, tylko konsultacji…

\- Dobrze wiesz, mój ty Kędziorku, że na samej konsultacji by się nie skończyło - zaśmiała się Mary.

\- Och, widzę, że i ja się dorobiłem głupawego przezwiska.

\- Wybacz, Kędziorek jest chyba zbyt pospolite jak na ciebie. Może będę cię nazywała “Pan Łoniak”? Przecież wszędzie ci się kręcą tak samo...

Na to już magicznie zamilkł.

 

JOHN

Och, Mary była przecudowna. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Sherlocka, który stał naburmuszony. Jego narzeczona dołączyła do niego i wspólnie posadzili Holmesa na krześle.

\- Mamy coś dla ciebie - powiedział cicho, wyjmując z kieszeni marynarki pudełko. Widział jak oczy Sherlocka otwierają się szeroko, a później i usta, słyszał jego słabe “John” ale postanowił je zignorować. Otworzył wieko, gdy Mary ujęła dłoń Holmesa. - Prawnie nie możesz być moim mężem, nie gdy ona będzie moją żoną… ani jej mężem… ale chcemy, żebyś był nim tak duchowo - wsunął pierścionek na jego palec. - Chcemy, żebyś był z nami, abyś był… częścią nas.

 

MARY

Sherlock patrzył na swoją rękę. Chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Drgnął, gdy Mary zaczęła głaskać jego włosy.

\- Niepokoi mnie sposób, w jaki zmierzyliście mój palec - szepnął w końcu. Unikał ich wzroku; chrząknął tylko i mrugając zawzięcie, dodał:

\- Aby dopełnić formalności… “Tak”.

*

Ceremonia poszła gładko. Aż sama się wzruszyła. Gdy w końcu John założył na jej palec mniejszą, ale identyczną błyskotkę, a ona na jego i pocałowali się, ludzie zaczęli wstawać i klaskać. Holmes uśmiechnął się na ułamek sekundy, ale po chwili znów przybrał znudzony i zniecierpliwiony wyraz twarzy. Zerknęła na Molly, która się zaczerwieniła. Muszą powiedzieć Johnowi, że Hooper wie…

W pewnym momencie skrzypnęły drzwi i w tylnym rzędzie usiadła wyglądająca na znękaną, drobna kobieta z rudymi włosami. Wydawała się zakłopotana uwagą, którą na siebie zwróciła i do końca siedziała tam z opuszczoną głową. Sherlock patrzył na nią co jakiś czas, bawiąc się obrączką.

Potem były flesze lamp, ryż i bukiet (Sally go złapała), i “gorzko!”, “gorzko!”, “gorzko!”. A więc słodzili, chociaż Mary miała ochotę dać Johnowi znak, aby poszedł posłodzić trochę Sherlockowi, aby uciszyć te hieny.

Na szczęście, podeszła do nich ta Mała…

\- Gratuluję państwu - uśmiechnęła się, ale słabo. W jej głosie słychać było wschodnioeuropejską naleciałość. Zwróciła się do Sherlocka. - Panie Holmes, nazywam się Anna Goldberg i potrzebuję pana pomocy…

\- Nareszcie! - jęknął detektyw.

 

JOHN

Mary była przepiękna. I czuł jak zalewa go gorąco, gdy w końcu dopadła go świadomość, że jest jego żoną. To niby niczego nie zmieni, ale jednak. Pocałował ją pewnie trochę namiętniej niż powinien przy tych wszystkich gościach, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Cudem za to powstrzymał się przed odwróceniem się i pocałowaniem Sherlocka przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Holmes był tak cudownie zakłopotany, wtedy w pokoju… i wciąż był.

Pociągnął go za ucho.

\- Daj nam chociaż zrobić zdjęcie ślubne i możemy lecieć - jęknął. - I może zjeść jeszcze trochę obiadu i tortu nam pozwól, bo ten tort tak dobrze wyglądał - westchnął ciężko.

Ludzie gapili się na nich i czuł rosnącą potrzebę ucieczki. Mary i Sherlock patrzeli na niego wymownie.

\- No dobra, tylko zdjęcie i spadamy - oznajmił głośno. - Sherlock, stawaj obok.

 

MARY

\- Naiwny byłeś, John, jeśli nie myślałeś, że to tak się skończy - Powiedział Lestrade, klepiąc jej męża po ramieniu. - Daj mu dzień wolnego, Sherlock! Mąż ma swoje, hehe, obowiązki!

Lestrade mrugnął i stojąca za nim Molly spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Tort poczeka, noc poślubna też - powiedziała Mary, pochylając się, aby pocałować Johna. Sherlock westchnął z miną męczennika akurat, gdy Mike wciskał guzik aparatu.

\- No, to teraz chodźmy już! - jęknął detektyw, ciągnąc nowopoślubionych za ręce. - Gra się zaczyna!

**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pragniemy serdecznie podziękować **Lisowi** , **Marcie** , **Barbarze** , **Dominice** , **Aleksandrze** i **Kasi** za stałe wsparcie, a także **Sheryl** , za wspaniały, motywujący komentarz i wszystkim którzy pozostawili nam kudosy! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Luna :**
> 
> Ok. Chciałam naprawdę wam wszystkim bardzo gorąco podziękować. Pisanie bermudów powstało z frustracji i było dla mnie świetną zabawą od początku do końca i nie spodziewałam się, że kiedyś to opublikujemy. Fun fact - Jan często pisał np “ale co pomyślą czytelnicy” a ja miałam “w sensie, że ja i ty?”, bo nie myślałam, że posuniemy się tak daleko aby to wyrzucić w świat. Pisanie Johna było wyzwaniem, bo musiałam go przedstawić z dwóch stron. Musiał być trochę inny przy Mary, a trochę inny przy Sherlocku, ale też nie do przesady, bo i Sherlock i Mary byli podobni. Musiałam opisać jego zaangażowanie w obie relacje ale i jego wszystkie wątpliwości. Nie udałoby się to bez tego, jak cudownie Jan pisała obie te postacie i jak wiele natchnienia mi dawała.
> 
> Teraz wiecie co robi Luna jak nie pisze Błędów ;).
> 
> Dziękuję z całego serca Janowi, bo często gdy nie chce mi się pisać samej, stworzę z nią jakiegoś molocha na kilkadziesiąt tysięcy słów.  
>    
>  **Jan:**
> 
> Co by tu napisać… Dziękuję, oczywiście, wszystkim którzy zostali z nami przez te 13 rozdziałów! A teraz coś od siebie… Widzicie, piszę z Luną rp od czasu gdy się poznałyśmy (o ironio, tamto rp nosi miano “classic’a” i wciąż nie jest skończone) i nie żałuję tego ani na moment. Przy Bermudach bawiłam się przednio, ale najbardziej chyba jestem dumna z Mary. Bałam się jak ludzie odbiorą tę postać, bo chciałam, aby ją lubili. Starałyśmy się, aby była trochę kobiecą wersją Sherlocka, bardzo inteligentna, ciekawska i odważna; przy tym musiała być sympatyczna i pełna empatii dla jego trudnej sytuacji. No i wyszła trochę (trochę bardzo) zboczona, ale to moim zdaniem plus. 
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania dla Luny. Gdyby mnie nie przekonała do pisania rp dawno temu, to nie wiedziałabym jaka to wspaniała zabawa!
> 
> *  
> ...I, aby formalnościom stało się zadość, przedstawiamy podział postaci:
> 
> John, Molly, pani Hudson, Mycroft, Morgan Slave, Dimmock, DBF - Luna  
> Mary, Sherlock, Lestrade, dyrektor szpitala, Anna Goldberg - Jan


End file.
